Affairs Of The Heart
by StraightShark
Summary: Santana's mom is fed up with her flirtatious ways and decides to ship her off to her uncle David's lake house for the summer. She thinks it will suck- she doesn't do nature- but when she meets Brittany she decides to give it a chance... COMPLETE:)
1. The Beginning of Summer

A/N: So I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story but I just had this idea pop in my head and I just HAD to share it, I'm sure you understand. So yeah, I hope you enjoy! Also, it's rated T but it will change to M later for sexy times and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Santana sat at her dining room table with a knowing smirk on her face as she played with her Iphone switching between texting, tweeting, and facebooking girls. Four different ones. They were always waiting in the wings for her (Hello she was fucking hot, badass, popular and an animal in bed) and that's just how she liked it. In fact in about half an hour two nameless cheerleaders were about to come over and have a raunchy no- strings attached threesome- hence the smirk. She was so engulfed in sexting Jenna (or maybe it was Jessica? Whatever, names didn't matter- orgasms did) that she didn't notice her mom calling her name.<p>

"Santanita. Santana. SAN- TANA!" she called. The younger latina was used to shutting her mom out, so her shouting was just white noise. Her mom as infuriated as always marched over to her daughter and grabbed her phone.

Santana's head shot up with a glare in her face.

"What the hell mami?" she protested.

"DON'T use that language with me young lady!"

"Whatever can I have my phone back now? I'm having a very important conversation."

"Oh really?" her mom started to sift through her phone.

"Hey-"

"'What color panties are you wearing?' 'You're so fucking hot' oh my god- is that-

" Suddenly her mom through her phone down," Santana!"

"What?" Santana picked up her phone, which was open to a picture of a hot blonde, sprawled out on a bed in a lacy thong and bra. Santana smirked again," At least she has her underwear on."

Her mom let out a surprised gasp.

"Santana!"

"Okay, seriously, what's your deal mom?"

"My deal? My DEAL? Santana Anjelita Lopez! You're lucky I- UGH!" she said throwing her hands up," You're... I accept you as a lesbian. I accept that you love GIRLS. But THIS!" she said pointing to he phone," You're turning into a slut."

"I think I already am one mami..." Santana said, no regret in her voice.

Mrs. Lopez stared at her daughter wide eyed before storming off upstairs. Thinking that she finally got rid of her annoying mother Santana went back to her devices.

Five minutes later her mom's angry footsteps came barreling down the stairs. She threw her daughters' silk red luggage at her feet.

"Pack. Now." Finally the devious smile Santana had was wiped of her face.

"W-what?"

"Pack your clothes. You are spending the summer with your uncle David."

"WHAT? Teeth model David? Spanish teacher David? Summer Lake house in the middle of no-where uncle David?"

"Yes, THAT uncle David. No phone, no laptop, no TV. I will allow you your Ipod UNLESS one of David's weekly reports aren't completely spotless." Santana was floored, baffled, in disbelief.

"Mami, you can't DO this! I had plans this summer!"

"What? Plans to get drunk and fuck any girl who looks at you? Those aren't PLANS mija, that is a dangerous lifestyle. One that I don't want for you. You're getting out of hand and nature will be good for you."

"Mami I can't live there with no one! Can't you just send me to an all-girls boarding school or something?" Mrs. Lopez scoffed.

"Pack. You're flight is tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>This was insane. Her mother was insane!<p>

The day before, she reluctantly packed but only because she thought her mother was bluffing. After she touched down in Virginia and saw her uncle David waving at her she thought MAYBE her mom wasn't bluffing. Shit.

"Santanita!" her uncle said, taking his niece into his arms. Santana pretended not to like it. Key word: pretended. The truth was her uncle was pretty damn awesome (not as awesome as herself OF COURSE) and it's not that she didn't like to spend time with him but c'mon. All summer in the wilderness with no electronics and no sex? This would be complete hell.

"I'm so glad you're here! You've gotten so big!"

"You too," she smiled poking at his biceps. About 4 months ago her uncle had quit his job as a teeth model to live a simple life on the lakeshore. She thought that was a little absurd because he was totally the type to live in luxury.

"So what did you do exactly to piss my little sister off so much?" he asked as they walked to his truck, a beat up pick-up.

"Nothing! I was just...entertaining the 'ladies' more then she approved of..." Santana said innocently.

"Damn girl! You're getting more action then me aren't you?"

"Oh you know it!"

"Just make sure they're all clean alright? You don't want to be saddled with the Clap for the rest of your life."

"Ewww Tio!" Santana whined, but really that was just another reason she loved him. He was cool but safe when he needed to be. He'd totally make an awesome dad, especially since...

"So. What do you want to eat for your first day here?"

"I really don't care. I'm going to be here for three fucking months anyway..." she grumbled.

"Don't be like that Santanita! You just have to give it a chance first."

The drive was long and spent catching up on each other's lives since they last saw each other.

"Oh! You'll be able to see the lake any second now!" David said. As if on cue the crystal blue waters of Billings Lake came into view. With people wakeboarding and tubing and fishing and the afternoon sun beating down on the lake Santana had to admit that it looked quite beautiful. Like postcard beautiful, NOT live there for three months beautiful.

The lake kept disappearing in and out of view behind the trees and Santana drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Holy _shit_," I whispered. Uncle David's Lake House was beautiful. Like abso- fucking- lutely GORGEOUS. It was like a vintage lake house with a modern twist to it, and it was HUGE. Like, mansion huge. The house was all expensive looking wood and stone. A cobblestone path with small walkway lights and a beautiful garden flanking each side led up to the grand doorway that was twice my height. Apart from the natural look, it was totally my style. Big.

Okay, maybe summer here wouldn't be so bad.

"So what do you think?" uncle said.

"Holy SHIT!" I repeated.

"I know right? Wait till you see the inside," he said before walking towards the house. I stared at the place for a second more before I rushed to follow him.

And I thought the outside was impressive.

This was no shitty, abandoned lake house. This was Hampton beach style. The entryway opened up to a great room with a huge kitchen- huge dining room and well, huge everything. Sure there was a big ass TV hanging from the wall but the floor to 20ft ceiling, stone fireplace was the real focal point. I was sure I could fit me plus 5 of my friends in that thing.

"Alright, so your room is upstairs and at the end of the hall and feel free to look around!" For once I was speechless and just did as I was told.

I looked at in all the doors. There were 4 bedrooms and at least 4 bathrooms. My room was pretty fly too. King sized bed, en suite bathroom (which was had a girls dream walk in closet) fireplace- WITH a seating area) and a window with a window seat under it that had a picturesque view of the lake on it. I heard a knock on the door and turned to see Uncle Dave setting my bags down.

"You can un-pack later, I made us some lunch." I followed him downstairs where the smell of grilled cheese sandwiches was wafting through the air. Yum. I chuckled to myself, my best [only] friend, Sebastian would not approve. He was 'all class' when it came to food and thought I was weird for loving junk food. Man I already missed that weirdo.

As they were getting cooked the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that Santanita?"

"Sure," I said. When I opened the door I was absolutely floored.

There was a girl that looked my age standing in the entryway and it didn't matter if she was in sweats and a dirt-stained tank top, or that her face had little smudges all over her face, or that she had a bag of fish in her hands. She was breathtakingly beautiful. From her long legs, to her obviously toned figure, to the color of her hair and her angel cared face and GOD those eyes. Bluer then the sky and captivating my heart and-

"Hello?" she said in a slightly confused voice.

"Err-um- yeah? HI!" I practically screamed, snapping out of my trance. I inwardly slapped myself as heat rushed to my cheeks.

"Oh good, I was a little worried there because you weren't responding for awhile."

"Um. Yes- yes I am here," I stuttered. She had me STUTTERING. Santana Lopez does not stutter. Or blush. She gave me a look, probably because she though I had a speech impediment or something.

"So, is Mr. Martinez here?" she asked.

"Mhm," I said nodding, not trusting myself to speak. God this stupid lake air must be messing with me. I had NO game.

"Tio!" I yelled rather rudely and loudly. I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth. Ugh! What was wrong with me! Suddenly mystery girl laughed.

"You're cute," she chuckled. Then I died. "You're Mr. Martinez's niece?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!" she said beaming; I couldn't help but give a small smile to her.

"What is it- Oh, hi Brittany!" Uncle Dave said coming to the door. _Brittany_. It seemed so...fitting.

"Hi Mr. Martinez! I brought you the catch of the week!" she said, handing him the fish.

"Aww thanks Britt, you know how much I look forward to this every week!"

"Really?" the blonde asked enthusiastically," Thanks..."

"Oh Santana, this is Brittany, she lives in the house about half a mile from us. Brittan this is my niece, Santana."

"San- tana..." she said, as if trying the name out," I like it, it's really pretty." I really smiled then, her bubbliness was just so infectious,"Oh! And Mr. Martinez, you're invited to a cove dinner at our place, 6:00. And you can come to Santana."

"Great, we'll see you then, by Brittany!"

"Bye, it was nice meeting you Santana." With one last smile, Brittany left as I stared at her ass.

"Don't even think about it Santana."

"What?" I said innocently.

"You know absolutely what! She is one of my neighbors and friends daughter and you will NOT seduce her and then dump her like last season's clothes.

"Tio!"

"I'm just saying... she's a sweet girl, don't break her heart."

"I wouldn't-" my uncle raised his eyebrow skeptically. Okay so maybe I would... But this girl... there was just _something_ about her. And I needed to know exactly what it was.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Hey Brittany, did Mr. Martinez like the fish you caught him?" my mom asked, "Oh and did you remember to invite him tonight?"

"Mhmm, oh and his niece is coming too, I hope it's alright," I said biting my bottom lip nervously. Truthfully, I just wanted to see the hot latina again.

"Of course that's fine, I just didn't know he had a niece," dad said. I really wanted to gush about this new girl and her hotness but I was pretty sure that was a conversation for my best friend Quinn, not my parents.

"So I'm going over to Quinn's now," I said, going for the door.

"Okay, but get back before 6 or shower there, I don't want you to smell like fish!" mom called after me.

"K!" I shouted back. I went out the back door. Our backyard was huge, instead of going straight to the edge of the lake there was about 50 feet between, plenty of room for a huge deck with a bunch of tables and a barbeque for parties like the one were throwing tonight. Just past the deck was a fire pit and past _that_ was our small dock with my boat and my parents boat tied to it.

Hoping into my pride and joy, an awesome ski boat that I got for my birthday, the _Arabesque_, I drove to the other side of the cove where Quinn lived. All the lake houses in Ellis Cove were top of the line and the Fabray house was the top of the top: 6 rooms, 5 bathrooms, a basement, a full dock and the biggest acreage. It was the most expensive place for miles. But I didn't envy it, I loved my house- besides, Quinn's was like my second home I was there so much.

When I pulled up to her dock Quinn was already there waiting for me. She helped with the portion of my catch I set aside for her family (I gave all the neighbors some on different days when I had the time). She helped me, seeing as how there was so much. There were 5 Fabray's: Quinn, her sisters Charlie and Devon and Mr. and . Oh and their golden retriever Cooper.

"Hey babe," she said endearingly. We had been best friends since we were small and went to the little kindergarten in the Town of Billings Lake together and we have been inseparable ever since. I think I was more of a sister to her then her own sisters.

"Hi Quinn! Okay so I have something to tell you..."I said shyly, like always did when I had a crush. Wait, crush? Was that too soon? There was no way I could already have a crush on this girl, I didn't know anything about this girl other than her name! And that she was hot.

Quinn gasped," Who is it who is it who is it?" she squealed," Is it Artie? Oooo or maybe it's Sugar, they've both seemed a little TOO friendly if you know what I mean," she winked.

Quinn was the only person who knew I was bi- well, officially at least. I'm sure the girls whose throats I have had my tongue down guessed it too. Keeping it a secret was mostly for my parents (and Quinn's actually) sake. They would flip if they found out.

"What? No!"

"Well then who is it Britt?" she said nudging me.

"Well now I don't wanna tell you..." I said, pouting. Quinn looked at me with wide eyes.

"Brittany, don't do that! You're making me feel bad," she said. And I couldn't help but smile deviously; she was such a sucker for my pout.

"You should've seen your face!" I said.

"Ugh shut up!" she said pushing me," But seriously, who is this mystery person?"

"Okay it's not a big deal. I just thought she was hot."

"Oh _she_, huh? Well tell me more about this girl."

"She's Mr. Martinez's niece and I don't really know what she's doing to me, she is smoking Q, like seriously and her voice just had the raspy sexy tone..."

"Wooow, she's THAT hot huh? Is she coming tonight so I can meet her?"

"Yeah, I invited her...oh shit! I invited her. I need an outfit, I need to plan- you better not embarrass me!" I said panicking. What if she didn't like me? I HAD to know this girl. She was just so..._ugh_.

"Woah, calm down, what's gotten into you?"

"I don't know Q, we barely said two words to each other but now...oh my gosh my heart is beating so fast. What if I make a complete fool of myself?"

"Just relax B, I'm sure you'll be just fine. Just be yourself and I am sure she'll like you- you're amazing."

"Thanks Q," I said smiling. Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Tio, what should I wear to this thing?" I asked, trying to sound calm when really I was freaking out. I didn't want to be over dressed and I definitely didn't want to be underdressed.

"It's really casual, just shorts and a T-Shirt." Okay, shorts and a T-shirt, I could do that," Oh and you _may _want to wear a bathing suit underneath. Just in case..."

I smirked to myself. I could _definitely _work a bikini.

In the end I decided on black daisy dukes that showed off my ass and legs, a tight red tank top that showed off plenty of cleavage and my black bikini underneath. Looking myself over in the mirror, I whistled. I was hot. Brittany, you better watch out.

After applying light make up and slightly curling my hair I made my way downstairs.

"_Santana_."

"What?"

"You're seriously going to- you know what. Fine. Wear what you want, but _don't_ do anything stupid," i smiled in victory while my uncle shook his head," Now come on, get in the boat."

The boat, _Preciosa _painted on its side, was actually pretty nice. It had nice leather seats and it sat about eight comfortably.

"Ever been in one of these before?"

"Umm, no."

"Well you will learn all about them soon enough," he said smirking. Oh I did _not_ like the sound of that," Just get in the boat Santanita." As he untied the boat from the dock I stood awkwardly towards the back of the boat. When he was done he sat in the captains seat," You can sit down, you know."

"Right," I said, sitting in the seat next to him. He turned the key in the ignition and the boat roared.

"Okay Can you do me a favor and just push of the dock?"

"Umm.. what?"

"Put your hands on the dock and push away from it." I did as he said, the boat only went a couple feet but apparently it was enough and he started to drive away. I had to admit it was sort of cool riding in this thing watching the house disappear. The drive wasn't very long, probably five minutes tops and when Brittany's house came into view I was only thinking one thing: _damn. _Her house was easily bigger then Uncle's and from what I could see, the backyard was huge and lit up from the various tiki torches and christmas lights hung about and I could already hear music- was that Britney Spears?

The dock was packed, over its capacity, boats that couldn't find a place on the dock were either tied to trees closest to the shore or other boats. There was a fair amount of people, and by fair, I mean _a lot._ There was a couple people on the dock and a bunch sprinkled around the backyard.

"Okay Santana, you can swim from here right?" I turned my head so fast I'm surprised I didn't break it.

"Wait, _what_?"

Suddenly he started laughing.

"Oh my god, the look on your face!" I rolled my eyes. He was lucky I didn't know how to drive this thing or else he would have been in the water by now.

He was still laughing when we finally pulled up. He tied his boat to another one and we stepped through a bunch of other boats. Which okay, was pretty difficult. Everything was so wobbly and I almost fell into the lake on more then one occasion and Tio had to basically hold my hand, I stumbled onto the dock and into someones arms. Looking up I saw long blonde hair.

Of course it had to be Brittany.

* * *

><p>AN2: So yeah! There you go, first chapter. Please review! Tell me how you liked/didn't like it, suggestions, comments, concerns etc.


	2. A Casual Dinner Party

A/N: So happy about the response I've gotten for this story! I'm still fairly new at this so thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter as well!

Disclaimer: Don't own it and never will. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I looked up at her for a moment more before realizing I was clinging on to her and stumbled back.

"Umm, sorry," I said, before righting myself. I was not going to have a repeat of this afternoon. 'Tana brought her A-game tonight baby.

"No problem," she said smiling cutely.

"Well, I'm going to say hi to everyone- I'm sure Brittany would be happy to show you around," uncle said, before walking away.

"Yes, I would love to," Brittany said, looking at me. We locked eyes for a second just staring at each other and I felt that strong connection again. Then the moment was broken by an interrupting voice

"Hi I'm Quinn! And you are..." another girl interjected. She was pretty, like drop-dead. She was shorter then Brittany and about my height and had short blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Quinn! Don't be rude!," Brittany chastised, glaring. It was really cute because she wasn't intimidating at all. Rather reluctantly, Brittany said," This is Quinn Fabray, my best friend."

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez," I greeted, smiling flirtatiously.

"Oh, are you now? I've heard about you!"

"You have?" Brittany asked, her nose scrunching up in the most adorab- wow. Cool it Santana. You don't like adorable girls, you like hot, sexy ones that are amazing in bed- and I had a feeling Brittany would fulfill all those requirements just fine.

"Mhmm, Don't you remember Britts? Just this afternoon you said-" Quinn was cut off by her friends hand slapping over her mouth.

"Don't mind her! She's- uh, crazy! Yeah she's crazy. You know what? I bet you're hungry! Food, it's good," her eyes darted around," Let's go!" She grabbed both Quinn's arms and mine as she pulled us towards the deck.

"Wow..." I breathed. I have been to a lot of parties before but this one was...different. No one was really hammered and although everyone (excluding people under 21, OF COURSE) was drinking, there was no drunken stumbles or awkward people hooking up, or keg stands, or togas. It was actually...nice.

"Daddy, this is Santana, Mr. Martinez's niece!" Brittany exclaimed practically pushing me in front of him. Being the 'classy' girl I was I gave a sweet smile and stuck my hand out,

"It's nice to meet you Sir, I'm very excited to spend my summer here." I was a champion liar (no really, I had awards) and this was no different.

"Well, the pleasure is all mine, Britt, Quinn- you could really learn some manners from this nice young lady. I am Brittany's dad, James Pierce. Although sometimes I feel like Quinn's dad too."

The two blondes to my side just smiled and nodded.

"Well, the food should be ready in about half an hour, you should go get your friends."

"Great idea, come on San." _San. _Usually I wasn't one for pet names but when she said my name like THAT...oh I could definitely get used to it.

There were people everywhere downstairs; it wasn't packed by any means, there were just a few people to a room.

"Wow, you guys sure know a lot of people."

"Ugh, in a place like this, you kind of HAVE to get to know everyone," Quinn groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Brittany said rather mysteriously.

We went through the house and out a side door, but we didn't stop there. We took a path along the forest floor. It was actually really pretty, being from the city I didn't get to see much forest. Or stars.

"Umm...so where are you taking me?"

"Our little...hide out. It's sort of where all of our friends can go so we don't have to deal with the adults or family or small children," Quinn explained.

"Or just people we don't like," Brittany deadpanned.

We walked for another ten minutes, the Pierce house still in view and the music and chatter reduced to almost nothing.

"And here we go, our secret hideout."

"WOAH!" I exclaimed. Up about thirty feet above my head was an enormous tree house that settled in between and around two trees that grew close together. I could hear music and laughter coming from above it.

"Well, go on!" Brittany said.

"You- you want me to climb up there?" I said. Great, there's that damn stutter again.

"You're not afraid of heights are you," Quinn gave me a look that made me want to prove her wrong.

"NO! I'm not afraid. I'm just...cautious."

Without another word I started climbing the tree. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest but I had to get through this. Finally I was provided with release when I stepped onto a platform with a legit door going into the house. Brittany and Quinn were soon next to me.

"Britt, Q! There you are! We've been wondering where you were!" a male voice said as they entered, they were currently blocking me from their friends' view.

"Yeah girls, where have you been?" not to sound racist but she sounded black.

"Sorry 'Cedes, we were showing out new friend around," Quinn said and suddenly I was being pulled forward and into the light (Yeah, the tree house had _working_ lights, the light switch was right there).

"Wooooah, Helloooo. I'm Puck," a guy with a mohawk said, almost tripping over himself to get over to me.

"Eck, get out of the way Puck," Quinn scowled, pushing him backwards into one of the couches. Looking around there was a couch, a beat up recliner and a couple beanbags. There was also a large table that was close to the ground towards the back. Oh, and did I mention the speakers and karaoke system? Kinda weird...

My evaluation was cut short when I felt soft hands gripping my shoulders.

"Guys this is Santana, David Martinez's niece, she's staying here for the summer. Santana this is Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Blaine, and Sam."

"Hi, welcome to Ellis cove, you can take my seat if you'd like," Mike said getting up from the couch. Usually I would think a guy who was this nice was trying to get in my pants but Mile actually looked like he was just offering me his seat like a complete gentlemen.

"Awww, isn't my boyfriend just the sweetest?" Tina fawned, giving the Asian man a peck on the lips. Oh. I thought they were siblings...woops.

"Actually the food's almost ready guys so we have to head back."

"Yes! Food!" Sam exclaimed, he rushed down, Puck and Mike not far behind.

"Last one there gets thrown into the lake!" Puck yelled and the three of them went sprinting. Artie and Blaine stayed back, walking with us girls.

"So Santana, tell us about yourself," Blaine asked. This kid was gay, no doubt about it. So maybe if he was, these people weren't too homophobic and I could tell them my not-so-secret secret. The last thing I wanted was to go back in the closet and stay there for the rest of the summer.

"Umm, well. I'm from L.A. I'm gay and I'm an only child," I said non- chalantly, just slipping it in there.

"Me too! I mean, the gay thing, cuz I have a brother. But that's beside the point, did you have a girlfriend in L.A.?" I saw Brittany's head tilt slightly in my direction. It was so subtle my brain could have been playing tricks on me.

"Nope, no girlfriend."

"Yeah, I don't have a boyfriend, most people around here don't really 'approve of my sexuality' and it sucks but I don't care anymore, I am out and proud and I am so lucky my friends accept me for who I am."

"Aww of course we do dawg!" Artie said while Mercedes and Tina hugged him. I found myself smiling at the sight. And it made me sort of jealous too, to see him have so many friends that were proud of him, I only actually had one real friend, the rest were just people were intimidated by me or wanted to have sex with me.

We found our way back to the deck which was housing everyone, my new found acquaintances dispersed to say a quick hi to their families.

Suddenly Mr. Pierce's voice rang out over the speakers.

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming out tonight, Sarah here just had an ache to have a party and I think you ALL know I can't say no to her..." this elicited some laughs from the people that were sitting at tables and on the benches on the sides of the deck.

"So, the food will be served by my daughter and her friends so just chat and mingle if you'd like and the food will be out shortly."

"And that's our cue, sorry Santana this shouldn't take long," Brittany apologized starting to turn away.

"Wait, I can help- I'm your friend now too aren't I?" I wasn't really one for manual labor but I was trying to make a good impression here. Brittany gave me a small but pained smile before nodding her head,

"But only if you really want too...You can pass out plates."

The whole thing was an operation and they had obviously done this before. Everyone had a buddy and Quinn had given up hers so I wouldn't be completely lost. While one person gave someone plates, the other had a tray of burgers and hot dogs with condiments on it and people just asked what they wanted and said thanks. It was a little weird, feeling like a waitress (I know haha a Hispanic girl feeling uncomfortable serving people sooo funny) but to be honest Brittany made it kind of fun, especially since after every person we served she'd tell an embarrassing story about them.

We were just laughing about how this guy, Mr. Kidney a janitor or something, got thrown into the lake as a part of last years senior prank. Surprisingly enough, I actually enjoyed being in Brittany's company which was weird because usually when I was with a girl for more then an hour I either wanted to get her in my bed or leave her with the check. With Brittany though, I actually wanted to keep talking to her she was so smart and funny like I could actually..._like_ her. Shit. The last girl I _liked_...I shook my head, willing the thoughts to stop from appearing.

"Hey what's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing," I said smiling. She gave me a skeptical look and I was sure she was going to push for an answer before her eyes got wide.

"Oh no," she said. I followed her gaze to Quinn, who looked rather angry.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Qui-inn,"a rather annoying female voice sing-songed,"Would you please do your JOB and come over here?"

"What did you just say to me RuPaul?"

"Crap! Come on!" Brittany panicked hurrying to Quinn and Blaine who were standing at a table with three teenagers occupying it. Shit was about to go down.

"I was merely stating that you are here to serve the guests and I don't see food on my plate which leads me to believe that you aren't doing your job correctly."

Rachel said. Quinn looked like she was ready to punch her.

"HEY! Quinn is _not _your waitress, she's my friend and she is just helping me out. The only person that's obligated to serve people is me and I have the power to kick you off my property," NOW Brittany looked intimidating, and I had to admit- it was kind of a turn on.

"You can't kick me out, or I will tell _both_ of your parents what I saw la-"

"Shut UP, hobbit," Quinn almost yelled, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"_Rachel_ I think that's enough," the guy next to her said. Yup, this guy was gay too, I mean c'mon. Blaine could at least pass for straight, but this kid had a SERIOUS case of the gay face…and voice.

"No, Kurt, they deserve to be knocked off their pedestal for once," Rachel sneered. Even while she was sitting down she looked tiny, and she had a huge nose.

"This ISN"T the way to do it!" Kurt insisted. People were starting to look now and I decided to intervene.

"Look, I don't know what these two did to piss you off but you need to calm your tits because people are starting to wonder what the fuck everyone is screaming about," I said calmly. Rachel ignored me and turned to Brittany,

"Britt, you should really interview these _people_ before you hire them, who knows if this one is even legal," she might as well have spit on my shoes. I decided going all Snix on her wouldn't be the best idea on my first day here but apparently other people did.

The two blondes lunged. Blaine was able to hold Quinn back and using my hella awesome skillz I got a hold of Brittany's waist. They struggled but we were able to hold them back before they could get in punching, or kicking, distance.

A smiling Rachel stood up and started to leave.

"Come on boys, the service here is sub par," she said walking away. The other boy, not lady face, followed her. It was pretty hilarious seeing the two walk off; there must have been a ten-foot height difference minimum. After watching them leave I realized that I had my arms wrapped around the girl of my dreams.

Wait, I didn't mean to think that.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I don't know what happened. After hearing her insult Quinn, me, AND Santana I just saw red and snapped. I was ready to tackle her tiny body out of MY expensive wrought iron chair, pick her up, drive to the middle of the lake and dump her there. Unfortunately before I could do any of this surprisingly small, strong arms found their way to my midsection and held me back, or maybe it was fortunately because I realized that it was Santana who was holding me.

After Rachel made another attempted insult she left with her boy toy. My eyes darted to Kurt.

"What are you still doing here?" Quinn snarled. The boy looked sad and…guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry for what she said. I…I'll talk to her, and I'm sorry for almost ruining your dinner." With that he followed his friends out of the party. We were all a little stunned. My skin was on fire where Santana came in contact with my body. I looked at Quinn, then at Santana who was smiling at me. Suddenly she released her grip on me.

"Um…sorry," she said rather bashfully.

"Don't be. Thank you for standing up for us, and for holding me back. I don't know what I would have done," I told her, not breaking eye contact. She had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes."

"I know what I would have done, I would have tied her in my storm cellar and made sure she never saw the light of day again," Quinn said. Suddenly I had a realization.

"My parents didn't see anything did they?" I panicked. If they saw me almost get into fight with Rachel Berry I would be so dead. Especially since I couldn't even explain WHY we were fighting in the first place.

"No, I don't think many people did. What was that about anyway?" Blaine asked.

Quinn was quick to answer," Nothing." Way to be discreet Quinnie.

"We should probably sit and eat, I think everyone has their food."

"Great, I'm starving!" Santana said, smiling. I sighed in relief; she didn't think I was a total nut job! Go Pierce!

We sat with our friends eating burgers and drinking soda and just talking. Santana told us about her life in L.A., how she lived with her mom and her best friend Sebastian who she insisted Blaine would REALLY like. She was so charming and I could not stop staring. At first I tried not to be obvious but it got harder as the night went on. I could really see myself falling for her…

Suddenly her uncle came into view and I immediately frowned, knowing what he was going to say.

"Hey guys sorry but I have to steal her, c'mon Santanita," he said. Awww what a cute name.

"Oh," she said, looking slightly sad, yes! I mean… yes because she had fun and she might want to see me- I mean us- again. I didn't mean I was happy she was sad. If I could, I would make sure she always had a smile on her face. Or that sexy smirk. I would not mind seeing that all the time," Bye guys," she waved. Farewells rang from all of my friends.

"Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Oh what? I didn't tell those words to come out of my mouth! When that smile graced her lips again I decided that my mouth might have been smarter then my brain anyway.

"Yeah sure, I'd like that."

"Great, I'll swing by your house. Or call. Or swim," Nope. My mouth wasn't any smarter.

"Great, can't wait," and there was the sexy smirk. This girl was going to be the death of me.

Her and her uncle went off to the dock and I didn't stop looking until their boat disappeared from view.

If that girl would be the death of me, then I wasn't afraid of dying.

* * *

><p>AN2: So there's chapter 2! I hope it's alright. What do you think is going on between Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel? Again, thanks for reading and any advice/suggestions would be great so review!


	3. Lemonade and Blueberry Pancakes

A/N: I am so happy with all the alerts/favorites/reviews! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you are all enjoying it so far!

NOTE: This next lengthy paragraph is total irrelevant to the story because I am currently flailing over the episode I just watched. It is 4AM I have been up for 20 hours and yet I cannot go to sleep because of what the hell just happened. **SPOILER ALERT** First of all, I totally should have seen it coming after the sweetness that was last weeks episode but god damn! How could they pack so much sadness into one episode! Karofsky's attempted suicide? That was heartbreaking. I wasn't a fan of Cough Syrup at first but now...chills, every time I hear it. And then they won regionals and the berry's and hummel-hudson parents were hilarious and then Quinn got fucking hit. Holy crap. They cannot expect us to wait for seven freaking weeks. My eyes are wide open right now which is pretty much why I have finished this chapter. Sorry for the rant, I just have absolutely NO friends I can talk about Glee with:(

Read on! Also this is sort of a filler hence why it is a bit short...sorry:/

Disclaimer: Don't own it never will. It's late, there are probably a lot of mistakes of which they are all mine.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I woke up at 5, like usual. I liked to start my day earlier so I had more time in the day to do things. And I liked to watch the sunrise.

Then I remembered: I was going to hangout with Santana today. I instantly smiled at the thought, she was so great. Not just hot but a really cool person too, I couldn't wait to hang out with her. I already had a whole day planned, I just hope she liked it.

First I was going to take her to that secluded place in the Donithorne arm and we were going to have a picnic and then we'd go to that old cinema and watch a scary movie so she'd get scared and I could hold her in my arms and maybe kiss her...

Okay maybe that was too much of a 'date' rather then a hang out.

After reviewing the schedule I wrote down I decided it WAS too much...for the moment at least. I don't want to scare her off. Sighing I realized I had no plan again.

I threw on a light blue bikini, jean shorts, and a white shirt before quickly doing my make up and tying my hair.

I made my way downstairs to start my morning routine: Go to the kitchen, say hi to my parents, drink some orange juice, drive to the Marina, eat breakfast with Tina and Mike before they had to go to work.

"Good morning honey," my dad greeted.

"Morning dad, where's mom?" I asked, usually she was right next to him while he read the newspaper and she read TIME.

"She had to go to work early today," he said without looking up from his paper. My mom was the county sheriff, which meant she was at work a lot. I was proud of her sure but, well...we aren't exactly that close.

"So, what are your plans for today kiddo?"

"Oh I'm hanging out with Santana today!" See, things like that I wouldn't share with my mom. My mindset when I was around her was 'the less I said the less she could judge.' She always found a way to make me feel stupid or useless. Unless we were around other people, then I turned into her 'wonderful daughter of whom she was so proud of.' Pretending that she actually gave a damn about me.

Stop thinking about her Britt! She isn't worth getting mad at!

"Oh good! She seems nice and polite, I like her," he said. I smiled at his approval," Well have fun today, I'll see you tonight," with that he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

Going through the French doors that led to the deck I took in the fresh air. The sun was barely poking over the ridge to my left creating a shadow over part of the lake. Nature was my thing, I had always been outdoorsy, rumor has it I could swim on my own since I was two. And I learned how to drive a boat at 7. Even now I was untying my boat like a pro, it was ingrained in my system. I drove along the waters surface much better then I did on a road.

The lake was my life and I loved it but I couldn't help but wonder what living in a city would be like. I have been to Pittsburg once when I was really little and it was so much different...but not exactly a BAD different, just different. Here I would fall asleep listening to the wind sweep across the lake and the gentle lapping of water on the shore. There I listened to distant police sirens, impatient drivers honking and the general bustle of your typical big city. It was intriguing and I wanted to experience more of it.

I wondered what Santana thought of L.A. and if she hated the lake, I hope she didn't. Just as she re-en my mind her house came into view. I briefly slowed down, tempted to go over there so I could see her now because god, did I want to. But again I decided showing up at her doorstep at 5:45 might not go over well with her or her uncle so I continued out of Ellis cove and into the Johnson Arm. The closest Marina was nicknamed Mike's Marina, or just Mike's for short. They rented and sold space for houseboats (speaking of, my family's and the Fabray's were docked there) and they had a little grocery store/gift shop/cafe. Oh, and they had a gas station (trust me, with the way I use my boat much gas is needed (Mike's parents owned the place, which is why Tina had a job there- who _wouldn't_ want to work alongside their boyfriend?

I filled my tank up, paid and parked before making my way along the long dock and to the store.

I greeted the regulars sitting out on their porches and visitors who were carting their things to houseboats for some vacation time. Billings was a popular place for families and college students.

As I entered the store a bell dinged. There was a couple looking around but no Mike or Tina. On the right side of the store were the essentials: milk, ice, bread, fruits, water etc. There were also toiletries and some medicine. Oh, and condoms, can't forget those.

Then there was the register in the middle and on the left side were clothes that either said 'Mike's Marina' or 'Billings Lake' on the various items. There were also miscellaneous things like playing cards, paper, pens, postcards, sunglasses and other random stuff. Upstairs was the cafe where Mrs. Chang made the best fresh-squeezed lemonade and blueberry pancakes.

Basically the store had all you would ever need.

I hoped over the counter like it was no one's business in search of my friends. Mike Chang Sr. was at his old dinosaur computer doing whatever it was he does.

"Hi Mr. Chang are Mike and Tina around?" I asked.

"Upstairs," he said in his stern voice. I'm not gonna lie, Mike Chang Sr. scared me a little, and I am pretty sure he hated ever since he caught Mike and I drunkenly making out in the storage room (Pre-Tina, it was a LONG time ago).

Exiting quickly I took the stairs by two, Tina was already seated, she was the only one in the small cafe.

"Hey Britt, there you are, Mike is getting the food," Tina greeted.

"Hey T, how's your morning going so far?"

"Same as always B, I woke up and then I came here, nothing too special yet."

"Well I have a feeling today will be very special," I said, my thoughts immediately going to Santana.

"That happen to have anything to do with hanging out with a certain dark haired Latina would it?" she asked.

"What? No! In fact, I completely forgot about that, thanks for reminding me!"

"Brittany you're a terrible liar."

I could feel my cheeks redden.

"No I'm not..."

"Britt it's okay to have a crush in her, she's hot." My eyes widened and I looked around to make sure no one was there.

"Shh! Tina!" I said.

"Look, I know that you haven't exactly told us but we all know you aren't as straight as you make yourself out to be- you should know we don't care." I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks T. I know I have your support it's just... The less people who know the less of a chance..."

"It has to get back at your parents?" I looked at her surprised. How did she know all this? Could Asians ACTUALLY read minds?

"Don't look so surprised Britt, I've known you since the second grade."

"I-I just...can you just not talk about this with everyone else. I don't want there to be any chance of my mom finding out."

"Course B." Perfect in everything as always Mile arrived with our food, 3 pancakes and lemonade for me, a blueberry muffin and coffee for Tina and eggs, toast, bacon, sausage and milk for himself.

"So what were you ladies talking about?"

"This college guy who was miserably failing on getting Britt to go on his boat with him," Tina lied, how did she do that? I could barely tell she was lying!

"Oh, sounds like Puck, minus the college part." We both laughed at that part because it was so true.

"So you're going out with that Santana girl today right?"

"We're not 'going out', it's not like it's a date or anything," I quickly said.

"Wow, way to be obvious Britt," Tina said slapping her forehead. There goes that blush again.

"So what are you doing for your non-date then B?" Mike asked.

"Oo are you guys gonna go on a romantic sunset ride along the water?" Tina teased. I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"Brittany I am awesome at impressing the ladies, if you need any advice just ask."

"Eww you guys better not make out all the time, I hate when couples do that." Ignoring them both I ate my pancakes wondering what Santana and I could do.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I woke up early to the sound of a doorbell. For some reason I was really tired and the sun wasn't even flooding my room yet. I moaned into my pillow wondering who the fuck would wake me up at this ungodly hour. If it's my mom 'testing to see if the doorbell still works' I was seriously going to cut a bitch. I cracked my eye open to see the time, 7:00. In the MORNING? Nu-uh, Santana does not get up that early during the summer, who in their right mind would- and then I did a double take. That wasn't my alarm clock.

Memories of the previous day came back to me, my mom driving me to the airport, Virginia, the Lake, the party, _Brittany_.

At the remembrance of the blonde my eyes shot open. What if that was her at the door? Oh my god I looked like shit!

"Santana! Brittany's at the door!" my uncle screamed. Shit shit shit!

"Give me 5 minutes!" I screamed back. I threw on a random bathing suit, thinking that I would need it, and a cute floral summer dress over the top. Quickly brushing my teeth, putting on the least amount of makeup I could possibly afford and tying my hair in a side ponytail I rushed down the stairs to the blonde.

All my anxiety literally dissipated at the sight of her. _Gorgeous_. That's all I had to say. Any feeling that I felt yesterday was somehow intensified.

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting." Woah, Santana Lopez does NOT apologize! This girl was making me break all my rules.

"Oh my gosh San, I am so sorry I came so early. It was just- Mike and Tina were being all obnoxious, and I didn't know what we were gonna do and I- I just-" I started laughing, her little rant was so cute especially when she started to blush.

"It's okay Britt," where did that cone from? It was one thing for someone to give me a pet name but when _I_ did? Totally different story.

She bit her bottom lip and I the look she was giving me almost made me think she knew _exactly_ the effect she had on me.

"Umm, so I don't really have any plan because my other one...didn't really work out. So I was thinking we could drive into town or around the lake and I could show you around?" The smile never left my face from the moment I saw her sitting on the couch,

"The sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>AN2" So I realize that was kind of boring but the info was useful, so sorry. It's relevant I promise. I actually wasn't going to post another chapter till tomorrow night but like I said, after the episode that was 'On My Way' I just had to get my Gleek on.

Also if you have any questions about what the heck a 'houseboat' or an 'Arm' (No not the limb) or any other terminology is just drop a review or PM me. Again, thanks for reading and REVIEW.


	4. There's Glitter In My Tequila

Santana's POV

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked. We had driven back to her house and switched to her car, an old gray mustang.

"All my life actually, I was born at Billings hospital."

"Wow..." I couldn't imagine living somewhere so isolated, or staying in one place my whole life. Before LA I lived in Miami, then Chicago- if anyone had any doubt I was a city girl they must've been trippin on something.

I wondered what it would be like if I had grown up here.

"I know...It's really boring. Definitely not as cool as LA."

"No it's not boring at all!" I said quickly. Just yesterday I would have thought the complete opposite, but now... the Lake had it's own community and it was ten times more interesting then cliché Los Angeles.

Or maybe it was just Brittany that was interesting.

"Well thanks..." After that we settled into a casual conversation, just getting to know each other. She was honestly the cutesy thing ever. She would just go off on the strangest tangents and if it came out of anyone else's mouth I would probably stay as far way from them as possible. But Brittany made everything so cute and lov-. I couldn't even THINK the L word (No not Lesbian idiots). I realized I was staring and I quickly looked away, my mind racing.

Get yourself together 'Tana. This girl is just another soon-to-be notch in your bedpost that's all.

No.

She couldn't be. If I even got a glimpse of what his underneath Brittany's clothes I don't think I could control myself.

Okay, fine, no sex with Brittany. Yeah, I could do 'just friends'.

Brittany turned her head to look at me and apparently my eyes had subconsciously wandered back to her perfect figure.

"What are you looking at?" she said softly, not in an accusatory tone at all, more like a...curious one.

My eyes widened as I realized she had caught me blatantly staring at her.

"N-nothing," I stammered. She took her bottom lip in her mouth and it made me want to just grab her and kiss her and- friendly thoughts Santana. Friends don't kiss other friends. Okay now slowly look away...good, Just stare at the road.

Thankfully we finally reached town. It was pretty much your general small town. Large park in the center, city hall, various shops, a movie theater that looked like it was from the 70's.

"Yeah, so this is Billings, population 2,784."

"Wow there are more kids then that in my high school," I commented. There weren't that many people around; it wasn't even nine after all.

"Do you want to walk around?" she asked.

"Yes," I said quickly. Because if I stayed in an enclosed space with Brittany for too long, I might just jump her bones.

It was the perfect temperature outside-not to warm not too cold.

Brittany pointed out different places and as we walked around them the back of our hands brushed against each other.

I reveled in the feeling of those small touches- probably way more then I should have. For anyone this walk would be completely and utterly boring but for me, anytime spent within a few feet of the blonde was exciting and exhilarating.

"Hey do you want to see something funny?" I raised one eyebrow, signaling that my interest was peaked. She gave me a toothy grin and grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. Before I could even process what just happened she started running in a random direction, dragging me with her.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I just wanted to hold her hand.

Is that too much to ask for? Probably... I was tempted too many times on our walk but chickened out more then once settling for just bumping into her 'accidentally'.

While being her own personal tour guide I remembered that Quinn was probably at work by now. Maybe if I played dumb...

"Hey do you want to see something funny?" I asked. She gave me the cutest look and I couldn't help myself- I grabbed her hand and held it in mine and ran off with her in tow before she could say a word. Her hands were so soft, like babies but more tan.

"Britt- slow down, you're yanking my arm off," she panted. Immediately I released her hand. Okay... so she didn't want to hold my hand...I frowned for a second before plastering on a fake smile.

"Okay, we're here!"

She looked at the in front of us, any indicator that it was a store at al was the small sign that read 'Tasty Treats'

"We are?" I nodded and smiled before making my way inside. The store had candy on shelves on either side of the store and ice cream in the back as well as...

"Quinn!" I ran over to my surprised friend and hugged her. I almost never visited her at this time of day, usually I was on the lake.

"Brittany? What are you-" By now she had spotted Santana, and her lips turned into a smirk,"Well hi Santana."

"Hey Quinn." She looked a little uncomfortable.

"This place has the best ice-cream and Q always gets me a free scoop."

"Brittany!" she hissed," You're NOT supposed to tell anyone that!"

I gave her my puppy dog look and ran my hand down her arm.

"Can Santana and I pleeeeease have some ice-cream Quinnie," I pouted. I watched as she tried to avert her eyes.

"Britt..."

"Quinn..." I whimpered.

"Okay okay!" she groaned," Just stop that!"

"Yaaaay!" I exclaimed," Q always goes for the pout," I said winking at Santana. She looked...weird. Good weird, I don't know what it was about her but...

"San what do you want?" Santana stared at me for a second more before looking at Quinn.

"What?"

"What flavor do you want? Y'know like ice cream?"

"Oh Uh.. Vanilla..." she said. She got our ice cream, of course already knowing mine. Chocolate with hot fudge.

"Okay here but can you guys eat it outside or something?"

"Okay Quinnie," I said,"C'mon San let's eat our ice-cream. Bye- bye Lucy Q!"

As I pulled Santana out of the shop I heard Quinn yell my name. She hated when I called her that.

Santana didn't look so uncomfortable anymore, which was good I hope she actually wanted to be here...

"So are you ready for lunch? I asked after we had finished our ice cream.

"Umm, aren't you supposed to eat dessert after lunch?"

"No!"

"You so seem like one of those people?"

"What people?" I said pouting.

"D-don't do that," she stammered.

"What?" her thumb touched my bottom lip ever so slightly and I looked at her in shock.

"That..." she stared at my lips for q second and I thought she was gonna kiss me and I REALLY wanted her to but then she suddenly pulled back and stood up.

"So where are we eating?"

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Estupido! Lo que el infierno se te ocurre! You don't just go touching people's lips, regardless if they were the hottest things you've ever seen. Idiot!

God that pout. When she did in the ice cream shop to Quinn I almost couldn't hold my shit together. I don't know how I didn't take her right then and there.

"Uh-um...it's a place called Rosalita's Roadhouse," she said," it's like a 10 minute drive away." Great more alone time and now it would probably be awkward. I absolutely hated awkward moments.

"Okay, let's go." We walked back to her car and she opened the door for me before going to her side. I couldn't help but smile at her chivalry.

To my surprise the ride wasn't awkward at all. We immediately jumped into a conversation about her cat, Lord Tubbington (I'm still trying to decide if he exists or not) and how he intimidated Quinn's dog Cooper so they couldn't have play dates anymore. Honestly, the whole thing sounded sketchy to me but Brittany totally made the whole thing believable. I was glad nothing was weird about us.

"So what do you like about this place?"

"Well during they have great food and an awesome view of the lake and on Fridays they have Karaoke night which is sooooo funny. Plus one of the bartenders let's all us 'kids' drink at night when everyone is completely wasted."

"Sounds like a cool place."

"Well they had to have at least one cool thing around here," she said grinning.

When we arrived the parking lot was actually pretty full, we had to drive around for five minutes just to find a space.

"Wow, popular place," I commented. It really was, I could barely hear myself talking and I kept bumping into people.

"Like I said, the only cool place."

"Hey Britt!" I heard someone call. A middle aged blonde woman who had one too many jobs approached us.

"April, hey!" They quickly embraced," Santana this is the bartender I was talking about. April this is my new friend Santana, she's Mr. Martinez's niece."

"Well shoot girl!" she said slapping my ass," You're sexier then your uncle! And I didn't think that was possible! C'mon you two I'll have a table cleared for you."

"Hey April can we sit outside?"

"Sure Britt! Anything for me hot little dancer."

Okay this woman was seriously weird. Suddenly I felt a hot breath on my neck.

"Sorry about April," Brittany said. It was evident that she was only this close because it was hard to hear but I couldn't help but gasp at how good it felt, "She's a little…crazy, but you'll get used to her." Thankfully, before I actually started moaning she was at a reasonable distance.

"Here you go ladies!"

The view was breathtaking, the lake looked so serene and you had a view of the town and people boating or on houseboats.

"Wow," I said.

"I know right? Just wait till you see it at sunset." We took our seats close to the railing.

"Brittany? You want a 'special iced tea' or...?"

"Sure, that'd be great. Santana?"

"Wait! Let me guess, you're a tequila girl right?"

"Actually, yeah I am," I said truthfully. Weird…

"Oh boy do I have a surprise for you!" With that she scurried off.

"Okay should I run or just jump into the lake now?" I joked, she laughed making me smile.

"She might be crazy but she seriously makes the BEST drinks, just give it a try."

"Okay Britt but if I die it's on you."

"I'd never do anything to hurt you San." I melted at her comment but there was that awkward silence again.

"Hey!" a voice said behind me, startling me so much I almost fell out of my chair.

"One Long Island Iced Tea for the hot blonde and a Tequila and Glitter for the sexy Latina." She set my drink in front of me as I inspected it. The substance was white and creamy and had little colored pieces on top that actually sorta looked like glitter. Upon further inspection I realized that it was just cut up fruit. Tentatively I took the straw in my lips and sucked.

It was a lot better then I thought it would be; like- it was good, strong yes but REALLY good.

"So how is it? It's my newest concoction."

"It's amazing, one of the best drinks I've ever had," I said.

"Wooo! Another win for Rhodes!" We both laughed at her craziness," So watcha wanna eat?"

"Umm, I'll just have a cheeseburger," I said.

"Same."

"Okay guys, be right back, enjoy your drinks." As soon as she left I took another sip, I wanted to drink it slowly to avoid becoming a weepy hysterical drunk in front of Brittany.

"So you dance?" I asked, not missing April's comment earlier. She totally looked like a dancer.

"Umm yeah sorta…" she said shyly, "I'm not that great."

" I'm sure you're just being modest. You have the body for it, I said with my signature smirk.

"Y-yeah, maybe…"

"I'm sure you have all kinds of great moves." Stop flirting Santana. STOP.

"Well…"

"Maybe you could show me sometime?" Okay what did I _just_ say?

Before I could embarrass myself any further or make her anymore uncomfortable a familiar voice rang through the air.

"I REFUSE to sit here if _they_ are out here!" Rachel said. Brittany and I turned to see her yelling at the waiter. She was just with the tall guy, Finn, her best gay nowhere to be seen.

"I-I'm sorry M-Ms. Berry but I can't just k-kick them out," he stuttered.

"Fine, then I guess we'll just have to dine somewhere else. Come on Finn."

With another glare from Rachel they both left.

"I'm sorry about that ladies," the stunned waiter said quickly before rushing off as well. Brittany looked extremely sad.

"Hey, what's her problem? First at the party, now this?" I asked.

"I-it's nothing…"

"Oh come on don't give me that. Who is she?"

"She's Rachel. Daughter of Leroy and Hiram Berry, fiancé of Finn Hudson." My jaw dropped.

"_Woah_. Hold up- you're saying that those two are actually engaged to be MARRIED? Is that even legal?"

"It's sort of an arranged marriage."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Both their parents think it would be good for their business- the Berry's owning their own cereal and the Hudson-Hummels owning a dairy farm, but Rachel and Finn actually insist that they love each other." I saw them 'interact' twice and they did NOT look like they were in love. Finn looked more like her dog.

"Wow that's…messed up."

"Yeah…" I waited for more, but nothing came.

"But, that's not why you and Quinn don't like her…is it?" Serious Brittany looked me right in the eye, her blue eyes basically pleading me to drop the subject

"No, it's not."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if that wasn't that great and if there were a bunch of mistakes. My best friend was totally rushing me but I wanted to post for you guys. Thanks for all the feedback and alerts, I hope you all enjoyed! Wish I could say more, gotta go have a good night!


	5. We're Just Friends

A/N: Okay just for clarification chapter 4 technically wasn't a date, they were just hanging out. Brittany is bi and Santana is a lesbian. Rachel is angry for a reason I still haven't revealed, Artie's legs work and Billings, Virginia is a fictional place that I have based off of two seperate lakes.

Grooviecat: I'm glad you like the POV switches. It will mainly be from Brittany and Santana's POV's but that doesn't mean we won't see some of the other characters' too.

Lileyfan1415: Thanks so much for reviewing! And it wasn't exactly a 'date'. Also, I wouldn't say Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel 'hate' each other...you'll see.

Shadowclub: Lol yes sorry rachel is sort of a bitch. Don't worry though she won't always be.. ;)

Seaninshades: April pissed me off in glee but I like Kristen so hopefully she isn't as annoying in this story. She won't be a prominent character but we'll be seeing more of her.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites/alerts. It totally makes my day! (and makes me update faster...) Please ask if you have any questions or suggestions! I almost need have these chapters pre planned so if you want something let me know and I'll see what I can do...

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"So how was your day with Brittany?" Uncle asked. I had just gotten back and we were chilling on the couch staring at the TV.

After I saw the look on Brittany's face I decided not to push on the 'Rachel Thing'. It was obvious something happened there but I didn't want to make Britt uncomfortable and I didn't want to ruin an awesome day by being an ass.

"It was great, we walked around town, got ice-cream and ate at that place- Rosalita's Roadhouse."

"Awww how cute, aren't first dates the greatest?" he teased and I hit him.

"Shut up Tio it wasn't a date! We're just friends."

"Okay Santanita, whatever you say..."

For once I didn't have a witty comeback.

"Oh and umm...we're gonna hang out tomorrow too..."

"Wooow you must really like this girl, she got a second date?"

"Tio! It wasn't a date! And we won't be alone tomorrow, we're gonna go boating with her friends," I explained.

"Oh my god _you_ are going to go boating?"

"Do you even know what that is?"

"Ummm...driving around on a boat?" He laughed.

"I'll just have your _girlfriend_ explain it," he said smiling mischevously. I groaned into a pillow.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"So Britt, I heard from a little Birdie that one Ms. Rachel Berry totally imposed on your amazing lady lovin' date," Tina said.

"Okay one, it was NOT a date," even though I wish it was...I added in my mind," and two how do you get all your information ya big gossip?" I asked. Currently Quinn, Tina and I were in my boat getting it ready for tomorrow.

"Woah woah since when did Chang Chang know that you were a bi-corn?" Quinn asked in surprise. I smiled at her choice of vocabulary, I totally came up with that.

"Since she told Mike and me all about her sexual exploits with women this morning!"

"Brittany!"

"Tina! I did NOT do that!" Tina burst out laughing.

"You should see your guys' faces right now, priceless," she said, then she got serious," But seriously, what did Rachel do?" Out of instinct I looked at Quinn who already looked uncomfortable at the mention of Rachel.

"She just...she came in to Rosalita's and when she saw San and I she bolted." I didn't understand Rachel, I really didn't. Her best friend was Kurt Hummel, mayor of gay town but she catches Quinn and I kissing ONCE (as an experiment, might I add, in the privacy of the girls locker room freshmen year which she had never been in before hand) and she goes all homophobe? What the hell? And then she decides to spite us in anyway she can? I just don't get it.

"Don't worry about her Britt," Quinn said hugging me from behind.

"Yeah you're right."

* * *

><p>When I woke up there was a body on top of mine: <em>Quinn<em>. The girl looked small but when she wasn't conscious and on my full bladder she might as well have weighed a ton.

Knowing she wouldn't wake up unless I splashed water on her face I ungracefully rolled her off me. With out so much as a grunt she continued to sleep. More carefully I crawled over Tina and with my awesome cat like reflexes I jumped and landed with almost no noise. While nothing could wake Quinn up anything could wake Tina.

I realized that I had gotten up later then usual and it was already seven. After I had gotten ready in my standard bikini and board shorts not even bothering to put a shirt on seeing as how it was supposed to be 95 today I went downstairs, except today someone else was sitting with my parents.

"Hey 'Cedes," I greeted barely batting an eyelash,"Morning mom and dad."

"Morning," my dad said, my mom just nodded her head in my direction.

"Hey Britt," Mercedes said while sipping her coffee. She was reading part of my dads paper.

It wasn't surprising to find her there. my friends would how up at my house at random times feeling right at home and vise versa. That's what happens when you live somewhere your whole life. Mercedes was the the only one who would be up at this time on a regular basis though- other then me of course. Puck would swing by sometimes and I'd find him eating my food or Sam would be on the couch watching TV. Quinn was the biggest offender though. Most days I would wake up and she would be in my bed. It was usually 'cause of her dad or her sisters.

"So how was game night at the Jones house last night?" I asked.

"Same old thing, mom won, dad insisted she cheated," she said. I learned after a couple Jones Family and Friends Game Nights that they were feircly competitive over something as simple as Uno. They quickly became Jones _Family_ Game Nights, if not for our sake then for Mercedes and her little brother's sake.

"Your family is so great," I said shaking my head at the funny memories.

"And our family isn't Brittany?" my mom asked.

This is what I was talking about. Twisting my words to sound like _that_. Stupid loaded questions.

"N-no, I didn't say it wasn't! I was just-"

"I know what you meant SWEETY," she said, her expression never changing,"Anyway, I'm headed off to work. Make sure you don't crash that boat _I_ got you." She kissed my dad on the cheek and said a courteous 'bye' to Mercedes and me. Mercedes gave me a sympathetic look and I brushed off her attitude and sat at the table.

"So we're heading out on the lake today," I told my dad.

"Mercedes told me. Make sure you're safe though, always have a flagger and make sure your knots are tied correctly," he reminded me. We went out all the time but he never failed to tell me.

"I'll be safe dad."

"And if she's not, I will be so you don't have to worry James."

"Thanks Mercedes." He gave her the rest of his paper before getting up,

"You girls have fun today, stay out of trouble!"

"Will do dad!" I called," So should we wake them up or...?"

"Is everything all set up?" she asked.

"Yeah I've got the tubes ready and the guys have the skis and boards."

"Sweet, you go wake them up."

"What? Why me! I don't like scary Quinn or morning Tina."

"Well I have to pick up Santana," I told her as if it were obvious.

"Oh te girl from your party? She seemed cool."

"Yeah she is," I said smiling and then I bolted for the door and called a quick 'okay bye' before she could somehow convice me that _she_ could pick up Santana.

I tapped on the steering wheel and sang to some Rihanna song as I drove to her house, happily anticipating seeing her again.

Before I even got out of my car she was out the front door in jean shorts, a tanktop and sunglasses, looking gorgeous as always.

"Um...hey Britt. Where's your shirt?" she asked looking at my lack of top.

Or my boobs.

Only then did I realize I forgot to put on a shirt before coming to her house. I was just so used to going around in a bathing suit I didn't even think about it.

"Uhhh, it's gonna be hot out," I stated.

"Okay." The whole ride I could feel her eyes on me but everytime I looked she didn't look like she was looking in my direction. Stupid sunglasses. Now I couldn't tell if she was actually looking at me or if I wanted her to look so bad that I thought she was. Weird. Usually I didn't like it when people leered at me but when she did it, it made feel...good.

Before I went crazy and straight up asked her if she was looking at me we arrived at my house.

"Hey Britt? What's boating?" she asked we walked to the front door. I turned to look at her and raise a skeptical eyebrow, then I realized she was serious.

"Umm it's tubing or wakeboarding or water skiing- Y'know?" I didn't blame her for not knowing, I didn't know that much and I wasn't that great at explainig things and was happy when her mouth formed an 'o' and it clicked.

"Wow I feel really dumb now..."

"Don't worry about it, I can already tell you're way smarter then I am..."

"What? No! Britt you're hella smart!" she said, the corners of my mouth twitched when she said 'hella'.

"No I am really not," I said looking at the ground. It was true, people always made fun of me for getting bad grades in school, over the years I just learned how to take it.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me from going anywhere and my eyes met her chocolate brown ones.

"Brittany, don't you ever think you're stupid or dumb- okay?" she said, she almost looked...desperate. The way she said it with such caring and understanding, but how could she? We had known each other for three days and it seemed like she understood me better then people I've known for seventeen years.

"Okay Santana," I wasn't sure yet if I actually agreed, but maybe one day I could, if only she could keep staring at me with those eyes. I was staring at them when at the corner of my eye I saw her lick her lips.

Before I even knew what I was doing I began to lean forward, my gaze going to her eyes again which were trained on my lips. Our lips were _this_ close and I could feel her warm breath on my mouth and it was simply _intoxicating_.

The front door opened and I backed away so fast, almost comically so. I was so wrapped up in her that I didn't even realize we were on my front porch.

"Oh there you guys are, everything is ready so we can go if you'd like," Puck said, completely oblivious to the nervous look on Santana's face or the flustered one I probably had on mine.

"Thanks Puck, we'll be right there," I said, and he made his way back inside.

For the first time it was awkward between us.

"I'm sorry," I confessed at the same time she said 'I can't do this'.

"What?" I asked, silently praying I heard her wrong.

"I can't...Brittany, you already mean so much to me and... I don't want to fuck _this_ up by kissing you. I'm sorry but...can we just stay friends?" I was hoping for a 'for now' at the end of that speech before I actually processed what she said and realized that it was probably better that we didn't just kiss, no matter how much I wanted to.

"See? You're way smarter then me. I'm too impulsive that's why all my relationships last for a night,"I said shaking my head at my own stupidity. she chuckled, before saying in a serious manner,

"And as much as I want to kiss you right now, I can't lose you when I just got you. I'm so glad we're friends Brittany"

"I'm glad too, San."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

That shit was seriously the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't know how but I was somehow able to restrain myself and tell her what I was dreading I'd have to: let's be friends. But it was for the best. If we had gotten in some relationship and had broken up by this time tomorrow (seeing as how that's pretty much how long all my relationships last) I'd never forgive myself. I didn't want to hurt her or myself for that matter, it was just easier that way.

* * *

><p>After our little talk outside we went into the house which was empty.<p>

"They're probably out back," she said. She was right, everyone was on the dock, chatting it up. There was another boat in addition to Brittany's white one. It was black and silver and said 'Punisher' on the side. I guessed it was Puck's.

"Finally! There you are!" Sam exclaimed, the boy was eager,"Let's go!"

"Okay Sam geez, let us get in the boat first!" Brittany retorted. She patted herself down as if he was looking for something," Anyone seen my keys?"

"Brittany!" Sam whined again.

"Right here Britty," Quinn said swinging the keys around her finger," Now get in the boat before I leave you both." Brittany went in first and offered her hand to me. Still not used to climbing in the boat I grabbed her hand and awkwardly got in.

"Alright we're off!" Quinn said.

We were sitting in the front of the boat, probably closer then we needed to be but oh well, I liked being near her.

After making our way out of the cove we kept driving. The narrow river like area we were in opened up to a larger part of the lake where people were doing various activities that honestly, looked terrifying. I watched a person wakeboarding and couldn't help but think 'what if the rope wraps around your leg and the driver doesn't see and doesn't stop? Or what if you drown?' I watched as someone on a tube turned to hard of a corner and flew off and bounced along the top of the surface before disappearing beneath the water. Well fuck, I was _not_ doing that.

The engine cut and we were in the middle of the lake. The boys' boat was pulled up next to ours and they started doing...something, I didn't really know.

"So have you ever done this before San?" Brittany asked.

"No," I squeaked out, they could not expect me to do this.

"So you just lay on the tube," she said pointing to the flat inflatable,"hold on to those straps and we pull you right along- easy," she explained. I looked at the tube like it was a dragon that would probably eat me alive.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad- it's really fun!" Tina reassured me after seeing the look on my face.

"One of you should go first, I haven't even been in the water yet," I confessed. I watched as their jaws slowly dropped.

"You're shittin' me right girl?" Mercedes asked.

"You've been here for three days and haven't been in the water?" Quinn said, as if she couldn't get her mind wrapped around the idea.

"You can swim right?" Brittany asked, the little crinkle in between her eyebrows indicating her worry.

"Of course I can swim!" I practically yelled. This was the first time they had made me feel like an outcast and I hated the feeling.

"'Cedes could you hold the flag up?" Brittany asked. I watched as she pulled out a horribly bright orange flag.

"What's that f-" before I could finish the sentence a strong pair of arms wrapped around my legs and upper back and I was being lifted.

"Brittany! Put me down!" I yelled, knowing what she was gonna do. She stepped on to the seat with a struggling me in her arms- how the hell was she so strong?

"We need to get you in the lake right away Sanny, you're totally missing out!"

"Britt- Britt don't!" It was no use, we were already in the air. Knowing I could no longer get out of getting completely soaked, clothes and all, I buried my head in her neck, closed my eyes and held my breath.

Warm water enveloped both of us and I let go of her so I could swim back to the surface. It was actually really refreshing seeing how the temperature had already broken the 90's and a thin layer of sweat had built on my skin.

"You are so dead!" I screamed, splashing her, I couldn't help but smile at her smug little look.

"Yeah impromptu swim!" Blaine yelled before jumping in after us and splashing both of us. Pretty soon everyone was in the water. Mercedes had stuck the flag on the boat so it was pointing up and jumped in.

After getting in a splash fight we slowly made our way back into the boats. I got up onto the back grate of the boat and got in. Brittany stood on top of it and before I could stop myself I tackled her and we were back in the water.

"S-San_tana_!" she tried to say between her laughs,"Y-you're gonna make me drown!"

"Okay you two stop messing around and get in the boat,' Mercedes chastised.

After succesfully getting in I realized the same people weren't in the boat. Now, Blaine and Artie were in our boat and Quinn and Tina were in Puck's.

"San you're about Quinn's size so you can use her vest for now," Brittany told me before handing me a black lifevest. I stripped my soaked tanktop of revealing my deep purple bikini top, both Brittany and Artie stared for a little too long.

"Do you need help?" the remaining blonde asked. I had never worn a life jacket before but I didn't want to put it on wrong and embarrass myself so I nodded," Just put your arms through here." I did as she said and she buckled the front for me, righting and loosening the straps accordingly.

"We're gonna need to buy you you're own vest," she said, almost like she was saying it to herself.

"Why?" I asked as she continued to fiddle with the straps.

"Your boobs are bigger then hers." She paused for a second before realizing what she said and a blush creeped onto her face. Everyone laughed at the comment, including me.

"Hell yeah they are!" Mercedes said.

"Okay, guys..." An embarrassed Brittany said,"Blaine can you go with her?"

"Sure!" the curly haired boy agreed.

He quickly got in his vest before standing next to me.

"Hand across your neck means stop, thumbs down means slower, thumb up

means faster, three fingers means that you're okay- okay?" Brittany explained," Hold on really tight and I promise I'll go easy on you." Blaine had the tube untied and Artie was holding it. We climbed up before he pushed us both away.

"Ready for this?" he asked.

"Ummm, I'm not really sure..."

"It's really fun. I may not like it as rough as some of the other guys-" I snickered and his lips formed a smirk," But it's really fun, Just hold on to these two straps tight," he pointed to them and I immediately Took them into a death grip.

"Ready?" I heard Mercedes scream. Blaine gave her the okay. Slowly the boat started to move forward at a snails pace. This wasn't that bad, in fact it was sort of- HOLY SHIT.

As soon as there was no more slack in the line the boat surged forward and I screamed.

"Hold on Santana!" I gripped tighter.

It actually wasn't that bad- actually it was sort of fun and freeing. I saw Quinn, Mike, Sam, Puck and Tina clapping as we passed them.

I don't know what came over me, curiosity or some shit like that but I found myself asking to go faster, I couldn't see the look on Brittany's face but she complied accelerating a little.

"Having fun?" Blaine yelled over the whipping wind.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. Suddenly his eyes went wide as a HUGE wake approached us fast.

"Crap! Hang on San!" Blaine screamed. As we went over the monstrous wave it felt like the wind was knocked out of me for a second. I felt the tube buck into the air and take flight, it was an awesome feeling, getting pulled through the air. I didn't know to describe it... like swinging times a hundred. Holding on tight I landed the jump, only to realize I was now alone on the tube.

Mercedes had put the flag up again which I guessed was for when people were in the water, probably so other boats knew to not run over you.

Blaine was in the water a ways back and Brittany turned the boat around to go get him. He clambered back in the boat and Brittany pulled me in.

"That was so awesome San!" she squealed giddily. My whole body was shaking from the adrenaline running through it right now.

"That was so much fun!" I said smiling ridiculously," Blaine where'd you go?"

"The newbie's already showing you up!" Artie teased along with me and we all laughed, even Blaine.

"You up for another run?"

* * *

><p>After a couple hours switching up who went we decided to call it quits. The people in Puck's boat were wakeboarding and I couldn't help but look at them in awe. They looked like pros the way they flipped through the air. We were all exhausted and starving.<p>

"Let's go to the Sugar shack!" Artie exclaimed when we all met back up.

"Ugh you just want to ogle the girl don't you," Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah cuz we DEFINITELY don't go there for the singing," Puck added.

"Yeah we go there for the food, now come on! I'm starving!" we went to a completely different part of the lake where there was what looked like a floating mall. There was an intricate set of floating stores with docks in between them- the whole place was packed.

At the end was the biggest building which had tables all around the outside. We parked the boats and got off. On the dock, almost all the guys were shirtless and most of the girls- including me- were only half dressed. By now it was hotter then I anticipated and only my hair was wet.

"Hi welcome to the Sugar shack, how many people are in your party?" an overly happy girl asked. She was in a hula skirt and a hideous pink tanktop.

"10," Quinn informed her.

"Right this way please!"

As we walked to the table Brittany and I were idly talking and she ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh sorry I-" her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the brunette girl she ran into.

"Brittany," the girl stated, obviously not as surprised. She smiled as if she had just found gold and I couldn't help but glare.

"K-Kelsey?"

* * *

><p>AN: What? Who the hell is Kelsey? You'll find out soon;) Hehe it wouldn't be very fun to read if thy just got together really fast, there has to be SOME drama (There's gonnabe a lot by the way, we've got the whole summer). There's also more to 'The Rachel Thing' so you'll get some of that soon as well.

I'm sorry, I was going to post this yesterday but my best friends computer broke down and he had this huge paper to write so being the awesome friend I let him borrow mine. So I made this one longer and you'll have a chapter soon, how soon is too soon cuz it's pretty much done...

Anyway thanks for the feedback, I lurve it!


	6. I Don't Blush

Brittany's POV

"K-Kelsey?" I stammered. Great, awesome time for my ex to show up, really.

"I've missed you so much B," she said again before giving me a not-so-friendly hug. Suddenly all the memories I have of her came flooding back. The first time she kissed me, the first date we went on, the first time we had sex. And all the times after that...It all came at me in a rush of emotion and I was thankful I was a good actress because even though I felt like crying at the sight of her I owed it to myself and everyone around me not to.

So I smiled and hugged her back. We parted and I saw Santana their looking confused and...jealous?

"This is Kelsey, she lived here for two years before leaving last year," I explained.

"B and I were REALLY close," she added bumping my shoulder. I let out a nervous chuckle,

"Yeah we were..." the thing with Kelsey was, we were the only ones who knew about our relationship.

Not even Quinn knew we dated.

"Kelsey Donovan is that you?" speaking of Quinn... I watched as the two embraced and every single one of my friends realized who had got Quinn squealing.

"Kels!" Puck exclaimed, picking her up and twirling her around.

Kelsey was a popular girl when she was here, she seemed to have come out of nowhere. One day she just showed up at school. We didn't get that many new students so when she arrived everyone was all over her. All the guys practically drooled over her. She was two years older then me being a Junior when I was starting out as a freshmen.

Immediately she captivated me with her emerald green eyes and her pretty smile. Quinn and I had tried out for the cheerios, the cheerleading team, and made it- Kelsey did too. Quickly, she rose to the top and eventually became head cheerleader.

Practices were excruciating, with those short skirts and tight tops I couldn't help but look at her.

She was the first girl I was ever into.

She made me realize I was bi.

One day after practice she called me to help with choreography and somehow we ended up making out and having sex in the girls locker room.

She took my virginity and...

She was the first person to have my heart.

Because I knew my parents would freak I decided to keep the whole thing under wraps. No one could know and no one found out. Sure there were a couple times when we were almost caught but we managed to keep it a secret.

By the end of my sophomore year and her senior year our relationship was at it's strongest.

That's when it all went downhill.

She wanted me to come out with her, to tell my parents so we didn't have to keep hiding anymore. I had to admit, it sounded appealing but I couldn't do it. She gave me an ultimatum and after she graduated, I told her simply 'I can't.' The look in her eyes was...it was nothing. And all she said was,' Fine, we're done,' in an empty voice.

We didn't speak to each other after that. She stayed in town for a couple weeks and just shoved our break up in my face. She let it be known to me that I was nothing to her. She slept around, girls, guys- whoever was available. Puck and Artie even slept with her and they didn't even know how much they were hurting me, because I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell anyone.

She broke my heart.

"Hey, Britt, are you okay?" Santana asked, shaking me from my thoughts. I looked at her and saw the beautiful girl that I was pretty sure I was falling for. I couldn't be with her though, I couldn't make her turn into Kelsey. I couldn't lose her too.

"I'm sorry," I said before rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I watched as Brittany bolted for the bathroom looking like she was about to cry and I was about to go after her until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I trend to see Quinn looking slightly dejected,

"I've got this one Santana," she said. I nodded in understanding, this was definitely one of those best friend moments.

"Hey you can eat with us right?" Artie asked Kelsey or whatever. I don't know if it was the fact Brittany looked at her before she almost started crying, if it was the way she looked at Brittany like she was a piece of meat or if it was just her face but something about her pissed me off. Unfortunately I had been nice the whole time I was here and if I started acting bitchy like L.A. Santana then I'd probably be screwed for the rest of the summer.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to!" Kelsey said smiling that ridiculous smile.

Sam flagged down the waitress and asked for another seat and we sat down. I sat next to Blaine with two open seats next to me for Brittany and Quinn. Across from me was Kelsey, the guys leaning in towards her. The way they acted you'd think she was some sort of movie star. Mercedes and Tina didn't look as excited but they were still looking at her expectantly.

"So what have you been up to Kels?" Mike asked.

"Nothing much, just going to college at UCLA, and decided to visit Billings. I miss it," she said. The guys oo'd while I sat there in disgust at the fact that she was so close to where I lived. Unfortunately I was not the only one to notice the connection.

"Hey Santana lives in Los Angeles," Tina said. Emerald eyes turned to look with at me.

"Oh? And who are you might I ask?"

"I'm-"

"She's staying at the lake for the entire summer," Brittany's voice finished from behind me. She looked sorta mad but that was it, she didn't even look like she had been crying. Her and Quinn took their seats.

"Britt," Kelsey chirped," Where did you run off to?"

"The bathroom," she stated rather bluntly. Anyone with eyes could see the blonde was on edge but either Kelsey was stupid or she chose to ignore it. Probably both.

"How have you been B?"

"Fine."

After a couple more failed attempts at trying to talk to the usually all-smiles blonde she gave up and started conversing with everyone else.

Lunch was a little tense, everyone could feel something was up but no one acknowledged it.

As Mrs. Wonderful rambled on about college Brittany suddenly interrupted.

"How long are you going to be in town Kelsey?"

"About a month, I'm staying with Sugar."

"Of course you are," she said passively," Are you guys done? I'm ready to leave."

WOW someone was moody, I wondered what had happened to make Brittany act like this, must've been bad.

Brittany's mood lightened considerably when we parted ways with Kelsey, even when she made them all promise that they would meet up sometime soon.

* * *

><p>Over the next week Brittany and I spent more time together, we had gotten more touchy-feely and we hung out almost every day. Sometimes alone, sometimes with Quinn or Tina and one time with Puck- no matter what if I was with someone other then my uncle, Brittany was there.<p>

Our friendship was growing and I loved to be around her. I almost felt like I was cheating on Sebastian (Haha a lesbian girl cheating on a gay guy. I am so fucking funny.) no offence, he was a great 'girl friend' or 'bro' but Brittany she just made me feel...I don't even know how I became more comfortable with everyone else too, and I had met Sugar, the rich girl with the terrible singing voice. The best part was, I hadn't seen Kelsey once and there was only one awkward run in with Rachel but she was with her two dads so she wasn't as hostile. We had gone out tubing more and I had learned more about boats- like, how the front of the boat was called the bow? Crazy shit I know. All in all summer was pretty damn good so far.

Currently, I was in the kitchen home alone, my uncle had gone to town to mail something, when the house phone rang, thinking it was Brittany I immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Santana it's Quinn," she said on the other line. Quinn? Weird...we had gotten a lot closer and more comfortable with each other but I didn't know if it was THIS comfortable.

"Do you want to hang out or something?" she asked tentatively.

"Um, yeah, sure...?" I replied unsure what to do. Normally I would just say no but I liked Quinn, she was cool.

"Okay, I'll be there in 10." I assumed she was coming in her boat because it took longer then 10 minutes to drive by car from her house.

"Okay bye."

She came around and I hoped in her boat.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked. I don't know what it was about her but she was intimidating. Screw scaring guys in the ghetto alleys of L.A, one look from the short haired blonde made me scared out of my wits. Not that I'd tell her that.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

Don't get me wrong I liked Santana, if Britt didn't like her so much and I didn't like someone else...who knows maybe I would go for her. Not that I was any closer then Britt to coming out of the closet. The two of us were lost in Narnia. I know I tease her when she liked people but her two REAL boyfriends were less then impressive in regards to taking care of her and I needed to make sure Santana wasn't like that.

I drove to the center of the lake and cut the engine.

"Soooo what are we doing here?" she asked.

"Here's the deal Santana, I like you, I do- but I see the way you look at Brittany and I will be the first to tell you, if you hurt her I will throw you off this boat and take your mouth shut so no one can here you scream."

Her gaze was stoic, nothing in her expression told me what she could possibly be thinking.

"Quinn, I don't intend on hurting her. I told her last week that I wanted to stay friends and I'm sorry if I hurt her but I didn't think it wou-"

"Wait," I said thinking about her words.

"What?"

"What do you mean you told her last week?" She had this wide eyed expression on her face like she just told a secret that she wasn't supposed to.

"I umm...we almost kissed..." she said, obviously unsure of herself. I gave her the most intimidating glare I could muster,

"You better not have hurt her Santana or so help me I will-"

"No!" she said, giving me an equally threatening glare," Puck interrupted us- NO he didn't see anything by the way- then I told her that I didn't want to be my sluty self and fuck up our new found friendship because I'm afraid of commitment and I'll probably drown MYSELF if I get her to hate me which no matter what I do is probably going to happen anyway because I am a fucking bitch who fucks up everything!" she was literally panting by now and she looked like to storm off unfortunately we were on a boat so she had no where to go. I couldn't tell if she was going to burst into tears or yell at me again.

I had to admit I did feel bad for immediately accusing her.

"I'm sorry Santana. I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion, it's just- I'm her best friend and I can't help but be overprotective of her."

"I told you I'm not gonna hurt her. It was over before it began." The look in her eyes when she said that made completely doubt her ability to keep her feelings for Britt in check. She was trying though, and she seemed genuine and true with her intentions.

"Hey, what do you say to lots of junk food and a chick flick marathon?" I asked, now that I felt bad I had to find some way to cheer her up.

Thankfully she gave me the smallest smile and said 'okay.'

After Titanic, Dear John, and The Notebook we had grown closer. We talked through the boring parts and cried through the sad parts- it was excellent girl bonding time. Suddenly there was a knock at her front door.

"I'll get it!" I announced, because really, who would show up at her door that I wouldn't know?

"Could you get some popcorn while your up?" she yelled.

"Yeah!" I called back. When I opened the door the look on my best friends face was pure shock.

"Uh- hey Quinn!" she said, trying (and failing) at a smile," What are you doing here?" It wasn't hostile but I had seen this look before...she was _jealous_.

"Oh Santana and I were just making out," I joked. Her eyes widened and she looked...betrayed," Britt I'm kidding, we're just watching movies, c'mon," with out a word from her I took her hand and dragged her inside," She's in the living room."

"W-where are you going?" she asked, as if she hadn't been alone with the Latina in the other room ever.

"Getting popcorn." The point of leaving them alone was so it wouldn't be awkward but as I secretly watched them it wasn't going how I wanted.

"Hey Britt!" Santana said enthusiastically, she didn't look at all like the person I saw on the boat this afternoon.

"Hey San,"Brittany smiled wide and took a seat on the couch which I had previously been sitting on, except Brittany chose to sit as far away from Santana," What are you and Quinn doing?"

"Just watching movies, Notebook is up next." I watched as she got up to put the movie in then instead of going back to her own spot she plopped down next Brittany and immediately laid her head on her shoulder and cuddled into her.

Brittany looked taken aback at first but then she smiled and put her arm around Santana. They were so cute. They never did this when I was with them but they looked so comfortable, like they had been doing it for years.

No matter what Santana said she was totally head over heels for Brittany and she felt the same way about the Latina, I could totally tell, I mean look at them!

I swear Brittany is smelling her hair and Santana just nuzzled into her boobs. I sighed wondering if they'd just cave and go for each other anytime soon.

Oh well, at least I had something to do this summer: matchmaking.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

She smelled so good, I wasn't sure if it was her shampoo or her lotion or just HER but seriously, I wish there was a perfume of that smell because I'd wear it everyday.

She was just so perfect and as I rubbed circles on her back I was so tempted to just kiss her, but she was right. I didn't want to lose her either. I didn't have the best track record when it came to relationships and I didn't want to mess this up. This feeling I had when she was in my arms...it was one of the best feelings in the world.

I had realized I had been staring at the top of her head until she turned her head and looked at me with those smoldering brown eyes. Yeah, pretending I didn't have any romantic feelings for her was going to suck.

"Stop staring..." she said cutely.

"Oh my gosh Santana Lopez, are you blushing?"

"No!" She protested shooting up from my lap.

"You so are!"

"Nu-uh. I DON'T blush, it's not possible."

"You're getting even redder!"

"I don't BLUSH Brittany."

I had a wicked smile on my face as I pounced on her, landing with my legs on either side of her waist as I began to tickle her into submission.

"Admit it!"

"B-Britt! I c-can't breath!" she said between laughs.

"Say it!" She struggled and tried to hit me. Being significantly stronger I pinned both her arms above her head and tickled her harder.

"Britt-Okay! I w-was blushing!" I immediately stopped, smiling in triumph. I rested my arms on either side of her and we were both panting hard, out of breath, our faces were inches apart it was just like last week...except I was straddling her.

"Hey guys I got popcorn!" Quinn screamed coming out of the kitchen. I practically launched myself off Santana," Brittany what could you POSSIBLEY be doing on the floor?" she asked with that innocent 'I-saw-everything-but-I'll-pretend-I-didn't' smile.

"My contact, I lost it," Santana said.

"You where contacts?" I asked, thinking about how cute she would look with glasses on. Santana slapped her hand on her forehead and I realized I had just blown our cover story...but what exactly were we trying to cover up?

"Oh you guys are so silly..." suddenly her phone vibrated. My parents didn't allow me to have a phone after I dropped my last three in the lake," Puck wants us to go to a party at his house."

I turned to Santana," You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Of course I'm going Britt! Do you know how long it's been since I got a drop of alcohol?"

"Alright, let's get ready then."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks so much for reading, please review! I wasn't to sure about the whole Kelsey thing but I needed someone so I just made someone up so yeah...next chapter will be up soon! I'm off to see the wizard (AKA my crazy boss)


	7. The Past Comes Back

Chapter 7: Sometimes The Past Comes Back To Bite You In The Ass...Or Just Tries To Grope It...

A/N: Alright another Clarification: Quinn doesn't actually LIKE Santana she just likes her as a person/friend, ya dig? Also I'm not entirely happy about the flow of last chapter...oh well hopefully this one's better, things are about to heat up!

Oh and if you didn't notice the rating changed to M. No there are no [real] sexy times in this chapter but the language pretty bad and I got a request to change it.

Youmeandmusic: I'm glad you like it, jealous Brittany is my favorite;)

Kitty32cat: Thank you so much for reviewing. I totally know the feeling of sitting down and reading a good fic and I'm glad you think so highly of mine!

Seaninshades: Glad you like the character, I love me some drama!

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

High school parties at Billings Lake weren't that different from high school parties in L.A., or Miami, or Chicago. In fact, I'm pretty sure they were all the same: shitty loud music, random couples copulating on a makeshift dance floor that is most likely the living room, and of course lots of cheap alcohol.

The only difference between this party and every other one was the insanely hot blonde that was currently at my side and I'm not talkin about Quinn.

Okay fine Quinn was hot too but she didn't have nearly the same effect on me as Brittany did.

"Ugh I've totally missed Puck's parties!" she said, she grabbed both mine and Quinn's hand and dragged us through the crowd to the kitchen/self-serve bar.

"What do you want guys?"

"Surprise me Britt," Quinn said, then she turned to me," She makes the BEST drinks."

"I learned from April," she said winking. I watched as she mixed drinks like a pro and handed us our respective red solo cups.

"A 'Kill Me Now' for Q and a 'Fuck Me Hard' for Sanny." I looked at her like she just...well, like she just asked me to have sex with her.

Great, now I Have THAT image in my mind. She was really making this hard for me.

She poured herself two shots of vodka as Quinn and I downed our drinks. It was good, and the drink April had made me was drowned by delicious non-alcohol-enough fruity juice.

Pretty soon I started to feel that familiar buzz. I was handed another drink and then another and before I knew it the room got fuzzy and I started to get that feeling in the pit of my stomach.

See, I'm not the BEST drunk, hate to admit it but weird shit happens either I get really emotional OR I become horny as fuck and right now Brittany the sexy blonde dancer was giving me a look that made me want to throw all caution to the wind. Or maybe just all my clothes...and hers.

So when she sauntered up to me and grabbed my hips releasing a breathy, warm, 'do you wanna dance?' right in my ear who was I to say no?

I giggled and nodded furiously, I knew I was acting so unlike myself but I couldn't stop- she was just so goddamn sexy.

She pulled me to the middle of the floor and we started dance, if you could call it that. Basically we were just dry humping with our clothes on. I couldn't control my body, Brittany was a REALLY good dancer and when she dropped down low and slowly grinding her ass into my already flaring lady-parts I actually let out a moan.

She turned around and continued to roll into me and GOD it felt good. I laid my head on her shoulder and bit down to keep from moaning.

"You're SOOO hot San...why didn't you wanna kiss me? Aren't I hot 'nuff fer you?" She was clearly inebriated but right now I couldn't care less. The only coherent thought I had was 'oh-my-god-her-body-is-pressed-up-against-mine'. Before I even began to process what she had said the warm body was gone.

Looking up I saw that my dance partner had been whisked away by brown hair and green eyes.

Fucking Kelsey.

Suddenly Quinn appeared next to me out of thin air. Or who knows, she could've been there the whole time and I wouldn't have noticed.

"When did that happen?" she asked, looking completely sober and staring at Brittany and Kelsey. Kelsey was advancing on her and though Brittany looked slightly uncomfortable at first she started dancing with her. It wasn't as hot and heavy as we had been TWO SECONDS AGO and it looked like Kelsey didn't like that. I watched in horror as the brunette's hand made its way down her back and to her ass were she squeezed it, causing Brittany to go closer to Kelsey. They exchanged words and then bitchface started kissing Brittz' neck.

Aaaand that's when I couldn't take anymore.

I went from unbelievably horny to jealous rage in three seconds flat and before I did something dumb I stormed off...before immediately knocking into a small dwarf. Oh wait, it was just Rachel.

Well damn.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I really liked dancing with Santana and I was really sad that I wasn't holding her anymore and I really wondered why that was because I really liked holding her. Oh wait did I already say that? Nah, anyway she made me feel all hot and tingly and she just seemed so into it so why wasn't she next to me anymore? Then I felt hands on my neck and yay she was back!

"There you are!" I said beaming like a high person...or do people get all mellow when they're high? I don't remember...not that I ever smoked before. Duh. But maybe I smiled like a drunk person, y'know, cuz I was drunk? I WAS drunk wasn't I? I didn't feeeel drunk, maybe I needed to drink more... but I already had like...30 shots...or maybe it was 3? What's 3 plus 2 again?

"I knew you missed me," Santana said. Wait, that wasn't my Sanny Bear. That was Kelsey- Kins! But didn't she, like, move or something? Wait we broke up right? Yeah I'm pretty sure that happened. Oh well, dancing is fun, I liked fun so I liked to dance! That's how things worked right? Suddenly a hand on my butt scared me and me jump and yelp a little.

"Mmm I miss that sound B," Kelsey breathed in my ear.

"What? Didn't we break up?" I asked, I still wasn't 100% sure...

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can't hook up," she said kissing my neck.

"Stop it that tickles!" I laughed, I felt reeeeally giggly. A loud thump to my left made me swing my head around. A sexy Latina girl with a great ass was on top of a hobbit. Oh wait, that was just Santana and Rachel. Hold on, were they having sex? Cuz that's SO not fair! I was supposed to be having sex with Sanny! Completely fretting about Kelsey I marched over to Santana who was being helped up by Quinn.

"Hey stop playing unfair!" I yelled at Rachel.

"What! SHE ran into me!" Berry said.

"Yeah right! You totez pounced on Tana, like a tiger in heat!" I got awkward glances from the people around me.

"She's just drunk Rachel, she didn't mean it," Quinn explained.

"Of course I meant it!" I announced gesturing randomly.

"I meant Santana Britt!" Quinn snapped. Sheesh, what's her problem?

"Eck, you need to control your GIRLFRIEND Quinn, honestly, keep her on a leash or something." Okay I was confused again, was she talking about Santana or me? Oh my god were Sanny and Quinnie dating! Whaaaat, first the hobbit and then my best friend? WHAT ABOUT ME.

"She's not me girlfriend Rachel."

"But you like her don't you?" Rachel's vein was popping our of her head, I think she was angry but it actually looked sorta cool...

"No I don't!"

"Y'know what? Maybe I SHOULD just tell your parents, I'm sure they'd LOVE to hear what their perfect little daughter does in her free time." Rachel stormed off into the crowd and Quinn actually looked scared. I didn't know Quinn could actually BE scared.

"Umm, so does this mean we're not going upstairs?" Kelsey said from behind me.

"No! She's not going anywhere with you slut!" Santana said. I giggled uncontrollably, oh my god was she jealous? She totally is! Jealous Santana is soooo hot.

"Umm who are you her handler? B can do whatever she wants!"

"Yeah I can!" I interjected. Of course I could do whatever I wanted, I was awesome.

"I'm not an idiot PUTA."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"No I called you a BITCH, but fat would apply too." Santana stumbled back as Kelsey gave her a push, like in football.

"Oh you did NOT just push me!" Santana said going for reiteration. Wait that wasn't the right word...

As I thought about the right word Kelsey ended up on the ground.

"Hey did you trip on an invisible gnome? I totally do that all the time..." I said, Uh oh, I forgot to leave the gnomes food! Kelsey ignored my comment and was on her feet again but before she could slap Santana silly- oh my god that rhymed!- there was a large mohawked man in between them.

"Raaawr the puckausarus comes to save the day!" I said laughing.

"Don't forget Trouty Mouth!" Sam said he tried to hold a flailing Santana.

"C'mon ladies as much as I would LOVE to see a cat fight between you two hot momma's I don't want you to do something you'll regret because you're drunk."

"I am NOT drunk! Let me go!" Santana yelled.

"Bring it bitch!"

"Sam you take San and Britt back to the tree house and I'll take Kelsey to one of the spare rooms."

"K lez go!" I squealed grabbing Santana and pulling her towards the door. Her anger seemed to have disappeared and she was all smiley again. I loved smiley Santana,"C'mon Trouty Mouth! Oo look shots!" I said going for some untouched shots. Yuuuuum.

"Wait, where's Quinn?" Santana asked looking around frantically, then suddenly the shot wasn't there anymore. I frowned at my empty hand.

"She'll crash at Pucks if she has to, c'mon before Brittany gets more to drink."

"Hey! I've barely had any!" Not true, I had a lot but I was really good at lying so I thought he'd believe me.

"C'mon Britt, you can have more shots when we get to the treehouse."

"Yaaaaay shots!"

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

I chased Rachel outside the house. She couldn't tell my parents about me, I would be dead. They'd bathe me in holy water everyday and never let me see Brittany, or any other girl for that matter, again. They'd probably ship me off to some ultra Christian school and make me recite 'Gay is not okay' a thousand times a day.

"Rachel stop!" I yelled. She was standing by her car fumbling in her purse for her keys I supposed.

"Quinn you cannot do anything to stop me, you have been hiding behind this facade of being exceedingly perfect in every way possible and I am sick of it!"

She yelled.

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous of me or some twisted thing like that?"

"Jealous- please, I'm not jealous of y-" suddenly I lost it.

"Then what is it Rachel! Because all these years you've always hated me for being gay which is complete crap because I'm not even gay, I like guys too, the only reason I ever though I might be in the first place is because of YOU!" Oh shit. That wasn't supposed to come out.

"Y-y-you...you what?" she said stuttering. Why did I say that, why why why why why?

"I- I'm drunk!" I said quickly, I wasn't but right now I was panicking. You don' t just tell the person who hates you most that you have an un-dying love for them.

"You LOVE me?" Rachel said wide-eyed.

Shit.

I looked at her for a second.

Then I ran.

* * *

><p>Santanas POV

My first thought when I woke up was, why the hell did my head hurt so bad? My second thought was, where was I? And my last thought before I actually did something was, what the fuck was on top of me? I sat up causing the object to roll over and hit the floor. I was sleeping on a sleeping bag on the floor of the treehouse. After the groan and the obvious presence of long blonde hair I realized what the object was.

"Brittany?" I wondered. Brittany groaned before curing up in a ball as she continued to sleep. A smile played at the corner at my mouth as I watched her expression change from bothered to relaxed.

Then it clicked.

Oh my god why was Brittany on top of me and why were we alone in her tree house? Did we have sex last night? I started panicking. Please tell me we didn't have sex last night. No wait, please tell me we didn't have sex that I had evidently FORGOTTEN about. That shit was the kind of thing I wanted to stay etched in my mind. I realized there was another noise, light snoring. Looking around I saw another heap close by: Sam. Okay why was Sam there? Think Santana think! What was the last thing you remember? There was a boat and a Carnival…something about Brittany on top of me…wait was that a dream? Damn it! I had no way of knowing.

Wait, I only got this headache when I was hungover so that means I had gotten drunk! Wow, way to be slow Santana. Okay, I had gotten drunk…with Brittany and Sam? Or had they found me somewhere and brought me back here?

I looked outside noticing that it was sunny, how long had I been asleep? What time was it?

Fuck, all this thinking made my head hurt.

The door suddenly opened and I screamed and flinched, yeah, THAT totally helped my headache. I sighed when I realized it was Tina.

"Hey there, I thought you could use these," she said handing me a bottle of water and Advil.

"Oh god you're a life saver," I thanked her drinking the pills. Just gotta wait an hour. Just an hour, you can do it," Tina…what happened last night?" Puck emerged from the doorway,

"It was so sick, you and Kelsey totally almost fought, but because I'm such a great guy I stopped it before you could do any really damage," I smirked at just the thought of fighting that bitch.

"I don't remember any thing…" I said truthfully. Bits and pieces were starting to come back, loud music, dancing, flirting but not much else.

"Hey Sam wake up!" Puck yelled rather loudly making my headache worse, as he lightly tapped the boy with his foot the blonde boy started to stir. Unfortuntely Brittany did as well.

"Shut UP Puck," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Britt do you remember what happened last night?" I said quietly in case she was feeling what I was feeling.

"S'tana?" she said before looking at me. She shot up from her place on the floor looking around the room.

"Oh my god!" she said burying her face in her hands.

"What what?"

"Last night was soooo embarrassing!" she said," Ugh my head hurts does anyone have Advil?" I handed her the bottle,

"Okay now tell me what happened."

"I don't want to…I'm glad you don't remember."

"Basically you and Britt over here were reenacting a scene from Dirty Dancing and then Kelsey and Britt got THEIR lady loving on and then you and Rachel almost had a smackdown but then she ran away with Quinn and then you and Kelsey fought over Brittany like a bunch of jealous boyfriends." My eyebrows shot up and my jaw hung open. I looked from Puck to Tina then to Brittany.

"That did NOT happen."

"You bet it did, it was the best party ever!" Puck said fist pumping the air.

"Ugh I am NEVER getting drunk again!"

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry for the way I behaved last night," Brittany said, still blushing. Brittany was driving me home after I realized I had been gone most of yesterday, last night and this morning and my uncle was probably freaking out.<p>

"I am too, god, two fights in one night?"

"Let's just chalk it up to us being drunk."

"Right…" I said. So why exactly had I gotten so mad last night? Was it because I was just being an emotional drunk again? "Puck said we had reenacted a scene from Dirty Dancing so what did Brittany and I do? Before I hurt my brain again I decided to stop trying, and I didn't want to ask Brittany. Guess I would never know…..

* * *

><p>AN: Sorta short but I'm gonna cut it there. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes I didn't really have time to read over it. Also writing drunk Brittany was really fun:D Sorry if you're not a Faberry fan, they won't get that much time because heyo, this IS a Brittana story and I don't necessarily ship Faberry but I felt it had a place in this fic. Please tell me what you think! (Which is really just my nice way of saying REVIEW [please?]) Ta-ta for now.


	8. If Sexual Frustration Could Kill

A/N: So hey, thanks for reading. I'm a little nervous about this chapter. Let me know what you think...don't hold back, really...I'll be okay (winces).

brittanaboss: Maybe one day they will...wink wink

beckadav: I swear they can

the T.M.: Thanks for reading! Glad you like it!

abster231: the answer is yes.

Kitty32Cat: Well... they don't EXACTLY kiss...

**Warning**, there's a reason it's M.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Well look who decided to show up," Tio said. I could tell he was mad, his arms were crossed and he had that look on his face.

"I'm sorry Tio, I fell asleep at Brittany's," I replied truthfully.

"I called the Pierces and they said she never came home and was probably at the Fabray's." I wasn't sure exactly how mad he was. I wondered if he knew where I actually had gone last night. I hoped that he didn't but I doubted something like that had gotten by him, seeing as how gossip around this place seemed to spread like wildfire.

After I didn't say anything he continued,

"So I called the Fabray's and Judy said that Quinn had come home that morning after she spent the night at the Puckermans so where have you been for the past 24 hours? I want every place- NOW."

"Okay so yesterday at noon I hung out with Quinn on the lake and then here while you were gone-"

"That explains while there was popcorn _all over_ my leather couch," he interrupted. I glared at him but I was relieved too, this means he wasn't that mad.

"-and then Brittany came and the three of us went to Brittany's house and them we went to a party at Puck's and then me, Brittany, and Sam Evans hung out and slept in her tree house. That's the truth." He visibly relaxed, yes I was safe...for now at least.

"Sorry Santanita, it's not that I don't trust you it's just that I worry when I don't know where you are for a long period of time." I hugged him, I understood. In fact, I was glad he actually cared so much.

"I know Tio, I'm sorry for worrying you."

"So because if this little _incident_ I decided to get you this," he pulled out a basic standard cell phone from his back pocket.

"Tio-"

"Just text me if you're out somewhere for a while and don't lie because I will definitely find out," he said smiling and handing me the phone.

"Thank you."

"Oh and don't tell your mother, she'll flip."

"Damn right!" he began to walk away before turning back,

"Oh by the way she wants you to call her."

"You didn't tell her I was gone for a whole night did you?" I accused. I did not need my mother breathing down my neck, I liked it here way better then at home already and I didn't want her bringing me back.

Wow. Never thought I'd say that.

"Hell no girl! She'd kill me right after she killed you!"

"Good point..."

"Call her now, Santanita!" he called, disappearing up the stairs. I sighed grabbing the house phone, moment of truth right here.

I dialed the number and waited, of course she answered on the first ring.

"David? What has she done?" my mother's familiar voice said. I rolled my eyes. Of course she thought I did something.

"Hi mami, nice to talk to hear from you too!" I said sarcastically.

"Santana!" she exclaimed obviously surprised," Why haven't you called me?" I smiled as she scolded me. I'm not gonna lie I sort of missed her nagging ways...sort of.

"Sorry mami I've been busy."

"Getting busy?" she accused.

"No mami, I've been abstinent for a week and a half!" I told her proudly. There was another surprise, I actually didn't miss the sex that much. Of course I missed it somewhat but I didn't miss having to keep up with who I had and hadn't been with and the jealous girls and the ones who thought I loved them. It was all a little exhausting and I liked the break.

"Wow, the lake must really be changing you." I went rigid at the comment. I hadn't really changed THAT much have I? Sure, I guess that I had changed a little but...I was still the same person...right?

"Not...really?" I finally got out.

"Well, I'm glad you're having an alright time, just make sure you don't do anything stupid. And would it kill you to call a little more often?"

"No mami, I'll call you soon."

"Te Quiero Santanita."

"Love you too mami." The line went dead. I wondered how everybody was doing without me...they probably forgot I even existed. To them I was just 'that hot lesbian chick' the only person actually cared was...

Oh fuck.

I quickly dialed the number I had memorized by heart.

"Hello?"

"Sebastian!"

Silence.

"Santana _fucking_ Lopez!" my best friend screamed into the phone," Where the hell have you been! I've been calling you constantly and when I went to your house your mom said you went away for the summer. Tell me it's not true. Tell me right now bitch."

"No, it's true. I'm in Virginia right now, at a LAKE."

"No freaking way! Santana Lopez braving the outdoors? Next you'll tell me you haven't had sex in a day."

"Actually...it's been almost two weeks."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nooope."

"... Well FUCK!" God I missed him, he was always so easy to talk to, and we had so much in common. Both gay, both bitches, both hot as fuck, we'd be the awesomest, most feared couple if we were straight.

I told him about my trip so far and well, I sorta gushed over Brittany. I couldn't help it, I hadn't told anyone and I just had to get it out. I didn't tell him I liked her or anything...just how gorgeous and funny and sweet she was.

"Santana, actually falling for someone? I have to get over there right now, they've obviously brainwashed you with their dirty lake water."

"I'm not FALLING for her Sebastian."

"Oh please- 'oh my god her hair is just so silky smooth and her laugh makes me want to skip through a field of flowers and don't even get me started on her BODY I mean OHHHHH,'" he mocked moaning into the phone.

"I did NOT say any of that!" I was glad he wasn't here right now or he'd totally see how much I was blushing.

"Oh shut the fuck up Lopez, that was toned down. You act like the sun shines out of this girls ass."

"I don't know what it is about her...," I said dreamily. Oh crap maybe I DID sound like that.

"Yeah San, you're totally not falling for her, my mistake."

"Yup, you are mistaken!"

"So what are you gonna do about your little crush?"

"It's not a-"

"You should take her, hard."

"Seba-"

"Run to her house right now and FUCK HER."

"I'm not gonna-"

"Better yet, make fucking love to her because it's so blatantly obvious that you are so-"

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Yes Santana?" he said innocently, as if he didn't do anything. Regardless of his immature behavior I couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"She's not like THAT. She's just...a really great person."

"Who's a really great person?"

I swear my heart stopped beating right then. I turned around to see Brittany standing in the middle of the living room, what the hell! Didn't people in this town knock?

"Brittany!" I said surprised.

"Oh my god. She's THERE? Let me talk to her San this is gonna be so-" I slammed the phone into the receiver.

"What are you doing here?" I was panicking. How long had she been standing there? What had she heard? Oh my god I think I'm hyperventilating, calm down Santana calm the fuck down.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"I did NOT say any of that!"

A voice said from the kitchen. I didn't bother knocking, every other time I came her I just sort of came in un-announced. I had come under the ruse of returning her jacket, mostly I had just wanted to see her again. I had thought about keeping the jacket for a while because it smelled like her but I realized that'd be a little creepy. Besides, the sleeping bag we SHARED smelled like her plenty.

I realized she was talking on the phone and her back was turned away from me. I was about to make my presence known until she said,

"I don't know what it is about her..." the way she said that with such hope and caring...I wondered if she was talking about me. Please be talking about me San! I decided to listen to more but nothing gave away who she was talking about.

"She's not like THAT she's just a really great person." After that curiosity got the best of me.

"Who's a really great person?"

She spun around so fast I thought she was going to fall over.

"Brittany!" she slammed down the phone obviously flustered. She reminded me about what Lord Tubbington did when I snuck up behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I walked over to her and held out her jacket.

"You left this at the tree house this morning..." I was relieved when she smiled at me, good she wasn't mad I snuck up behind her.

"Thanks Britt."

"So who were you talking to?"

"Umm...my best friend Sebastian."

"Oh yeah! You told me about him! I would have loved to talk to him, you made him sound super hilarious!"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," she quickly said. I pouted knowing that she, like no one else, could resist it,

"Why not?" her eyes darted to my lips before quickly diverting away.

"He's sort of...a strong personality..." she said. She grabbed the jacket out of my hand and started walking to her room and I followed her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he's kind of rude and I don't want him to make you feel bad..." I closed the door behind me as we entered her room.

"I can take care of myself San..." I said. Again she had her back to me, almost deliberately trying to avoid looking at me. I watched as her shirt rode up a little revealing her midriff when she hung the jacket up and I licked my lips. After last night I could not get the feeling I had when she was rubbing up against me out of my mind.

"Uh Britt, I think I'm gonna change and take a shower, I haven't changed clothes since yesterday morning."

"Good idea," I agreed not taking my eyes off that small strip of bare skin. Then I realized she was facing me again and I forced my eyes to hers. An image of her in the shower invaded my mind. Santana. Naked. Dripping _wet_.

I had to get out of there, before I did something I would regret.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said before turning to leave. Arms were suddenly wrapped around my midsection, and my knees almost buckled from the amount of arousal shooting through me.

"Bye Britt..." Oh my god Britt, get out- get out now!

"Bye San!" I said before practically jumping out of her hands and out the door.

Santana's POV

When I turned around the look on her face was just..._oh my GOD_. Her blue eyes were slightly darker then usual and the way her mouth was slightly parted as she stared at my body... I had seen that look many times before and it could only be described as Pure Lust.

I wondered what she was thinking, probably thinking about me, naked, sprawled on the bed waiting for her to take me. Because that's what I was thinking about her right now. I had already seen her body with just her underwear on, if you count bikinis, and fuck, it didn't leave much to the imagination. I almost gave into my temptation until she said she was leaving. Faster then I thought was possible, I crossed the room and put my arms around her, my hands SOO close to the waistband of her shorts. Being deprived of sex for almost two weeks has made me really horny and I just couldn't- no. Keep it together, you already said that you would just be FRIENDS. Friends don't fuck each other against doors...but that would be SO hot.

If she turned around and kissed me right now I wouldn't stop her.

"Bye Britt..." I whispered in her ear. Turn the fuck around Brittany Susan Pierce.

"Bye San!" she bolted from my arms and out the door. I frowned, guess she didn't want me after all...it's okay San it's for the best, you knew that already. You're just going to have to put up with being sexually frustrated whenever you're around her.

* * *

><p>If I thought I couldn't get her out of my mind before, I was dead fucking wrong. I had it EASY. It had been a week since that day in my bedroom and for a week I could not get that LOOK she had on her face out of my god damn head. You know the look that made her look like she wanted to devour me whole? Yeah that one. Every time she hugged me, every time our skin touched, every time I looked at her. That look invaded my mind and shortly after were images of her waiting for me on a bed begging me to fuck her. I totally saved my uncle money on water heating seeing as how all I took were ice cold showers and frequent dives in the lake. Not to mention the sleepless nights I had as I pleasured myself to the image of her. Yes it was dirty but honestly, my libido was starting to get out of control and it was all I could do to keep myself in check. I tried to distract myself and avoid hanging out alone with her. I spent a lot of time with the guys and Mercedes and Tina. Quinn seemed...off recently and I wondered what was wrong but nothing could keep the blonde out of my mind for long enough and I didn't know if I could stay away for long.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Ever since the day after the party Santana had been avoiding me, in fact, so had Quinn. And ever since the party I could not stop thinking about Santana. I knew from experience that Santana could do amazing things with her body and that was just dancing, imagine what she would feel like without clothes on. With her fingers buried knuckle deep inside of me.

I was in my boat making my way to her house, I had this desire to see her every single day and although part of it was sexual, a lot of it was something else...I just needed to be around her.

I walked up to her back porch letting myself in.

"San?" I called.

"Mr. Martinez?" no answer. Huh that was weird, why would the door be open if no one was home? I made my way to the living room, nope, no one there... I decided to check her room and then leave. As I ascended the stairs I heard something. I didn't think I heard it right so I went further down the hallway.

There it was again, definitely coming from San's room. I was pretty sure I heard my name coming from her room. It felt like it took me hours to get to the door.

"Uhh...Brittany." That was definitely my name, and it was definitely Santana, and oh my god...that was definitely her moaning.

"Yes, right _there_ Britt...ohhh." Arousal shot between my legs as I listened to her. I opened the door slowly and peaked inside. There, on the bed, was the object of my sexual desire- stark naked, fingers buried inside herself, writhing on the bed, screaming MY name. And...

"Oh my god," I whispered, her eyes shot open and she fell off the bed in a panic.

"Brittany!" she squealed, holy shit holy shit _holy shit_. Her expression was pained, fuck she was probably THAT close.

I have never moved so fast in my life.

Our lips connected in heat and passion and desire and it was everything I thought it would be. Simply amazing. I ran my hands all over her smooth silky skin and GOD I thought she smelled good but her _taste_...I thought I was dreaming.

I licked and nipped down her neck when breathing unfortunately became a necessity. She let out a broken little gasp as I messaged her breasts and sucked on her pulse point HARD.

She frantically went for my shirt, ripping it over my head.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this..." she moaned only spurring me on further. She untied my shorts and I wriggled out of them and my underwear, all I wanted right now was her body on mine. She tangled our legs together and when her wet sopping pussy touched my clit I felt every nerve in my body explode in pleasure. We set a frantic pace both of us moaning uncontrollably.

"Mmm Brittany, I'm so close, don't fucking stop!" she screamed rubbing harder and faster against me. All sense of rhythm was lost as we just went as fast as possible.

She kept repeating my name like a mantra and I was close, so so so close. I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach keep building and building until...

My orgasm shook me awake and I let out a strangled moan as I shot straight up. It hit me like a freight train and I clenched my thighs together as I let it pass. Breathing heavily and sweating profusely I looked at my surroundings. My room was empty, no Santana, just me. Still panting hard at the intense sex DREAM I just had, I laid back. There was no way I could go back to sleep.

I was seriously fucked.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow I'm evil.

Bye.


	9. Let's Bring The House Down

A/N:This one was hard to write and it's waaaay longer then usual, I couldn't figure out how to break it up. So I'm not sure how I feel about it...

* * *

><p>Tina's POV (Whaaaat she actually has thoughts?)<p>

It's been a little tense in the group lately. Quinn has seemed...really weird. I can't tell what's going on with her. Not to mention Mercedes and Sam have been really awkward too- and don't even get me started with Brittany and Santana. Like right now, all of us were sitting in the Fabray's living room and only Blaine Puck and Artie were paying attention to the movie. Mike was playing with my sleeve while I just observed everyone's behavior. Mercedes and Sam sat on opposite side of the room mostly staring down at their hands but occasionally looking at each other turn back to the screen.

Quinn was on the couch next to me not even pretending that she was watching the movie. She was just staring off at a random blank spot on the wall. Her facial expressions would change every so often and I could almost feel the anxiety coming off her. I wondered what she could possibly be thinking about.

Brittany and Santana looked the most obvious and ridiculous. They were sharing an armchair but they had their bodies as far away from each other as possible. They both had their legs crossed so they weren't touching and their arms rested on the arms of the chair. The funny part was that they would steal glances at each other every two seconds and it when they 'accidentally' looked at each other at the same time or touched each other 'accidentally' they would get this deer-caught-in-the-headlights look and quickly look away.

Like right now Brittany uncrossed her legs and 'accidentally' hit Santana's causing both of them to jump and mumble short 'sorry's to each other before diverting their eyes away to the TV or the clock. They looked like they were straining themselves not to look but they would always give in.

How adorable. And ridiculous.

"What are you smiling at?" Mike asked me.

"Oh nothing..." I said before an idea popped in my head," watch this," I whispered to my boyfriend.

"HEY GUYS!" I said rather abruptly. I got the desired reaction of Quinn flinching and Brittany practically jumping over the arm of the chair,"Woah, Britt, you okay there?" I asked, trying to hold back a smirk.

She visibly gulped before shakily replying," Yeah, you just scared me is all..."

"What'd you wanna say T?" Mercedes asked, she looked desperate to do something.

"Well it's Friday and I was thinking we could introduce Santana here to Karaoke night..." we hadn't done karaoke night in a long time because last time Brittany almost kicked Rachel's ass (weird, I know) when the small brunette kept putting Quinn's and my singing voice down.

"Yeah totally!" Mercedes agreed. She was easily the best singer here that is, unless Santana had an amazing singing voice as well. I'd like to say I was second best but we all sort of had our different genres. Brittany was the best at singing upbeat pop songs and rapping and Quinn had this beautiful airy soprano.

"As long as Brittany can't restrain herself from beating up Berry, again, that was SO hot" Puck said wiggling his eyebrows. Santana glared at him, he didn't notice.

"Okay- you SO wanted to too!" Brittany argued before tuning to Santana," So we sort of informally compete and two weeks ago we were SO better then her and She was being a total bitch, right Q?"

Quinn shifted uncomfortably before nodding curtly. This was usually how it was: she was always quick to defend herself (and anyone else) when Rachel was around but when she wasn't around or just mentioned briefly she would close up and barely talk. I just thought that it was because she disliked her so much.

"Enough about Rachel, I totally miss karaoke night!" Blaine exclaimed, he was always a little too enthusiastic for his own good but sometimes it was needed to get out of awkward moments.

"Let's crush Rachel and her soon to be ball-and-chain!" Mercedes said. Sam was quick to agree after that.

"I'll go as long as Santana represents us," Puck suggested, a devious smirk on his lips.

"Oh yeah San, you should totally sing!" Brittany said. It was a unanimous decision of the group.

"Fine, but yall best prepare yo'selves to run to the bathroom And relieve yourself after the smokin hot performance imma throw down," Santana said in a gangster voice, much better then Arties wangster one.

"Hot damn girl I am so ready! Let me sing, we be goin SEXY tonight!" Artie proposed,"Brittz, you should def get yo fine ass on the stage tonight, no one sells sex appeal like you," he winked and I saw Santana's jaw tighten as he eyed the blonde. Wow, see, this is what I meant by obvious.

"Umm...okay sure, I guess I could..." Brittany reluctantly agreed. She was a little shy when it came to singing but her voice wasn't bad and she was an amazing dancer. She could do the most intricate moves that would leave the rest of us out of breath and still sing flawlessly.

"Then it's settled, it's karaoke time!"

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I wasn't even lying earlier. I had a pretty damn good singing voice and hello, I obviously had the sex appeal. We drove to Rosalita's in Quinn's boat seeing as how it could fit all of us comfortably. Tina kept looking at me weird it kinda freaked me out. Brittany was acting weird too, she barely talk to me. Do you know how awkward it is to be sitting so close to someone that doesn't want to talk to you? Or someone who is always so goddamn fidgety? Or someone you want to kiss and kiss and KISS until you both can't take it anymore and just-

"Hey Santana? Are you alright?" freaking Tina and her consideration.

"I'm fine..." I mumbled. She paused to look at me for a second; almost as if she were reading my mind... she couldn't do that could she? Because I didn't want her to see Brittany like THAT.

"Okay...look, I know we haven't known each other that long, but if you need anyone to talk to about...things, I'm here," she said giving me a slight smile.

I was taken a back at how nice she was being. Maybe this is what happened when you weren't a total bitch.

"Thanks Tina, I appreciate it- I'll keep that in mind." She smiled again and them turned back to Mike. I look at Brittany who was looking out at the water.

Thinking I could get away with it I rested my head on her shoulder, it happened a lot so thankfully she didn't pull away. Instead she put her arm around me and we settled into each other. I sighed contentedly, we hadn't been this close to each other since before Puck's party.

"Hi San..." she said softly- tentatively.

"Hey Britt."

"What song are you gonna sing?"

I smirked even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"Oh...it's a surprise..." I said teasingly. She hesitated before replying with a simple.

"Okay."

"So how do these things work exactly?"

"Well it's not really a competition as in, we don't win anything. Mostly just so we can yell at each other and say we're better."

"Ugh, lame." How do you know who one?

"But Rachel is, I hate to say it, a really awesome singer and we alternate who sings from each 'team'."

"Why do you guys dislike her so much?"

"Other then the fact that she's freaking annoying?"

"I know that's not it." I heard her sigh before she told me to get up. I looked at her curiously before she took my hand and pulled me below deck. Quinn's boat was one of those ones with a bed and a seating area, Brittany took me to the bedroom and locked the door behind her.

Oh my god she just took off her shirt. Oh wait, that was just in my imagination.

"Santana, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." After seeing the fear in her eyes all hormonal images of her vanished from my thoughts, she looked so scared and fragile.

"I promise." We sat on the bed and she turned to face me.

"My freshmen year, Kelsey came to Billings. I didn't know I might be into girls back then and she had me questioning myself." she took a deep breath and I could tell this was hard for her.

"It's okay Britt...I'm here." I said rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I wondered if it was just HER or if it was all girls or if it was a phase. I didn't know. I told Quinn about my curiosity one night..." she hesitated again, straining herself not to cry. If Quinn hurt her, I swear to god-"

"She was totally understanding," I breathed a sigh of relief," in fact she said, she'd help me out. So we kissed."

"It was weird, and I don't think it was because she was a girl I think it was because we had been friends for so long."

"Okay..."

"And Rachel saw us. She saw us kiss, even if it was just a peck, she got SO mad and threatened to tell mine and Quinn's parents." Little fucker. The second I saw her tonight I was gonna-

"Calm down San..." Brittany said, trying to loosen my fist as my fingers clenched the sheats,"You can't do anything about it now." I nodded, willing her to continue.

"She was always so mean to Quinn and me, we never got along in the first place but after that she was just hostile. I couldn't understand why. At first I thought it was because she didn't like gay people but then I found out she had two dads and her best friend is super gay. I still don't know why."

"Anyway, over the years it just became routine, she'd spite us and hold our secret over our heads as leverage and we, or at least I, have hated her for it. I just...I don't understand..." she was so close to crying right now, I could practically see her shaking. I took her in my arms.

"It's okay to cry Britt."

"No...they'll know something's up when we go back," she said stubbornly.

"Brittany, if they say anything I'll kick their asses."

"I'm so scared my mom will find out San..."

"I'll protect you."

We sat their just holding each for a little bit until she spoke again.

"There's something else too. Later that year Kelsey and I started seeing each other- secretly." I knew something was up with them! "But _no one_ knows that, not even Quinn. I was just...I was in such a bad place and she was so sweet...but, she wanted me to tell my parents and I couldn't. I could just...I could SEE the disappointed look in their eyes and I couldn't risk the possibility of losing them..." she looked so broken and vulnerable; it made me want to cry.

"Brittany, you don't have to be strong. Sometimes you just have to let it out. I won't judge you. I understand that you want to keep it from them. My dad _left_ because of who I am..." my voice broke, I had only ever said that to Sebastian, and that was hard enough. But she was right. I couldn't show my feelings, not here with a bunch of people waiting for us.

"I'm so sorry San..." her blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears and I brushed a blonde lock out of her face.

"The point is. I'll be here for you, even if no one else is. And I know that's not true because everybody else on this boat loves you too and they'd never let anyone hurt you." Finally she gave a small smile.

"Thank you Santana."

Next thing I knew, her lips were on mine. They were so soft and so sweet. I felt all of her emotions in that tiny kiss. It didn't linger and there was no tongue, or passion. Just raw emotion. It was over in three seconds and though our lips barely even touched, it made my head spin and I felt like I was drowning in everything that was BRITTANY. It wasn't enough yet it was just the right amount to tell me her feelings. It was absolutely perfect.

We looked at each other for all of a second before there was a knock on the door.

"Britt, San? We're here!" Blaine said.

She turned to me and gave me a small smile that I couldn't help but return.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Magical. That is what came to my mind. Perfect, amazing, sweet, awesome. It was everything good in the world. It was NOTHING like my dream.

It was an infinite amount of times better.

She was just...so caring and sweet and understanding...so loving. I don't know why I did it but...I am so glad I did. Even if she thought it was a simple 'thank you for your concern' kiss. It was everything I could hope for and more. Even after that crazy emotionally heavy talk I could not stop smiling like a fool, and it was all because of her. But I had to make sure to keep our friendship. She didn't want a relationship with me and honestly? I would do anything she would say. Even if it meant I had to stick to what she said and keep my feelings in check. I would do it for her. I was becoming increasingly dependent on her and despite everything I've been through, that didn't scare me one bit.

So as we entered Rosalita's Roadhouse and Artie said I had to perform something that was off the charts sexy I had the perfect number in mind.

"Brittany! You brought the whole gang tonight! Oh and your sexy Latina friend too!" April exclaimed bouncing over to us," Little Lucy, you look glum! You needa a little somethin somethin ta calm your nerves?"

"That would be amazing April." Quinn replied with a faint smile. Alright, I had already previously thought that there was something up with Q but now I KNEW something was up. She hated drinking in public places (except parties) because she thought she'd get caught. She also hated when people use her first name. I barely got away with it, much less other people. Something bad was going on with her.

"Oh by the way April, we're performing tonight," Blaine infirmed her.

"Ahhh I see, I'll be sure to let everyone's children know," she said winking then she sat us at a table close to the stage.

"What does she mean?" I heard Santana ask Puck.

"It means when ever we perform it ends up in cursing fits and people tend to get physical," he answered pointedly looking at Mercedes.

"One time! I was drunk ONE TIME and you guys never let me live it down!"

Everyone laughed at the memory.

Santana had cute confused look on her face.

"'Cedes over here took a swing right at Kurt," Blaine explained.

"She's just mad because he used to be best friends with her until he got closer to Rachel," I whispered to Santana. She looked at me in shock,

"No way." I nodded. It was sort of strange, in fact they had been really tight for a long time until...well actually it was the same week that Rachel saw Quinn and I that Kurt and Rachel got close. Huh, I never noticed that before.

"Speaking of the big schnozz herself!" Puck said loudly. I turned to see Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Sugar, Rachel's yacht boy Rory and...Kelsey? They sat at the table next to us.

"Hey guys!" Sugar exclaimed. She was actually tolerable most of the time and hilarious," I haven't seen at karaoke night in forever!"

I hugged her, she was also the only one who hung out with us and 'Rachel's crew'. Probably because she liked to surround herself with as many people as possible.

"I know, we've just been really busy lately."

"More like SCARED that we'll beat you!" Finn attempted to taunt us. He was about as scary as a cabbage patch kid.

"Dude, stop. You're embarrassing yourself," Puck scowled. Those two hated each other. They fought over everything. Football, basketball, Quinn (yeah that was a HUGE thing freshmen year. Mhmm freshmen year sucked).

"WhatEVER Puck," he retorted. I take it back. He's as scary as a goldfish.

"Who's your losing team tonight?" Rachel said. Before I answered her question April was on the stage with a mic in her hands. The crowd cheered her on, the place was packed as per usual.

"Well everyone, it's Karaoke and some of our local talents have returned this week so brace yourselves for some awesome jaw dropping performances!" everyone whooped and hollered. Everyone always loved when we 'competed', I'm not gonna lie I liked it too. Performing in front of people and knowing they are enjoying my performance is one of favorite things ever.

"Now the rules are simple. Three people from each team solo, and no biting. I don't want anyone to get rabies." I wasn't sure if that was a joke or not.

"Now, because everyone should get a chance to sing we will be having our sing-off in an hour. Have a good night ladies and gentlemen!"

"You are SO going down! I remember you're boring version of 'Never can say goodbye' QUINN, you're gonna have to do a lot better then that to win, right Rachel?" Finn shot, smirking. It didn't work for him.

"That was dumb, Finn, maybe you should stop worrying about Quinns voice and start working on your own. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time seeing as how you won't be singing tonight," Rachel said. Everyone in both tables was dumbstruck. Especially me, I'm serious, my jaw was hanging open right now.

Did she just defend Quinn AND insult Finn?

"Well then who do you expect to sing in my place, Sugar?"

"I believe Kelsey will do just fine," the small diva countered with no remorse. The look on Finn's face was priceless.

"Well, I promise I won't disappoint Rach," Kelsey reassured, then she winked at me. Blech. Thankfully April arrived with our drinks, providing a momentary distraction.

"I think I'll sing something," Sam announced.

"Alright then get up on their little doggy!" April said slapping the boys butt as he got on the stage.

He sang Red Solo Cup, which was a funny song, I had never heard before but he sounded really nice. Tina and Mike got up to sing L-O-V-E which everyone 'aww'd at. They were so cute together. Then a bunch of other people sang, they weren't really that great...

Rachel kept surprising me all night. She didn't say one mean or insulting thing- actually, she barely spoke. Usually no one could get her to shut up. And every time Finn tried to touch her she'd just shrug him off. Then there was the icing on the cake: she ACTUALLY wished us luck on our performances. Well not us, Quinn actually. What was going on?

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

Why did she enjoy torturing me so much? She makes my life a living hell for two years then when I accidentally tell her I...y'know, LIKE her (still in denial) she doesn't say a word to me for a week. Even though I ran into her at the grocery store, the board shop, and at the freaking bank! Every time she saw me she would just get all red ten run away and now she was actually being civil? What the hell! And what was with her defending me and wishing me good luck? What was her angle?

"Alright! Our sing-off is about to begin! Parents if you have any children I would advise you to escort them off the premises now- it could get ugly! Alright, I'm gonna flip a coin, you know what to do!"

"Tails!" Brittany shouted. Everyone was silent as the coin flew in the air.

"It's tails everyone! Who do you want to go first?"

"You guys can go first," Brittany said.

Kurt sang a really sad, really depressing cover of 'I want to hold your hand' and while yes, it was appropriate for a charity it was a bit out of place in a restaurant full of drunk people. It was kind of interesting to see 50-year-old guys cry though. While Kurt occupied everyone's attention, April tapped me on the shoulder.

"This is from the small Brunette five feet away from you," she said handing it to me. It had a wet napkin attached to it with a barely legible 'Meet me in the bathroom'. I looked at Rachel who was barely smiling. Before I could decide if she was serious or not, she got up and went to the bathroom.

I was having an inner debate. What did she want to say to me? That she hated me even more? That I was dumb for telling her my feelings? That my parents would be here any second to take me away? No matter how bad it might be I decided it was best said in the privacy of the bathroom then in front of all my friends. I might still walk away with SOME of my dignity.

I sighed before getting up and following her. She was standing awkwardly in the middle of the bathroom. When I walked in she locked the door behind me.

Oh god she WAS going to kill me. Instead of backing off after she had locked the door she stayed close to me. I hated my body, it was obviously stupid. No matter how many times I told myself that I shouldn't like her, my body just wouldn't listen. The way it reacted to her close proximity or the smell of her shampoo or the sound of her voice...

"Quinn I...I thought about what you said last week and..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I-I was drunk and I wasn't thinking straight and I was tired!" I blurted out. There was a time when I was good at damage control, apparently I had lost that skill.

"...so you don't love me?" she asked frowning.

"I-I...I don't know- I was just...MMPH," my speech was temporarily disabled as was my mind when her forceful lips found mine. Next thing I knew I was backing her up and hoisting her small body in top of the counter as I deepened the kiss, only being spurred on by a moan from her. When I need to breath I kissed down her neck reveling in her.

"Quinn I..." she started but I sucked on her pulse point making her gasp.

"We-we...they'll know OHH. You need to...Quinn you need to stop!" at her words I immediately stopped. My heart was racing and my head (and other parts of my body...) was throbbing.

"I...I can't think when you do that," she panted. She looked SOOO sexy right now.

"Then don't think..." I said going back in for more. Now that I had her I couldn't stop. Before I could reconnect out lips she held out her hands to stop me.

"As much as I liked THAT," she started," I think we need to talk about this first."

"Talking...is good," I agreed.

"So we should get back now...and talk sometime." She was right, there was so much that needed to be cleared up.

"Okay..." I sighed, before starting for the door. Then I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Umm wait hold on. I- I just need to..." she kissed me again. A longing one full of passion. It was a promise for more.

And it left me smiling like a crazy person.

"Just...don't talk to me or look at me out there, okay? Because I might be tempted to drag you back in here," she said. I pressed our lips together one last time.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

After Kurt sang a song that made me want to kill myself Artie sang 'Let Me Love You' which made all the girls swoon.

Next up was Kelsey and I couldn't help but glare as she stood center stage.

"So this one's for one of my old friends, I hopefully they like it." While she didn't actually say it I could tell she was talking about Brittany. After Britt told me that they went out my dislike for her just escalated.

As the opening chords sounded I knew exactly what she was going to sing conniving little-

_I've been here before a few time_

_And I'm quite aware we're dying_

_And your hands, they shake with goodbyes_

_And I'll take you back if you'd have me_

_So here I am, I'm trying_

_So here I am, are you ready?_

She had a terrible voice.

Okay, fine maybe it wasn't terrible but I still hated her. I looked over to Brittany who was looking down at her food. I couldn't tell what she was thinking and it was killed me. She couldn't want her back could she?

_Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you_

_Always_

_Kiss you, taste you all night_

_Always_

_And I'll miss your laugh, your smile_

_I'll admit, I'm wrong if you'd tell me_

_I'm so sick of fights, I hate them_

_Lets start this again for real_

_So here I am, I'm trying_

_So here I am, are you ready?_

_So here I am, I'm trying_

_So here I am, are you ready?_

My fists clenched. How could she even THINK about wanting Brittany back? She was way to good for her, there was no comparison!

Brittany was looking up at her now still with that passive look on her face.

_Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you_

_Always_

_Kiss you, taste you all night_

_Always_

_Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you_

_Always_

_Kiss you, taste you all night_

_Always_

_Always_

_Always_

I was fuming by now. The second she came within punching distance I was going to go all out. Her face was going to be so messed up she wouldn't be able to-

"Santana don't worry," Brittany assured me. I tried to relax. How could she read me so well?

"That song was definitely for me..." Puck whispered to Mike who just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Hold on to your seat San, it's about to get hot in here," Brittany smiled playfully before going on stage.

As the music started she slowly and sensually took off her white button up shirt revealing the green bikini underneath. I had to make sure I wasn't drooling.

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too._

And I need to do what I feel like doing.

So let me go and just listen.

I was staring, I know I was, and if anyone in this joint WASN'T there was something wrong with them. Usually I wouldn't like people staring at her but right now there was not one cohesive thought in me head. Oh except for: wow, look at her boobs.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl._

_Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world?_

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club._

_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._

_Get it get it, get it get it (Whoa)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (Whoa)(Do you like it)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (Oh)(This feels good)_

_Her dancing was incredible. Like professional and so so so sexy._

_I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy_

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?_

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it, I cannot control it._

_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it._

_Baby, don't you want to, dance upon me,_

_(I just want to dance next to you)_

_To another time and place._

_Baby, don't you want to, dance upon me,_

_(Are you ready)_

_Leaving behind my name, my age._

_(Lets go)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (Whoa)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (Whoa)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (Oh)_

I've never seen anything hotter in my life. That is all.

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)_

_I cannot hold it, I cannot control it._

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)_

_I'm not gonna hide it_

_Like that_

She was sweating and panting (Like most of the crowd) and it took people a couple of seconds to burst into applause and catcalls. She beamed and to my delight ran towards me and ignoring Kelsey completely.

"How was I?" she asked still breathing hard.

"Hot," I said before I could stop myself," Although I think you need to put your shirt back on. People have already seen to much of you then I would like." I confessed before helping her into her shirt which of course, she didn't bother to button. Tease.

It was Rachel's turn next, and I have to admit, she was a damn good singer. Although I could barely concentrate on be seeing as how Brittany was mindlessly playing with my hand.

Before I knew it, it was my turn to sing.

I settled on Sweetest Sin, it left nothing to the imagination.

_Can you imagine us,_

_Making love..._

_The way you would feel the first time that we touched,_

_Can you think of it..._

_The way I dream of it,_

_I want you to see like im seeing you..._

_It's a picture of perfection,_

_The vision of you and me..._

I was seriously pulling out all the stops and working the mic stand like a stripper pole. I knew I was sexy, my voice had this natural husk to it that could turn gay men straight and straight girls gay.

_All night I lie awake,_

_Cause it's too much to take..._

_Dreamin' about the love that we could make...All day,_

_I think of scenes..._

_To get you next to me,_

_I want you so bad that I can barely breathe..._

_It's a sign of my obsession,_

_That I can't stop thinkin bout'_

_Your lips upon my lips,_

_Can you invision this..._

_Temptation that I could never resist,_

_Your skin upon my skin..._

_Would be the Sweetest Sin..._

_It would feel so good,_

_To be so bad..._

_You don't know how bad...I want that,_

_I would do anything to feel your love..._

I imagine that this is what the crowd looked like when Brittany was on stage just like I imagine that the way Brittany looked now was how I looked when she was singing: Breathing heavily and trying not to look obvious but failing miserably.

_Your lips upon my lips,_

_Can you just picture this..._

_Your finger tips on my finger tips,_

_Your skin upon my skin..._

_Would be the Sweetest Sin,_

_That would be the Sweetest Sin..._

_Would be the sweetest Sin..._

I gave my signature sexy smirk as I waltzed of the stage, reveling in the cheering.

"That was SO hot Lopez," Puck said with wide eyes," Are you sure you like girls because I am always available."

"Sorry Puck, you're still not my type."

"That was great Santana! You had Finn running for the bathroom!" Blaine said, patting me on the back.

"Great job Santana. While your voice doesn't have nearly as developed tone as mine you were surprisingly good. I suggest you keep practicing and then maybe-"

"Oh shut up Rachel," Quinn said. Although she was smiling and… Rachel was blushing? What the f-

"Y-you were really good San," Brittany told me, her cheeks flushed. Oh yeah, she was TOTALLY turned on. Mission accomplished 'Tana.

"You were alright, I guess. A little inappropriate though, don't you think?" Kelsey commented, smiling innocently. Before I could make a witty comeback Kurt spoke up.

"I thought it was a fitting selection in accordance to their theme. Great job Santana."

"Thanks..." I replied awkwardly. April got back up on stage,

"Well everyone! If anyone else would like to sing step right up! Although if I were you I'd be scared to follow that performance, am I right?"

The rest if the night was surprisingly fun. By surprising I mean Sugar convinced us to join tables. I still didn't like Rachel, Finn or Kelsey but Kurt and Rory were surprisingly tolerable.

"Hey we'd better head back, it's getting late." Oh Mercedes, how responsible.

"Yeah you're probably right, my parents are probably wondering where I am..." Sam said. There were murmurs of agreement.

"But guys! This was so much fun!" Sugar exclaimed," We never hang out all together!"

"Yeah...don't count on it," Puck stated.

"I don't know it WAS fun, especially when everyone isn't always fighting," Tina said.

"Oh my gosh, I just had the greatest idea!" Sugar started, oh great, here we go..." We should all go on a house boating trip before the fourth of July! My daddy said I can invite whoever I want on our 6 bedroom houseboat for a whole week! I'll pay for food and everything!"

Everyone looked at each other. It was a crazy idea, even I knew that. Just because no one murdered each other today didn't mean that we could survive for a whole week together.

"C'mon guys, just think about it."

* * *

><p>"She's crazy," Puck commented when we got back to the boat.<p>

"Totally off her rocker," Mercedes agreed.

"Oh c'mon guys! It sounds kind of fun!" Blaine said.

"Yeah, free food for a week sounds good to me. And I bet Sugar's houseboat is nicer then my house," Sam said.

"There's no way I'm spending a week on a boat with Rachel and Finn," Brittany told the group. While yes, she was right I didn't want to spend a week with tem OR Kelsey, I totally was okay with the idea of possibly sharing a bed with her.

"C'mon Britt, it might be fun." Woah, if Quinn could deal with Rachel and Finn then I definitely could. What WAS up with her? She had been moody all week and ever since dinner she had been nothing but smiles.

"Look, if we really can't handle it we'll only be a boat ride away from home. I for one, need a vacation from my parents," Tina pointed out. Everyone pondered her words. I had a feeling that if we DID decide to take a mini vacation on Sugar's super houseboat, it was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

><p>AN: Songs Used: Always- Blink 182, Slave 4 U- Britney Spears, Sweetest Sin- Jessica Simpson

I didn't have a lot of time to edit so sorry for any mistakes! Thanks for reading and review please! Have a good day:D


	10. House of Sugar

A/N: So sorry for not updating soon! Hopefully you're still reading and thanks everyone!

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

How did it come to this? It was Sunday night and Quinn and I were packing our bags (It was easier to pack our stuff together because half our clothes were at each others' houses) for Sugar's trip.

I distinctly remember NOT wanting to go.

**Flashback**

_"C'mon Britt..." Puck whined. It was the day after the proposal and we were all hanging out in the tree house, apparently everyone had decided they wanted to go on the 'Mini Vaca' as Blaine called it._

_"Puck, what don't you understand about NO?" I shot back._

_"Brittany, it sounds really fun!" Tina said._

_"Yeah we could go boating everyday!"_

_"And bring alcohol!"_

_"And be lazy!"_

_"And have dance parties!" I groaned, people just couldn't understand. Kelsey obviously wanted me back (or at least wanted to get me alone in a bed) while I wanted nothing to do with her. Not to mention Finn was an ass and Rory kinda creeped me out. There was no way I was going. No. Way._

_"Let's go Britt! We haven't gone on a vacation in FOREVER!"_

_"Quinn we're just going to the other side of the lake!"_

_"Yeah but that's like a whole two hours away from our parents and my annoying sisters!" I looked at Santana. She was looking away and had this uncomfortable look on her face._

_"San? What do you think?" I said hesitantly._

_"I don't know..." she said. Oh crap. She totally wanted to go. I could see it in her eyes!_

_"Santana c'mon be honest..." I said. She looked at me before sighing,_

_"I've never been on a houseboat before..."_

_"...and?" I knew she was about to convince ms to go. Whether she wanted to or not. She played with the bottom of her shirt and just looked so cute- how could I say no to THAT?_

_"And it sounds fun..." she said almost reluctantly, like she knew the hold she had on me._

_"Let's go."_

Right. That's what happened.

I was so whipped.

"Ugh I can't believe I'm going on this trip," I whined.

"Why? Rachel doesn't seem as bad- and I thought you missed Kelsey."

"No I don't," I stated a little to quickly.

"Well she's certainly into you."

"Ugh I know I just, why can't she leave me alone?" Quinn was smart, she knew something was going on. She quirked her eyebrow at me and gave me that condescending look that said 'Tell me what you know or I'll beat it out if you bitch' it meant that or 'what the fuck is your problem?'

"It's just..." I started. I wanted to tell Quinn about Kelsey, but how would she react?

"It's just what Britt?" she asked, most likely noticing that I was having a difficult time.

"It's...well- Kelsey and I...we had a thing...before she moved..." I said cautiously. Truthfully, I was glad I said it, regardless of whatever words might come out of her mouth. It felt good to tell Santana but it felt better to tell Quinn. I feel like she should have known all along, she was there from the beginning. In a second Quinn was on top of me pinning me down, I was surprised to say the least, for some reason the girl has always been freakishly strong.

"What do you mean you had a THING!" oh, scary Quinn.

"Like we dated...for awhile."

"How LONG Brittany?"

"Like...a year and a half."

"Brittany!" she gasped," Why didn't you tell me?" I took this opportunity to switch out positions. I had height and muscle mass over her and could easily overpower her when I wanted to.

"I was scared..." I admitted, before getting off of her, allowing her to sit up.

"Of me? Britt, you know that I-"

"I know NOW. But it was so foreign back then and I- I just couldn't..." I couldn't hold it in anymore. My emotions hit me like a ton of bricks. Years of pent up frustration and sadness transformed into tears and just opened the floodgates. I couldn't stop. Between the two of us she was usually the one to break down in my arms. I hated this helpless feeling of not being able to control myself. I felt her arms around me and I know she was saying something but I couldn't understand her. I just melted into her embrace and cried. My vision was bleary and my head pounded. I don't even know why I was crying. I think it was because of...everything. Kelsey, my sexuality, my mom...I just couldn't deal.

* * *

><p>I woke hours before the sun would rise. <em>Ugh<em>, my neck and back were twisted at an awkward and uncomfortable angle and my eyes felt swollen and heavy. Never the less, I still felt better. I had never once cried over my Ex (or my mom)- it was bound to happen eventually. Too bad my back had to suffer.

I had fallen asleep in Quinn's arms and we were currently on the floor awkwardly slumped to the side. I tangled myself out of her tight grasp and made my way to the bathroom, but not before carrying her to the bed, maybe her back would feel better.

I almost screamed when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

I looked like shit, let's leave it at that.

I decided to take a scalding hot shower and try to wash away that shitty feeling after you cry heavily for hours. It felt amazing, even if my eyes still looked puffy when I got out- oh well nothing that makeup and a little concealer couldn't fix. I took my time getting ready knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep but it would be a couple hours before Quinn would wake up.

I started to finish packing our bags trying to focus on what was going in so I wouldn't forget anything but my mind kept straying.

To Santana.

She's been giving me all these mixed signals and I'm not sure if she's flirtatious or if she's just holding back. Why would she even WANT to stay friends? Couldn't she FEEL the chemistry between us? I wanted her soooo bad (I had a freaking sex dream about her) but it wasn't just the physical attraction, it was so much more. She could make me smile even in the worst times. My heart ached when she wasn't around and little unicorns ran around in my stomach whenever I saw her. A shiver ran up my spine whenever she touched me, even if our skin just lightly grazed. The way her chocolate brown orbs seemed to look straight into my mind and soul...I was falling for her, someone I had not even known a full month, someone who rejected me- more then once, someone who made me feel so _good_.

You know what, maybe I wasn't _falling_ anymore, maybe I was already in-

My chest slammed against the ground as something heavy crashed into my back.

"Morning!" Quinn greeted me," How are you feeling today babe?"

"Quinn! What is up with you?" I asked, my voice muffled by the floor. She got off of me. Seriously? Did she have this new found need to always be on top of me?...wait. That came out wrong.

"I'm just really excited for today," she had the biggest grin on her face. It was weird, REALLY weird.

"Are you drunk...?" I asked, why was she so peppy? Morning Quinn was never peppy.

"No Britt! I'm just..." she trailed off as she thought, there was this glint in her eyes, I've seen it before. What the...was Quinn...?

"Q-" almost like she sensed what I was about to ask her expression fell as she more serious,

"You'll be okay right? Now that I know about you know...I don't want to force you to go. I'll stay back with you if you'd like," she said smiling softly, I knew she would if I asked her to. Hell even if I didn't ask she would stay.

"No Q, I'll be fine- really. She's my past, I'm over her," I wanted to add 'and besides, Santana is going to be there.'

"Okay Britt."

"This is going to be a crazy week, isn't it?" she gave me another bright smile, which honestly, was starting to creep me out.

"Mhmm."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Brittany and Quinn had picked me up and driven to the dock where Sugar's houseboat was. It was another part of the lake where all the luxury boats were. Seriously, these things were three times the size of my apartment.

We docked and quickly hopped out with all our bags where Sugar waited for us, ridiculous heart shaped sunglasses and giant floppy hat in place.

"Yaaaay! Our first three passengers have arrived!" she yelled before kissing each of us on the cheek.

"Please come aboard la casa de dolce!" I cringed at her 'Spanish'. We followed her on the boat and my jaw dropped. It was...well, fucking nice. There was an open bedroom to my left and the steering wheel in front of us and two doors on my right revealed two bathrooms. As we walked farther back it opened up to a kitchen with two refrigerators and then the wide space was lined with couches, the there was a large back deck and stairs inside and out. Upstairs was another seating area and 3 more bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

The top deck had a penthouse, a canopy with a barbeque a small bar and a Jacuzzi. Did I mention the slide coming off the second deck and the two Jet Ski's on the back deck? Yeah.

"Exactly how rich are you?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh this is nothing, you should see her house," Quinn said coming up from behind me.

"Yeah, it's like three times as big as Quinn's and it's on top of a waterfall," Brittany embellished.

"You're kidding right?" I asked skeptically. Both blondes shook their heads back and forth.

"No, it's true, my house is totally awesome!" Wow. One thing I've learned? Houses in the middle of the woods do not necessarily come with 4 walls and an outhouse.

"Hey is anyone here?" I heard Blaine call.

"Blainikins!" Sugar said running off in the direction of his voice.

"Uh-oh, someone better go make sure she doesn't tear him apart," Quinn said before going off after her.

"Hey guys! Can you help us with this?" I heard Puck say from outside, he was on the opposite end of the boat.

"C'mon we'd better help..." I said dragging Brittany with me.

"Oh my god," Brittany exasperated looking at their things," What did you BRING." Sam, Puck and Artie stood in their flip-flops and swim trunks trying to haul coolers off Puck's boat.

"Food," Sam answered grinning.

"And alcohol," Puck added.

"And more food!" Artie finished. They _literally_ had a boat load of food. They each had a small bag of clothes each. Knowing them it was probably just 2 weeks worth of swim trunks and a toothbrush. Maybe.

"Don't you guys remember Sug saying she would pay for food?" Britt asked struggling with a couple bags

It took us forever to haul everything and by the time we were done, Tina, Mike and Mercedes had shown up. Let me tell you moving heavy crap is NOT fun when it's 95 degrees outside. Despite stripping down to my bathing suit and a small tank top I was still sweating up a storm. Yuck. I could tell Brittany thought it was weird too because she kept looking at me funny.

Everyone but Rachel, Finn and Kelsey had shown up and after we had brought everything on (we didn't sort anything so it was all in a MASSIVE heap in the middle of the living room and kitchen.) we were all just as sweaty and tired and we were chugging down bottles of water. The only person who wasn't drenched was Sugar because as the hostess she 'had to greet people'. Bitch.

As I sipped at my third bottle my gaze wandered over to Brittany. She was wearing a black bikini top and rainbow board shorts that looked totally hot on her. Not to mention the beads of sweat rolling down her perfectly chiseled abs. Puck brought alcohol right? Maybe if we did body shots I could run my tongue down her-

"You think they're coming?" I heard someone say to my left. I couldn't really tell who as my mind was occupied by Brittany. Deciding that I didn't want to be caught leering I checked back into the conversation.

"Kelsey seemed down," Blech, Kelsey," Finn didn't want to come but Rachel seemed really excited about it and we ALL know who wears the ugly skirts in that relationship," Kurt said rolling his eyes as he played with his nails. I was pretty sure I liked Kurt, he was snarky and he was alright without Finnocence and Schnozz by his side.

"I'm sure they'll show," Quinn stated, almost hopefully. Why did she want them to come? I thought she didn't like Finn and Rachel?

"I don't know why you say goodbye I say Hello. Hello hello! I don't know why you-"

"Can it Rach!" Kurt yelled as she and her pet dog as well as a bitch - I mean Finn and Kelsey- came into the room.

"Hello everyone, I see we have all made it! While some of you might not be entirely fond of spending a weekend with me and my husband to be I hope we can put aside our pasts and have fun this week!" Rachel said. God, did the girl always speak in paragraphs?

"Oh! And Finn may need assistance unloading my boat, there is quite a lot for I have brought many games and-"

"If we go help will you shut up?" Puck asked bluntly. Rachel nodded frantically. The guys sighed and got up, excluding Kurt who did not look eager to help. Him Tina and Mercedes disappeared upstairs-probably to avoid helping. Rachel took a seat on the same couch/unfoldable bed as Quinn, sitting suspiciously close to her. And by suspicious I mean like two feet away.

"Oh my gosh this will be SOOO much fun! I can't wait to party!" Kelsey yelled. I swear the sound of her voice alone could give me a migraine. She then proceeded to sit in the tiny space between Brittany and I. The little-

"Hey Britt- Britt," she Cooed, turning her back to me. I could almost hear the sickeningly sweet smile in her voice.

"Hey Kelsey..." Brittany greeted uncomfortably.

"You know I didn't really get a chance to tell you on Friday but you looked REALLY hot," she flirted, biting her bottom lip suggestively and leaning forward slightly. I was THIS close to cutting a bitch. Could she be any more obvious?

"Thanks.." Brittany replied, her cheeks getting noticeably redder.

"No really. So damn sexy. Maybe next time it could be just the two of us," she whispered the last part, practically licking Brittany's ear. I coughed, loudly. The sniveling beast backed up a little and turned to me.

"Could you mind moving away a little? I don't want to get sick."

That's fucking IT. I'm about to go all-

"BRITTANY! Can you come over here for a second?" Quinn said abruptly.

Brittany launched out of her seat and made her way to her best friend who pulled her onto the back deck and slid the sliding glass door shut. Rachel looked at Kelsey and I awkwardly.

"I'm gonna...um...Kurt," she stuttered before running off.

Great.. NOW she shuts up and leaves us alone.

"Here's the deal _cheech_. Brittany is MY girl so you need to back the hell off," Kelsey stated. She was smiling brightly, her expression not matching the tone of her voice.

"Oh you did NOT just say that to me," I replied, trying to control my anger.

"I did. Brittany's a hot, naive girl and she needs someone who can take care of her in _every_ way and honey, you just don't fit the bill," she looked me up and down with this look of... pity on her face.

"You better listen you little stuck up, bitch-faced, mother fucker- you listen hard because I'm not gonna repeat this again. One, I'm Puerto Rican, African American and fucking German so if you want to try to insult me get your damn terminology right. Second, you have a bigger forehead then Christina Ricci and the wrinkles of a 40-year-old single mother of 5 boys," her stare was wavering slightly and I could tell she was scared, as she should be," And most importantly: Brittany isn't your little sex toy you can just push around for your own sick enjoyment. She is an amazing person with the cutest smile and the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen and she has the biggest heart, which you treated like last years shitty fashion trends might I add , no one is good enough to deserve her- much less your Slutty ass."

I was still glaring at her, daring her to make a move. After a moment or so she swallowed audibly, oh, I totally had her.

Finally, she spoke,

"Well, I guess we'll just see how Brittany feels about it then, shall we? I guarantee she'll be mine _again_ before the week's over."

"Don't count on it " I scoffed," Brittany is way smarter then that, you don't stand the chance." We held each other's gazes. If looks could kill... she'd be seriously fucked right now.

"Careful! That's where I keep all my nightly treatment items!" Rachel yelled as Sam came in the room, struggling with a black suitcase with a giant gold star on it. Soon everyone was back in the living room. Kelsey had gotten up to talk to Mercedes. I couldn't help but glare at her. I can't believe she said all that bullshit.

She was so going down.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Britt what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Oh, like you don't KNOW!" I bit my lip, I didn't really want to talk about this.

"Kelsey was all over you and you didn't even do anything about it!" I looked at her in disbelief. Did she actually think I liked the attention I was getting from my ex? Was she NOT there last night?

"Why are you so mad Quinn? It's not like I liked it or anything."

"That blush said otherwise." My face got red for an entirely different reason.

"I don't like her, okay! I like-" I stopped myself before I could say _her_ name but it was too late. Suddenly angry Quinn disappeared and creepy-grin Quinn came back. I'm not sure which one made me more uncomfortable.

"Like WHO Britt?"

"No one..." I mumbled looking down.

"Okay, I'll just be sure to tell Santana that she's 'no one' to you..." my head snapped up at the mention of Santana's name only to see Quinn going for the door,

"No don't do that!" I said grabbing her arm. She smiled at me deviously, oh crap. I was so busted.

"Mhm, that's what I thought."

"Don't tell her please..." I whispered. She laughed making me slightly annoyed. What was so funny about my heartache?

"What Quinn?" I asked, aggravated.

"Britt- Britt, if she hasn't realized you like her by now I doubt nothing short of you pushing her up against a wall and making love to her would get her to understand."

"Q...what do I do?" I whined," I just...I like her SO much it hurts..."

"B. She definitely likes you back." She wrapped her arms around me and I looked at her skeptically.

"Santana doesn't like me back...at least, not the same way I like her."

"No I promise you she does, the way she looks at you? Well... it's exactly how you look at her." I looked at her to see if he was lying to make me feel better but she looked genuine and it made my heart flutter. Until I realized that it still didn't make a difference.

"Then why won't she go for me?" I scared myself with how desperate I sounded, I almost pitied myself.

"She's just afraid Britt, that she'll lose you. You just have to make the first move."

"I already tried that, it didn't work."

"Hmm...well, then you'll just have to take a different approach." I perked up a little, with my best friends smartness maybe I could get the girl of my dreams after all.

"Like what?"

"Well, you could make her extremely jealous. It tends to bring out the worst in people and you'll leave her wanting you even more and make her want to claim you as hers."

"That's kind of mean...do I have another option?"

"Huh...well, you COULD just tease the shit out of her..."

"What do you mean?"

"Walk around in skimpy clothing, touch her more, make everything you say sound suggestive- to name a few things."

"Wow." Ideas were already flowing through my mind. She really knew how to get someone to like her,

"Why are you so good at this?"

"Umm...Tyra Banks," she said. It sounded more like a question," So what are you gonna do?" I smirked uncharacteristically,

"I have a few ideas." she looked at me curiously then I heard a noise on the other side of the door. I saw Sam come in with a bunch of suitcases and Rachel coming up behind him.

"Well, I guess it's safe to go in now," Quinn stated going inside. I watched her, curious. Rachel comes in and Quinn wants to go back inside... weird. Oh well. It's probably nothing. Probably just a coincidence.

Probably.

* * *

><p>Tina's POV<p>

While Mercedes and Kurt went off...somewhere, the huge gossip in me wanted to find out what Santana and Kelsey were up to so I hid up at the top of the stairs and listened. Let me tell you, I think EYE was scared of Santana. I knew she had it in her but wow. And Kelsey? I always thought she was nice! Super annoying but nice, and now they were both fighting over Brittany? When did her and Kelsey date?

I sighed, so much drama...

Rachel's voice pierced the air along with Sam and Puck's complaining and I decided to make my way down.

Santana looked absolutely livid.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked. I knew I was walking on thin ice right now but I wanted to help her. Brittany DID deserve the best and I think right now that was Santana.

"I'm fine..." she grumbled.

"Can we talk somewhere, alone?" she gave me a look that made me want to jump off the boat and I actually felt pity for Kelsey.

"Okay." We went upstairs, where if she tried to kill me I could scream and they could hear me.

"Look Santana...I know about you and Brittany." Suddenly she went from royally pissed to surprised and nervous.

"I...I- there's nothing between Brittany and I!"

"There isn't, but you want something to happen." her eyes averted away from mine.

"Look Santana you can't be so afraid. I trust that you will treat her right and if you two DO break up, you will still have me as a friend. You're part of our family now too," she looked at me wide eyed then smiled faintly," Besides, you don't _really_ want her to go back to Kelsey do you?" her eyes narrowed again.

"You heard that?" I nodded.

"She's such a fucking bitch! You heard her, she basically just wants in Brittany's pants!"

"I know San but you have to play this smart!"

"So your saying I can't just kill her in her sleep or crush under Berry's countless suitcases?"

"You want to make her suffer right?"

"Yes."

"Then make Brittany ask YOU out."

"But she already did and I said no..." her expression was pained and full of regret.

"What why?"

"I didn't want to fuck it up, I always do. But if she asked me now I don't think I'm strong enough to say no." she looked so defeated, nothing like ten seconds ago.

"Trust me Britt is still into you, it's just a matter of time but you can't let Kelsey psyche you out."

"Okay," she said nodding.

"And I'll be here to help, if you want it."

"Thanks Tina, I really appreciate it!"

"Hey guys! We're about to leave! Come down here!" I heard Artie call. Santana and I made our way downstairs where everyone was gathered.

"So who's the best houseboat driver?" Sugar asked.

"Oh, definitely Mike," I said. Mike was a ninja at driving (and everything else).

"I've never driven anything this big before though."

"Dude we just need to get off the dock," Puck said.

"Well, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and I need to drive the boats out there," Quinn reminded him. Puck threw Mercedes his keys and Finn gave Quinn his. We were bringing B, Puck, Rachel, and Mike's boats, seeing as how they were the best for boating.

"Okay, I'm going to need Artie on the back deck, Blaine and Sam on the two sides, Kelsey and Finn on the top deck, Santana and Rory and the floor above me and Kurt could you open up all the windows?" my boyfriend was so awesome.

"Let's go guy's c'mon," Brittany said. We jumped in our respective boats and started them up. We had to get out of Mike's way first and when he got out in the open we could tie up to the house boat.

The four of us killed the engine and parked next to each other so we could see how they were fairing. Even from out here we could here them all shouting 'look out on your starboard side!' or 'Dock coming up on Port!' it was actually kind of funny and with no major disaster Mike got out and was heading towards us, people on the dock started clapping and we were all whooping. Trust me I've tried and getting a houseboat, especially one of that size, was really hard to get off the dock.

"Good job guys!" Mercedes yelled as they came closer.

"You did great sweety!" I yelled, Mike smiled at me. We spent the next ten minutes trying to tie the boats down without them hitting each other and we were finally back on the 'Casa de Dulce.'

"Wow, that is a huge operation," Santana remarked. Puck grinned and threw his hands up,

"Yeah but now the fun REALLY begins!"

* * *

><p>AN2: Again so sorry for not posting. Sometimes life doesn't allow you to do things you want to do, this time is the busiest of the year for me but I will try to update on time. Even posting this I didn't have a lot of time so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. Thank you for reading and please review! Peace out.


	11. There's A Sight To See

A/N: This chapter brought to you by my boring business professor! Hopefully you like this one:)

iloveyouiloveyoutoo

Thanks so much for readig! My friends think glee is dumb:(

gleefan987  
>Thanks! I hoped you like this chapter!<p>

Wanky69  
>Lol'd so hard at your name! Anyways, thanks for reading!<p>

Kitty32cat  
>No I have not lost my inspiration! This is my stress reliever and relaxation, two things that I will always need more of;) Writing the 'fight' was actually really fun! I felt it was time for Quinn to know.<p>

Gleeknumber1  
>Haha that's the plan! The real question is who's gonna cave first...?<p>

Gleeeeeek89  
>Don't worry I hate her too.<p>

The T.M.  
>Hmm well we're sure that you'll find out soon:D<p>

Ravenclawseeker19  
>It's almost like you can read my mind...<p>

Nayalove  
>They're coming soon:)<p>

Thanks for reading everyone! You guys make my day! :D

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Wait, so there's six rooms and..." Puck paused to count heads," Sixteen of us, how's that gonna work?"

"There's like 5 double beds and 3 bunks dumbass," I said playfully, sometimes he was just so thick.

"Are you offering to share a bed with me San? Cuz I'm totally willing." I rolled my eyes as he winked at me.

"Let me say it again Puck, I don't like penis. You, have penis," I told him slowly, making sure he understood, everyone laughed.

We had been on the water for about 10 minutes and apparently it took about 4 hours to get to the cove that Sugar wanted to go to. And anything the girl wanted, she got.

"Well we have to figure out sleeping arrangements," Mercedes said.

"A couple people can sleep out on the roof or on the floor but I have an air mattress," Sugar said.

"Mike and I call dibs on the penthouse!" Tina yelled from where she was sitting with Mike, who was driving. Of course they'd want the nice secluded penthouse...

"Good! That way we can't hear you guys when you're up late at night!" Quinn called," I'll take that bunk, the farther away from THOSE TWO the better."

"Um, I'll take the other bunk, if that's alright with you. I wake up early and the bathroom is right there..." Rachel said.

"Umm. Oh-okay," Quinn stuttered.

"What about me Rach?" Finn whined. Ugh. Seriously, I hate that guy.

"I'm sure you and Kurt-"

"No," Kurt said calmly, not looking up from his Vanity Fair magazine.

"I'll room with Finn," Rory offered. At least, I think that's what he said. His accent threw me off.

"Kurt, you and Blaine should share a room," Rachel suggested.

"What, because we're gay?" Kurt accused.

"Well I- um..."

"I'm cool with it if you are..." Blaine said coyly.

"Ugh, fine...as long as I don't have to share with Finn," Blaine smiled at the taller boy as he went back to his magazine. I saw Brittany looking at me out of the corner of my eye as I ate the Dorito's in front of me.

"Hey, Santana let's sleep together," Brittany said bluntly.

"HOT," Artie commented. I coughed almost spitting out my chip.

"What?" I asked. I mean, I know I wanted her to ask me out but in front of everyone and like THAT? It was a little-

"Well, I thought we could take the roof. The stars are really pretty at night," she said smiling. Oh. That kind of sleeping together.

"Erm...okay, yeah sure." I answered. I mean, how could I say no to a face like that?

"Great, now that we have all THAT figured out you should all start moving THIS," Sugar said pointing to the heap.

Everyone grumbled as they got their respective suitcases and started lugging them.

"This will be so much fun San!" Britt exclaimed.

"Yeah it will..." oh my god sleeping in the same bed as her? For a WEEK? I don't know if I had that much self-control.

I bent down to pick up my bag before Brittany objected.

"I can get that for you!" she offered quickly. She grabbed her bag and mine and started for the stairs. Aww she's so sweet.

"Thanks Britt."

"No problem, just get the sleeping bags okay?" I grabbed the sleeping bags and the inflatable mattress and lugged it all upstairs.

"I thought we could just set it up now so we wouldn't have to later..."

"Good idea." after spending a few silent moments blowing up the mattress my eyes trailed to her body as they usually did when she was around.

"God it's soooo hot today..." she practically moaned, I couldn't help but watch her in rapture as she took off her board shorts, now she was just standing there with barely anything on. My eyes roamed freely over her slightly tanned, lean, never ending legs.

"Like what you see San?" she asked suggestively.

"Erm- Uh..." I stuttered, surprised that she called me out. She giggled slightly and I forced my eyes to look at her face.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," she said walking towards me. For a second I though she was going to kiss me but then she walked passed me to the stairs. Suddenly I felt a firm slap on my ass and I actually yelped.

Good thing I was wearing waterproof underwear.

"So how's it going?" Tina asked me as I came down the stairs after following Brittany.

"Umm what?" I asked as I stared at the blonde girl, not listening to Tina as I watched Brittany's scandalously covered ass.

"Santana!" she snapped, causing me to jump and look at her," With Brittany? How is it going?"

"It's going..." I mumbled as I stared again, only to see her sit next to Kelsey, granted Quinn was on her other side but still!

"Umm, I don't think you're winning right now."

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

Oh my god, when I said tease her I did NOT mean for her to skip around practically naked. Although, the look Santana had when she came downstairs? Priceless.

Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey B..." I whispered in her ear," Santana's looking play along." I leaned my head on her shoulder and put my arms around her midsection, raking my nails into her abs, which yeah, I'll admit were pretty awesome.

"Uh Q? What are you doing?"

"Remember how I said to make her jealous?"

"Ohhh..."she said in realization, with that she put her arm around my shoulders and started rubbing my back," Think it's working?" From the crook of her neck I chanced a glance at Santana who was glaring straight at me. Oh shit she totally caught me looking at her.

" If I die today I'm blaming you!"

"Does she really look that jealous?" Britt asked, excited. This was sooo twisted.

"YES she does!" I looked over at Rachel who had the same look as Santana but directed at Brittany. Wow, okay maybe I DID get how Britt felt right now.

"Quinn, can I talk to you for a second?"

Rachel sneered. Uh oh...

"Yeah..." I said somewhat reluctantly.

Untangling myself from my dancer friend I made my way over to her as she dragged me out of sight.

"What are you doing?" she whisper yelled," I thought we were gonna...you know talk about US?"

"I'm just helping Britt out."

"Yeah I SAW that."

"Not like that! It's- look, she really wants Santana so she's trying to tease her and make her jealous and I was just helping, we're not like a thing or anything." She gave me the same harsh look before her expression softened into a small smile. Then she leaned forward and kissed me, HARD.

"I'm sorry...I said we would talk. It's just... I haven't stopped thinking about you since..." she trailed off. Since when? Since this morning? Since last Saturday? Before I could ask her she kissed me again, this time longer and deeper and I quickly got lost in her. To my dissatisfaction she retreated yet again.

"Okay, I promise, no more kissing until we talk."

Oh just great. What could this 'talk' possibly be about?

"Okay..." I said slowly," We'd better get back, they might think we're...Doing what we're doing."

"What, making out? I hardly think any of them will jump to that conclusion, unless it is said in a joking manner," She huffed.

"Eh Puck might."

"Good point." She was smiling all cutely as she made her way to the door and I couldn't help but pull her back for one more passionate kiss.

"Okay, no kissing starting now," I said before walking past her, leaving her dazed.

Finally we had gotten to the cove, there was no one else in it and there was a small island with a couple large trees on it, which was where we decided to stay. By the time the boys beached and staked us in, the sun was setting.

"Oh sweet!

"Hey guys I'm making burgers who wants what?" Blaine announced. Immediately he was rushed with responses 'Cheddar please!' 'Swiss!' 'Is there a vegan option?' 'Why the hell would I want a damn burger?' and others like it. Sitting around on the top deck with all your friends, great burgers, and the waning light from the sunset seemed like the perfect way to end this day and we decided to turn in early. Sure it was barely 8:00 but we were all beat from the long day and decided to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Trying to use a bathroom was chaos. All I wanted was to brush my teeth and change but apparently sharing five bathrooms with 16 people was incredibly difficult. I waited in front of the bathroom that Tina was currently occupying as Santana stood next to me.

"Hey Britt...are we gonna shower?"

"Like...together?" I asked, hoping that's exactly what she meant.

"Uh...um. No, like tonight."

"Oh I'm not. You can but usually during trips like these people just jump in the lake and shampoo and soap up in there." her face screwed up in disgust.

"That sounds...kinda unsanitary."

"Well you get clean, and besides it means we have to go into maintenance less."

"Umm...what's that?"

"Well all the water we use, and our uhh...WASTE, has to go in a tank and every so often we have to go empty out that tank or else gross stuff happens."

"Like what?"

"Like dirty water and the whole boat smelling like shit." She paused for a moment before giggling. Aww, she had the cutest laugh.

"You're so smart Britt, I feel totally lost with all this boat stuff." My face broke out into the biggest smile. She said I was smart! She was so sweet and caring. No wonder I was so in love with her. Wait what? LOVE?

The door opening jarred me from my thoughts and Santana stepped in, but not before tripping slightly causing her to clutch to the doorknob. She gave me an embarrassed smile,

"I uh... Meant to do that."

"You're so adorkable," I said. Oh wait did I say that out loud? She gave me one more smile before disappearing behind the door.

When I finally got up to the roof Santana was already asleep. I smiled at her small figure and at the fact that she zipped out two sleeping bags together to make one monster one. She had even put my pillow out for me.

I got in under the covers and I got as close to her as I dared. Being the wuss that I am though I only got a foot away. Why was she scarier in her sleep? Oh well, no cuddling for today I guess.

When I opened my eyes the next morning all I could see was a mass of gorgeous raven hair.

Somehow in the middle of the night Santana had turned around and we had gotten closer. Like, WAAAY closer. I had my arms wrapped around her and she had her head in the crook of my neck as her hands gripped around my waist like she was afraid I was going somewhere.

Oh I could DEFINITELY wake up to this everyday.

I stealthily brushed her hair out of her face and looked down at her. She was even more beautiful without make up and she looked so...innocent. Her face looked like it was carved by angels. Her high cheekbones and her perfectly shaped nose, her gorgeous eyelashes and the mesmerizing eyes that hid behind closed eyelids. Her luscious lips that were slightly curved into a smile as she slept. I think I really was in love with her. I don't care what people say, that I was too young or too stupid to understand what LOVE really was, but I was really truly in love with her.

I don't really know how long I had been up, but I could see the sun peaking out over the hill, casting a shadow over our cove. I don't care if I was staring at her for hours or minutes, I would never tire of looking at her. Besides, I didn't have the heart to wake her up. She was perfect.

My point was proven when she let out the cutest little noise and squeezed me tighter. THIS was the best feeling in the world.

Oh crap I think she's waking up. What do I do? I don't want her to wake up to me staring at her creepily. Not knowing what else to do I closed my eyes and tried to match my breathing to mimic the way I slept.

A few minutes later I felt the warmth from my side go away and I had to fight the pout.

"Oh my god..." I heard her whisper. Ugh what I would do to see her face right now. Before I gave in and opened my eyes I felt soft lips on my forehead. If my eyes were opened they'd be fluttering closed right now. It took everything I had not to move, which is why I couldn't hold back the smile when she nestled back into me. I closed my eyes and just basked in her warmth.

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

"Britt, come on wake up!" Puck whispered lightly shaking the blonde. She was still holding Santana, and she almost looked like she was trying to protect her from something. Or maybe she just liked to dominate her.

"Mmm no…" Brittany groaned in her half- consciousness, snuggling into Santana.

"B c'mon. C'mon. C'mon c'mon c'mon!" Puck tried but she wouldn't budge.

"Mike made pancakes."

Now she was up.

"With blueberries?"

"Yes B with blueberries…" he said, rolling his eyes regardless if she could see it or not.

"Okay I'll be down soon, just go away!" she exclaimed swatting in his direction half-heartedly.

"Umm how soon because we want to go out for a run and you're the best driver…"

"Go away!"

"Okay okay!" When he was finally away Brittany inhaled deeply, taking in Santana's scent before sighing and getting out of bed.

"Okay guys, let me eat first and then we can go out," Brittany said as she entered the bustling kitchen. Cheers were emitted.

"So who all is going out?" Blaine asked. Almost everyone wanted the only protest came from Quinn and Rachel. Hmm, there's a shocker.

"I'll be here when Santana wakes up," Quinn explained, not wanting anyone to be suspicious. Brittany thought it was a valid excuse.

"I have some…reading to catch up on," Rachel said shrugging. Obviously she was not the best liar.

"Really?" Finn asked arching his eyebrow.

"Well if you really want to know, I'm on my period. I wanted to shield your innocent little mind but I guess you just can't let things go." Finn looked at her like he wanted to argue but decided against it.

"Umm that's nasty but okay…" Sam said screwing up his face.

By the time everyone shuffled out (It took quite awhile) Quinn and Rachel were left in awkward silence. As Rachel played with her cereal and almond silk milk (courtesy of her dads Berry's Berries Cereal company). Quinn nibbled on her bacon, looking down at her plate.

"So…." Rachel tried.

"So."

"So what are we-"

"I've been in love with you since freshmen year."

"Qui-"

"I've had a crush on you for longer."

"…Really?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Really." Quinn said smiling back. There was another pause as the two girls basked in the feeling of the confession.

"So...why were you kissing Brittany? You know… that day in the locker room?"

"She was curious and I…I didn't know if my infatuation for you was just for you or for…girls in general."

"...and?"

"And…I'm open to anyone…but my heart is set on you." Rachel pushed herself over the table to capture the blonde's lips with her own.

"I've like you for just as long, but I knew I was in love with you for longer. When I saw you kissing Britt…I don't know, I just…I lost it. Things got worse from there."

"Rach…I'm so sorry…If only I knew." Quinn looked at her with nothing but love as she brushed a stray hair from Rachel's face.

"Well, I have you now don't I?"

"Of course you do…" they went in to kiss again this time being much more…animalistic. Rachel started pulling at her shirt and started trailing kisses down her neck.

"I think we should move this upstairs."

The second time Santana woke up it was because of the heat. Brittany was gone and the sleeping bag was completely off, good thing too because it was already hot out.

Grabbing her clothes she went inside to change.

The houseboat was oddly quiet seeing as how with sixteen teenagers it tends to get a little loud. Or at least there would be SOME sound. Then she heard it, a faint thudding.

"What the heck…" she said to herself. The thudding was sort of rhythmic but she couldn't place it. Finally she realized which floor it was coming from.

"Oh…" was that a moan? What the fuck was going on.

Narrowing down her search she found which room it was coming from, Blaine and Kurt's room.

"Oh HELL no…" she said. Really the two gay guys hook up while everyone is supposedly gone? Deciding it would be fun to scare them she swung the door open fast.

"Would Sugar really like if you two defiled her bed with your sem-" her jaw dropped as she saw who really was on the bed. Rachel pushed Quinn off of her and onto the floor as she covered her self up with the sheets.

"Oh shit." Santana said before she closed the door. Fuck she was never going to get THAT image out of her head.


	12. Retaliation

A/N: I don't really like how this one came out but I can't seem to make it any better so sorry if it isn't great. It was originally going to be extremely long but I decided to cute it in half so it's a little short. Love you all and thanks for reading!

Gleefan987: Let's just say Kelsey isn't that original

Gleeeek89: hopefully you'll like this chapter! P.S. Thank you for being my 69th review! Lol I need to get my mind out of the gutter...

Rayelynn9: I have them both too!

JF1993: Oh my gosh I love long reviews:) I kind of like Brittany being the more brave one and Santana being the shy one even though that's not their personalities...that didn't make sense did it?  
>Don't worry I have no sensor either and I'm glad you like the way I write Tina! She's seriously underrated.<p>

The T.M.: Still trying to figure out how to go about that...

BlueBaubles: I don't know why but your review just made me smile really big! The guy next to me looked at me funny...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Oh holy shit fuck damn," I murmured, the curse words just pouring out of my mouth. Currently I was pacing all over the houseboat. Normally (although I'm not sure what 'normal' was for me anymore) I would be happy to find two practically naked girls sexing it up on a bed but because I actually KNEW these particular girls? It was just so... ugh. Gross, nasty, life scarring- many words could describe what I saw and how I felt right now.

"Santana wait!" Quinn yelled. Her hair was messy and her clothes were crooked. Suddenly the image of..._them_...flashed in my mind again and I closed my eyes willing for them to go away.

"What Quinn? It's not like I can go anywhere!" I snapped. Rachel appeared behind her looking just as disheveled.

"Oh my god...why couldn't you guys just lock the door? Why?" I groaned.

"San you need to calm down." Quinn said. Oh yeah fucking right! I was tripping balls right now, I don't even know why!

"What happened to you two hating each other huh? Holy shit Rachel your ENGAGED! And you're just sticking your hand down Fabray's pants taking what you will."

"We didn't have sex Santana!" Rachel quickly added, as if that would change anything.

"Yeah you interrupted before we could get to that part."

"I can't believe you're mad at ME! This shit is messed up..."

"I'm not mad at you but MAYBE you should learn how to kno-" she was cut off by her dwarf,

"Look that's beside the point. The point is, neither of us are prepared to 'deal with the consequences of 'coming out' as bi or a couple and we would greatly appreciate it if you kept our tryst under wraps."

"Oh trust me I won't say a thing. I'm already trying to get rid of the image I have etched into my mind of YOUR boobs and YOUR ass," I said pointing to Rachel and Quinn respectively. The brunette blushed while Quinn just smirked, most likely with naughty thoughts in her head.

"Ugh, you're disgusting," I told her.

"So you won't say anything?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I won't spill your secret but I DEFINITELY have full teasing rights."

"Deal," Rachel agreed.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Rach."

"No it's a perfectly good idea," I assured her with a devious grin.

"Okay...um," Rachel sad, could this moment get any more awkward?" I'm going to make a tofurkey sandwich, do either of you want one?"

"Okay one, aren't you full from eating Quinn out? And two what the hell is Tofurkey."

"It's tofu meat to taste like Turkey, it's actually quite good." Rachel smiled too much.

"Yeah I'll pass...but feel free to whip me up a grilled cheese."

"My girlfriend isn't your slave Santana."

"Oh I'm your girlfriend now am I?"

The next few moments were spent with the happy couple exchanging witty comments of their love while I gagged.

"Not to be the one to ruin your honeymoon phase or anything but I do seem to remember that you're engaged to a tree Rachel." While yes, I said it to get them to shut up I didn't mean to say it so harshly and I felt a little guilty when I saw the looks on their faces.

"Yes Santana we're well aware," Rachel said solemnly. Quinn just looked away, probably trying not to think about him.

Suddenly I heard the sound of boat engines signaling their return.

"That one run was soooo sick Britt!" I heard Artie say.

"Yeah, I wish I could do that..." speak of the giant!"

"Thanks guys..." Brittany said bashfully. I could picture the look on her face, she was probably red with embarrassment but with a little cute smile. So adorable...

One by one they all appeared.

"San! You're up!" Brittany exclaimed, her face brightening up. Did I really do that to her?

For some reason I had myself wondering if she knew about this morning. Typically I wasn't a cuddler but she was just so comfortable. She couldn't know that I had kissed her could she? I just couldn't help myself okay! Don't judge me.

She came over to my place on the couch and practically leaped into my arms, forcing her way under my arm and wrapping her hands around my waist.

"Eww Britt! You're all wet!" I shrieked (that's embarrassing). I tried to get away from her but she just put her arms around my arms so I couldn't move.

"You bet I am baby..." she said flirtatiously. It took me a second to get it before I felt that familiar rush of arousal. So I let her cuddle into me, and decided to tease back,

"Maybe you should take care of that _Britt_," I whispered hotly in her ear. I'm pretty sure she just shuttered, yes one point for Lopez!

"Mmm San..." she whimpered into my neck. I clutched her harder biting back a moan.

"Can you two get a room?" Kelsey sneered. Yeah that's right trollop, Brittany's flirting with ME!

"Um no, you two are just fine where you are!" Puck smirked.

"Yeah...perfect view," Artie added.

Brittany scowled but didn't make any attempt to move.

"Don't be a douche Artie, we're just messing around." My face fell, of course it was just pointless banter. Friends flirted all the time I naive to think she actually...was turned on by me.

After the attention strayed away from us I heard Brittany again,

"Don't worry San. I just told them that to shut then up. I really like _messing around_ with you." I tried to push my feelings back but I could just _not_ stop smiling.

After a solid three hours of being lazy and lounging we were all pretty sluggish. Rory had fallen asleep and Sam and Finn had done that put shaving cream on his hand and tickled his face thing. Well it was extremely childish I had to admit it was pretty amusing. Artie and Mike were trying (and failing) to teach Tina the wonders of Pokemon: Red Version on an old ass GameBoy. Mercedes, Sugar and Kelsey were lying out in the sun and secretly hoped she'd fall asleep and get a nasty sunburn. Mean? Yes. Deserving? Absolutely.

Rachel and Quinn were probably off fucking each other's brains out and while yes, it was REALLY weird and dangerous, they were sorta cute together. And okay...I was a little jealous. At least they had each other to hold and kiss and hug and make love too...

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked. I hadn't even realized she had stopped reading her copy of 'Peter Pan.'

"I um...this book is confusing," I stuttered, I couldn't exactly say 'Oh just about how your best friend and the girl you hate the most are secret lovers and how I'm totez jelly at them because I want what they have except with you. Y'know?' yeah probably wouldn't go over well.

"The Adventures of Alice and Wonderland is confusing?" she asked, her nose crinkling in confusion. So damn cute.

"Erm-yeah. I think he was high when he wrote it or something."

"Well, I guess the allegories are a little hard to understand..." and this girl thought she wasn't smart...so modest.

"Guys I'm boooored!" Puck whined coming onto the back deck where we were lounging in the shade.

"Go join Kurt and Blaine for a rousing round of butt sex," I joked.

"Pass."

"They're dating? Finally!" Brittany exclaimed.

"For the last time! Just because we're gay doesn't mean we're into each other!" Kurt yelled from somewhere on the boat. Boy had super hearing.

"Denial," Britt exhaled.

"I heard that!" Kurt screamed again.

"Oh you know what we should do?" Puck suddenly said.

"No Puck I'm not giving you a blow job," I deadpanned.

"We should have a party!"

"A party...?"

"Yeah like, we could barbeque a bunch of burgers and break out the booze! Let's do it!"

I was about to make another catty remark before Brittany closed her book and stood up.

"Okay, sounds like fun!"

"Yeah it really does," I said, smiling at her endearingly.

Oh god I was whipped.

Everyone was totally up for it- hello great food, teenagers, and alcohol yes please- and pretty soon our 'party' started.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Barely an hour after Puck had suggested it, alcohol was being thrown back like water and music was being played loudly. People were giggling at Puck's drunken attempt at playing the guitar and Finn's attempt at singing. Rachel agreed to be the designated 'make sure no one drowns' person. Which was good seeing how I was drunk as a skunk. Apparently alcohol turned you into a striped cat that could fart nasty smells.

"Hey guys we should totally play strip poker!" Sam exclaimed after a very interesting game of twister.

"Oh I'm TOTALLY in!" I said, going for my shirt. I really wanted to get a head start. That is, until a soft hand thwarted my plan.

"Heeey," I protested. I looked up to see Kelsey's green eyes.

"Easy there Tiger, wait till the game starts," she said winking at me. It made me giggle, I always loved when she winked...I think.

"So does that mean you're in?" Puck asked, excited. Eventually we got almost everyone to agree, except for Kurtsy because he's a party pooper! Too bad, I think Blainey really wanted ta see him naked.

"Okay let's go!" Sam dealt and I looked at my cards. The two if shovel and a queen of flowers. Was the Queen of flowers gay? How could she not be with all those pretty flowers around? I giggled to myself, hehe the queer queen of flowers.

"Britt, you're turn." I banged on the table,

"CHEEEECK MATE!"

"Wrong game hon, its just Check," Kelsey explained. Oh yeah...I knew that. But what were the other ones? Sam laid down a red 4, a black 10, and a red A. Oh I was so winning this one. I checked again because I didn't know any more thingies. Sam laid down a sideways rectangle 7 and pretty soon everyone was out but me, Santana and Kelsey. The last card was another flower, this time with a 9. Santana put down two blue chips and I copied her and so did Kelsey. Santana flipped her cards over,

"Straight, baby!"

"Two pairs," Kelsey grumbled. I smiled, I had totally won.

"I gotta Gay!" I exclaimed flipping my cards over. Everyone stared at my hand.

"Uhh Britt, you have nothing..." Mercedes said. I pouted,

"But if straight is all in order isn't out of order Gay? I thought Gay beats straight?"

"Erm...not in Poker babe," Kelsey said before whispering in my ear," But in my bedroom it's a completely different story." I smiled at her because I didn't understand what she meant and my mom said if that happens just smile and nod. But she's a big bitch so why would I listen to her?

My eyes wandered to Santana who looked really mad. Although, mad looked REALLY good on her. Anything looked good on Santana. Especially me.

"Brittany you have to take something of now," Artie said. Oh my god Santana just got madder. Hoooooot.

Immediately I took off my shirt, I went for the tank top underneath it but they said the rules were one at a time. Except Puck, he said you're supposed to take ALL your clothes off at once.

A while later most of the people were showing some skin. I was down to my bra and panties. Santana was completely clothed though, she had won every round.

"Santana I want to see your boobs why isn't your shirt off?" I huffed. Seriously, she had the best boobs here why weren't they out for me to look at?

"Because I be the BESTEST at Poker Brittz." For a second I thought the bottle of Jack I was drinking was making my poker skills worser but then I thought that couldn't possibly be true! I lost again and without hesitation I started to take my bra off but I knocked down the bottle instead. Poopy.

"Woah okay Britt maybe we should let you rest." Kelsey suggested.

"No she's fine!" Santana snapped. I went to pick up my bottle but I fell or something.

"Obviously she's not...I'll just lay her down," Kelsey helped me to the couch and pulled out the bed. How does that big bed come out of that couch? Was it magic? Pretty soon I was lying face down on the couch bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Little butterflies landing all over my face then flying away, that's what I felt. It felt good, the butterflies were so soft...<p>

"Mmm..." I groaned, waking up. My head ached like crazy. Slowly I opened my eyes only to be met with a curtain of brown hair.

"Santana?" I wondered out loud.

Until I realized the color of brown was wrong. So were the color of the eyes staring at mine.

"Nope..."Kelsey said smirking. Immediately I reeled back, causing my body to fall of the bed, taking hers with me.

"Kelsey!" I protested, she was on top of me now, not allowing me to move.

"I miss hearing you say my name..." she said before she started kissing me.

I clenched my arms, about to push her off me when I heard a noise behind me. No no no no please let no one see us like this!

Kelsey looked up from her attack on my neck with the biggest grin.

"Well hi Santana."

Fuck.

I'm surprised my eyeballs didn't drop out of my head. I twisted out of her grasp to look at her.

Astonished, surprised, devastated, broken, that's what I got from her expression.

"I- I..." she stuttered before turning around and running back upstairs.

"SANTANA!" I screamed after her," Get off me!" I tried pushing Kelsey off.

"Oh c'mon just let her go you have me now," my ex said smirking. I hated that smirk, I hated her for what she did to me in the past and right now.

"Are you fucking crazy? I love her!"

"You don't love her, you just think you do."

"I'm not going to waist my time here talking to you when I should be apologizing to her." Not staying to see her reaction I bolted after Santana.

"Santana wait!" I yelled, when I got up the stairs, Santana was packing her bag, Tina standing idly by.

"San what are you doing?" I asked, borderline screaming. I couldn't help it, I needed for us to be okay.

I needed it.

"I'm fucking leaving, Tina is taking me back."

"No San, just let me explain- you can't leave!" I think I was crying, I'm not sure my senses were on overload. Between this and the alcohol I had consumed right now I was getting dizzy but all I cared about was letting her know that I didn't like Kelsey like that anymore.

"Brittany haven't you done enough?" Tina asked. She didn't look mad, or sound accusatory but I could tell she was... disappointed in me.

"Tina please just give me a minute, please," she gave me an unsure look before turning to Santana," Just hear her out. I'm sure she has an explanation. I'll be in Puck's boat."

"San...please, it wasn't what it looked like." I reached out to her but she backed up, out of my immediate reach.

"DON'T call me that."

"Santana-"

"Look Britt!" she snapped, she looked so angry and I hated myself for doing that to her but then her features softened," It's okay...as long as she makes you happy. That's all that matters..." she was trembling, I could tell she was on the verge of crying.

"But I don't want her!"

"Obviously you did or else her lips wouldn't have been all over you."

"I didn't want that though! She forced me, I was trying to get her off me!"

"Right, THAT'S what it looked like," she said sarcastically.

"San, I don't want her. I- I want..." I trailed off.

"What Brittany, what do you want?"

Her stance was protective but her pleading eyes gave me all of the strength I needed to surge forward and connect our lips.


	13. Taking It Slow, Remember?

A/N: In the words of seconhandlion 'I update like a boss!' and I felt a little bad for leaving you hanging and I already had this halfway done so here's the next chapter for you guys. Hopefully it's what you've all been waiting for. Almost 100 reviews! I don't care if that isn't considered 'successful' or whatever, that is totally awesome in my book so THANK YOU FOR READING. Seriously, it's amazing.

WhatIsWrongWithYou: Lol it's kinda ironic seeing as how I updated SUPER fast but don't base your standard off of this!

gleeeeeeeek89: You seriously were my 69th review, I was just to lazy to put all the e's in:P It isn't exactly what you wanted but I hope you like anyway! Sneak Peak: Kelsey may be getting her ass kicked, literally or figuratively I'm not sure yet, very soon.

Jane: Happy now? Even though it's technically not the same day... Hopefully this makes you smile when you wake up in the morning! :D

nayalove: What's better mad Santana or mad Britt?

Kitty32Cat: Soon enough? lol

Wanky69: Seriously dude, you're killing me with the screen name.

seconhandlion: If you really hate Kelsey as much as I and everyone else does read my reply to glx8e'sk89! :) And also :DDDDDDDDDDD I smiled a lot! This chapter is for you!

gleefan987: Apparently your opinion is a popular one.

The T.M.: Is this enough Brittana for you?

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

My mind right now? Complete mush.

Which scared me because hello, did you see what she was doing 5 minutes ago?

But Brittany's lips on mine...I think she could have murdered someone and her kiss would still reduce me to a pile of jelly. Seriously I felt faint right now, oh right I have to breathe.

I pulled away abruptly and took a heaving breath, my whole body was on fire and my heart was beating erratically. Brittany's amazing smile was right there, all cute and hopeful.

"I want YOU San." I already knew that she told me that day at the porch but hearing her say it made me feel like I was floating on a cloud. It every good feeling in the world all rolled up in one hot blonde. But the same thing that stopped me then was making me doubtful now.

"Britt..." I trailed, she looked so hopeful. Could I handle breaking her heart? Even if it was for her own good?

Her smile slowly faded.

"Santana, I told you Kelsey doesn't mean anything to me. She forced herself on me and I only let her because I was hungover and thought she was you but once I realized I tried to get her off but then she kissed me and you came in and-"

"Brittany," I said to stop her adorable rambling," I believe you I was just...I was just jealous," I admitted. Her smile returned again.

"But..." I swallowed hard.

"No. No buts, I know what you're going to say," her expression turned slightly angry," Santana I know you're scared- I am too. My relationships haven't been the best either and I know we have all the odds against but...you just make me really happy even of you're just standing next me and...don't we owe it to ourselves to at least give US a chance?" She held my hands in hers and when I looked into her eyes I just felt so...complete.

"Okay..." I whispered.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." She leaned forward again and I met her halfway. The kiss was sweet and soft, not rushed at all and full of love. Wait, love?

Oh hell, yeah, I loved her. I might even be IN love with her but that was for another day...

It went from soft and sensual to deep and frantic in about two seconds. I lowered her down to our bed and got on top of her. She pulled me closer and my hand SOMEHOW found it's way to her tight ass. Oh my god did I just moan? Mm yup, just did it again.

"Cedes you can't go up there!" Tina e

"I knew it!" I heard Mercedes from behind us. Both of us turned our heads to see her standing at the top of the stairs.

"Mercedes!" Tina exclaimed appearing behind her," Let's go back downstairs, NOW," the Asian girl pulled her friend," Have fun you two," she winked.

"Umm maybe we should..." I started.

"Slow down?"

"Mhmm. Stupid houseboat with no doors and so many people..." she smirked. She silenced me with her lips. I swear if I kept having this reaction whenever she kissed me...oh man I was so screwed. She kissed my jaw and down to my neck.

In a good way.

She nipped my neck before sucking at my pulse point.

A very good way.

I felt her tongue on me and heard her moan.

The BEST way possible.

Her hand slid up the back of my thighs and under my loose shorts and bikini bottoms to cup my bare ass causing me to buck my hips into hers.

"Umm, slow. We should...um. Slow down."

"Uggh fine..." I gave a chaste kiss to her pouty lips just because I could.

"It's not that I don't want to it's just that...all of my 'relationships' have been just about sex and I don't want that with you. What we have is more important to me then just sex."

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something but closed and just shook her head.

"What?" I asked, curious. She cuddled into me.

"You are really sweet Santana Lopez you know that?"

"Umm no, I didn't." Bitchy, snarky, mean, evil that's what people have used to describe me but sweet? Nope, never heard that one before.

"Well you are."

"Okay, don't laugh but... I want to take you out on a date."

"San, why would I laugh at that?"

"Because! You just said I was sweet and I don't know...I thought I was being cliché or something..."

"You are so cute when you're nervous," she said kissing my cheek. Normally I would protest but really? How could I when she said it like that? If someone else said I was cute I would punch their tit but when she said it, it made my heart swell.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I don't think I have ever been happier in my whole life. Seriously, I finally had the girl of my dreams and just the thought of her potentially becoming my girlfriend made my tummy do flips.

When we went downstairs hand in hand everyone was waiting for us with sly grins. Well, all but Kelsey who pointedly had her eyes directed away from us.

"Well hello you two," Sam said knowingly.

"How was the hot lesbian sex?" Puck asked non-chalantly and Santana glared at him.

"It was amazing really, we were going to ask you to join but you were off on the water, it's a shame really," Santana said innocently. Puck had this glazed look on his eyes like he was imagining him and us together...

"Stop thinking Puck, before you wake up alone in the middle of the woods," I sneered. I didn't like him thinking about my...Santana that way.

"Rawr, put your claws away Britt, it's not our fault you're girl is smoking," Artie said. Before I could say something San squeezed my hand and I immediately calmed down. I wasn't usually a violent person but Santana brought a lot out of me that I didn't know was there.

Anyway, Quinn helped me out by hitting Artie and Puck in the back of their heads.

"What they MEAN TO SAY is that we're happy for you," Quinn assured us.

"Ahh! See San! I told you it would work out!" Tina exclaimed hugging Santana.

"Wait? What?" I asked. What did she mean? Tina hugged me too.

"Oh nothing Britt," she said. Hmm, wonder what that's about.

After the guys pulled Santana aside to give her the 'Hurt our girl and we'll mess you' speech. The girls came up to me, most likely to get the scoop.

"So what made her snap? Teasing or

Jealousy?" Rachel asked. When did she know about Santana and I?

"Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed, looking shocked,

"You're not supposed to know," Quinn whispered.

"Since when do you tell Rachel everything?" I said pointedly. Seriously, their newfound friendship was pissing me off a little. Didn't she remember everything that Rachel had done to us? I was a forgiving person though, so I decided to let it go.

For now.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Mercedes asked.

"I was trying to help Britt here get her girl!"

"Quinn!" I yelled, wow this was slightly embarrassing.

"No way! I was helping San get her girl!" Tina said elbowing my side.

"Okay what the hell, how come I didn't know what was going on?" Mercedes said.

"Yeah I love gossip!" Sugar added, I ignored them both.

"What T, why didn't you tell me?"

"Now what fun would that be?"

"Tina what'd you tell Santana to do?" Quinn asked.

"I told her that Brittany was totally into her and that she was going to ask her out."

"What? I told Brittany that she should wait for San to ask HER out!"

"You guys suck, seriously if you were real friends you would have told me and I could have had her a lot sooner," I groaned. This was way to complicated for me.

"I don't see what the big deal is, what's so great about Santana anyway," Kelsey grumbled. She looked upset and she totally deserved it. Quinn and Tina glared at her. Did Tina somehow know about Kelsey and I? I guess she really could read minds.

"Well she has wonderful taste in clothes," Kurt jumped in before one of us could call Kelsey out.

Suddenly I felt arms around my waste and a chin on my shoulder.

"You're so lucky to have the guys to make sure you're okay. Although they're not that intimidating..." Santana said. I laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I know, Puck thinks his mohawk makes him all badass but he's really just a big old softie."

"Hey that is so not true! People are totally scared of me!" Puck countered as the guys joined us.

"Oh please, you're about as scary as a dead squirrel," Mercedes deadpanned.

"Guys c'mon I'm scary right? Right?"

Everyone started laughing.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

The next few days were... Amazing. Really, finally being able to kiss Brittany whenever I wanted, it was the best and don't even get me started on the late night cuddling. I don't think the smile ever left my face. Going slow was kind of hard though. Okay it was really hard. She was just so sexy and whenever we started making out we had to stop before it went further.

Like yesterday was the worst when we went out to get groceries. Talk about blue balling...

FLASHBACK

_"Britt it's your turn to go get food," Blaine announced._

_"Alright alright, want to come with me babe?" she asked. God I loved when she called me that._

_"Uh-huh..." I nodded before going to kiss her. We made out for a good a couple seconds before I felt a swat on my head._

_"Ow what was that for?" I said hitting Tina back._

_"I know I wanted to help you get your girl but seriously? I don't want to keep seeing that. Go get groceries." I could tell she was just playing with me because of the smile on her face._

_"Okay geez, we're going. C'mon Britt."_

_I tugged on her hand entwining our fingers. When we got out of eyesight of the houseboat Britt killed the engine._

_"Umm, B? What are you doing?"_

_"We haven't gotten a moment to ourselves, people have been interrupting," she explained. She crashed our lips together and moaned into the kiss._

_"Mm well I can't say no to that." I reconnected our lips, the kiss was all teeth and tongue, nothing soft about it. That's what happens when you make out with the girl you've been pining over for weeks. Britt picked me up and lowered me onto the floor before straddling me. Seriously? When have I ever been a bottom? It was tough but I switched our positions without knocking into the chairs on our sides._

_"Fuck you're so hot San..." I don't remember hearing her cuss like that but damn, it was hot. I sucked on her pulse point effectively making her moan. I was pretty sure that was my favorite sound in the whole world._

_"_Santana_..." she panted out. She tugged at my shirt and I let her take it off me. She stared at my bikini-clad chest for a moment before looking up at me. Her eyes had that same dark tint of lust that they did in my bedroom after the party. Only this time she wouldn't run away._

_"This is okay right?" at first I didn't understand what the hell she was talking about but then I realized,_

_"J-just don't touch them," I stammered out, my need for her making my voice lower than usual," And you have to take yours off too." She smirked but did as I said, the difference was she was wearing a much more revealing, lacey bra underneath her shirt and I couldn't stop staring._

_"Like what you see?" instead of replying I just kissed her again. Hard. I moaned as I sucked her lower lip in between mine. I went down her neck again but I kept going kissing all the way down to the top of her breasts as I raked my nails over her heavenly abs._

_I didn't even notice that our hips started rocking against each other until I felt the familiar painful throb of my untouched clit and I grinded on her leg harder. Brittany seemed to feel the change for she copied my actions. This continued on until my hand slipped under her bra and I brushed her nipple with my fingers causing her to cry out. "We're...supposed to be...going...slow..." I heard Brittany say between pants._

_"Fuck going slow," I all but growled._

"Ohhh...I_ know but...do you..._mmphh_...really want our first time...to be on the floor of my boat?"_

_Her words finally got through my arousal- clouded head and I stopped attacking her thigh with my groin._

_"You're right..." I sighed, disappointed. Not only because we almost just got it on but at myself for almost letting it happen. Wasn't I the one who said I didn't want her to be just another fuck?_

_"I'm sorry..." I apologized._

_"Aww sweetie, you don't have to apologize for anything. I wanted to keep going too. Trust me." she smiled before pressing a soft kiss to my lips._

_Of course we were both so wired that once we had each other we just couldn't stop that easily and suddenly we were back to dry humping (despite me being SOOOOOAKED) like animals in heat._

_This time it was my turn to push her away._

_"Britt, we need to stop. Before I rip off all your clothes and take you right now."_

_"If you want to stop you shouldn't say things like it's just to damn SEXY," she emphasized her point with a squeeze to my butt. I bit my lip hard as a little (big) shot of arousal go through me and I shuddered. I quickly scrambled off of her and into my seat._

_"Britt c'mon we-we need to go."_

_She was blatantly staring at my boobs with that hazy look in her eyes before snapping her attention back to my face._

_"What?" Oh my god what I would do to know what she had been thinking._

_"Drive Britt."_

_"Umm...right. I'm driving." She gave me one last longing look before starting the engine._

The rest of that day had been hell. Every time we touched, or she looked at me I felt inclined to drag her to the bathroom and fuck the shit out of her and ever since then I could not get my mind off of what we had (or hadn't) done. Somehow we had managed not to ravish each other before we got back to our friends and let's just say that night we slept facing away from each other.

Thankfully today we had gone back tomorrow, trying to avoid what happened knowing what would happen if either of us brought it up.

It was the day before we were supposed to go home and it was a little bittersweet for me. Being isolated out here was great and all but I kind of missed my uncle. Don't tell him I said that.

I also really wanted to take Britt out on that date. I had the perfect plan in mind.

I knew I had to be cautious of her parents seeing as how they didn't seem so open to the idea according to Brittany. No one was going to stop this though, I had her and I wasn't going to let go. I would try to make her happy even if it meant dinner dates four towns over. I would prove I was worthy of her.

"So what's the first thing you're going to do when we get back?" Tina asked me as her, Kurt Rachel and I packed the non-perishable food into bins to be eaten by the guys later.

"Take a long hot shower," I told her. Seriously after a week of bathing in the lake I was ready for a shower. Then a bath. Then another shower.

"Same! That's one thing I sure as hell won't miss about this place!" Kurt said from my other side.

"Y'know there's an annual 4th of July carnival, you're coming right?" Tina asked.

"Yeah I heard, it sounds like fun."

"Sounds _romantic_ if you know what I mean," Kurt added smirking at me.

"What are you two telling her?" Brittany asked as she passed by with a suitcase.

"We're just talking about the carnival," Tina asked. Brittany frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked confirmed.

"Nothing, I just have a booth to work…"

"Not just ANY booth. You mean you didn't tell her Brittany?" Kelsey asked, trying to sound innocent. Seriously, what the fuck was she doing here. She couldn't possibly think that she STILL had a chance with Britt could she? She was even crazier than I originally thought and trust me, that was pretty crazy.

"What's she talking about?"

"Quinn and I work the kissing booth every year…I don't like it but my mom forces me to…" Okay did that sound messed up to you? Because it did to me.

"The carnival is a town fundraiser, of course with her mom as the sheriff and Quinn's dad being the mayor they have to volunteer. And they like to flaunt their pretty daughters in anyway they can," Rachel said almost bitterly. Of course Rachel didn't want her girlfriend to be kissing anyone but her but there seemed to be another reason for her anger.

"Rachel!" Kurt chastised.

"What it's true!"

"Don't worry Britt it's okay, I understand. As long as the only person you WANT to kiss is me," I told her, kissing her to emphasize my point.

"Trust me, I would never want to kiss anyone but you."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kelsey roll her eyes. Having Britt was more then enough but pissing Kelsey off was just an added bonus.

After a day of packing up for our early departure it was nice to cuddle up to Brittany.

"I can't believe it's almost the 4th of July," she said as we were falling asleep.

"I know...time goes so fast." My eyelids were heavy with fatigue and the feel of her heartbeat was lulling me to sleep.

"It's almost halfway through summer."

Oh.

Now I know what she was getting at. I only had a little over half the summer to be with her and then back to L.A. Fuck.

"San I'm so glad I met you…" she whispered. I could tell she was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Me too Britt. Me too."

I don't know how it happened but she had dug a hole so deep into my heart I don't think I could live without her. I decided then that every moment I had with her I would make it count.

"Britt?" I whispered.

Silence.

"Brittany?" I tried again.

When I was sure she was asleep I let out a barely audible,

"I love you."

And I meant it.

* * *

><p>AN2: Sooooooo much fluff! It was actually hard to write so please tell me how I did! Have a wonderful day everyone!


	14. I'm Coming

A/N: **APOLOGIES IF THIS WASN'T SHOWING UP FOR YOU **Fanfiction is being a total bitch to me today so I just re uploaded this chapter, nothing new though so hopefully it shows up.

I apologize for the total filler that is this chapter. It's actually pretty boring but has SOME important stuff in it...I guess. I PROMISE the next chapter will be better and you will have an update soon! Oh, and yay over 100 reviews! Color me happy:D Thank you for reading!

there.: Kelsey isn't leaving just yet...

sigh22: No, thank YOU. That was really sweet of you and I'm glad you like it:)

jharris08: I'm trying to be a boss, really.

HeYa-GLeeK12: I'm glad you found this!

seconhandlion: Thanks:D I'm glad I've got you hooked;)

gleeeeeeeek89: Brittana is most definitely endgame! Artie usually pisses me off to but I like Kevin McHale so I'm glad you like his character. I also dislike Finn but like Cory Montieth, if that is any hint for what's to come... Also, I'm pretty sure you're psychic. You'll see why in a couple chapters.

anonymous: Thanks for reading, glad you found it!

The T.M.: Sorry:(

* * *

><p>David's POV (Look who's switching it up!)<p>

"SANTANITAAAA!" I screamed picking my niece up off the floor and twirling her around.

"Tio!" she said reciprocating the hug, then realization dawned on me and I set her down.

"You missed me didn't you?" Santana's face changed for a tenth of a second before it switched back to its usual stoic-ness. Except this look looked more...forced?

"No..." she said shyly but an uncharacteristic smile creeped its way onto her face.

"You so did!" I said poking her stomach causing her to burst into laughter.

"S-stop i-it!" She protested trying to slap my hands away.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked in my neighbor.

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt, I was just helping Santana with her bags..." Brittany said.

"Nonsense girl! You weren't interrupting anything." I abandoned my niece to help her friend with her bags.

"Honestly Santana? You made her bring your bags in?" I said shaking my head.

"She insisted! I didn't ask!" Santana said quickly," See Britt I told you," she tried to look angry but I could she was just teasing her. The blonde blushed bashfully.

"Sorry, I just like to take care of you..." it was Santana's turn to blush. I could tell they were having some sort of moment and frankly it was getting a little awkward for me.

"I'll just uh...take these up to your room San," I might as well have been talking to the couch because I got no answer from my niece as she continued to stare at her friend.

Hmm...I wonder...

The curious teenage boy that still resided inside me convinced me to listen in on their conversation.

"You think he noticed anything different?" Santana asked after a couple of seconds, probably to make sure I was gone.

"I think that he noticed me undressing you with my eyes if that's what you mean..." Brittany grumbled. I could hear the worry in her voice," I can't help it you're just so beautiful."

"Britt- Britt..." There was a long pause in their conversation and I could probably guess what they were doing.

Feeling guilty I crept up the stairs quietly, it all made so much sense! The way Santana looked at her and the way she looked back. And now with all the smiling and longing looks, she had hardly been home for 10 minutes and I knew that something had changed. Even for the past few weeks I saw the fleeting looks they gave each other when the other wasn't looking.

I couldn't help the swell of pride in my chest. Had my little Santanita finally found someone worth sticking to?

Making a big scene of coming down the stairs so they would know I was coming I entered the living room just in time to see both their hands quickly retract to their sides. Seriously? Way to be subtle. I gave you a warning!

"So how was the trip?" I asked, knowing it was a good to decision to pretend like I had not seen a thing.

"It was great but I missed solid ground. I still feel like I'm on a boat."

"It's the sea legs, it'll go away soon I promise," Brittany assured her.

"Well if you promise..." They got lost in each other again and before they did something they would regret I interjected,

"So Brittany are you staying for dinner?" She kept looking at Santana before she finally dragged her eyes to me.

"Um...no sorry. Thank you though. My parents are expecting me, so uhh...I should go," she explained reluctantly.

"I'll walk you to the dock," Santana said quickly. Brittany bit her bottom lip and nodded," K. Bye Mr. M."

"Bye Brittany!" I said waving as they walked out the door. I sighed, time to have the talk with Santana...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

As soon as the door closed our hands found each other.

"It's going to be tough not having you by my side tonight..." I sighed.

"Don't remind me," Brittany pouted.

"Just look forward to our date tomorrow? Mmkay?"

"Trust me, it's been on my mind since I met you..." she slipped," I- I mean..." she tried to back pedal but it was no use.

"B don't worry, I couldn't stop thinking about you either..." we were at her boat now and I leaned in to give her a goodbye kiss.

"I'll pick you up at 8:00 alright?"

"In the morning?" she asked, obviously surprised.

"Mmhmm," I said nodding mischievously.

"San, you don't have to get up that early for me, I know you're not exactly an early riser."

"Britt please, I would do anything for you." I told her that because one, I meant it and wanted her to know it and two, to see that smile on her face.

"Okay then...can you tell me what we're doing?"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"Well then how will I know what to wear?"

"Hmm..." I thought," Here's a hint: Don't be afraid to get dirty."

"...what kind of dirty are we talking here San?"

"The kind that you _don't_ wear your best dress and heels." I could tell I had piqued her curiously.

"Okay...I can't wait."

"Me neither, no go home! I need to prep for our date!"

"San! Please don't go through to much trouble!"

"Wouldn't you do the same for me?" I countered, hoping the answer was yes.

"But- that's completely different!"

"Why is that?" I watched as she struggled for an answer.

"Mhm, that's what I thought."

"Fine..." she huffed," You better not be late..." I kissed her cheek, erasing the frown from her gorgeous face.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

When I walked into the house my uncle had the table all set up with steaming hot empanadas in the center.

"Looks delicious Tio..." I praised, sitting down.

"Listen Santana, we need to have a talk."

Uh- oh. When was that phrase ever good?

"Am I in trouble?" I asked trying to figure out what I had possibly done to make him mad.

"No, you're not in trouble."

"Okay so what is it?" He was worrying me now.

"It's about Brittany." Instinctively I tensed up, did he know?

"I'm really glad you have found someone Santanita, I am. You're mom would be so proud of you. And yea of course I know, you two are about as subtle as a nun at an adult video store."

Okay we were NOT that bad!

"You were, San. Really." Had I said that out loud?

"Look Tio, if you tell me I can't see her anymore I'm not going to listen to you. She's to important to me," I told him truthfully.

"Oh god no! You really think I would do that to you, please." He rolled his eyes and scowled, we were related alright.

"All I'm saying is that you should be careful. I have no trouble with you being gay but a lot of people in this town DO- especially her parents. I just don't want either of you to get hurt."

I looked at him astounded, I was lucky to have him, I really was. Hopefully I would be this smart and understanding when/if I become a parent. Uncle D would make a wonderful father, but for now I'm glad I didn't have anyone to share him with.

"Don't worry. I know, maybe one day she will be able to come out but for now I am perfectly happy with just having her."

"Good, that's all that matters..."

"Hey Tio..."

"Mhmm?"

"Thank you."

"No problem Santanita."

Dinner was significantly less heavy as we talked about the trip and Fourth of July.

"Oh by the way, can I borrow your car? I need it for our first date tomorrow!"

"What? Santana Lopez going on an actual DATE? Who are you and what have you done to my niece!"

"Ugh, is that a yes or a no?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Pleeeeease," I forced out.

"Okay okay here," he threw me the keys.

"Thanks, I'm just going to make a couple phone calls and get ready for bed."

"What? But it's only 9:00 don't you want to play some wii sports with your uncle?"

"Sounds enticing REALLY, but I have to pick up Britt at 8:00 tomorrow- DON'T say anything!" I said quickly, knowing some witty retort was about to come out of his mouth.

"Okay...have fun tomorrow San." I started for the stairs," Remember to use protection!" I threw my hand behind my back and flipped him off.

Finally in my room after hearing him laugh I dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is everything set up for tomorrow?"

"Yup, all set."

"Awesome."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Honey! How was the trip?" my dad said greeting me with a brief hug.

"Great Dad, I had a really fun time!"

"Yeah well you smell terrible, go upstairs and shower, dinner will be ready when you're done," my mother demanded. Yup I did not miss that. What I missed was Santana, I had spent the whole week with her and I had just seen her half an hour ago and I already longed to see her again. Was that unhealthy?

"Yes mom..." I grumbled. As much as I didn't want to take a shower just because my mom told me too I had to admit it did feel incredible. After blow-drying my hair and tying it into a loose bun I made my way downstairs where a huge pot of steamed clams and fish waited for me- my favorite.

"I decided to cook your favorite for your homecoming!" my dad revealed. Before I could open my mouth to thank him my mom opened hers,

"Wasn't that sweet of you dear? Brittany, thank your father for the wonderful meal!" I glared at her as she looked at my dad but smiled at him.

"Thank you Daddy, it looks delicious."

"Your welcome sweety."

We ate in awkward silence, as per usual. My dad was the one to break the ice this time.

"So, what are my two favorite ladies going to be doing tomorrow?"

"Well I have a town counsel meeting tomorrow for the Carnival and I expect both of you to volunteer!"

"Right umm, I wanted to ask you about that... is there anyway I could do another job? Y'know, instead of the Kissing Booth?" I never liked kissing person after person for hours but this year especially I dreaded it. There was only one pair of lips I wanted to be kissing.

"But Brittany! That's the most popular booth! Do you know how much money you raise?" That's always what it was about. Money, status, her reputation- anything but my emotions. She just wanted two young, hot, girls to attract all the perverted men in the county. I know this for a fact because last year she sad my jeans and crew cut t-shirt weren't revealing enough. I'm not lying, she actually said that, and she won't let me hold hands with Santana in public.

Fucked up.

"I know but-"I started to argue, but of course she already had a rebuttal before I even spoke.

"And what about Quinn? I'm sure she wouldn't like it very much if you ABANDONED her." I sighed, I should have known from the beginning I wasn't going to win this battle.

"Yeah you're right. I'll do it _for Quinn_." As much as Quinn loved me I knew she'd be mad if I left her there to fend for herself.

There was more awkward silence before my dad saved the day yet again," You never answered my question Britt."

It took me a second to remember what it was in the first place.

"Oh umm, I'm hanging out with Santana tomorrow." My mother scoffed loudly,

"Don't you see that girl enough?"

No, I don't that's the problem. I wanted her around every second.

"We're just hanging out..." I lied. She would flip her shit if she found out about us.

"Well 'hang out' any more and people will start to get suspicious. We have a reputation to uphold Brittany," she warned me.

"Yeah mom. I know."

"Well good, just think about your actions before you do anything stupid." Like what? Punch you in the face? Because that's what I wanted to do right now," Now hurry up and get these plates cleaned, I'm getting ready for bed." Ceremoniously she set our hand knitted napkins on the table and disappeared upstairs. Angrily I gathered the dishes,

"You finished with that?" I asked my dad, my tone portraying my emotions.

"Yes Britt, thank you." I picked them up and brought them to the sink letting them clatter loudly before I started scrubbing them hard. We had a dishwasher but my mom said that it would 'build character'. Fuck that, she just wanted to see me work.

I felt a hand on my arm and I immediately tensed.

"Let me do them tonight," my dad offered.

"No, it's fine," my voice shaking with rage," you know she's just going to get mad at me if she sees you doing my job."

"Brittany. Let me do them." He tugged at my hand again and I let him.

"You know she means well..."

"No, I don't think I do."

"Brittany she loves you."

"Right," I scoffed, there was no way in hell you could treat someone you LOVED the way she treated me," Thanks for tonight dad. I missed you, g'night."

"Night Brittany."

This morning I had actually set an alarm, just in case my body decided to betray me and make me sleep in and miss my date with Santana.

_My date with Santana_.

I love how that sounds.

At promptly six o clock I was in the shower. I know she said that we were going to get dirty (hopefully both ways) but I couldn't help it, I wanted to be perfect for her. I was so nervous too. You think after all the time we'd spent together I would be perfectly calm but no, I was tripping balls right now and no matter what I did I couldn't get my heart to stop beating right up to the moment I answered the door.

She wasn't wearing anything extravagant but my heart stopped beating nonetheless. She was dressed in tight (and shoooort) denim shorts that just made her legs...wow. And the white V-neck shirt really did her boobs (and her Leopard print bikini [Did she WANT me to stare all day?]) justice. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a headband that matched her swimsuit, causing her bangs to fall cutely o her forehead. How could someone look so sexy and cute in the simplest outfit?

"Hi B," she greeted, smirking," You look great." I looked OKAY, at best. At least compared to her. I couldn't even compliment her because I was stuck staring like an idiot.

"Erm- uhh. Yeah," I mentally slapped myself, smoooooth Britt," I mean you look good too- awesome really."

"Thanks. You ready to go?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. Knowing my parents were long gone I slipped my hand in hers and tugged her towards me for a kiss but a hand on my chest forced me back.

"No kissing on the first date, that's just not classy," she teased. You've got to be kidding me, we practically had sex on the floor of my boat! Fine, two can play at that game.

I leaned in and brushed my lips over her ear," Does that mean I get a second date?" I whispered in her ear, I heard her breath hitch and smiled to myself. Then I felt her slide her hand up the back of my shirt and I shuddered under her touch.

"We'll see how this one goes first," she whispered back. One thing that had become apparent to me was that Santana was a much better seductress when we were alone. I haven't decided if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Suddenly she was walking away from me swinging her hips with a purpose.

"You coming or not Britt- Britt?"

Oh I was _definitely_ coming.

* * *

><p>AN2: I know, I'm a tease:/ Next chapter will be up soon! Oh and on a different note, when Britt and San actually do have sex have raunchy do you want it to be on a scale of 1-10? (10 being, 'holy shit I just jizzed in my pants' and 1 being a passive 'oh and they mad love and it was the best night ever.') I don't mind writing either one but I'd like to know your guys' opinion.

Also, if one of you guys REALLY likes this story can you do me a favor and post it on tumblr? Somebody recommended I do that but Social Networking doesn't like me...please?

Last thing, does anyone actually read the author notes? Just wondering...


	15. Fluffernutters and Condemned Buildings

A/N: 0_0 Almost 40 reviews on chapter 14 alone. Awesome guys, thank you! Even if most of them were just a simple 'TEN' I still loved it. Thanks to Manatees-Have-Thick-Skin for posting this story on tumblr for me! Oh, and thank you for reading my questions and anwering them:)

sigh22: I don't know why I thought that your *read was so funny! You are not an idiot, trust me we all have our moments!

toughgirl94: I'm glad you like the way I write the characters, I like to think Brittany is smarter then she thinks.

Kitty32Cat: Was Fanfiction being mean to you too? Sometimes I just don't get updates and I have to check the site. I checked this morning and it said I had no alerts/favorites/reviews and I was like poo, but then I checked the story and I saw that people actually had reviewed and I just wasn't alerted. Weird...

Megdar03: Yes:)

Tomlinslane: I wonder too;)

glex8k89: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED (Hopefully I don't screw myself:/)

lol to the people who just reviewed to write 10, now I know who's actually reading;)

Okay here's the thing. When I said 10 I meant like a really in depth scene where things are umm.. 'explained' instead of it just being vague and implied. Just making sure you guys knew...

Okay, so here's your date!

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Where are we going San?"

"Color me mine!" I looked at her, she didn't really seem like a coaster painting person..." I'm just kidding Britt! I would never take you somewhere that lame."

"Sam took Quinn there on their first date?"

"Seriously? Wait, HOLD UP. When did Sam and Quinn date?"

We spent the rest of the long drive just talking about the most random things, she was so funny and cute- the nervousness I had felt before instantly dissipated. I was so enthralled by her I hadn't even noticed where we were until we stopped.

"Oh my god San, are we where I think we are?" We were at possibly my favorite place in the whole world. It was the mouth of this small river/large stream and it was absolutely gorgeous. You could hike in the stream at some points and around it when it got to deep. It even had little mini waterfalls throughout the whole stream. My friends and I come here all the time but I haven't been here in months.

"How do you even know about this place?"

"Quinn, told me. And I thought it was perfect for my plan."

"But San, I don't have the right shoes for this." Damn, here she was with some elaborate date plan and I had to ruin it by not wearing the right shoes. Why didn't she warn me?

"I know, that's why I brought your hiking shoes," she said reaching in the backseat to get my dirty old sneakers," I wanted to make sure you were surprised. Now c'mon! Strip!" I laughed at her forcefulness, that is until she took off her shirt. Yeah, the leopard print was a good choice. She got out of the car and I quickly followed suit.

"Now I know this was supposed to be my plan but I don't know the exact details of how to get there. I just know it requires some swimming," she said as she discarded her headband and shorts.

"We just have to hike to the edge of the lake and swim a bit to the entrance."

When she first got here she could barely walk through the woods without tripping but now she was scaling down the steep bank like a pro and in just her swimsuit too. It was a huge turn on. Not that anything Santana wasn't a huge turn on.

"Umm, Britt? There's no way we can get down there."

"I know that's why we jump!" I exclaimed excitedly. The drop was only about 10 feet.

"We...jump? Are you sure it's deep enough?"

"Positive." I saw her look skeptically at the water.

"San...it's okay if you don't want to-" I didn't have to finish because she had already leapt if the ledge, screaming till she hit the water.

"C'mon!" she yelled. I didn't need to be told twice as I jumped in after her,

"Okay, that was way more fun then I thought it was going to be," she said, giggling uncontrollably.

"We're not even at the fun part yet!"

"Okay, you go first, I'll follow your lead."

I swam over until we came to shallow flowing water. The rocks here had a reddish color because I guess it had clay in it or something. Then I noticed something sitting on the rocks.

"San are those my clothes?" There were towels and two of my overly large shirts.

"Mhmm..." she said drying herself off and putting on my shirt.

Sure I missed seeing her half naked but _damn_ she looked good in my clothes.

The hike up the stream was amazing, as always and even more so because she was there with me.

We were climbing up a particularly steep part, it was wet and slippery from the mini waterfall next to it

"You know I have the perfect view of your ass right now right?" Hearing her say that I lost my footing and fell backwards, a small scream escaping until I felt her strong arms around me. She had this wicked grin on her face, like she was anticipating me falling just so she could catch me.

"Careful there, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Blushing because I was still in her arms I quickly stood up.

"You're like a ninja San and you're super strong."

"Well I couldn't let you fall could I?"

We continued on, this time with no mishaps.

"So we're almost there," I informed her.

"Where is 'there' exactly?"

"You'll see..." I vowed, enjoying the way her expression changed.

"Oh c'mon can't you just tell me?" I shook my head vigorously.

"You kept our date a secret so I'm keeping this a secret. You're just going to have to wait." I skipped off going ahead of her.

"Brittany Pierce come back here!" she called after me.

"You're gonna have to come get me San," I teased, running further up ahead. She chased me for awhile, through pools and over large rocks. I was laughing while she worked hard to catch me. Maybe laughing was a bad idea because now I couldn't breath but I couldn't help it. She caught up to me and twirled me around before we both fell into a shallow pond in a fit of laughter.

San was on top of me now, most of my body submerged, our smiling faces inches apart.

"Gotcha," she stated, giving my cheek a quick peck before she helped me up.

"I let you catch up!"

"Oh please, I totally got you fair and squar- woah." I looked to see what she was staring at. In our little chase I hadn't even realized we were at our destination. There was a 20 foot waterfall cascading down into a crystal clear pool about 15 feet wide. It was shallower near the edges and deeper as you got closer to the waterfall. The pool was surrounded by huge flat rocks that were perfect to sit on. It was perfectly pristine and natural- except one thing that caught my eye... I quickly rushed over to the spot to see if my eyes were deceiving me, dragging her behind me.

It was a beautifully laid out blanket with giant pillows and everything. A basket was in the middle of the blanket along with a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice and two wine glasses.

"I really wanted to make our first date special," she confessed, her gorgeous brown eyes glistening.

"Oh my god San this is... you did all this for me?" I gasped.

"Do you like it?" she asked, obviously waiting for my reaction. I was really the luckiest girl in the whole world, I think I might have been tearing up a little.

"I love it San," I assured her, pulling her in for a tight hug," And I really want to kiss you right now but I don't want to break your rules."

"It's okay, you can break them just this once..." I did just that giving her a light sensual kiss, it was gentle and short but I poured all my emotions into it. I pulled away and watched her face as her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were still closed. It brought a cheesy grin to my face when her lips curled up into a faint smile and she opened her eyes to look at me like I was the best thing in the world.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Starving!" I answered truthfully. The hike wore me down and my tummy was grumbling. We sat down and she grabbed the basket.

"Okay I made you peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches, cut up pineapple, dots, got those crinkly chips you like and I brought some lemonade in case you didn't want wine..." Aww all my favorites! (Seriously, the girl made me fluffernutters how could I NOT fall for her?).

"You're amazing San!" I told her grabbing a sandwich.

"Thanks. I'm really happy you like it." She watched me eat and it was starting to make me a little self-conscious.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, I just don't see why you find that so appealing."

"Are you kidding me! These are the best! Try it!" I said holding my half eaten sandwich up to her face.

"Britt, I have tried it, remember? My third day here? And my second week here? And twice _last_ week?" I smirked, the pout never fails.

"I know but this time, I'll be feeding you." she rolled her eyes playfully but took a tentative bite anyway.

"You're right, it does taste better." I'm pretty sure it tasted exactly the same and that she was just trying to please me. It worked.

After a lunch of cutely feeding each other because I just could not get enough of it, we laid back onto the pillows tangled up in each other.

"I had a really great time today," I told her.

"Me too..." she grinned. I always thought that staring at someone without speaking to him or her was the weirdest thing in the world but now I totally understood. I could stare at her all day, everyday.

"Britt... I want to ask you something..." she looked nervous so I hoped it was a good thing.

"Yeah?" I was practically dying of anticipation right now.

"Umm...okay I've never had to say this before. So... I know we haven't known each other a long time but you have had more of an impact on me then anyone else I have ever met. I-in a good way," I smiled, was she going to say what I thought she was going to say? She took a deep breath, I could feel her heart beating wildly," What I'm saying is, I care about you a lot and you make me so so so happy and I know we haven't even been on a whole 'real date' but...I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend?" she looked at me so expectantly with those big brown eyes and my heart instantly melted.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! Of course I'll be your girlfriend San!" I took her face and collided it with my own, both of us smiling into the kiss.

"I'm so glad I finally have you..." I said between kisses.

"I'm so glad I met you." I had to stop kissing her because I could not stop smiling and I didn't want her to make out with my teeth. Seriously, I'm surprised my face hasn't split in two.

We just stayed there holding each other- for hours I think. We talked for awhile before we just settled into a comfortable silence, holding each other. I relished in the feeling of my GIRLFRIEND'S (Yeah, I loved the sound of that) breath on my neck and the smell of her skin and the way she rubbed small circles into my hipbone.

Soon I drifted off into a blissful sleep...

* * *

><p>The butterflies were landing on my face again. Though this time, when I opened my eyes I was greeted by the wonderful sight of my GIRLFRIEND. Girlfriend girlfriend girlfriend girlfriend! I would never tire if hearing that, or saying it, or thinking it. She was finally mine, like officially!<p>

"Hi," she said.

"Hi! How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple hours, don't worry, I had time to clean up and stuff."

"_You_ are the best girlfriend EVER," I stated, kissing her nose. It sounded even better when I said it out loud!

"C'mon, we're not done yet," she announced. What? She had _more_ planned? She's totally spoiling me.

"Where are we going now? Wait what about the blanket and stuff?"

"My helpers will be by later to pick that up," she said winking.

After a short walk through the woods we came to a road. Where her car was.

I don't remember parking there.

"San how did the car move?"

"Helpers."

Oh she was a sly little fox wasn't she? How could she possibly find the time to plan all this?

"Next time. I'm taking YOU out on a date! But I might need a couple days notice before I can think up something half as good as this..."

"Don't worry, I would be content in a prison cell as long as you were there with me."

"Oh my gosh... I didn't know you were such a smooth talker Ms. Lopez," I said flirtatiously stroking her arm.

"Honey you ain't seen nothin' yet. By the end of the night I'll have you. Begging for more."

"Why would I need more when I have all I could ever want right here?" I grinned clasping our hands together. She looked at me incredulously, not knowing if I was teasing anymore or if I was serious. For the record I was totally serious.

"Well who's the smooth talker now Ms. Pierce?" she was trying to be playful but I knew I had some sort of effect on her, I hoped it was good.

"San, where ARE we?" we had kept going in the same direction, as in away from Billings and right now we were parked at some weird strip mall that I have never heard of or been to.

"Well, I wanted to take you somewhere public where you wouldn't be afraid to hide y'know...US," she explained. When I didn't answer she continued," I know that you're afraid of your parents finding out about you and I know how hard it can be, I just wanted to give you a taste of what being 'out' is like. I'm not trying to force you out in anyway at all. I will wait for you even if it takes forever." Forever with Santana? Now THAT sounded nice," And I wanted to show people you were mine...even if it was to a bunch of strangers."

"I understand babe, don't look so worried," I kissed her just to let her know I wasn't mad at her. I was the exact opposite actually. She worked so hard on this, how could I be mad?

"Umm just... I don't think you'll be able to show anyone...this place looks pretty deserted..." she smiled deviously.

"C'mon, I'll show you." She dragged me to a building that honestly? Looked condemned- like, boards on the broken windows and everything.

"You're not gonna kidnap me are you?" I whispered as she stepped over a toppled over table and proceeded down dark stairs.

"Oh like you wouldn't like it. But no, I'm not kidnapping you."

When we reached the bottom of the hallway we turned into a hallway dimly lit with red light. At the end of the hallway was a black guy in a suit.

"I.D.?" he asked when we approached.

Santana whipped out two I.D.s. Hey! How did she get my fake I.D.? Then I realized..._Quinn_.

The guy barely glanced at it before handing them back to her and opening the door.

"Enjoy yourselves ladies."

When we entered my jaw literally dropped.

First of all the place was huge and significantly occupied. There was a roller rink- YEAH a roller rink, in the middle with the biggest disco ball I've ever seen (not that I've seen many disco balls before) dangling up above. To the right was a bunch of arcade games and to the left was what looked like a sports bar. Or a regular bar...I didn't really know the difference. Obviously they didn't really care about the age because I saw people in here that looked way younger then 18.

The best part? There were all kinds of couples. Straight couples, gay couples, leabian couples, singles who were on the prowl. Music was blaring and it seemed like such a happy environment.

"Okay, so what do you want to do first?" Santana asked.

Immediately I responded," Arcade."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"One more try San, c'mon." I groaned before handing her another dollar,

"Okay ONE more try B, that's it." She kissed me again after thanking me. We had spent half an hour and fifteen dollars on a crane machine. After passing by it after air hockey and sky ball the 'cute and adorable cat' had instantly caught my girlfriends (tehe, girlfriend) attention. Next thing I know I'm out fifteen dollars and we still don't have a damn cat.

I watch as the cat hovers mockingly over all the other animals before dropping back down.

Brittany's face falls and I immediately feel terrible. I rub her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry B, all these games are rigged, you can never ACTUALLY win them," I assured her with the full knowledge that this information was one hundred percent true. They were money stealing pieces of crap with absolutely no payback," C'mon, let's go roller skating." she gave me a half smile and I vowed to make her happy again.

"Okay."

We walked hand in hand to the skate rental area when I saw familiar blonde hair. For a minute I thought it was Quinn but then I realized that half the people in this place had blonde hair and I was probably just being paranoid.

We rented our skates (ugh these things are gross) and got onto the rink. Well, Brittany got onto the rink, I fell flat on my ass.

"Sanny are you okay?" Britt asked helping me up.

"I'm fine," I grumbled as I used her to pull myself up. How embarrassing. When I finally got back on my feet I clutched the rail.

"Have you never done this before San?" she asked.

"Umm, no." I looked as she swayed back and forth effortlessly, she had obviously done this before.

"Yeah me neither," okay maybe not," But it's really fun, c'mon!" she said extending her hand. I shook my head as I gripped the rail tighter.

"No way Britt, there's no way I'm falling again, shit's embarrassing."

"C'mon San, I'll hold you." I looked at her encouraging smile ad and comforting eyes and meekly extended my hand grabbing hers. She used her hand to grab onto my other elbow and pulled me away from the rail.

"See you're doing it!"

"I'm not doing it!"

"I'm holding onto you while YOU skate!"

"Okay San it's not that hard, have you ever gone ice skating?"

"Yeah, once. When I was 5."

"Well it's just like ice skating. Just copy what I do and go really slow." She let go of one of my hands and demonstrated the motions. Concentrating, I got by just enough to keep myself from falling again. Actually, I was pretty good. Yeah, this wasn't so bad! As long as she doesn't let g-

"See you did it!" she exclaimed letting go of my hand.

"No wait- Britt don't!" as soon as I lost contact I stumbled again, she tried to catch me but as I desperately clinged to her I brought us both down. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I told you I couldn't do it!" I told her. Throwing my head back and lying on the floor in defeat.

"No San, I know you can just try again..." suddenly her eyes widened and she stood up.

"Wait Britt, what are you doing?" I looked in the direction she was looking only to see a fleeting flash of short blonde hair. What the fuck...

"Quinn?" Brittany yelled. She grabbed me and pulled me up as we both scrambled to the side.

"Come on!" she said determined. We took our skates off way faster then we got them on and ran in the direction we thought we saw her.

"Britt maybe it wasn't her..."

"No, it was definitely she. I'd know her anywhere." We kept running when I accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them over. Seriously? Why was I such a klutz tonight?

"Kurt!" I hear a familiar voice yell.

"Blaine?" Brittany gasped. I looked down to see the person I was on top of was indeed Kurt.

"What the FUCK are you doing here Lady Lips?"

"Date! We're on a date!" Blaine quickly said. Oh you're way to obviously Blaineykins.

"Really? Yaaaay!" Brittany exclaimed clapping. I got off Kurt, not bothering to help him up because Blaine was all over that.

"No Britt, they're not on a date, they're hear to spy on ours."

"Really?" she asked sadly. Great, they crashed our date AND made Britt sad. They were so gonna get it.

"No we're on a date," Kurt lied immediately.

"Fine prove it, kiss him," I dared him. They both looked at me then at each other. I wasn't sure if they were going to go through with it or not. I was pretty sure Blaine bad a thing for Kurt but I'm not sure if he harbored the same feelings. Jesus, what is with all the gay couples right now? Can't there be _one_ straight one?

"Fine," Kurt finally said grabbing Blaine's face and missing it harshly. Well. The boy wasn't anything if not assertive.

"S-see? On a date," Blaine stuttered, pretending not to be phased by it.

"Oh my god I can't believe you actually did that!" Quinn's voice permeated the air before she materialized next to Brittany.

"Okay what's going on? Why are you guys all crashing OUR date!" Blaine exclaimed acting all butt hurt about it (get it cuz he's gay!).

"Blaine, I think they know," Tina said coming up next to me.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I demanded. Seriously, why did they have to interrupt our perfect date?

"We always come here," Quinn shrugged.

"No you don't," Brittany quickly said.

"Okay fine we were spying on you!" Blaine spilled.

"Really Blaine?" Tina asked. He smiled apologetically.

"We just wanted to make sure everything went according to plan," Quinn sad winking at me.

"This was NOT part of the plan!" I cried.

"Wait I get what you two are doing here," Brittany said gesturing to the girls," But what are you guys doing here?" Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

"Quinn told us about your idea Santana and because I come here often and they were planning this little escapade Blaine and I decided to tag along."

I almost believe him, but being an expert bullshitter I knew something was off, I just had to find out what.

"Well, I'd really like if we could get back to our date? Okay?" Brittany said it innocently enough but she pulled me along again," C'mon, I wanna go skate again."

It was actually sort of fun with our third, fourth, fifth and sixth wheels- not as fun as it would've been with just Britt but I still fun. Kurt sucked at skating more then I did and it was pretty darn hilarious when the 'couples dance' came on and Tina and Quinn opted to dance together leaving Kurt and Blaine to awkwardly partner up. Suddenly my blonde was whisked away as she was replaced with much darker hair.

"Hey, wanna come with me to the bathroom with me?" Tina asked. Without waiting for my reply she pulled me off the rink.

"Be right back!" I called to Brittany who was dancing with Kurt.

"I drank three comes and I'm dying!"

"Why do I have to suffer Chang- Chang?" she smirked.

"If you're gonna bitch about it just stay out here," she said before disappearing into the bathroom. Really? She drags me here and then leaves me?

Impatiently tapping my foot until my eyes wandered over to the prize counter.

"No way..." I mouthed, leaving my post by the bathroom behind. There, in the window was that stupid cat that Brittany just could not get for the life of her.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"San, I just want to let you know that even our date had a little...bump...it was still my favorite day like, ever." I told her, we were almost to my house now and I was dreading having this day end.

"Me too Britt, it was...perfect."

We were outside my house now.

"I...don't want to go," San confessed.

"Me neither..."

"Umm...I got you something," she said, reaching over the center console to get into the backseat.

"Oh my god San..." there in her hands was the cat that I had tried so hard to win at the crane machine. She handed it to me, smiling," How did you get this?"

"I'm amazing!" she shrugged non-chalantly. Not being able to hold it in any longer I surged forward and kissed her, catching her completely off guard. It felt so damn good to run my tongue over her plump lips. She moaned, allowing me better access as I thrust my tongue into her, only to have her there. Our tongues battled for dominance as our hands found each other, she was everywhere and I was quickly losing myself. I climbed over the console straddling her, it was sort of awkward but I didn't really care when our centers were THAT close to each other.

"Santana..." I moaned. We were quickly passing the point of no return and I could care less if my parents were less then 100 feet away. They were the last thing on my mind.

She pushed me back going for the button on my shorts when my head hit the top of the top of the car. Hard.

"Oww...shit," I said rubbing my head.

"Brittany..." Santana said out of breath. She looked so hot right not, her lips swollen from when I kissed her and her hair all messed up from where I ran my fingers through her hair. Her chest rose and fell quickly and I couldn't help but stare at her boobs, I had managed to pull her down further but not far enough for my liking.

"...anything I just said?" I caught her say.

"What?"

"You're parents are probably expecting you."

"Right..." I sad frowning," Can't we just have a sleepover?"

"As much as I would absolutely love to, I'm gong to play this one by the book. You're not supposed to go home with the person after the first date. I'm going to walk you to your front door and kiss you goodnight and unfortunately, we're going to sleep in separate beds tonight."

"Okay..." I sighed. I grabbed my cat (which I have decided to name Mr. Dinkles) and got out of the car. Santana followed me to the front door.

"Goodnight B, I had a wonderful time tonight."

"I did too San." She caressed my cheek and I melted into her touch. Her warm soft lips enveloped mine for one last time before she backed away from the porch.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" I yelled after her.

"I can't wait," she smiled back. I watched until her car disappeared from view before I opened the door and went into the house.

"Where have you been?" my mom said, almost giving me a heart attack. She was sitting on the armchair, sipping on a glass of wine and watching some weird home and garden show.

"I was hanging out with Santana." I stated, I wanted to get this conversation over with right away.

"Brittany it's a eleven."

"So? I've never had a curfew before."

"That's because I always knew where you were. Where were you?"

"We were down by Point Dawson, by the waterfall."

"Alone?"

"No, Quinn, Tina, Blaine and Kurt were with us," I lied. Well, they were with us...just not at the waterfall."

"Ugh THOSE two, I told you that you shouldn't be hanging around those kinds of people."

"They're my friends mom." she hesitated and I saw my opportunity," I'm going to bed." I walked quickly to the stairs, prayer she wouldn't call me back.

"Your shift tomorrow starts at noon, don't be late."

"K." I ran upstairs, closing my bedroom door and jumping into my bed. I snuggled into Mr. Dinkles, smiling at the memory of today. I couldn't care less what my mom thought or what would happen if she found out that I was in love with a girl because I knew that if I had Santana it would all be worth it.

* * *

><p>AN2: Anyone see what I did with Tina there? ;D

So the waterfall place is actually a real place I've been to, it's super pretty! If anyone is confused a fluffernutter is a peanut butter and Marshmallow sandwich. Try it if you haven't. Seriously.

Was it too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? Totally awesome? The dumbest thing you've ever read? TELL ME!

Oh, and I probably won't be able to update until Sunday unless I can squeeze in some time in the very early morning of Friday, we'll see!

HAVE A GOOD DAY!


	16. What Happens In The Ticket Booth

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update guys, this week has been absolute HELL. I've gotten NO sleep- the other day I was so out of it I got in the shower with my bra still on. Yeah, that bad. My roommate is a guy and he could NOT stop laughing. Let's just say he got pranked big time. Today I was gonna update earlier but I slept from 4:00 am to 5:00 pm. Anyway, sorry for bitching the story goes on. Oh and for those of you who didn't get what happened to Tina read my reply to Gleeeeeeeek89!

xjamieee: Thank you so much:D

manatees-have-thick-skin: Thanks I try! Although this chapter I wasn't really going for adorable...

Sigh22: I was really proud of myself for the 'butt hurt' thing. Also, the car thing actually happened to me, t hurts like a bitch and it totally ruins the mood:(

ame: lol, I'm glad you found this when it has 15 chapters, I love when I find stories and just take all day to read them

Gleeeeeeeek89: Funny story about the user name, I was so tired that I kept miscounting the e's and I just decided 'fuck it' and put that instead so sorry:(

**So with Tina, they were all spying o her right? So she saw that Brittany kept failing at trying to get that damn cat. It is implied that she saw said cat at the prize counter for the arcade and that she devised away for Santana to see it, which is why she drug her to the bathroom an left her outside. It's really not that easy to guess so sorry if that didn't make sense. The point was for Santana to get the cat without knowing that Tina helped her get it**.

Ravenclawseeker19:

Stay tuned for next chapter you klainer you.

Bagel419:

It'll happen soon, promise!

Toughgirl94: Speaking of sexual tension...

Barbie2305: And it totally makes MY day when nice reviewers like you say things like that!

Thanks for reading everyone!

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I was awakened on the fourth of July by a text from Quinn.

Quinn: Happy Independence day! You're coming to the carnival right?

I rolled my eyes even though I knew she couldn't see me. If she did that'd be creepy.

San: Who calls it Independence Day anyway? And yes, I'm going.

Quinn: You ready to see Your GIRLFRIEND make out with hundreds of people?

I immediately scowled at my phone. I know it was for 'charity' or whatever but I did not want Brittany's lips anywhere but on mine.

San: Is your hobbit ready to see YOU kiss a bunch of girls?

Quinn: ...Fuck you.

I smirked, that's right you're in the same boat Quinnie.

Quinn: Maybe you should volunteer.

San: why the fuck would I do that?

Quinn: Because there's a booth open right across from ours and you can keep an eye on her.

San: Good point. Wanna give me a ride? Uncle has the car.

Quinn: Fine but only because I know B is busy with her mom.

San: cya in 10

"Fourth of July!" Quinn yelled when I got in her car.

"Geez! What is up with you and this holiday? It's not even a good one..."

"I just like everything about it. The carnival, fireworks... It's my favorite!" she exclaimed. Seriously, she needed to calm her tits, she was getting way to worked up about this.

"Okay I knew you were weird but this is too much."

"Shut up San!"

"C'mon this is ridiculous, you cannot be this excited about the Fourth of July, what has REALLY got you going?"

"For your information I actually DO like the Fourth this much and I planned an amazing date for Rachel," she said proudly.

"Oh really? Maybe I can help! And then I'll go spy on you and totally ruin the whole thing!"

"I already apologized for that S, when are you gonna let it go…" she groaned. We finally arrived at the site which yes, was just a huge empty field.

"Hello Quinn, Santana," Mrs. Pierce gave me half smile, she definitely didn't like me.

"Hi girls!" Judy Fabray greeted, she wasn't as bad as Brittany's mom. She was a little weird though," Ready to play some games Santana?" before I answered Quinn spoke,

"Actually San here wants to volunteer to work the hospital booth."

"Oh really?" Ms. Pierce asked, eyebrow raised in a condescending way.

"Umm yes, I would." I said nodding.

"Great I'll just put your name down, and Quinn Can you show her there since you're so close."

"Sure."

"Okay girls! Have fun, you have a break at 2:00 and a shift change at 5:00."

"Bye mom. Bye Susan."

"Bye Mrs. Pierce and Mrs. Fabray," I said politely. Judy smiled but Mrs. Pierce glared at me. Damn, she wasn't even trying to hide it.

We walked over to the kissing booth (sad face:() where my girlfriend was setting up.

"San!" Britt exclaimed as she saw me. Quickly looking around she realized the only people in the vicinity weren't paying attention and she gave me a short kiss," I missed you."

"I missed you too, yesterday was amazing."

"Yesterday was perfect." I watched the blush appear on her face as she realized what she said and I couldn't help but smile.

"It was only perfect because I went with the perfect girl," I told her truthfully. Not being able to contain herself she pulled me into a hug.

"I wanna kiss you so bad right now," she whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Alright you two c'mon, I'm still here,"

Quinn said. Oh right, forgot about her.

Brittany and I released each other just in time to see Quinn rolled her eyes.

"C'mon I need to introduce you to someone." she said pulling me away from my girl.

"Bye Britt!"

"Bye Sanny." Not twenty feet from their booth was the one Quinn dragged me to. There was a girl smiling at is from the other side of the counter.

"Hi Quinn, who's your friend?" some girl in a really inappropriate candy striper outfit asked. She had auburn hair and was kinda cute, I guess. Actually she was pretty hot but now that I had Britt every girl paled in comparison.

"This is Santana, she's David Martinez's niece. She's really cool. Santana this is Dianna Ellis- she's on the cheerleading squad with Britt and I. She'll help you out with your job." with that the blonde was gone, going to her station. Dianna gave me a smile, not any smile though- a flirtatious one. Trust me I mastered that look and this girl was definitely giving me the sex eyes.

"So you're the hot new girl I've been hearing about. Of course you'd be related to Mr. M, he's all kinds of sexy."

"Umm..yeah..." I said awkwardly," So what do I have to do?" she smirked again.

"Well first you have to get uniform silly. I hope this one fits." she handed me an outfit very similar to hers. Awesome. Usually I didn't mind showing off how hot I was but I didn't want to be in this thing when this girl was obviously hitting on me.

I went to go change and of fucking course it didn't fit. Well actually it did fit, it FIT _really well_- as in, it was super tight. And short. The dress barely came to the middle of my thighs and the neckline was cut really low, not to mention how it pushed my cleavage up- I'm pretty sure this was waaaay inappropriate but what could I do? Sighing I left it alone and went back out to take my post.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Oh my god.

So many hot fantasies going through my head right now- you have no idea. I had been hanging some decorations when I heard someone walk about behind me. I assumed it was Quinn.

"Hey Q what t-ti-ah..." I was rendered speechless as I turned around and was met with one of the sexiest images I have ever seen.

Santana in one of those hot nurses outfits- you know like the ones you get when your boyfriend (or girlfriend) asks you to dress up as something sexy for Halloween. She was all kinds of smoking and I could not help but rake my gaze over her again and again.

"I'm not exactly Quinn, sorry to disappoint..." she said turning to walk away. Without thinking twice about it I roughly grabbed her and pulled her towards the first private area I could find which just happened to be an empty and closed ticket booth. I slammed her against the door to close it and immediately attacked her lips with mine, grabbing her clothed breasts in my hands. I didn't have the patience to get her out of the dress. And why would I want to?

"You look so _fucking_ hot. How am I supposed to kiss a bunch of nasty teenage boys and perverted old men when you're twenty feet away wearing THIS?" to emphasize my need I pulled at the hem of her skirt, pulling it just enough that her nipple was showing. My mouth immediately went to the exposed nub as I ran my hands up her thighs. She was breathing heavily now, last time I saw her eyes they were swirling with lust, now they were squeezed shut in pleasure.

"BRITT..." she moaned," What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing- but I hope _I_ can get into _you_," I ran a single finger over her underwear, stopping jut before her clit. She gave out this sexy little whimper and I couldn't help but moan. She was already soaked through her lacy underwear and I could _feel_ her want.

"Britt..." she moaned, I couldn't tell if she was urging me to go on but it sure sounded like she did.

"B...we...we've g-gotta stop."

"I know," I admitted still caressing the inside of her thigh," I just couldn't wait to touch you any longer. This outfit is killing me."

"It's not my fault, that Dianna girl said it was the uniform," Santana mumbled, her head on my shoulder. My jaw clenched.

"Are you volunteering with _Dianna?_" I didn't even try to hide the contempt in my voice.

"Yeah, Quinn said she's a cheerleader with you guys?"

"Yeah." I said bluntly. It's not that I didn't like the girl, I did have sex with her that one time...but she was a total whore.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Santana asked. I sighed, knowing I'd have to tell her sooner or later.

"Dianna is known to be a flirtatious slut, I just don't want my pretty girlfriend to be anywhere near her." she kissed me softly, wiping the frown of my face.

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience babe?"

"Unfortunately... Look just be careful around her okay?"

"Don't worry- I'm not the whore I used to be. YOU turned me into a one women girl." I kissed her peck and lent my forehead against hers.

"I better go before Quinn comes to find me..." I sighed sadly, starting for the door.

"No wait." Santana pulled me into another long meaningful kiss that quickly turned into another make out session. What? My girlfriend was hot- you try to stop when Santana is sticking her tongue down your throat, running her hands up and down your legs in the sexiest nurse outfit. Yeah, that's what I thought.

"ALL STAFF REPORT TO YOUR STATION"ALL STAFF REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS, WE'LL BE OPEN IN 20 MINUTES," my mom's voice boomed over the intercom. Fucking mom and her ability to twat-swat me.

"That's our cue..." she said.

"C'mon we can still make out..." I pouted.

"Nu-uh, not when your moms voice is still ringing in my ears.

I look past the hoard of people to see my girlfriend at her booth.

"Hi," a voice in front of me said. Small chubby boy, about 7- Ryder Wilson I think his name is. His mom was my chemistry teacher.

"Hello, have you come for your kiss?" he smiled and nodded before I leaned in and gave him a 1 second...2 Second...3 second kiss. When I pulled away he was grinning madly.

"Thank you for coming!" with that he dropped his ticket and ran back to his friends. Little kids are so cute.

I glanced over to Santana again. She was helping some kid out with the spinning wheel while I saw Dianna actively leering at her. I was about to get up when someone interrupted me.

_Another kiss_.

Santana.

_Kiss._

Why is Dianna staring at her chest?

_Kiss._

Santana waves at me.

Dianna waves too.

Bitch.

_Kiss._

Their booth is slow and they're talking.

_Kiss._

Dianna is looking at her like a piece of meat.

_Kiss._

Why the FUCK is she TOUCHING _MY_ girlfriend?

"Brittany calm down," Quinn's voice and comforting hand interrupted my routine. I didn't even notice how hard I was gripping the table in front of me.

"Dianna shouldn't be touching her," I whispered.

"Santana isn't dumb, she won't let it get to her."

"I trust Santana- I don't trust HER."

"Hey excuse me! We've been waiting in line forever and we don't have all day," a snarky teenage boy said. He was on the football team and he was a total ass.

I stood up, grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him hard before pushing him back.

That'll shut you up.

"Next?"

"Actually we're going to take a quick 5 minute break to replenish our lips," Quinn informed the groaning crowd. She put the 'back in 5' sign up before pulling me aside.

"Okay seriously? You're going to get us in trouble. Stop the jealous act and go say hi to your girl." she pushed me towards their booth and I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself.

I put on a smile as I walked over to them but it soon faded away when I got in hearing range. Dianna was fucking _stroking_ her arm- could she NOT see how uncomfortable Santana is?

"Can you not touch me?" I heard her say. Yeah Santana!

"I know I make you _uncomfortable_," Dianna said smirking," What do you say? Me, you, tonight _alone in my house_? Sounds good right?"

"Actually-"

"ACTUALLY she has plans with me tonight _Ellis_." I was trying to use my cheerleading co-captaincy to scare her. Usually Quinn did the scaring but I could make an exception for her.

"Well what about tomorrow? I'm free anytime." I snorted.

"I'm sure you are."

"I didn't ask you, I asked Santana."

"Do you want to go with her San?" I asked MY girlfriend. I was kind of being a bitch right now but I didn't care.

"No, I REALLY don't." I turned back to Dianna smiling at her.

"See she doesn't want to go." Dianna looked slightly dejected, hell I would to if a girl like Santana rejected me," And Dianna? If you _ever_ lay a hand on her again I will destroy. And getting kicked off the squad will be the LEAST of your worries." She nodded, obviously scared. Before I could do anything more (Like hit her) Santana pulled me away.

"That was really hot..." she whispered in my ear.

"What was?" I asked, my voice a little shaky.

"You, acting all jealous and possessive."

"I wasn't jealous. I just didn't want her touching my girl."

"I like when you call me that," the tip of her tongue grazed over the shell of my ear making me shudder. This probably wasn't something to do when there were so many people around but I couldn't care less.

"Don't lie Britt Britt. I saw the way you looked at her. You were jealous then and you're gonna be jealous when I go back there, even if we stand on opposite sides of the booth." She pulled me in for the sexiest hug I have ever had, her hands going a little lower then they were supposed to.

"Don't worry Britt. When I'm next to her I'll be wishing I was with you. Hugging you, kissing you, _touching_ you... Just know that I'll be thinking of you every second we're apart." she kissed my cheek and just left me there standing awkwardly as I tried to get a hold on my emotions. Santana Lopez, you will be the death of me.

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

Brittany came back to the booth looking all kinds of flustered.

"I saw you telling Dianna off. If I were Santana I would be the one hot and bothered not the other way around," I teased.

"She was, I just have less self control." Well isn't that the truth.

"Hey, Lucy. I spent my whole last paycheck on these tickets, are you gonna kiss me or flirt with your hot friend here?" I turned to see a grinning Puck flanked by Sam, Artie, and Finn- when did they start hanging out with Finn?

"Hey guys!" Brittany greeted.

"I told you not to call me that Puck!" I said slapping him playfully. He waved his ticket in the air.

"You gonna kiss me or not Fabray?"

"Artie c'mere," I demanded before kissing him long and hard.

"There, I kissed him enough for the both of you."

"Hot damn." Artie sighed.

"Not fair! Britt? You'll give me a kiss right?"

"Sorry Puck, I would but Santana is glaring at all of you right now so because Q here is the single one she's going to have to be doing the kissing."

I saw that look on her face. That knowing one. Brittany may seem like sunshine and rainbows but sometimes she could be as conniving and devious as me. Did she know that I WASN'T single?

"Oh, so does that mean? I'll be getting a kiss from Quinn too?" my head snapped to where Rachel was.

"There you are Rach! I was starting to get worried!" Finn said. I tried to be mad at him but I couldn't. Was I jealous? Yes. Was I mad? No. Finn actually was a nice guy at heart, it seemed he took whatever role Rachel took. If she was a bitch to us he would be too. If she was nice he would be to. He was just being a supportive *gag* fiancé.

Screw him.

"Sorry, Finn, I was being held up in the ticket line." she gave me a quick glance before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. It was a simple gesture but I couldn't look and I averted my eyes.

Sam had gotten a kiss from Britt, thank god because this couldn't get anymore awkward and I didn't want to be kissing my ex.

"So...who do I get to kiss?" Finn asked.

"YOU get to kiss me- I'll take that!" Rachel said snatching his ticket away. I sighed in relief before she laid the ticket down in front of me. I have her a wide-eyed look. She could not be serious right now!

"Well. My fiancé paid, do you want me to waist his Money?"

"Umm...n-no, I guess not."

"Hot," Puck murmured. Without further ado Rachel's soft lips came in contact with mine. I thought it would e a simple peck but of course she didn't spare me and when she added tongue I thanked the heavens that I had the self-control not to moan. It was over before it began and Rachel backed off leaving me to awkwardly lean over the table.

I cleared my throat and backed away slowly. Everyone was staring at us and I watched as Brittany connected the dots. If she didn't know two minutes ago he definitely knew now. Brittany may not be the best at calculus but she definitely knew people, and if there was one person she knew the most about it was me.

"Um...I think that was well worth the money."

"Guys put your boners away c'mon- it's not like you've never seen two girls kiss before," Brittany said," Now go enjoy yourselves, we don't get a break for another two hours."

"Oh fine. Hey let's hit up the roller coaster!"

"Umm... You guys go on ahead, I don't really like roller coasters," Rachel said.

"What but you just got here!" Finn protested, I saw him give a sideways glance- he wasn't suspicious too was he?

Apparently Rach thought so.

"I want to talk to Santana," she quickly said. He looked over to the Latina who looked really annoyed. Probably because of Dianna. Finn was about to say something when Sam cut him off,

"C'mon Finn, you need some bro time."

"Yeah Finn, have some 'bro time'," the way Rachel said it was cute and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay...yeah you're right. Have fun, we'll catch up later?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure." The four of them left and Rachel started to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked.

"To talk to Santana." What? I thought she was kidding...

"What do you need to talk to her about?" here goes jealous Brittany again...

"Just you ask her a question, you have nothing to worry about," Brittany sighed audibly.

"Sorry Rach...I didn't mean to snap. Tell her I miss her?"

"I think she already knows but I would be happy to."

"I'll see you around?" it came out a little more desperate then I meant it too.

"Of course Quinn, bye." I stared at her as she walked away, I could NOT wait till we were alone.

"What's going on with you and Rachel?" I looked into my best friends shockingly blue eyes.

Well, it's now or never.

"Nothings going on between us." Please be never please be never.

She raised her eyebrow at me- that was MY thing.

"Really Quinn?"

"Hi, which one of you pretty ladies want to have the opportunity to kiss a stud like me?" Jackson Wrightworth, a local farmer, asked

"Okay do you really want to do this here?" she glared at me, something I haven't seen a lot of.

"Fine but we are not done talking about this."

Awesome.

* * *

><p>AN2: Yaaay sexual tension! Oh what? You guys just want a sex scene? I promise it will happen soon:)

Also, this chapter was originally way longer but I split it so that I can update quicker without having to write a new chapter. Yes, I am lazy but you know what? That means a faster update!

Remember: Reviews=a smiling me=a happy me=FASTER updates=happy you! See, it makes us all happy:) Plus I want to know what you guys think.

Remember, unicorns are just sexual aroused ponies (Get it? Cause they're horny!)


	17. You Already Said That

A/N: Well hello lovely readers, thank you all for reading and OH. Would you look at that! Almost 200 reviews! I never thought this story would be this popular, thank you so much for making that happen and I'm really glad you like this story!

Toughgirl94: I love jealous Brittany too lol. Hopefully when I DO get around to writing it it doesn't disappoint...

Kitty32Cat: Oh my gosh THANK YOU for being a desperate fan! Although I think it would be SUPER awkward to read the last chapter in public for everyone to see...Oh and Dianna is just there for that day pretty much, I just needed a random character. And I just got the name from writing while watching Secret Circle of you know what that is... Hope you are having a wonderful spring break!

MBreezy: Trust me I can never get it enough it makes me feel so good! Its like crack to me! Hopefully I can deliver when the time comes...

OmazzingOzzie: Well thank you for taking the time for reviewing now! It makes my day! Thanks for quoting that line, I'm glad some people actually find the things I write funny. Thank you for the kind words:)

Snixxjuice214: Haha, I'm glad you gave my story a chance and I'm glad you like it!

RavenclawSeeker19: I love me some sexual tension:D

The T.M.: I know right? If I were Britt I would totally take Santana right then and there! And don't worry, sometimes fanfiction is mean but I'm glad you got the chapter!

Myra10: I'm glad you said something;) Hopefully this one is better.

Nayalove: I promise you'll get it! ...eventually.

Gleeeeeeeek89: Haha thanks I try! Oh and I hope you are recovering well from your surgery. Once upon a time I had my appendix removed so I hope everything is all good.

Lol about Britt's mother, I actually never thought about it...but yeah, I hate her too:)

Hollaatyogirlnasa: Thanks!

Pinkderrguns: Tehe, wacka wacka

There.: Hopefully you like steamy...

Gleefan987: Right? I love sexual tension:) Unless I have it...

Lovesher: I also love jealous!Britt, I'll try to incorporate her again.

Sigh22: Umm yeah...let's see how you like the length on this one.

acheleandheya: Like I have said I adore jealous Brittany so yeah, she might make another appearance:)

Darcylovesnaya: I'm glad you like it! In regards to if they will stay together after summer I will say this: Brittana is endgame.

anon: Don't worry, their time will eventually come! I promise!

**Caution this next rant is completely irrelevant to the story**: Okay so I was just thinking about Glee because now it is constantly on my mind in some way and I thought of something... How come in fanfiction Santana always seems to be more of the 'guy' in the relationship? Like, she always goes with the guys or she's the one who always asks Brittany out on dates or to Prom or whatever. Because in the show it seems like Brittany is the 'guy' of the relationship like her mannerisms i.e. the way she sits/talks/moves. And the fact that she always has her arm around Santana and that she leads when they dance. I don't know it was just something I noticed, I'm not trying to justify either point. ANYWAY- Read on!

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

As I watched Puck, Sam, Artie and Finn leave I wondered what could possibly have Rachel walking over to me, especially when her DARLING girlfriend was right there. The obviously fake smile she had plastered on her face worried me too and she jogged the last couple feet.

"Santana Santana she knows! And ohmygod what are you wearing?" Berry the dwarf said skipping over to me.

"It's the uniform..." I grumbled. After getting leered at all day I was definitely getting tired of this thing. Rachel blinked twice before her eyes glanced down to my chest. I used to like it when girls looked at me like that...now I hate it. Before I could snap at her she met my eyes.

"What were you saying Berry?" she gave Dianna a glance. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand before taking her behind the booth.

"WHAT Rachel?"

"L-like I said, I think Brittany knows about the affair between Quinn and I."

I gave her what I hoped was an incredulous look.

"So what?"

"W-what do you mean so what?"

"I MEAN what's the big deal?"

"I don't know I..."

"Look hobbit- I'm not going to sugar coat it. Your situation is FUCKED. UP. But your over reacting about the wrong thing. You don't need to freak about _Brittany_ knowing. She's Quinn's _best friend_, you really think that she's gonna out you two? You're _kidding_ me right? What you should be worried about is Finn finding out, or your parents or his parents or Kurt even. Rachel I'm sorry to rain on your honeymoon phase with Quinn but you are ENGAGED to Finn. He may not be perfect but he doesn't deserve this, neither does Quinn or you for that matter. You need to decide what you're going to do and fast." I was being a little harsh but this girl needed some tough love.

Then she started crying.

Okay maybe I gave her too much love.

"I-I...I j-just...messed up...so-o...bad..." she blubbered. Oh god oh god, what was I supposed to do? Awkwardly I wrapped my arms around her and patted her back.

"There there..."

"S-san what d-do I do?" How the fuck am I supposed to know?

"Umm...Rachel. What you need to do is...you need to figure out what you want."

"B-but I know what I want! I-it's just not _right_." Another round of sobs over took her. Oh great now my hot nurses outfit was all wet.

Not like that pervs.

"What do you mean Rachel?" I asked stroking her hair, she was practically sobbing into my boobs right now. This couldn't get anymore uncomfortable but I did feel bad for her almost like... Oh my god did I actually CARE about her?

"I love Quinn. I love her so much and one day I want to marry her but..."

"But NOTHING Rachel. That's how you feel. That should be your decision."

"But Finn...he has been there all my life...I know he loves me. He is my best friend and I don't want to break his heart and even if I have Quinn I won't...have her y'know? We would have to hide all the time, even more so if people know that I broke up with Finn because of her."

"Look Rachel. I can't tell you what to do. I am not the best at relationships, before Brittany I barely knew what a relationship was but now that I'm in one... It's like I was empty before I met her and now I feel complete. All I know is that now that I have her, I wouldn't let her go for anything so if that's how you feel about Quinn then I think she's worth the hiding and the heartache... But that's just my opinion."

She looked at me and while she still looked sad there was something else in her eyes. Realization? Understanding?

She took a breath to compose herself before speaking,

"Thank you Santana...You're not the person I thought you were. Brittany's lucky to have you." With that she wrapped me in a tight hug and disappeared.

What the hell?

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

After Rachel and Santana disappeared and the kissing died down I realized it was time for our break.

Time to grill Quinn.

"Hey Lucy Q-" before I even turned she ran off into the crowd. Are you kidding me? When did my best friend become such a coward? Sighing I put the 'on break' sign up and went to look for Santana.

"Hey Ellis, where's Santana," I demanded. She gave me a wide-eyed look before pointing behind the booth. I grinned at my ability to make her scared- okay maybe having Santana as a girlfriend and having Quinn as a best friend was getting to me...

Humming to myself I walked around the back only to see two girls embracing. I backed up fast so I wouldn't be seen as I eavesdropped.

Yup, they were definitely getting to me.

"S-san what am I supposed to d-do?"

That was definitely Rachel's voice so that would mean that she was hugging Santana. What was going on?

I listened as they continue to talk...was Santana actually comforting Rachel? My Santana? Being nice to _Rachel_?

"I love Quinn. I love her so much and I want to marry her someday." My jaw dropped. I _knew_ there was something going on! Oh my god. She LOVES her? Like- like really loves her? I felt like I was going to pass out. I mean...I had my suspicions but...this just didn't make any sense!

"Look Rachel. I can't tell you what to do. I am not the best at relationships, before Brittany I barely knew what a relationship was but now that I'm in one... It's like I was empty before I met her and now I feel complete. All I know is now that I have her, I wouldn't let her go for anything so if that's how you feel about Quinn then I think she's worth the hiding and the heartache...But that's just my opinion."

I felt my heart swell at her words and I'm pretty sure I had the biggest grin on my face. Did she really mean all that? I heard Rachel thank my amazing girlfriend before retreating.

I just couldn't help myself, I wasn't going to let myself be known but now... I just wanted to be with her.

"Did you really mean what you said San?" I asked. I watched as she comically whirled around to look at me.

"Brittany!" she squeaked. I went up to her and took her hands in mine," H-how long have you been there?"

"Did you mean it?" I asked ignoring her cute attempt at deflection.

"I-I...I yes. I meant every word... You mean so much to me Britt," she paused," I think I'd die without you."

"I feel the same way Santana. You have no idea what you mean to me. I hope this won't freak you out but I think... Actually, I KNOW that I love you. I'm in love with you. And it feels so good to say it out loud... Please say you love me back? Please?" I watched as the shocked look on her face turned into the most dazzling smile I have ever seen. And then I saw nothing as her lips crashed into mine.

"Of course I love you Britt. I think I fell for you the first second I saw you. I love you I love you I love you I love you. More than anything." I leaned in to capture her lips in mine again- everything forgotten. Quinn and Rachel, my mom, jealous sluts- none of it mattered because I was kissing the girl I was in love with.

SANTANA LOPEZ WAS IN LOVE WITH ME AND I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER!

I gently caressed her sides as our tongues explored each other. We weren't frantic or battling each other. We were working in tandem with each other and it made me feel better then I ever have before. I disconnected the amazing kiss when I heard a soft moan come from her swollen lips.

"I'm sorry...I know we have to stop," I sighed as I lay my forehead on her shoulder in an attempt to compose my out of control feelings.

"I never said we had to stop." Immediately my head snapped to her perfect face. Was she implying what I thought she was...?

That sexy smirk of hers made its appearance and I got my answer- yes, she was definitely thinking what I was thinking.

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

I knew I loved Quinn. I knew that I would do anything for her. Even run away with her.

I have always dreamed of going to New York.

But I knew I couldn't do that. I had to tell Finn, I at least owed him that. First though, I had to tell Quinn about my decision. This was the kind of thing we should be working out together, we were a couple now after all and I read somewhere that communication was the key to a healthy relationship. Maybe that could wait till later though, after all we DID have a standing date and I didn't want to ruin a perfectly good night because I messed up. No, I would tell her of my decision later.

"Quinn! There you are!" I greeted, she didn't look as happy to see me, however.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Suddenly she pulled me into a costume closet which did not even for me a...less then average height woman was quite cramped in.

"Shhh I'm hiding from Brittany..." she whispered.

"Quinn I highly doubt that Brittany could hear us here. I can barely hear you talking right now." Suddenly her phone vibrated and I watched as she visibly relaxed when she read what was on the small digital screen.

"It's a text from Santana...she told me to cover for her and Britt."

"Ahh I imagine they are on their way to engage in sexual intercourse."

"Probably..." she sighed. Then she got her beautiful smile back and kissed me," So I have an hour off and then I have to go back. What do you say to being my kissing booth partner seeing as how Brittany has obviously ditched me?"

"I don't know Quinn. People pay to kiss two aesthetically pleasing blonde cheerleaders, I don't exactly fit the bill..." she brushed a stray hair out of my face before kissing me again.

"You are the hottest person here and I would definitely pay to kiss you."

"Well when you put it that way..."

We engaged in a short but meaningful make out session where I allowed her to, how do you say 'cop a feel' before we straightened out our clothes and reemerged from the small wardrobe.

"Well well well look who we have coming out of the closet."

Oh no.

"Kurt!" I exclaimed, my voice two octaves higher the usual. Don't worry I didn't strain my voice, I have excellent range.

"What are you two up to hmm?" my best gay asked. Then I noticed Blaine.

"I could ask you the same thing," I challenged glancing over to Blaine who looked a little uncomfortable. Kurt kept his calm cool and collected face on.

"Oh we were just on our way to get a drink."

"Mhmm...I'm sure you guys are VERY thirsty," Quinn added smirking," Blaine you look a little flushed, are you feeling alright?" Oh how my girlfriend knew how to turn tables.

"I'm fine," he said quickly.

"Right well, we'll just be on our way then," I said, hoping for a hasty exit.

"Fine, we will too."

"Great."

"See you around." Quinn and I sped away holding I our laughter.

"That was close!" I exclaimed.

"Close? Are you kidding me they definitely knew," she said. She was laughing though, so I hoped it was because she didn't care that they knew.

"Did you see the look on their faces? They were totally getting it on!"

"Well, I'm glad Kurt found someone," I sighed, my stomach hurt from laughing.

"I'm glad Blaine found someone. Although I definitely knew they would hook up eventually."

"We don't know for sure-"

"Oh yes we do." We walked in silence for awhile until Quinn spoke up.

"You know they're probably having the same conversation right now...except about us." I didn't look at her, in fear of what I would see in her expression.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Actually...I don't feel that bad." I finally met her hazel eyes which were glistening with happiness.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." In that moment I knew that I had made the right decision. Quinn may be stuck in the closet now but that didn't mean she would be forever. Sure only three people knew about us, all of them being gay but it gave me strength to tell Quinn I wanted to be with her and to tell Finn the truth.

Eventually.

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

"C'mon San..." Brittany whined as Santana fumbled with the key. Her hands were visibly shaking and the fact that Brittany was practically wrapped around her and trailing hot kisses down her neck was not allowing her simple motor functions to work.

"I'm trying Britt..." she half moaned.

"Try harder," Brittany growled as she squeezed her ass and sucked on her pulse point. Trying to ignore her girlfriend's ministrations, which was NOT an easy task, she finally got the damn key in the lock and she opened the door. As soon as they got inside she pressed the blonde up against the door and pressed their lips together.

"Saaaan..." Brittany moaned. Quickly she flipped their positions and pushed her up. Santana instinctively wrapped her legs around the girls waist. Without breaking their kiss Brittany somehow found her way up the stairs and into Santana's room. They fell onto the bed clumsily as Brittany climbed on top of her girlfriend.

"You are wearing way too many clothes," the Latina commented as she went for the first button on Brittany's shirt. She struggled on the last few buttons when the blonde found it necessary to hike Santana's dress above her waist and scratch her nails across her abs.

"Fuck it!" she groaned before ripping the shirt open, sending the last two buttons flying. Brittany moaned as Santana left wet kisses down to her bra-clad breasts.

Brittany yanked Santana's dress up over her head trying to get her naked as fast as possible. She has been waiting all summer and to finally be able to do _this_...it felt surreal.

Now they were both down to their delicates and they couldn't help but stare at each other's bodies. Sure they saw each other in just as revealing bikinis but this was different.

"Brittany, I have something to confess," Santana suddenly said. Brittany's eyes bulged out of her head. Oh god she had an STD didn't she? Or maybe she was pregnant? ... Maybe she didn't love her after all.

"Okay maybe I didn't have to say it like that, don't worry babe," she reassured her. Taking a deep breath she continued,

"Britt, I was always the type of girl who had one night stands and fucked anyone willing for my pleasure. But...I want you to know that there was a reason I wanted us to wait..."

Brittany took her hand caressing it lovingly, urging her to go on.

"I just... I know I have said it a lot but you mean _so much_ to me. You're special and I didn't want to treat you like I usually treat girls. I wanted to show you how much I love you."

Brittany didn't want to cry, this was one of the happiest moments of her life after all, but she couldn't help when a single tear of joy escaped her crystal blue eye.

"Santana... I feel selfish."

"Britt-"

"No wait. Let me finish," Brittany said squeezing her hands. Santana nodded.

"I feel selfish because I always feel like you are trying to make me feel special when I should be trying to make you feel special." She could tell Santana wanted to interject but smiled when she held back. Brittany gently pushed Santana down onto her bed and placed her legs on either side of her girlfriend.

"Let me make you feel special San..." Brittany whispered hotly, making the smaller girls breath hitch and her eyes closed in anticipation.

"I want to show you how much you mean to me...how much I love you..." Brittany finally kissed her, and unlike the rest of the night this kiss was soft and deep. Santana arched her back and the taller girl easily removed her bra and carefully set it on the ground.

"You're so beautiful San..." she said, admiring the girls perfect round breasts.

Brittany ran her hands up the Latina's fit stomach closer to where she knew Santana wanted her to be. Brittany broke their kiss only to ask Santana's permission.

"This is okay right?" Santana nodded. She was beyond wet at this point and the blonde's soft caresses were killing her. Every time Brittany touched her she felt like her skin was on fire. When Brittany finally cupped her full breasts she thought that she was going to spontaneously combust with want.

"Britt..." she panted as her girlfriend's hot mouth enveloped an erect nipple. Santana threw her head back in pleasure and thrust her hips up uncontrollably when Brittany's teeth scraped over the hard nub. She moaned when the girl gave the same attention to its twin.

"Brittany...I need..." Santana gasped, trying to vocalize her need. Right now though all coherent thoughts were out of her mind and all she could focus on was everything _Brittany_.

She seemed to understand the brunettes need as she slowly took the girls panties off.

"God you're _SOOO_ wet San," Brittany moaned.

"It's...all for you baby..." Santana Lopez was not a bottom by any means but in the blondes presence she just could not control herself. She didn't just want release, she wanted it from her amazing gorgeous girlfriend who she was in love with. She also wanted her to feel just as good as she felt right now.

Her wet sex was throbbing now, almost painfully so as Brittany kissed down her tight abs and on her thighs.

Her eyes shot opened and she let out the loudest moan yet when Brittany's tongue pressed along her wet folds and up to her clit. The taste of her made Brittany moan, sending vibrations into the shaking Latina. Santana tasted _amazing._

She didn't go slow- she knew Santana couldn't take much more after she had worked her up so much.

Sucking relentlessly she looked up to watch the writhing girl beneath her. She was absolutely gorgeous- back arched in pleasure, moans and explecitives pouring from her mouth, tanned caramel skin with a thin sheen of sweat to it, chest heaving, eyes shut and jaw dropped. She felt a flood of arousal just looking at her in all her glory.

"I love you San..." she whispered into her before inserting one finger into her hot sex. She thrust in and out working up a slow rhythm. She could feel her release coming but she didn't want to come like this. Not when her loving girlfriend was doing all the work. She pulled her up and crashed their lips together.

"I want you to feel good to," Santana said before inserting two fingers into the blonde who was beyond ready.

Brittany moaned and bucked her hips into the new addition. They worked together at a steady rhythm. All that could be heard was their moans, heavy breathing and that wet slapping noise as they went in and out of each other.

"BRITT! I need more... Please...," Santana begged. She tried to thrust her hips faster in to gain more friction. She was so close- so so so so SO close she just needed a-

"Ah- FUCK!" Santana screamed as another finger was inserted roughly inside her. Brittany changed their pace to a more frantic one bringing them both closer to release. They met each other thrust for thrust, their orgasms approaching fast- weeks of not being touched at all was finally getting to Santana.

Santana's palm met her clit on ever thrust and Brittany tried to match her movements while curling her fingers, trying to make sure Santana was satisfied before she came because she knew it was going to happen soon. She could feel that burning coil inside her was just about ready to snap.

"San...I- I'm gonna come."

"Come with me Britt..." Using their hips they lost rhythm completely as they tried to get each other closer to sweet release.

Santana screamed Brittany's name as an overwhelming sense of pleasure hit her hard, causing her hips to buck frantically. She couldn't tell which way was up or down- hell, she couldn't even tell if her eyes were opened or closed.

Feeling Santana's walls clench around her sent Brittany over the edge, making her see stars. Her body tensed for a moment before going completely limp.

"Fuck Britt..." she breathed as she came down from her high.

"Th-that was...amazing," Brittany panted, still reveling in the feeling of the mind-blowing orgasm.

"Mmm...yeah it was..." Santana said as she cuddled into her girlfriend, now lover.

"Thanks for being my first B."

"San as much as I wish I was, I'm not your first." _But I hope I'm your last..._Brittany thought.

"Sure I've had sex before but that's the first time I have ever made love. And it feels amazing. So thank you" Brittany smiled.

"You're welcome San, and in that case, you were my first too."

"You and Kelsey didn't-"

"We did but...it doesn't even compare to what we just did," Brittany admitted, "I love you San..." she sighed contentedly.

"I love you too Britt...You've changed me so much. In such a good way."

"You changed me too babe and I'm so glad you did."

"I love you," Brittany repeated, kissing her tenderly.

"You already said that..." Santana chuckled, drifting off into unconsciousness.

"I like to say it."

"And I love to hear it."

The two girls sighed happily as they embraced each other, ready for sleep to over take them.

"Hey Britt?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN2: And it was ALLL a dream! Lol just kidding, I would't do that to you guys TWICE! Did I trick some of you in the replies? I hoped to lead some of you off the path so that it was more of a surprise when you got to it. I'm a bit insecure about the actual sex scene because there was such a big build up to it. I wanted it to be hot and sweet at the same time and I hope I didn't disappoint so please let me know. Thanks for reading!

Remember: Just like Britt and San, the review button likes to be tapped;) Hope you guys are having a great spring break!


	18. I Think That's Your Money's Worth

A/N: So here's the deal, I WAS going to update like, twice between now and the last time I posted but my friends literally kidnapped me and took me to the beach for spring break and took my phone Not to mention we didn't have internet access so yeah… sorry.

Oh and also, out of plain curiousity could you guys, if you have time, tell me which chapter of this fic was your favorite? Please?

The T.M.: Thank you, that's what I hoped for! And I'm glad you liked San's speech.

MBreezy: Well I love replying to reviews, if only to give my thanks:) And it's not my fault I didn't update my friends kidnapped me!

Gleeeeeek89: Hey I love Brittana too! And I'm glad you're doing good. 69th AND 200th comment? You should be my 300th. Seriously, make it happen that'd be awesome. O and writing Rachel was so much fun!

In regards to Kelsey, they had sex they didn't make love. Big difference!

And also? MEAN GIRLS 3

Nayalove: lol thanks for replying to my rant and I don't know they both have their moments in the show. Like Brittany was really sweet v-day!

Where do you live where they wouldn't have spring break? That's sad:(

Gleefan987: Yes! Thank you for replying to my rant and agreeing with me!

Toughgirl94: Yay I'm glad I made you sort of change your mind! (or at least my writing is SO GOOD that you just HAD to like them;) To be honest I didn't like Faberry at first either but they grew on me.

Iloveyouiloveyoutoo: I'm glad I delivered! And thanks, Rachel is SO much fun to write.

Sigh22: Yay sex! :D And like I've said before, Rachel is so darn fun to write.

Anons: Thanks to all those anonymous reviewers out there for leaving your kind words!

Thanks for reading yall!

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I woke up to Brittany's shockingly blue eyes staring at me. She was smiling and her blonde hair fell around her in a messy fashion. If it were anyone else I'd probably think the blatant staring was really creepy but when she did it...I felt euphoric- so loved and comforted. Oh the things this girl does to me...

"Hi," she said softly, her grin widening

"Hi," I replied, I really just wanted to stare at her some more," Last night was amazing." Actually, last night was absolutely perfect and waking up cuddled into her still naked body made it even more perfect. She chuckled," It was amazing, but it's actually only been a few hours..."

"No way..."

"Yeah it's like 8:00." Maybe she would be up for another round...? I know I am. Before I could open my mouth my phone rang. I sighed and got it off the nightstand.

"What Q?"

"Hello Santana," I rolled my eyes, of course it was Berry," If you and Brittany are done copulating it would probably be in your best interest to return to the carnival immediately."

"I'm sorry Berry could you repeat that? I'm having trouble understanding your dwarfish accent," I said sweetly. Seriously did she have to talk like that ALL THE TIME? It was fun to mess with her. Then I saw Brittany's face. That small frown, the way she looked at me with those big blue eyes... she was letting me know she was disappointed in me and it made me feel guilty. I do _not_ feel guilt.

"Be nice San."

"Sorry Dwarf..." I mumbled.

Okay, maybe I did feel a little guilt. Brittany started pouting, what was I supposed to do now?

"Name calling isn't nice Sanny."

"I-I mean Rachel. Sorry Rachel."

Or maybe I was just whipped.

Brittany immediately gave me her mega watt smile and kissed my nose leaving me with the same smile.

Yep, I was whipped. Funny thing is, I really didn't mind.

"Santana? Santanaaaa? Hello?" I heard coming from the phone.

"Um- what?"

"Never mind put Britt on the phone."

I handed the phone to her who was more then happy to take it.

"Hi Rach, are you having fun with Quinn?" she asked, almost giddy.

"Well of course I _know_ sweety. I saw that kiss- it looked pretty intense." She gave me an opened mouthed wink and I couldn't help but giggle like a fool. My girl was so damn cute.

"Fine fine, we'll be there...YES soon. Bye Rach, tell Q she can't hide from me!" she hung up the phone and I cuddled into her side.

"_Please_ don't tell me we have to go anywhere," I whined. Geez, when did I become the needy girlfriend? So whipped... shut up brain!

Brittany hugged me tighter sighing.

"I don't wanna go anywhere either but my mom is wondering where I ran off too."

"But babe, you're so comfy..." My eyes were closed when I felt a pair of lips on mine kissing me deep and leaving me breathless.

"W-what was that for?" I asked, slightly dazed.

"I like when you call me babe," she whispered in my ear. The arousal that shot through me added with the fact that we were both still naked did not help me keep my libido in check.

My girlfriend quickly vacating the warm bed did, however.

"Britt..." I groaned. I watched as she, in all her gorgeous, mouth-watering glory dug through the contents of my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching as she bent over to open a drawer.

"Finding something to wear! Now get up you lazy butt!" she slipped on her bra and a pair of MY underwear, one of my dresses quickly followed. Because she was taller then me it rode up a little high and well... Let's just say that dress barely fits _me_.

"Wow, you look hot in my clothes," I commented before I could stop myself.

"And I love wearing your clothes but you REALLY need to get dressed now!"

"B, are you saying you'd rather see me _with_ clothes on?"

"Are you kidding me?" she smirked, before saying in a highly flirtatious tone," If it was up to me we would be in bed. Naked. Making love every _second _of the day."

"That sounds really nice..." I breathed, imagining it in my head.

Paradise.

My daydream was cut short when a pair of shorts was thrown in my face.

"Alright alright I'm getting up!"

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

It took us half an hour to finally get out of the house and another twenty minutes to get into the car seeing as how Santana practically slammed me against the car door and almost took me right there in her driveway.

Not that I'm complaining.

What I _am_ complaining about however is my teat-beating best friend who 'only had my best interest in mind' and decided to call right as Santana got my (even though they were technically hers) thong pulled down.

I know I was the one who said we had to go but seriously? Once you have sex with one Santana Lopez there is no getting it out of your mind.

I know it was still on _my_ mind.

"What you thinking bout babe?" she asked as I parked into the carnival parking lot (an empty field).

She has been calling me babe ever since I told her I like it and it made me smile every time.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about me burying my tongue inside your tight, wet cunt but I'm sure we'll have time for that later," I said non-chalantly before getting out of the car and slamming the door closed.

"Briiiiitt," she whined. It was so much fun to tease her, little did she know that she was the only one being teased. Now I was thinking about what I just said.

"There you guys are!" Rachel said as her and Quinn approached us.

"Quinn, I haven't seen you ALL DAY I wonder where you've been?" I said hugging her tightly. She winced as I squeezed her harder then usual.

"I could say the same for you Britt," she countered, her eyes going from Santana to me.

"Oh no no, you can't do that! You kept _this_ from me and I am not letting you off the hook that easy."

"You can interrogate her later but right now your mom wants you," Rachel interjected. I immediately stopped harassing Quinn.

"My mom?" she nodded. I sighed and turned to Santana, leaving Quinn and Rachel to make their exit.

"I'll be right back."

"No it's okay I'll go with you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want too." She squeezed my shoulder reassuringly,

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

"So what's the deal with Brittany's mom?" Rachel asked as we walked around. We bad just gotten off our duties and technically our date was starting but I had insisted on staying at the carnival and checking it out.

"She's just...difficult, Y'know? And a huge homophobe. Actually, her and my father have a lot in common," I sighed, sad for the both of us and our uptight parents.

"Oh right...well. I'm sure it can't be that bad..."

"Trust me Rach. It is that bad. You're so lucky to have parents that support you- my dad would kick me out if he ever found out about me- about us."

I watched as her face fell and I immediately felt worse.

"But hey, one more year and I don't need to be around him anymore- okay?" I assured her, softly cupping her cheek. She smiled faintly.

"A lot can happen in a year Quinn..."

"You still want to be together right?" I asked, panicking.

"What? Of course I do Quinn! I told you, you're the one and one day we'll get out of here together. I'm just saying that we have a lot to get through before we can live out our dreams."

"I know..."

She was right but I couldn't help but look forward to the future. We had talked about going to New York or L.A. for college and living together. We were going fast sure but we had to make up for lost times.

"I'm planning to tell Finn soon, you know," she said quietly.

"W-what?" This was news to me.

"Yes. I'm not sure when but...I don't want to keep stringing him along. He is a nice guy you know."

"Right, of course I understand." Was it bad that I was excited? Sure I would finally have her to myself but... At someone else's expense? It made my stomach hurt.

"Let's stop talking about all this, it's making me depressed," I admitted before lacing our arms together. Close but not to intimate," What do you say we enjoy the rest of the night huh?"

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

My mom was definitely pissed. She had wondered why I had ditched and thankfully Santana had come up with some excuse on the spot to make her a little less suspicious so hopefully she bought it. Unfortunetly now Santana and I had to work the kissing booth for the rest of the night.

Thankfully no one was in line and most everyone had cleared out because they were all gathering in the field to watch the firework show. It was always really spectacular and people got a bunch of glow sticks and laid blankets out as they chatted with wax other waiting for the fireworks.

Then suddenly, there was someone in line.

"What are you doing here Kelsey?" Santana sneered.

Oh shit.

"Well, I was here enjoying the carnival when I saw this kissing booth and thought to myself 'oh why not?' and here I am! So Britt, what do you say?"

She was kidding right? Right?

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said, wishing she would just go away.

"I paid for a kiss and I intend to get it," she smirked, eyeing me. I hated being under her gaze.

"Like hell you are!" Santana growled.

"Are you denying me what I spent my hard earned cash on? Because I can take up your unwillingness with the person in charge- that's your mom right Britt- Britt?"

"Don't you DARE call her that you insignificant little-"

"Santana," I said cutting her off," She's right."

"But Britt-"

"It's only one tiny peck. It will be over in less then a second San."

"Yeah SAN- just one TINY peck." Santana looked like she was about to protest but she didn't know what to say. I was so _angry _at Kelsey for making me do this and in front of my girlfriend!

"Shut up Kelsey. You are cruel for doing this and I hope you know that I will NOT be enjoying this. I usually don't like using mean words but right now you are being totally deserving."

She faltered for a second letting me know I had struck a chord but her smirk returned.

"Just shut up and kiss me B."

Count to five Brittany and it will all be over...

"WAIT!" Santana exclaimed just before our lips touched.

"What? I don't have all day here!" Kelsey said impatiently.

"Nothing specifies who you get to kiss and unfortunately Britt here is going on her dinner break which leaves, well, me," Santana winced and I processed what she just said.

"San you don't have to do this. I'll-"

"Britt C'mon. It's nothing, just go on your break."

I can't believe she would kiss Kelsey for me. Granted it was just a peck but still, she found a way to get me out of it.

I didn't think it was possible but I fell even more in love with her.

"There is NO way I'm kissing her," Kelsey scowled.

"Well too bad bitch cause I'm your only option so you better pucker up or get the hell out of my booth." Kelsey's eyes narrowed for a decks and it looked like they were having a staring contest.

"You better watch your back Britt, I don't take getting rejected lightly," she said before she stalked off.

"You try to do ANYTHING to her and I swear I'll come after you!" Santana yelled after her.

"Woah what's going on girls?" I whipped my head in the other direction to see Mr. Martinez in flip-flops and swim trunks soaking wet.

"Nothing Tio, just some puta trying to mess with my girlfriend."

"Oh so you're girlfriends now?" Mr. M asked, smiling knowingly. Santana blushed realizing her slip. I didn't mind him knowing, he was really cool and I knew he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Yup, she's officially mine," I grinned kissing her cheek.

"Y-yeah," she stammered clearly embarrassed by her uncle who I could see was making kissing faces out of the corner of my eye," So why are you all wet Uncle? Take a dive in the lake?"

"No I was in the dunk tank. It's sort of a tradition."

"Yeah, everyone loves to dunk a teacher," I explained.

"Oh I would have LOVED to dunk you," Santana said smirking.

"You know Santanita, maybe you would have had the chance if you two hadn't been defiling my guest bedroom all afternoon." My jaw dropped at his words and I looked at Santana. I don't remember him coming home... then again, I was a bit preoccupied.

"W-what? H-how did you-" she stammered.

"Let's just say I forgot my wallet at home," he said winking," Hopefully you guys can come see the fireworks. Unless you have other engaging matters to attend." With that he ran off, leaving us totally alone.

"Oh my god that was so embarrassing..." Santana groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"You know you're cute when you're embarrassed. You get this wide eyed look and you Start stammering..." I told her.

"Well, you're cute all the time," she said before abruptly bending down.

"What are you doing San?" she sat back up but I couldn't help but notice that he had something her hands. She smiled at me before standing up and walking to the other side of the table.

"Hello, how many kisses can I get with this many tickets?" she asked putting down a whole ream of ticket stubs.

"Umm," I started, clearing my throat," That's a lot of tickets ma'am. I'm afraid this might take awhile." I tried to stay in character but I couldn't help but smile.

"Perfect," she whispered before leaning over and kissing me for a while, it got pretty intense and I was sad when my lungs needed oxygen.

"I think that's your moneys worth..." I said pulling away so I could take a breath.

"Mm no, just a little more," she breathed before pulling me by the front of my shirt and kissing me again.

"Fireworks..." I mumbled, hearing the first booms of the annual show.

"Ohh yeah babe..."

"No San look fireworks!" I exclaimed turning her around.

"Oh THOSE fireworks."

"C'mere!" I demanded, gesturing for her to come sit by me again. She took her seat and I out my arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to me.

"Happy Fourth of July babe," she said as we watched the bright lights.

"Happy Fourth of July," I replied kissing her forehead. There was really no place I'd rather be.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"BOOOO!" someone screamed from behind me causing both Brittany and I to jump three feet in the air.

"Fuck! Puckerman! You scared the shit out of me!" I said beginning to hit the boy. Our other friends stood idly by laughing at the whole ordeal.

"That was really mean Puck. My heart is beating so fast..." Brittany whimpered as she held her hand over her heart. Taking one look at her face I began to hit him harder.

"Estupido! Look what you did!"

"Oww fuck Santana! Stop it!" he protested, but I could tell he was still smiling. After giving him what he deserved I stopped.

"You guys missed the show, we were looking for you," Tina said frowning.

"Oh I'm sure they were _busy_," Artie commented smirking.

"Doesn't matter, the point is we still have a couple hours left of Fourth of July and I think we should celebrate!" Quinn suggested.

"Party at my house!" Rachel exclaimed. Everyone turned to her, giving her a skeptical look," What? My dads are out of town."

"Really Rachel? Have you ever had a party?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt scoffed," She hasn't even _been _to a real party."

"Yes I have!"

"Finn's birthday party for 5 doesn't count Rach." Rachel and Kurt proceeded to get into a cat fight while Brittany held me from behind. She was so warm...

"Okay guys whatever. Let's just meet up at Rachel's, I'll bring the booze!" Puck exclaimed.

"Ugh, you better. I can't imagine what lightweight stuff Berry has hidden away under her bed," I commented.

"If you guys don't want to come fine. I was mearly offering a place to celebrate from the goodness of my heart and-"

"Oh shut up Berry, we're coming."

It didn't take us long to get to Rachel's house and I had to admit it was a nice place. She took us to her 'oscar room' where she probably spent hours alone singing to the bunny's under the furniture.

It took even less time for us to get drunk and 'commence with the partying' as the Dwarf said. Pretty soon I was druuuuunk and after dancing with random people and being forced to sing random songs Britt and I ended up making out on the couch.

"You're so sexy Santana..." Brittany whispered as she kissed my neck. I think she was still sober, something about not wanting to crash.

"I know baby. You are too. We be real hot together."

"Hey! Hey guuuuuuys! We're gonna go now? Mmmk?" Tina said. She was really happy, she was all smily and grinny," Mikey says we have too go home now. Isn't that great?"

"Uhh yeah T, I guess it is," Brittany said.

"Umm you all need to go home now because-" Rachel got cut off as Quinn pulled her down and laid on top of her.

"Shush Rachel, you can't tell them anything!" The blonde said not so quietly.

"Britt- britt, they're being really obvious," I said quietly.

"I know San but everyone is too drunk to notice," she giggled. I looked to see Mercedes trying to half carry Sam out the room before they both fell and Blaine tripped over them.

"Umm can we go home now?" I asked, wanting to get my smokin' hot girl in bed.

"Oh sure...I guess if you want to," she said sadly.

"No no no no don't be sad B! We're going to have sex!" I exclaimed.

"Oh are we now? Well maybe you should sober up first and then we can have sex. How does that sound?

"Nooooo I wanna have sex with you now!"

"Okay San... let's get home." Excited for the hot sex we were about to throw down I ushered her out of the house via slapping her butt a lot.

"C'mon Britt!" I said as we drove. Alcohol made me really horny for some reason and I was glad I had Brittany to take care of that.

"Okay, I'm going to come back soon okay? Just go inside," she told me smiling. My face fell.

"But Britt-Britt..."

"I promise I'll be back okay?"

"Promise?" I was desperate for her. Not for sex but just for _her._

"I _promise _San. Just leave the door open and I'll sneak in." I nodded frantically.

"I'll wait for you Britt!"

"Okay San, I can't wait."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

After going home to change I quickly drove to Santana's house not wanting to spend another minute apart. She had been texting me all the way to my house and she only stopped when she went to take a shower. True to her word she left the back door open.

I carefully opened her bedroom door, finding a slumbering Santana. I smiled at her sleeping form, she still had her phone in her hand and she looked like she fell asleep sitting up- no doubt waiting for me. I stripped my dress off before getting into her bed and pulling her down into a more comfortable position. I sighed as I cuddled into her, being the big spoon. She was like a huge teddy bear and she smelled awesome.

"Mmm...Britt?" she asked sleepily.

"Shh Shh babe, go back to sleep," I whispered.

"Mmk...love you," she mumbled.

"Love you too San..." in a matter of seconds she was asleep again. Sighing in content I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

The next morning I woke up still in her arms.

"Morning sleepy head..." Santana greeted, evidently awake. She was the one who was drunk and I slept in? Not to mention she didn't even look hungover.

"Hey..." I answered groggily, why didn't you wake me?"

"Well you just looked so peaceful..." she started," I couldn't..."

I reached up to kiss her slowly. I hoped to god I didn't have morning breath because she tasted SO good.

She was halfway on top of me as the kiss got deeper. Having the sudden urge to feel her I ran my hands under her shirt before pulling it off. For some reason the kiss started off really frantic. I found myself being _ready_ way faster then usual and she had barely even touched me! It was probably because I was so hot and bothered from her being all over me last night.

"Oh...uh..." I moaned bucking my hips into hers. I had forgotten I had fallen asleep practically naked. I let out a loud moan when she ran a single digit over my barely covered slit.

"Fuck Britt, you're already so wet."

"It's all for you babe," I panted. She continued to tease my opening as she played with my already stiff nipple.

"San...I need you inside me," I pleaded. Why was I so god damn horny this morning?

My smoking hot, goddess of a girlfriend probably had something to do with it.

"What ever you want baby." she said before crawling down my body and eagerly taking my panties off.

"Wait I'm sorry, what do you want Britt-Britt?" she asked innocently, her mouth inches from my throbbing sex.

"I want your pretty little mouth on my cunt right NOW," I demanded. I didn't normally talk this way in bed but I was so turned on right now.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I took in a shaky breath as her tongue ran through my folds before plunging into my tight hole. My thighs clamped around her head and my hands were buried in her gorgeous raven locks pressing her face down to where I needed most.

"FUCK SAN!" I screamed as she pushed her tongue into me at a fast pace, her nose bumping into my clit. I couldn't control my hips as I fucked her face relentlessly. She put her hands on my hips trying to hold me still as she continued to make my head spin.

I was going to come embarrassingly fast but right now I couldn't bring myself to care.

"D-don't stop... feels so good," I got out, trying to encourage her.

I felt her fingers press roughly onto my clit and I felt my orgasm crash into me.

"SANTANAA," I screamed as my hips jolted violently as pleasure washed over me. She licked up all my juices as I rode out my orgasm.

"God, you're good at that..." I panted. I basked in the after glow as I absent-mindedly stoked her hair.

"Why thank you. That was pretty hot Britt, you should see how wet my-"

"SANTANA ANJELITA LOPEZ!" a feminine voice boomed as the door swung open.

I screamed in surprise and immediately tried to cover up my nakedness.

I took one look at the woman standing in the doorway and then at my girlfriend. What came out of her mouth only confirmed my suspicions,

"What are you doing here mom?"


	19. Sometimes Love Isn't Enough

A/N: I have no excuses other then writers block:( Sorry guys! It's gone for now though so regular updates will start happening again!

Cullenstar: I'm sorry! I promise I'll get back with the consistant updating.

Wanky69: Thank you for replying!

WhatIsWrongWithYou: I know right? I've never been walked in on but I have walked in on two of my friends...AWK

Miched8: Yaaay I'm glad you found this story! And I'm even happier thy you like it! Lol

Nayalove: I love writing Santana's mom. I knew when I wrote the first chapter I would want to write her again.

Gleekk: Haha SugarHoneyIcedTea. It took me awhile to get that...

Anonymous(who pictured it happening): Apparently you guys are psychic! Hopefully this is what you pictured!

Toughgirl94: I also love dirty!Brittany and yay! I'm the best:)

Sigh22: Writing this chapter cracked me up!

Blueskkies: I've walked in on people and at least Brittana weren't in the throws of passion when she walked in! Still awkward though...

The T.M.: :) well you shall see

Gleeeeeeee89: I love mean girls! Although I wasn't a huge fan of mean girls 2:( Anyway, Kelsey def isn't out of the picture yet! OH and actually I meant to write the last sentence in all caps and with three question marks but for some reason Fanfiction wouldn't let me do that:( So I re-wrote it.

Gleek987: Momma Lopez is awesome:D

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Mom what are you doing here?" I screeched. What the hell was she doing here? She can't just barge in my closed room when I'm having amazing sex with my girlfriend!

"Ay dios mio nina! Te ha enviado aquí por una razón específica! Then I come in here and see you FUCKING some girl! Tu que nunca aprenderá!" my mom ranted. Before grabbing my arm.

"Mami, no es lo que parece!"

"It looks like you're whoring around here like you did at home." I looked at her and then at Brittany who just looked shocked.

"Brittany, please go home while I _deal_ with my mom!" I said rubbing her back. She had this wide eyed expression before shaking your head no.

"Deal with me? You've got to be kidding me! ¿quién es este? Una puta, por supuesto...Really, Santanita. Eligirá no cambia!

"Mami-" I tried but she was on a roll.

"You need to STOP acting like a horny teenager-"

"Mom-"

"- tu tiene que actuar como una dama y tiene que dejar de dormir por ahí con-"

"Mami I love her!" I quickly interjected, raising my voice so she could hear me. My mom finally stopped talking allowing an awkward silence to envelope the three of us.

Not that it wasn't awkward before.

"Y-you what?"

"I love her..." I whispered out. Then I felt Brittany's hand slip into mine and I looked at her smiling face.

"And I love her too, Mrs. Lopez," Brittany started," I'm sorry we have to meet like...this. But I'm in love with your beautiful daughter."

"You know just because she says she's in love with you after one night doesn't mean it's true. Trust me I'm trying to protect you as much as I'm trying to protect her," my mom said to Brittany.

"Mami, stop. It hasn't been for just one night. She's my girlfriend," I told her hesitantly. I've never actually _had_ a real girlfriend before. My mom looked between the two of us almost comically even though there was nothing funny about this situation. Suddenly she tackled me into a hug.

"Oh mija! You really like her? Life for real? _WITH FEELINGS_? She screamed.

"Mami estoy desnudo!"

"No me importa, mi hija encontró a alguien, finalmente!"

"Mami get off!" I yelled pushing her off, I could hear Brittany giggling. How was she not embaressed right now?

"Oh shush mija. You came out of my vagina naked this is no different!"she said continuing to smother me before turning to Brittany.

"Oh my gosh I can't wait to tell you all of Santana's embaressing stories and show you her baby pictures!"

"MOM!"

"Okay, can you stay for breakfast Brittany- is it? I make the best torrijas" my mom asked my girlfriend with hopeful eyes. Britt gave her that charming smile before answering," Sure I think I can do that."

"Perfect! I'll get started right away!" she squealed before rushing out of the room.

"I can't believe that just happened!" I groaned. Once again, what the hell was she doing here and with no warning? Fucking hell.

"Aww San, your mom seems sweet," Britt said as she brought my hand to her face as she kissed each of my knuckles.

"She's annoying is what she is..."

"Oh c'mon she doesn't seem that bad."

"So how did you like your surpr- OH," my uncle said coming into my room. He took one look at us before he bolted. I grabbed my robe and chased after him.

"You dick! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"It's not MY fault you and your girl were having an early morning romp. I don't remember you asking if she could stay over." he called back as he ran into the kitchen, grabbed my mom an used her as a shield.

"Mija go get dressed and DON'T use that language."

"Fine..." I grumbled. I felt Brittany's arms snake around her waist with her head on my shoulder and I fell into her embrace.

"Calm down Sanny. Your family is so cute."

"We are not _cute_. We're hot!" Tio claimed.

"Oh shut up David," my mom scolded as I burst out laughing.

"See? Adorable, all of you," she smiled before kissing my cheek, spinning me around and slapping my ass playfully," Now go get ready!"

"Okay..." I said, kissing her lips once more before retreating up the stairs while waving to her. I wanted to look some more.

"Aww you guys are so cute! Aye, I must take pictures! I never thought the day would come when my little girl would fall in love!"

I groaned in frustration.

This is going to be one long ass day.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Have you ever gotten walked in on? I haven't at least not until today. It could have been worse- i mean, it could have been MY mom.

Oh i'd be so screwed.

But yeah, Mrs. Lopez seemed really cool about it after we told her I _wasn't_ just a one night stand. Oh, and don't tell Santana this but her mom is super hot. I don't go for people over 22 though plus I already found the ONE so it's kind of irrelevant.

But she is, just saying.

"So Brittany, tell me a little about yourself?" she asked as I sat at the kitchen counter waiting for Santana to come back down but also enjoying the company of her family.

"Um...well, I'm a cheerleader and I'm on the motocross team aaaand...during the school year I'm the wakeboarding instructor at my friend Mike's dock. Oh and I love to fish and dance and I love Lord Tubbington," I finished smiling. She gave me an odd look and I quickly added 'my cat.' I didn't want her to rhink I was insane.

"Oh a cheerleader! How nice."

"Yeah...I'm alright I guess. My best friend, Quinn, and I are co-captains. We won at our nationals competition two years in a row."

"Well that's really impressive," she beamed at me," Y'know Santana absolutely loves to sing, although I'm not sure if she still wants to be a professional singer. when she was little she used to sing non-stop into this toy microphone we got her." I laughed at the mental image, I bet San was adorable as a child," I'm serious! She took that thing everyone- even in the shower!"

"Mami! What are you telling her?" Santana asked finally emerging.

"Oh just telling your GIRLFRIEND about your passion of singing."

"Yeah San, I didn't know you wanted to be a singer!"

"Me neither!" David added.

"I don't..." she said shyly.

"Oh you so do!" I squealed in realization," Y'know you would be great. I love your voice."

"Britt..."

"What? It's just HOT."

"She writes songs, too."

"Mooo-oom," she whined," Okay can we please change the subject?"

"Aww Sanny I was just teasing..." I said, feeling bad and snuggling into her hopeing she wasn't mad.

"I know Britt- Britt..." she sighed rubbing my back.

"Awwww!" her mom and uncle cooed.

"Okay, tell me EVERYTHING about your relationship! How did you guys meet? Who asked who out? Where was your first date? Why d-"

"Woah can you slow down? I can't keep up..." I admitted. She was asking a lot of questions but truth be told I liked to be asked them, it brought back memories.

"Oh I can answer the first one the-" Mr. M was cut off by his sister,

"Shush! I want to hear it from them." I looked at Santana before I started.

"Well...I came over one day to give Mr. M some food when San here opened the door and honestly I thought I fell and hit my head on the sidewalk because I saw the most gorgeous woman," I said truthfully, placing a kiss on Santana's temple.

"Really Britt?" she asked in disbelief, Her eyes gleaming.

"Mhmmm."

"No you're wrong because when I opened the door _I_ saw the most gorgeous woman ever."

"Oh my gosh stop! I feel like I'm going to explode with all the cuteness!" her uncle said mockingly.

"HUSH David! Okay, next question."

That's pretty much how the whole breakfast went on, we told the story of how we met and how we became friends, skirting around Lelsey until it was completely un avoidable unless we lied.

"So what made you two FINALLY get together?"

"Umm well..." Santana started, looking at me for some reason.

"So my crazy ex decided that she still wanted me and she forced herself onto me- which I did NOT like by the way- and Santana saw it and she left in a jealous fit and-"

"What!" she scoffed," I did not have a _jealous_ _fit_."

"Aww of course you didn't sweety," I told her, smiling cheekily.

"Okay the bottom line is we kissed and admitted our feelings for each other," she grummbled.

"Awwww that sounds like a scene from one of those awesome romantic comedies!" Mrs. Lopez said.

"Thanks Mrs. L, I thought it was pretty awesome too."

"Oh Brittany stop calling me 'Mrs. L' or 'Mrs. Lopez' it makes me feel old. Do I look old to you?" she asked chuckling, causi g her brother and her daughter to roll their eyes. You could tell they were related.

"Erm...okay, what should I call you then?"

"Maria of course."

"Okay...Maria," I said testing the name out. I realized then that I have never met a parent of my boyfriend/girlfriend that wanted me to call them by their last name. It was pretty cool.

"So Brittany, when did you and Santana actually seal the deal? I know my daughter is quite familiar with that area and I just wanted to know if I had any angry parents to deal with."

Oh they'd be angry alright.

"OKAY mom! I loved breakfast but unfortuntely Britt and I have lunch plans with a friend and I'd hate to stand them up!" We did? I don't remember that...she helped me up.

"Okay, Santana I know you're lying but i can see i've made you a tad uncomfortable. Besides, David and I have plans as well so maybe we can all go to dinner?"

"Oh I'd hate to intrude again..." I said politely. I already felt bad that I had ruined there family time.

"Nonsense! You are my little mija's first girlfriend and I want to spend as much time with you. Especially if you two are going to ge marri-"

"Bye mom!" Santana interjected before practically dragging me out of the house.

"By Maria, by Mr. M."

"Bye Brittany!"

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

The next morning I felt like complete hell.

Well, other then the fact that I had a hot brunette on top of me because THAT felt real nice.

"Uhh...morning..." Rachel groaned.

"Mmm damn my head hurts," I responded.

"This is awesome..." she mumbled.

"What my head hurting?"

"No, waking up to you. Even if you are moody."

"I'm not moody, just in pain. Besides, I like waking up to you too," I kissed sloppily.

"Q as much as I love your kisses maybe you should brush your teeth first..." Oh my god was my breath really that bad? I did the standard 'breath into your hand and then smell your hand' and realized, yes, it was that bad.

"Oh sorry babe," I quickly kissed her cheek before going to the bathroom. I have stayed over before, so much so that I had my own toothbrush.

"Hey, Rachel!"

I almost choked on my toothpaste as I recognized the voice.

Fucking Finn.

Suddenly the bathroom door burst open as Rachel came barreling inside.

"Quinn hide!" she said frantically.

"Wha-? Wh'r?"

"RACHEL?"

"The shower!" she whispered before pushing me towards the tub," Lay down!" Almost tripping over myself I did as she said.

"Are you decent, I'm coming in!" he announced.

Panicking she grabbed the toothbrush out of my mouth and placed it in hers before Finn came in. I couldn't see anything other the white porcelain.

"Oh, morning Rach. I got worried when you weren't answering and I know you couldn't have been asleep because you never wake up with late." It seemed like he always had to explain his actions, as if he had done somethig wrong.

I heard Rachel rinse out here mouth before responding.

"Yes, well, I woke up later then usual- it seems I had too much to drink last night."

"Aww I'm sorry babe. Do you need anything?" I think they were hugging now but I couldn't tell. As much as I wanted to peak I didn't want to risk giving myself away.

"I-I'm fine, thanks Finn." They were silent for awhile and I wondered what they were doing. Then I heard it:

The distinct sound of kissing.

They were making out. My girlfriend and her fiancé that WASN'T me were making out while I was hiding in the freaking bath tub 4 feet away. I prided myself on being tough but honestly I just wanted to cry.

"Rach why'd you stop?" Finn asked, his breathing was more labored and it made me want to throw up.

"Sorry I guess I just don't feel very sexy right now."

"...you never feel very sexy..." Finn sighed dejected.

"I'm sorry Finn. I just-"

"Don't worry Rach. I get it," I could almost hear the frown in his voice," I'll be waiting in the car. If you still want to go to lunch that is."

"Oh right. Lunch! We made plans..." she didn't tell me she already had plans. I thought I would have her to myself today. Almost like someone flipped a switch I went from sad to pissed. I can't believe she was so careless to schedule something with me when she already had plans with HIM. I can't believe I was so stupid as to not expect something like this to happen in the first place.

"You forgot. Again. Look Rachel, if you don't want-"

"No! Of course I remember! I just need to get ready...I'll meet you in the car." I heard Finn sigh again before he walked out of the room. As soon as I heard the door shut I jumped out of the shower and started for the door.

"Wait Quinn!" she pleaded. I turned around to face her.

"WHAT?"

"I know we had plans but Finn-"

"I know!," I snapped," Finn's your fiancé, no matter how much you love me you'll always love him too. You'll never leave him for me and I don't want to be the lady in waiting or the mistress or the town trollop," She looked scared and suddenly the guilt and pain hit me but I refused to cry, not while I was trying to make my point," Look Rachel, I love you but I can't do _this_ anymore.

"Y-you're breaking up with me?" she whimpered. She sounded broken and on the verge of tears. Well this was quite different from what it was barely a month ago.

"I don't want to be one of those bitches who gives ultimatums but right now I feel like I have to be. Not just for your sake or mine, but for Finn's and Kurt's and your dads' and this whole freaking towns!," she was struggling to hold my gaze as the tears fell and my face ached with the need to cry and my heart longed to comfort her.

But I couldn't.

"The bottom line is, you can't have both of us. It's either him or me."

Her face was completely obscured As I waited for an answer.

It never came.

"Fine," I got out, my voice wavering only slightly," Then I guess we're done here."

The tears finally fell as I ran out her back door. I didn't want Finn to see me. I sprinted down the street not caring where I was going, I could barely see at all through my tears.

I collapsed on the curb and just sobbed into my hands.

How could I have been so stupid? I should have seen that this would have never worked out, there was too much against us.

I pulled out my phone with a shaky hand as I pressed speed dial 2,

"C-can you p-pick me up?"

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"So what do you want to do?" Santana asked keeping her eyes on the road as she drove, we have been driving around aimlessly, our hands entwined over the center console.

"I really don't care," she sighed happily as I traced each of her fingers lightly, studying each little crease and curve.

"Well maybe we should-" before I could go any further my phone rang.

"Hey Q what's up?"

"C-can you p-pick me up?" I heard her ask. She didn't sound good, and I could tell she had been crying. I immediately started worrying.

"Sweety are you alright? Where are you- what happened?" Santana looked at me concerned.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I-I'm a couple blocks away from Rachel's house. Please hurry," she sobbed. I have never heard Quinn so distraught.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>AN2:

Spanish Translations!

"Ay dios mio nina! Te ha enviado aquí por una razón específica! _I sent you here for a specific reason._ Then I come in here and see you FUCKING some girl! Tu que nunca aprenderá! (You will never learn)

"Mami, no es lo que parece! _It's not what it looks like!_

You've got to be kidding me! ¿quién es este? Una puta, por supuesto. _Who is this? Another whore of course_...Really, Santanita. Eligirá no cambia! _You will never change_

tiene que actuar como una dama y tiene que dejar de dormir por ahí con -_have to act like a lady and have to stop sleeping around with-_

Mami estoy desnudo _I'm naked_

No me importa_ I dont care, _mi hija encontró a alguien, finalmente!_ My daughter found someone, finally!_

So how bout it guys, you still with me? Pleeeeeease review!


	20. A Good Cry Can't Mend A Broken Heart

A/N: I apologize in advance for how short this chapter is, but I just felt like stopping it where it was

Thanks for everyone who favorited/follow this story and for those who reviewed and said nice things! They make me real happy and I write more when I'm happy (Hint hint).

WhatIsWrongWithYou: She is quite beautiful isn't she? We'll see if Rachel sees sense.

Lileyfan1415: You shall see…soon.

Sigh22: I just hope to God it never happens to me!

Meg 8099: I know right? And thank you for liking my plot Even if it is a little eccentric.

Betsylu16: Oh trust me one day she will totally get the beat down, I just don't know how, when, or who will do it.

Miched8: Q is just ends up getting screwed no matter what huh? It has to get worse before it gets better. As for who I picture to be Santana's mom don't laugh but I picture Jennifer Lopez. I don't even know why they look nothing alike but she just pops up in my head:P I don't even think that she is that hot but whatever…

Gleeeeeeee89: You are psychic like Tina. That is all. Oh wait, Mean Girls 2 was SO AWFUL. Attack of the Disney channel stars.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"What's wrong?" Santana repeated.

"I think something happened between Q and Rachel. She sounded really upset."

"I hope she's okay."

"Me too."

After the call both Santana and I were on high alert. We decided it was best if I went to get Quinn alone so I dropped her off at Mike's Marina and headed toward Rachel's which was just passed it in a more developed area.

Driving down the street Quinn was just where she said she would be but she failed to mention that she would be slumped against a signpost, her short hair disheveled, in the clothes she was wearing last night with her head down.

I could only tell she was awake (or alive) by the inconsistent rhythm in which her back rose and fell, which meant that she was still crying. Parking the car I jumped out and ran to her, taking her into my arms. She immediately clung to me and buried her face into my chest.

"Sh...sh...it's okay Q. Just let it out..." I coaxed.

"I-I...Br-ritt...and- she," her choked sobs wouldn't allow her to talk properly, leaving her gasping for air.

"Don't talk yet sweety," I said rubbing her back soothingly," We're gonna go to the tree house okay?" I asked. Through her shaking I could barely feel her nod. Not even thinking twice I lifted her up. It was sort of a thing of mine, to protect her physically. While she protected me with her words and influence I would do anything I could to make sure she was safe. Girl was vicious but I was still stronger. If someone threw a punch at her I wouldn't hesitate to take a hit for her or punch back, thankfully it hasn't happened yet which is good because violence isn't really my thing.

I set her down and climbed in the passenger seat. She cried to herself while I drove with one hand on the wheel and one hand clasping hers all the way to the tree house.

If I could I would carry her piggyback up the whole tree but I would never forgive myself if I dropped her.

After another ten minutes of crying her breathing finally slowed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly while I stroked her hair.

"I was a-at her house, in the bathroom wh-en Finn c-came..." she paused giving me time to think. Just that sentence had a million questions sprouting in my head. What did Finn see? Was he mad? What about Rachel? Did Finn hit Quinn?

My jaw instantly clenched at the thought.

"If he hurt you I'm going to kick his ass!" I announced. Quinn started chuckling softly or maybe she was crying. I moved her hair out of the way to find that she was indeed laughing," What! I will!"

"Sorry Britt, you just sound so funny when you're trying to be intimidating." I was glad I could make her smile.

"Haha alright go on..."

"And then they started making out-"

"-while you were in the bathroom?" I asked incredulously, how rude. I felt her nod,

"But he didn't know I was there, Rachel hid me in the bathtub."

"Sometimes I hide in the bathtub." No really, I do. When my mom wants me I lock myself in the bathroom and pretend I'm taking a bath.

"I know you do Britt. Anyway she canceled our plans because she forgot she already made plans with him..." I scrunched up my nose.

"Well that's not your fault Q, it's Rachel's," I assured her. I still didn't get why she was so sad.

"I-I know it was...I don't know what happened. After that something inside me snapped and I realized how stupid and naive I was being. How could I have ever thought for a moment that this would work out Britt?" she started crying again and I held her tighter.

"Oh Q... I know that there's a lot going on. Sure she's engaged and your parents won't approve and this town is homophobic-"

"-n-not helping B," she managed to murmur out.

"-but you and Rachel are in love, soul mates even. I know you are," I couldn't help but think of Santana when I said that. We were soul mates too," You should fight for her. If you really try you guys can survive anything."

"I b-broke up with her," she stuttered as a fresh set of tears formed. Where did all that water come from? There was no way that could all be stored in Quinn's tiny body.

Looking down at my best friend I realized that I wouldn't be able to do anything while she was like this.

I'm not sure how much tears were shed and how many comforting words I whispered before both of us slipped into unconsciousness.

"Britt, B," I heard Quinn's voice say as she shaked me lightly.

"Hmmm?" I asked groggily," What time is it?"

"A little before 3:00, you've been asleep for a couple hours."

"Mhmm," I mumbled as I snuggled back into her.

"B, wake up. I've been thinking, and I think I figured out what to do."

"Yeah...Okay..."

"I'm gonna come out to my parents."

Well, I was wide awake now.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

After Britt had dropped me off at Mike's I hung out in the kitchen with him and Tina as they manned the cafe. It wasn't busy by any means but there were at least 6 people there, either alone or in pairs. Tina served them as Mike worked the register and they'd share a kiss whenever she passed him to get to the kitchen. They were actually really cute.

Not that I would ever tell them.

"Hey San," Tina sighed as she plopped down in the seat across from me after a while, only a single couple now occupying the cafe.

"Hey T, shouldn't you be working?"

"I'm on my break right now," from over her should I could see Mike mouth 'No she's not' while moving his head back and forth. He smiled though so I knew this was okay.

"So what's going on?" she asked. The tone of her voice implying that I had something to hide which okay, maybe I _did_. But it's not like it was my secret to tell.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did Britt drop you off here?" It was a simple question but I could tell that she could tell something was up. Deciding that a lie would most likely come back to kick my ass I simply said,

"She went to go pick up Quinn."

"Why did she have to go pick her up? Why didn't you go with her?"

"What's with the third degree? Quinn called Britt, asked to pick her up and Britt dropped me off here before getting her. What's so hard to understand about that?"

"Where was Quinn?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well is she okay?"

"I don't know!"

"Did she leave Rachel's last night?"

"Umm, I think?"

"Is Quinn okay?"

"Yes?"

"Is Britt okay?"

"YES!"

"Are Quinn and Rachel together?"

"Yes!" my eyes widened as her face broke out into a grin," -no I mean like in the same place not like, _together._" I fumbled for an excuse but I could tell it was too late. Damn Tina and her Jedi ninja tricks," Yeah okay they're together but you CAN'T tell anyone," I whispered even though the remaining customer had left half way through our conversation/my interrogation.

"I KNEW IT! Pay up Mike!" Tina exclaimed. I watched as Mike pouted and handed her a 20.

What the hell...

"Who's the master of secret relationships? THIS GIRL!"

"Okay y'know what? _I_ called Sam and Mercedes."

"Oh please you called them FIRST, it was so obvious!"

_FREAKING_ Asians.

"HOLD UP. I'm confused, what da he'll is going on?"

"We made a bet to see if Quinn and Rachel were secretly dating."

WHAT.

There was no way they could _guess_ that. If I hadn't walked in on them doing it then I probably never would have guessed! Quinn and Rachel? The most unlikely pair ever.

"How long have you known?"

"Probably since the carnival..." I smirked to myself. So they hadn't known THAT long.

"Let's try this again, what's going on with Quinn?"

"I told you, I don't know. Britt's with her right now. She never told me anything, all I know is that she's upset and that it has something to do with Rachel"

"Oh Quinn..." Tina sighed.

"See! I told you something like this would happen!" Mike said.

"When did you ever say she would be upset?"

"Well when you told me what you thought was happening I was skeptical because of all the factors against them. Like-"

"The fact that Rachel's married and that Q's parents are anti-gay pricks? Yeah, that's already been established," I interjected. Both of them were silent for a while as they thought about the situation.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Tina asked.

"I guess we just wait and see what happens."

At this point I was wondering if anyone else have noticed Faberry's indiscretion. Their situation was so much like mine and Britt's but at the same time they had so much more at stake.

I also noticed that this place, or rather the people (person) in it, really had changed me. I found myself not only caring for my mother and Sebastian but for everyone I had met here. I just hoped our perfect summer would stay just like that: Perfect.

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

I felt absolutely horrible, ghastly even. For one thing Finn was mad for earlier even though I have told him numerous times I did not want to partake in... 'it'. Losing my 'v-card' was a huge deal for me. About a month ago I had accepted the fact that I would 'get it swiped' by Finn. Even though I didn't love him I knew it had to happen eventually, especially if I had to marry him. But then at the party when Quinn accidentally told me she loved me. My wish had finally been granted.

Then I had to go _fuck_ it up.

...pardon the language I'm just really upset right now. She was just so perfect with her blonde hair and big hazel eyes. Like an angel and I _had_ her but I just let her go!

"Rachel are you crying?" Finn asked. Lunch was awkward, this was the first time he had spoken in an hour if you don't count 'Look, they have Vegan options' and 'I know Finn, we've eaten here almost every week for the past six years'. Sometimes the boy was just so insufferable...or maybe that's just how I percieved him after pretending to love him while I loved someone else.

I thought about Quinn again and how much I already missed her- how heart broken she looked even though she had been the one to reak up with me. God she _broke up with me._ I could feel the tears building up under my eyes again, all the frustration and hurt. I just wanted to be with her, I just wanted _her._ No fiance, no judgement.

"Stop the car Finn."

"What?"

"PULL OVER, what is so difficult to understand?" He looked at me before stopping in the shoulder.

"What's going on Rach you've been acting sorta...scary all day."

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath.

"I'm cheating on you."


	21. Do Class Rings Bruise?

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for all the cliffhangers, I realized I have a lot of them...Anyway sorry for all the Faberry. This is a Brittana fic and after this chapter I'll be sorta done with the Faberry Arc. But you guys don't absolutely hate them right? I hope not... Thanks for reading!

Puh-leeeze review and enjoy! I have a feeling you guys will have a lot to say about this chapter and it's a little longer because I thought last chapter was too short.

Gleeeeeeek89: I know right? I wish I was a Jedi ninja. And your line reminded me of 'amanda please!' And last thing, you are pshycic. And soon you will see why.

WhatIsWrongWithYou: Yeah, Quinn is a TAD crazy...oh also, tell me what you think about Finn's reaction!

Emily: Not tomorrow sorry:( But hopefully content will make up for it...?

Pheonix4725: Rachel to me comes across as a very blunt person who is completely oblivious to peoples feelings. Not that it's her fault.

The T.M.: Oh you have no idea-_-

Nayalove: lol OH YOU HAVE NO IDEA

Miched8: I'm glad I can still be funny snobby the drama!

Britt-Britt's: See, about that bumpy road...:/

PardyHardy: Sorry for the cliffhangers!

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

"Q. You...you're gonna what?" Brittany asked, astonished.

"I'm gonna come out. Maybe if I'm open Rachel will finally understand how far I'm willing to go for her."

"Quinn...are you sure you want to do this? I mean, what about your parents?"

"Well I'm sure I'll have Charlie to back me up and you of course..."

"You want me to be there?"

"Of course I do. You're my best friend."

We looked at each other, just smiling. This was totally one of those moments, those pivotal moments that can be life defining. This was gonna be part of my coming out story that we would tell to all our kids years from now.

"Okay, let's go!"I said suddenly

"W-wait, right now?"

"Yup. Before I lose my nerve. This is it."

"This is it," Brittany repeated.

I have never been so afraid, right now in front of my own house then I ever have been anywhere else. Not even at the haunted house last year when all the football guys scared the shit out of the cheerleaders or when I had that pregnancy scare with Puck. Granted the test was negative but the 24 hours between realizing the condom broke and seeing the little minus sign on the peeing stick was hell. Now though, my heart was being so hard I was afraid it would jump out of my chest. I felt like my throat was closing up and I couldn't breath. I felt a squeeze on my shoulder and almost had a heart attack.

"You don't have to do this," Brittany said with a sympathetic smile. I studied her features, the comforting blue eyes and the smile that I was so familiar with. Even if my parents threw me out, I knew I would always have her.

"I know B. But I want to."

"Okay," she said quietly, nodding slowly like she couldn't believe I was doing this. I could barely believe it myself.

Taking one final deep breath I opened the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

"I know."

"Look Finn, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just- wait... YOU KNOW?" he nodded solemnly.

"Of course I know, the way you look at her... I'm surprised the whole town doesn't know."

"You know..." I repeated. How could he know? How could he be so calm?

"Don't worry Rachel. I knew from the start you never loved me. At least, not the way we've been telling everyone..." he trailed off sadly," The truth is, I fell out of love with you a long time ago when I realized you'd never be truly mine."

"Finn..." I can't believe I had been so selfish to not even realize his pain. I had been with him for 2 years and yet I was so _dense_. And now he would probably never want to speak to me again.

"It doesn't mean I don't care about you though. I do and some part of me will probably always love you but I have already accepted the fact that I have to let you go."

I gave him one look before I started crying and flung myself into his arms and hugged him like my life depended on it.

"I-I'm SOOOO sorry! I...I'm s-so SELFISH! How can y-you even f-forg-ive me for what I've d-one?" I sobbed.

"Sh sh Rachel, it's okay. I'll always be here for you. Like a brother."

"I l-love you Finn, and I'm so g-glad that you understand. I had no idea you w-were so observant."

"Oh thanks!" he said, pretending to be hurt," But I love you too racheI. Although, I think it's time for you to get your girl."

"I-I don't think s-she w-wants me anymore," I sobbed.

"Oh no, of course she does!"

"She broke up with me t-this morning."

"What? You mean you were already together? Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because we're engaged you idiot! How was I supposed to know you would be supportive of my sapphic side?"

"Well, why did she break up with you?"

"Well. Umm, she... Remember when you came in the bathroom?" he thought for a second, you know with that gassy infant look, before his eyes widened.

"She was in the bath tub wasn't she?"

I nodded.

"Damn Rach."

"What should I do Finn?" He looked at me for a moment before slamming his head back on the seat.

"This is so confusing. You really think I have a clue?"

Okay good point.

"Don't you, like, have someone you can call?"

Who would I call that would ever-

Poop.

Sighing I took out my phone.

"Well, there is one person."

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

"Oh there you are Quinn! Charlotte just made dinner," my mom said. She was sitting in the living room, glass of wine in hand," Brittany you're staying right?"

"Yes Judy."

"Mom...I have something I need to tell you," I said, trying to stay calm. She waited for me to say something.

"Well what is it dear?"

"Umm, actually it's...it's sort of something I have to tell the whole family." I watched as the emotions changed on my mother's face, curiosity being the most prominent.

"Oh Quinn you're home," my dad said as he entered.

"Russell, Quinn has something to tell us," mom said calculatively. She knew better then anyone that even the slightest thing could set the man off. It was one of the reasons I was afraid of him.

"Charlie? Can you come in here?" I called, if anyone would be supportive in my family it would be her. She was only a year and a half younger then I was but she was way smarter then I was, or am. Her best friend was a boy named Wade, super gay and super not welcomed in my house by my father but she still hung out with him anyway, especially since I encouraged her not to live her life by our dads' rulebook.

"Yeah what's up?" she said bounding in.

"Your sister has something she'd like to tell us."

"Well, it better be good. I don't want anything to ruin my good mood, one of the laws I ran just passed!" my father exclaimed.

"Oh good for you darling!" My dad bragged about his job with my mom as Charlie just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at us. I exchanged glances with Brittany. She chuckled before taking my hand, silently encouraging me.

"Mom, dad." I said, raising my voice a little.

"What Quinn?" my dad asked shortly. Just do it Quinn, C'mon, you can do this...

"I'm bisexual."

Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't hear crickets- hell anything would be better then this pregnant silence.

My mom had this weird half fake smile, half mouth open in shock thing going and my dad just had this blank stare. Charlie smiled before coming over to sit on the other side of me.

"Good for you sis, I'll always support you," she reassured me.

"H-how do you know?" my mom asked.

"I...I fell in love," I admitted," With a girl." My mom gasped before the tears started to spill, Charlie went to her side.

"Mom, it's not a bad thing. I just-"

"NO!" my dad shouted standing up abruptly, making us all flinch," I will not allow this, in MY house, to MY daughter!" I had been bracing myself for this reaction but it was still utterly terrifying. The way he looked, angry and scared. Like a bear that just got it's cubs killed right in front of its eyes.

"Daddy, I'm _happy_ with her. She makes me happy..." I whispered quietly. My dad looked at me chest heaving before his eyes darted to the place between Brittany and I- where are hands were clasped.

"Daddy it's not her-"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed at me before pointing his finger at Brittany, who was trying her best to keep a strong face on.

"YOU. You're the reason my daughter has become this- this... Sinful DYKE."

"Russell, there's nothing wrong with Quinn. We are not romantically involved but I am here to support her. I love her and I am so proud of her for-"

*SMACK*

There was a moment of silence as Brittany let out a single whimper, cupping her cheek where my father striked her.

"DADDY!"

"RUSSELL!"

My father stood still, his hand still in the air.

"You're lucky I didn't do more. I trusted you with her," he said as he dropped his hand.

"_ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE_?" I screamed standing up between Brittany and him.

"Get out of my house."

"Fine! I wouldn't want to stay here anyway!" I turned to Brittany, who had not let a single tear fall," B, are you okay?" I asked stroking her hair and caressing her face softly. Her creamy skin was already a nasty red," C'mon let's get out if here," I glared at my father before helping her up.

"No Quinn you're not going anywhere," the voice I wasn't expecting said.

"Judy. You can't expect her to live here. She is not accepted, didn't I make that clear?"

My mom stood and walked to meet him. Charlie came over to us as Britt and I held on to each other.

"Russell. Y-you...," I watched as my mom, who I always thought was a flake that only answered to my father, took a deep breath and looked up at him with such pity in her eyes.

"Yes. While I understand that this is incredibly hard news to take...how you have handled it is unacceptable."

"Judy, you can't be seriously considering/"

"No!" she snapped. I gasped, she has ever stood up to him before. Not ever... on anything. EVER.

"Russell you have gone to far. This is our _daughter_ we're talking about. Not the kids down the street or the people on the news. She is our flesh and blood. So she likes girls like she likes boys. So she's in love with her best friend!"

"I'm not in love with-" I started but my mom was on a roll.

"The point is, even though it's not exactly what I wanted for her, I still love her. And besides, at least we know she can't get pregnant now," she said dryly, the humor was lost.

"I'm sorry Judy, I will not allow it."

"Well, then I can't live with you anymore. You need to leave."

"This is MY house. There's no way you-"

"Fine, then we'll leave! We will ALL leave. You think Charlotte will stay with you? After you have condemned her sister and HIT a _seventeen-year-old _girl she has looked up to her entire life? You think Brittany won't press charges? You think you'll life will ever be the same?"

"I am the mayor of this town, you think they will side with a washed out house wife and her homo daughter?"

"She is YOUR daughter too!"

"Not anymore."

"Then you better leave."

Silence filled the air once again. Charlie was sobbing into my shoulder as the three of us stayed together. I was afraid that he would hit mom, I don't know what I would do. Probably call the police. Finally my dad spoke.

"Fine. If that's how you want it."

"It is."

"Then I'll go." Mom and I followed him to the door leaving Charlie and Brittany, I didn't want him to hurt her. I breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out the door.

"Oh by the way Russell, I'll be wanting a divorce." With that she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"You think everything'll be alright Britt?" Charlie whispered into my shoulder.

"I hope so Eve," I said. The girl was like my baby sister. I even taught her how to drive a boat! And like Quinn hated when I called her by her first name, Ms. Charlotte Evelyn Fabray detested when I called her by her middle name. Just like Devon, the oldest sister hated when I called her Fabs. Maybe it was just a Fabray thing.

"Is your cheek okay?"

"Yeah, he didn't hit me that hard," I lied. Truth was it stung like 30 angry bees when he first hit me and it still hurt now. Sure it was just a slap but it hurt like a bitch. I expected him to be mad but I didn't expect him to hit me. It's okay though, at least Quinn was strong. I meant it when I said I was proud of her.

Quinn and Judy came back in.

"Oh my god Britt, it's even worse now," Quinn said, kneeling in front of me and holding my face gingerly," Shit there's already a bruise."

"Yeah, I think he was wearing his class right," I chuckled, but moving my face hurt and I winced.

"Charlie go get some ice!"

"O-okay."

"I'm so sorry Britt, I didn't know he was gonna do that. I can't BELIEVE he did that!" for the first time that night Quinn started crying.

"Hey hey hey. Don't worry about me, Q I'm so proud of you! You came out!" I exclaimed kissing her forehead," And Judy, thank you for standing up for Quinn." The woman looked shaken but she managed a smile.

"Dear, I could never let go of my daughters, and you are practically my daughter anyways. I am so sorry you had to experience that, no girl should ever be hit like that."

"Well thank you."

"Um I got some peas!" Charlie said. Sure enough she had a bag of frozen peas in her hand.

"Charlie, that thing is like a rock! You have to go break it up first!"

"Oh right, yeah, got it." she ran back into the kitchen and soon the sound of her slamming a frozen bag of peas against their 4,000 dollar granite counter top filled the air.

"Charlotte! Stop it before you break something!" Judy yelled before rushing into the kitchen," I'm leave you two alone."

"I swear, Charlie may be book smart but she can do the _dumbest_ things," Quinn said.

"Hmm, kinda takes after her sister doesn't she?" I teased. Quinn gasped,

"I'm going to call Devon right now and tell her you said that!" we shared a laugh which felt so good after all the tension.

"Okay, Brittany, here, put this on you cheek," Judy said handing me the half broken up bag of peas. I flinched as it touched my cheek.

"Thank you." All three of them stared at me intently as I held you bag of ice up. Having three pairs of Fabray women eyes on you is entirely unsettling in the most comforting way...that didn't make sense did it?

"Are you guys okay with...you know?" I began, wanting something to ease the silence.

"Honestly? I was planning to divorce him a long time ago."

"WHAT?" I got hit with blonde hair as both the girls whipped their heads to look at their mother.

"Yeah, he has been out and yelling a lot more then usual. This was the final straw."

"Thanks mom, for everything," Quinn smiled embracing her.

"Awww group hug!" I said enveloping them with my arm and trying to avoid my cheek.

"Brittany, I just need to let you know that now that you're dating I will have to administer the open door policy whenever you're around. God knows the only thing stopping teens to have sex is pregnancies and because you guys CAN'T get pregnant-"

"Mom stop stop stop PLEASE stop!" Quinn interjected.

"Eww, you guys are dating!" Charlie squealed.

"Guys Britt isn't the one I'm in love with!"

"Yeah, I have my own girl to take care of," I said smiling, thinking about Santana. Which reminded me I needed to call her ASAP and let her know what was going on.

"Oh well, how did your parents take it?"

"Um well...umm," I stuttered.

"Oh I see well...Quinn. Who's this mysterious girlfriend of yours?"

"Well actually we're not really _together_ right now..."

"And why not? What a Fabray wants a Fabray GETS," Judy said winking.

"Well, Umm y'see, the problem is...the girl I want is sorta..."

"Spit it out!" Charlie yelled impatiently.

"She's sort of engaged."

"Oh my god, you love some cougar who's 20 years older then you don't you!"

"Well the only person our age that's engaged is-"

"Quinn!" a familiar voice screamed as I heard the front door open.

"Rachel!"

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

After Rachel had called me and told me that she ended it with the tree and wanted the pixie back I was somehow roped into accompanying her to the Fabray house. Oh by the way, if Rachel Berry ever offers to drive you somewhere say NO. For one thing she can't see over the steering wheel and she drives like she drank two wine coolers which for her is a lot.

"What if she's not home? What if she ran away so that she'd never have to see you again?"

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Wow okay, touchy subject, I get it. Sorry!"

When she pulled into the ridiculously extravagant, cobblestone driveway I swear I could hear tires screech. Let's just say I could hear her screaming Quinn's name before she even got close to the front door. And while I learned a long time ago that people in Billings don't lock their door I was pretty sure they didn't just go barging in each other's houses either.

"Rachel!" Charlie exclaimed. I have only ever seen the girl twice but apparently she knew Rachel.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fabray I must speak to your daughter right now! It's absolutely urgent!" Ugh, why did the dwarf always have to dramatic?

"Santana!" Brittany squealed, I turned to see her.

"Britt, baby- oh my god what happened to your face!" she was holding a...bag of peas? In her hand and I could see that her face was red from here. Not to mention the nickel sized bruise.

"Oh baby, what the hell happened?" I questioned in raged. Who ever damaged my girls angel face was about to get seriously fucked up.

"Santana this isn't the time! Please, Quinn I just need you to step outside for one moment and I'll explain everything!" Rachel scolded, I sent a glare in her general direction, not wanting to take my eyes away from Brittany.

"Wait a second, you're in love with HER?" Judy asked flabbergasted," You're in love with the engaged short stack heiress of vegan cereal company and daughter of two flaming dads?"

"Mother!" Quinn cried.

"Actually, while I am the heiress I have no desire to take over the company. Finn will do a fine job by himself."

"Wait, how do you know she loves her?" I asked," Last time I checked Quinn was a closet case."

"Yeah well, that changed about half an hour ago," Charlie said. Even though I had already met her it still shocked me how much she looked like Quinn. Scaring so.

"Yeah and Mr. Fabray did not like it one bit," Brittany laughed pointing at the bruise. Her chuckle died down as she realized everyone was looking at her," Too soon for jokes?"

"He hit you?" I asked, my anger escalating," He fucking HIT you?" I stood up to face Judy," And what the hell did you do about it?"

"Santana..." Brittany said trying to pull me down.

"No Britt, look at you! Look at your face! Where is he upstairs? I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he won't be able to drink from his mouth!"

"I kicked him out," Judy said," I'm sorry sweety I should have done more. Brittany is more then welcome to press charges."

"The hell she will!" I said, angry tears starting to form," Fuck, look at your beautiful face!" I said as I peppered her skin with kisses, being extra careful on the bruised part.

"San San it's okay..." Brittany assured me," It doesn't hurt anymore."

"I-I'm gonna kill him..." I said between sobs.

"I know honey...I know." Well this was embarrassing, she was the one that got hit and I was crying? I jar couldn't help it- what if he had done more? What if he came back?

"Brittany I'm glad you are alright," Rachel started," But Quinn will you just give me a chance?"

Quinn sitting there all daunting with her arms and legs crossed and that steely cold look.

"Fine," she said standing up," Mom we'll be out in the backyard." The two exited rather awkwardly leaving the four of us.

"So, who wants dinner?" Judy offered.

By the time we all finished Rachel and Quinn were STILL outside and now we were just sitting at the table staring at our plates. The phone rang and Judy almost fell out of her chair to get it. That's how awkward it was. Not that I could blame them, this day was physically and mentally exhausting.

"Brittany sweety, you're mom called. She wants you home," Judy said.

"Alright thanks Judy."

"You want me to drive you home?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks."

"Bye guys! Tell Q and Rach I'm happy for them!" Britt called.

"Thanks for everything Judy, and I'm sorry I yelled at you," I apologized.

"Don't worry dear, I know. You two girls are welcome here anytime!

"So you think Rachel and Quinn will get their happy ending?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said.

"Good. They both deserve it."

"I can't believe she came out," Brittany said at the sane time I said,

"I can't believe she dumped Finn." We laughed as we realized what the other said.

"Ahh...I love you so much," I sighed reaching over to hold her free hand.

"I love you too San."

We pulled into her long driveway, just enjoying each others company.

"Hey whose car is that?" I asked, seeing the foreign vehicle. I looked at Brittany as when she didn't answer me immediately. When I saw her she looked as pale as a ghost.

Faster then I thought possible she darted out of the car.

"Hey wait!" I called struggling to keep up with her," What's going on?"

I ran in after her almost knocking her over because she stopped so suddenly.

There at her dining room was Mr. And Mrs. Pierce and Kelsey fucking Donovan. Mr. Pierce was looking at us as Mrs. Pierce stared down at the pictures in her hand.

No one said a word, no one moved.

Fuck fuck fuck, from here I could see the pictures laid out on the table. Pictures of me and her, holding hands, kissing, hugging, walking. Pictures of her and Quinn, pictures of girls I've never seen, pictures of fucking KELSEY.

Finally the she devil herself spoke, with a smile on her face no less,

"Britt, San! How nice of you to join us!"

* * *

><p>AN2: So what do yall have to say to THAT!

...

...

Please don't kill me.


	22. Dear Britt

A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome response on the last chapter! Honestly, I have NO idea where it came from, I'm not really an 'angst' writer so I was nervous for the last one and this one. Also, this update is a day earlier then I planned but Gah! Once you get the momentum going you just can't stop and I was feeling guilty:) Oh and who can spot my Gilmore Girls shout out? Challenge!

Gilliang3: I know, that's what I said!

Gleeeeeeeek89: But if you killed me how could you know how the cliffhanger is resolved? MWAHAHAHA. And as for the questions they will all be answere in this chapter! Also, I lol'd at your little breakdown! And yes, I also love Quinn:) more Brittana comin your way.

Klipsey15: Yes She is and I dislike her but not as much as Santana does...

Shadaaaem: :D

Lileyfan1415: All your questions will be answered I due time!

Alexwilliamson101: Actually I have no idea how this is gonna end:P and I know! I just noticed how much I've ended chapters on cliffhangers but it's just so darn funny to see all of your guy's reactions! Haha, but all in good fun of course.

CGB21: I couldn't agree more!

Jane: BOOM update! Like I said, I wasn't gonna update till tomorrow but...

Gleeknumber1: Your review made me laugh, just sayin!

Ivy888: I know right? I think thy the little tiny towns in the middle of nowhere is where all the action happens!

Pheonix4725: SAAAAWY. Haha and yes I think I DID hear you! Jk Jk

Anon1: Let me just say this, Santana tries to kick someone's ass! Also when I was writing the last chapter I was seriously debating o whether or not Brittany should've just hit the sonofabitch back! But it got a little to humorous...

Oh also I'm glad you're addicted and don't worry I'm a demandignreader too!

AHHH: Wow you must really love this fic since you had a heart attack! Y'know, cuz they're just from loving too much? :3

Miched8: Would you believe me If I said I didn't see it coming either? :/ I think Santana/Rachel interaction is just HILARIOUS. unless it's romantic because I dislike Pezberry VERY much. Also, Santana IS super cute! She's just in denial. Oh and thanks for liking my cliffhager! You're onenof tr ony people who commented positively about it:)

The T.M.: I'm really fine with either pairing but I think Faberry needs to stay in fanfiction. Lol my plan was to distract everyone with Faberrry so they'd be like 'OH MY GOOOOD DWHATTHE FU- JUST HAPPENED!' when it got to Brittana. Did it work?

Brittana-is-wanky21: More intenseness coming your way! Brought to you by 'Another Boring College Lecture!'

WhatIsWrongWithYou: I'm glad you liked Finn:) I needed at least ONE good thing to happen!

OmazingOzzie: Your review made me so happy! And I'm glad you like the way I write the characters!

Rosswellmorgana: Haha, write some amazing fanfiction! Also, tell me how you liked this chapter!

Brittanalover1: I just noticed yesterday that I kept doing that:p sorry!

Thanks for all your support!

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

This was it, my life was over. My mother was going to keep me locked up in a dungeon feeding me through a hole in the wall. I was never going to see the light of day again.

While my mom was all explosive han gestures and loud talking my dad hadn't budged since I walked through the door.

"How can you explain these?" Mom asked, holding out random photos and shaking them in my face. I looked from her to my dad, his hair was all messed up like he had been pulling at it all night and his eyes were closed.

"I- they're I..." I didn't know what to say. I was beginning to feel woozy and the air was getting thicker and thicker.

"Mr. And Mrs. Pierce, I-I'm in love with your daughter," Santana said quietly. That may work on her family but it sure as hell wouldn't be working on mine. Especially on my phsychotic mother.

"YOU, have no right to speak, look at what you've done to her!" When she yelled at Santana I finally snapped.

"All she did was make me HAPPY! She makes me feel complete! She treats me with respect and understanding, which is more then I can say for you!" It felt good to finally tell her what I thought about her," You have treated me like SHIT all my life. Forcing YOUR religion and YOUR beliefs down my throat. Parading me around like I was a trophy and then completely ignoring me when I was of no use to you!"

"DON'T YOU DARE," she yelled before taking a shaky breath and talking quieter," Don't you DARE acuse me of all this nonsense. I RAISED you. I gave you a home, I sent you to school, put food on the table, paid for cheerleading, got you a DAMN boat!"

"That's just MONEY. You treat me like a child! You act like everything is my fault! You Never cared if I came home or not. The only time you cared if I was home is because you didn't want me near Santana! All you care about is your selfish hypocritical self!"

"You ungrateful little bitch..." the words didn't even sting anymore. It's like I was numb or immune to her hurtfulness," How long have you been sneaking behind my back?"

"With girls? Since I was 14. With santana? I've liked her since I saw her and fell in love with her shortly after that." she groaned before turning on Santana.

"And to think, I left you alone with my daughter, all this time...and you've just been fucking her like a whore." I heard a snort from Kelsey and I finally snapped.

"You just SHUT THE FUCK UP," I said through gritted teeth, controlling the urge to punch her. After all these years, I just saw red," You take my virginity, you try to push me out of the closet, you say you love me, fuck around with anyone in sight and just leave? Then you come out of the blue and demand me back like some sort of toy, you try to destroy the BEST thing that's ever happen to me and then you push me out of the fucking closet? Do you understand what you've done to me?" I screamed, I turned to my mom," Did you know that when you let HER into your precious little sanctuary? Did you?" her face went blank as she looked at Kelsey," Yeah that's right, two years ago when you fucking doted on her, treating her better then you ever did me? Did you know when you turned around she did the same SINFUL acts that Santana has done? Except she didn't care for me like Santana does. SHE is a jealous coward that ran to tattle to my mommy when things didn't go the way she planned." When I finished yelling my mom stayed as my dad.

"I told you I'd make your life a living hell," Kelsey shrugged simply. Next thing I knew she was on the ground, Santana straddling her waist as she held on to the front of her t-shirt.

"If you don't shut your big ass mouth right fucking now you're going to find out what being in hell feels like first hand!" she screamed shaking her.

"Santana stop!" I said trying to pull her off. Yelling at my mother and Kelsey made me feel liberated and free but I had no desire for Santana to get arrested.

"She deserves a couple punches to that hideous face of hers! Maybe she can get surgery and get a new one, that's the only way you'll be able to hide from Snix bitch!" she was holding on so tightly that her shirt started to tear.

"You're fucking crazy!" Kelsey yelled as she tore away from her grip going for the door.

"Oh you haven't even SEEN crazy sister. Imma come after you, you mess with MY girl and I'm going to fucking find you!" she called as Kelsey went out the door.

After the door slammed shut the only sound you could hear was Santana's heavy breathing. Suddenly my mom slammed her hands on the table.

"I'm done with you. You need to leave."

"Fine," I said, accepting the fact that I was getting kicked out of my house. I had accepted it long ago. Prepared for it even.

"I had high hopes for you. I'm sorry they couldn't work out." With that she left the room, the sound of the front door slamming yet again echoing through the room.

Then it was just the three of us.

My dad...he was different from my mom. He cared a little bit more, I think. But If it all came down to it my dad would stand by HER side.

"Dad...say something," I pushed. I could care less if I never saw my mom again but my dad, was a little more special to me.

But I refused to get my hopes up.

"What can I say Brittany? What do you think I CAN say?"

"Well, it's between drowning me in holy water and sending me to Vatican city," okay, so maybe humor was my defense mechanism. Santana squeezed my hand, I'm not sure what she meant to say by it. Maybe she just wanted to let me know she was still with me.

"Just go, Brittany."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Goodbye dad," I whispered. Not being able to help myself I ran up and hugged him," I'm sorry that you couldn't accept who I truly am."

With that I tugged at Santana'a hand and looked around at the house I grew up in. I tried to memorize every detail of it- the smell, the potted plants the paint color, the light features. I wanted to remember because I would probably never come back.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked me as we made it outside to the driveway.

"Me?" I asked incredulously.

"Well yeah Britt. I'm just worried about YOU."

"I'm fine," she said.

"Brittany, it's okay to not be fine. You're best friend just came out, you got HIT by said friends father, which I am STILL not dismissing by the way, your insane ex-girlfriend just outed you to your parents who just kicked you out. It's okay to be SAD."

"Santana...I'm actually... Fine. More then fine actually," she said, her voice was a little off. I could see her eyes start to water even though she was still smiling.

"I-I mean yeah, all those things are horrible but...it could have been a lot worse. Quinn could be homeless, Russell could have done more damage. My parents could have kept me from YOU." she said, her words slightly broken. She was holding back the tears.

"But think about it, the worst is over right? Quinn's out and she probably already made up with Rachel. My parents...might finally be happy now that I'm gone and maybe I'll be...no I KNOW I'll be better off without them. Kelsey's gone and I have you," she gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

She was amazing. Simply...perfect. She was so STRONG. Stronger then I will ever be and she's so smart. She sees everything, the good, the bad. She understands more then I could possibly hope to. Brittany was a fighter. She may not seem like it all the time but there was no doubt she was.

"And Judy DID say I could st-"

"NO!" I cut her off quickly, knowing what she was going to say," You're going to stay with me."

"Really?" she asked smiling. Please, like that didn't go through her mind.

"Of course! Now come on, I'm driving."

The car ride was all small talk. I was worried about her. She barely cried at all, she seemed happy but there was no way she could feel so...INDIFFERENT to the events of today. She succeeded on not crying but I could see it in her eyes, she was sad.

"Brittany, are you sure you okay?"

"San I told you I'm fine," she put on a smile, obviously forced.

"It's okay to wallow Y'know? You know I won't judge you."

"Wallow...?" she asked slowly.

"Wallow it's like...ice-cream straight from the carton, watching sad movies and just crying your eyes out."

"I...don't really 'wallow'."

"I know Britt, I just- maybe you SHOULD."

"Yeah maybe..."

Before I could say anything else we pulled into my driveway.

"Okay, there might be some initial questions, just let me take care of it okay?" I said sweetly, grabbing her and lacing her fingers through mine.

"Okay San."

The minute we walked in the door my mom was on me.

"Well look who decided to show up!" Tio said.

"Where have you been? It's nearly 10 and we've be waiti- Brittany!" she gasped," ¿Qué pasó con tu cara bonita? What happened?"

"Mami, it's been a really bad day...can we all sit and talk about it?" I asked. The two adults looked at each other and then at us.

"Okay Santanita." We sat in the living room as I retold the story of the day with more gasps and Spanish explicitives coming from my mom and promises of physical damage to Russell Fabray and the Pierces from my uncle.

"Oh my goodness sweety," my mom cried embracing Brittany," You poor thing! I'm gonna kill that chinga!"

"Really Maria, it's alright..." Brittany mumbled, her voice muffled by my mom.

"Nonsense! You are pressing charges! That man deserves to go to jail!"

"And of course you can stay here for as you need. I would not have it any other way!" Tio said," You're pretty much already part of the family and all three of us will protect you."

"Thank you, everyone. I...I'm so glad I have all of you," Brittany half smiled.

"Britt and I are going to go upstairs...we're both exhausted."

"Okay mija. Brittany, don't hesitate to wake us up if you need anything, okay?"

"Of course. Thank you again, for letting me stay here. Hopefully I won't be too much of a burden."

"Of course you won't, nina. Get some sleep now." We all exchanged hugs before Britt and I went to go get ready for bed. Finally we were both under the covers snuggling into each other.

"I'm so glad I have you Britt..." I whispered into her neck.

"Me too San. I...I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm so proud of how strong you were today...how you stood up to your parents. I know it's tough..."

I said solemly, thinking about my dad.

"San...?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it. I mean...you already told me that your dad left because of...your sexuality. But, what exacty happened?"

I took a deep breath as I recounted the memories.

"I'm sorry San you don't have to answer. I was just curious because I-"

"No Britt it's alright," I said cutting er off. She was so cute when she rambled.

"Y'see, one day my dad caught me with a girl. we were just kissing but...he saw none the less. He went absolutely crazy, thankfully the only thing he hit was the wall..." I explained, brushing Brittany's bruise cheek tenderly. Her blue eyes were sympathetic and focused solely on me.

"Anyway, my mom defended me and they screamed at each other for awhile. The girl had bolted as soon as he came in the room so I was left crying on the couch watching them scream. He was so mad...he couldn't stand to look at me. " I felt a wetness on my cheek, god how embaressing. Brittany hasn't cried once this whole traumatizing day and I bawled when I told a simple story.

"San it's okay..." she said wiping the salty tear off my face.

"A-after they had went at it for awhile he just walked out the door. No goodbye. I never saw him again."

"Aww Santana...that's awful."

"No. It's...it's okay. I think my mom and I were better off without him. But it still hurts, Y'know?"

"Yeah. I know."

That night after just lying there for hours holding each other, we let the stress and despair guide us into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Another morning of waking up in Santana's arms with her gorgeous brown eyes staring at me had me smiling like an idiot.

Then I remembered why I was there in the first place.

"Morning," she greeted with a kiss to my forehead.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good, better I think."

"Like I said before it's okay to wall-"

"San...really. I don't need to wallow."

"Britt," she sighed," I'm worried. You seem so unphased by all of this."

The fact was, I wasn't. I think the reality of the matter was finally hitting but I refused to let it show. I guess I was just stubborn. I just...I feel like if I give in then it will be like my parents or Kelsey or Mr. Fabray would win- like they were RIGHT. But they weren't. They were wrong.

"Quinn called by the way. I didn't answer."

"Let her live in her honeymoon phase before we tell her."

"Britt, yknow she will get mad if she finds out from someone other then you.

"I know..." I sighed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Santana called.

"Girls?" Mr. M said.

"Yeah?"

"There's something waiting for you down at the dock."

San and I exchanged a glance, from the look of it she had no clue what he was talking about either.

We quickly threw on clothes and followed him out to the backyard, greeting Maria shortly.

"It was here when I went to go get something out of my boat...I'll leave you guys to it," I barely registered his words because there, at the dock, was my boat, my baby Arabesque. Why was it here?

As I got closer I saw that it was filled with boxes. I hopped in and opened one of them, it was filled with my clothes. I opened another, books. Another, boat equipment. Another, tubes and wakeboards. School papers, pillows, blankets, my laptop, anything that was mine-that I ever owned, was in these boxes. Even Lord Tubbington was in his cage perched on top of a mountain of cat food. They really couldn't stand me, could they?

"Brittany," Santana called," Come here."

She was standing by the captains seat. The keys were in the ignition and there was an envelope addresses to me taped on the steeringwheel. Taking it off gingerly I opened it:

_Dear Britt,_

_I'm sorry that it had to come to this. Know that I never wanted to lose you-ever. I'm not over the moon about your sexuality but, I do understand. I think in my heart I always guessed this about you. The truth is, I wish that I didn't have to kick you out. Is it sick that I have thought that this would eventually happen? Know this, the only reason I allowed this to happen is because I know you are ready. You don't need your mom and I anymore, hell, I don't think you ever did. Which is why I have decided to go with your mom. Let's face it, she needs me more then you do. That sounds terrible I know but uou are already so independent, you'll be gone year after next anyway, living your dreams. I love you Britt. I always will and I hope down the road, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me and we will be in each others lives again. But for now, just know you will always be in my heart._

_Your mom is resigning from her position and we have decided to move. I thought you might like all your old stuff, your bike parked out in the front and you already have your car. I don't want to leave you with no means of survival so in one of your books- Cat in the hat, I know it's your favorite- I put a number for an account I set up for you. It should be enough for a couple months of rent or food for Lord Tubbington, god, I think I'll miss that cat as much as I'll miss you! Don't tell him I said that! Tell Quinn I'll miss her too and that I'm sorry._

_As for Santana, I can tell she's a good girl and I'm glad you have her to take care of you. From that little demonstration with your...ex, I can see she would be willing to do anything for you. Don't let her go._

_One last thing, in the box of all your trophies there is ONE thing missing: I took your 1st place trophy from your very first dance competition. Remember, when you were 4? Probaby not. You were wearing the cutest little tu-tu, you insisted on ourple and cried when your mom wanted pink, and you made Mike cry. He wouldn't shut up and Tina kissed him on the cheek. Even then you were better then anyone in your class. It was the first award you won and I know that it just acts as a paperwork for you so I thought I could take it. I needed something to remind me of you._

_I know you will go far, kid. I could always see it in you. Remember, you can be anything that you want to be no matter what your mother or anyone else says._

_I love you Britt-Britt, always._

_-Dad_

_P.S. Dear Santana, you're probably better for my girl then any man I could have hoped for. I know you'll do a better job of taking care of her then I did. Keep her safe. And if you hurt her I'm sure Quinn will come after you. Take care._

"San...?" I said, a single tear escaping my eye.

"...yeah Britt?"

"I'm ready to wallow now."

* * *

><p>AN2: The End.

Lol, just kidding, like I'd ever do that! But look, no cliffhanger!

How'd you like this one guys? Please tell me! Guys, 15 more reviews until 300. Pleeeeease make it happen?

Spanish translation: ¿Qué pasó con tu cara bonita? What happened to your beautiful face!


	23. It's All About The Teasing

A/N: Blame my frickin roommate/best friend for not paying the DAMN Internet bill on time. Oh you better believe he got a lot of shit for that! God I really need a laptop...but noooo I'm an undergrad student in NY we don't have any money! Bitch please. I'm saving up just for that.

So, I'm terribly sorry for the hiatus:( BUT I am so happy with the response I got from last chapter, apparently I had some of you tearing up? Amazing, really thank you all for the support. OH and special shout out to gleeeeeeeek89 who was my 69th, 200th, and 300th comment! YEAH!...do I hear 400th anyone? Haha thanks for your comments guys!

Waka: Lol what was that for?

Blueashke: Better late then never! Glad you like it so far and sorry I made you wait so long:( IT WASN'T MY FAULT

LAuriane4: I hope you don't regret spending hours reading my story:) hope you like this chapter.

Iloveyouiloveyoutoo: I hate her too! And I actually made you cry? Really? :3 How sweet!

Redsoxlover: glad you joined the party;) Here's your long awaited update.

InsertWankyNameHere: Thank you so much for your kind words! I'll try to satisfy your requests.

Cass14: is it bad that I'm happy that readers cry when I write something sad? Lol sorry, I'm just not a good angst/drama writer and I'm glad people get my emotion.

Sigh22: I love when that happens. hopefully those three chapters kept you satisfied while I was on my unplanned hiatus.

WhatIsWrongWithYou: Thank YOU for reading! And I'm happy that you were happy/sad about the way I wrote the letter.

Loreto: I think we're ALL a little in love with Santana lol;)

Nayalove: Brittany and Kelsey were annoying the crap out of me so I decided to make them go away. And her dad leaves for another plan I have in mind...

Gleeeeeeek89: Congrats on being 300th! Snix is so hot... And I wonder if she was Naya's alter ego before she was Santana's because she was mentioned in an interview... Anyway don't worry I have all the seasons of Gilmore Girls too...NO SHAME. Oh and you are witty and I LOVE long reviews.

: I wanted him to seem like he cared but I still wanted him to be a coward so he could leave. Besides Britt has a lot of other people who care about her:)

Anon: Haha I think San's mom is the only persons Character I had figured out from the beginning! And Brittany's mom is cray-cray.

Zombiedoublerainbow11: Yay your one of the only people who remembered Quinn! Sometimes I forget they're best friends in this story.

Gleekie19: Sorry for the late update:(

Miched8: Yeah that chapter was a little packed, I had so much more momentum when I wrote it! Dub-step is good for something.

Darcy: Awww thanks! That's the nicest thing!

The T.M.: Haha that's okay people are entitled to their opinions! And I agree with you about Finn:P Kelsey never loved her she's just a brat. And yes, he is a coward.

Pheonix4772: I got you crying? Really? :D And I'm nit sure of her fate yet

Rosswellmorgana: DON'T STOP BELIEVING

Alexwilliamson: At this point I'm not sure how to end it.

BrittanaSanah: Like I would ever make those two not work something out! I love 'en too much! And yeah, I totally agree with you on them.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Why didn't you freaking tell me?"

My best friends parents kicked her out and I learn now? Almost 24 hours after the fact!"

"I'm sorry Q! I knew you were working things out with Rachel and it was already late." She got this wide-eyed incredulous look on her face and put her head in her hands.

"Oh my god I feel like even more of a bitch. Here I am making amends with my perfect ex-girlfriend and my best friend is getting kicked out of her fucking house. I'M THE WORST FRIEND EVER." I took her in my arms and held her.

"Oh no Quinn! Of course your not! You're like the bestest friend ever!"

"No I'm not!"

"Well, I think you are," I said kissing her nose.

"Thanks Britt..." she said still looking all sad. Hmm what would make her feel better...?

"So how did it go with you and Rachel?" At the mention of her name she offered a small smile.

"We talked aaaand...we decided to take things slow. Our relationship went really fast y'know? So we thought that we would do it right this time. While we were both single and out."

"Aww good for you Q!" I nudged her playfully," But does that mean you guys aren't together right now?"

"Unfortunately yes..." she sighed," That is, until one of us asks the other out on a date."

"Oh my gosh like a real date where you guys don't have to pretend you can't stand each other?"

"Yes B. Where I'm not worried about my parents and she's not worried about Finn."

"That sounds great," I said dreamily," I can't wait to take Santana out."

"Why so you can show her off?" Quinn asked smugly.

"No! Why would I do that! Then a bunch of people would look at her and think she's hot and ask her out...I don't want her to be stolen Q."

"Oh please, like she would ever tolerate being with someone that's NOT you. She loves you too much."

"Yeah she does, and I love her too. She's amazing." We sat in silence for awhile, our feet dangling off the edge of her dock as we stared off into the water. I thought about what has happened to both of us in the past few days (months) and how much our lives have changed in such a short period of time. I know I should be sad about everything and don't get me wrong I am, but not as much as I think I should be. I have a feeling it will be better this way.

I'm so lucky to have all my friends. I would be so screwed without them, especially San and Quinn. I think I would be utterly hopeless without them.

"Hey B?" Quinn said after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"C-can you...maybe go on a date with Rachel and I?" My head snapped to her so fast I'm surprised I didn't end up in the water. The realization of what she said seemed to dawn on her as she rapidly shook her head and put her hands up.

"NO no no NOT like _that_! I meant like, you and Santana like a double date? And we could have, like, Mike and Tina come too or something, y'know? I mean, I'm just so nervous and this could sorta be like a trial run or-"

"Q stop," I said laughing. Usually I was the one that rambled, yet another thing we have picked up from each other," Chill, that actually sounds really fun!"

"Really?"

"Really! And I have the perfect idea!"

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Ugh do we _have_ to?"

"Sanny...Q is really nervous about Rachel," Brittany pouted. I averted my eyes quickly knowing what would happen if I took one look at my girlfriends baby blues.

"She didn't seem nervous on the houseboat when she practically had her fingers buried in that little tree stump," I scoffed.

"What do you mean the houseboat?"

"Oh woops...," I said, forgot she didn't know that," Yeah I sorta walked in on them, you know, the second day when you left the 3 of us alone?"

"It's been _that_ long?"

"Longer I suppose...look B. That's beside the point. Why can't we just go on our own date? Just the two of us?" I breathed hotly into her ear, knowing how much she loved it. She shuddered, yesss mission accomplished.

"N-no San!"

Or not.

"C'mon she needs me and besides, the date will be more fun if it's a group! AND I haven't seen anyone for awhile."

"Wait, this is a GROUP date? As in, not the four of us all alone?" Hmm, this could change things...it wouldn't be _so_ bad if there were other people. But at the same time Britt would have more distractions. So how would I take care of that problem...?

I got it!

"Yeah okay Britt, we can go." She looked at me almost cautiously and I gave her a sweet smile before asking," What?" She narrowed her eyes as she looked over my features.

"That smile...you're up to something..."

"...maaaaaybe," I said guiltily.

"Am I gonna like it?" I feigned thinking hard about it even though there wasn't a doubt in my mind.

"Yeah I think so."

"Okay San...just don't hurt anyone," she warned.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone...but I can guarantee screaming."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I tried to push Santana's face out of my mind (which trust me is extremely difficult [what? My girl is hot] for me or anyone else) and tried to focus on all my friends. I knew they probably already caught wind of what went down the homes of Pierce and Fabray, the rumors would spread like wildfire, like they always do in this town. And if I got asked more then one question at a time I would get confused.

"Hey guys!" Tina exclaimed running to us. I disconnected our hands to hug her as Santana hugged Mike (awkwardly).

"Are you okay Britt?" she asked concerned. I gave her a small nod.

"Aww you guys look cute together, all holding hands in public."

"Yeah, tell that to the grandma with the dirty looks a few blocks back," Santana grumbled.

"Why what happened?" asked Mike.

"Mrs. Smith made it very clear that she was sad that my mom left her position and that 'our sins' drove my parents out," I said nervously. I was expecting this reaction from most of the town but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Don't worry about them Britt, they're all crazy," Santana comforted kissing my cheek which instantly made me feel better.

"Yeah, don't let those homophones ruin our date night!"

"Oh by the way...Rachel doesn't know it's a group date." Santana told me about how Asian Fusion totally knew about Faberry (Although I think Raquin sounds cooler...or Fabrach).

"But aren't they together?" Tina furrowed her eyebrows, she looked like she was squinting even more then she already was. Oh wait that was mean.

"Um...no not really..."

"You mean they didn't make up?"

"Yeah they made up."

"...But they're not together?"

"No. Quinn wanted a 'trial run' to see if they would be awkward so she didn't tell Rachel."

"Wait, so the hobbit doesn't know but Q does?" Santana asked.

"Well Quinn doesn't know that this was the group date, she just thinks it's a hangout."

"But I only invited couples!"

"I don't know, I just wanted to help them. I mean- I know it's sorta meddling if they don't technically know that it's a group date but-"

"Brittany!" Tina gasped," What are you gonna do when they realize that they're surrounded by a bunch of couples. How is that gonna be any less awkward for them?"

"Right, about that...I was hoping we could all act extra lovey, it might encourage them more?"

Santana blinked before bursting out laughing and kissing me,

"Oh trust me I don't need anyone to make me act extra lovey towered you," he said playfully nipping at my neck, she pulled away fast before I saw that little blush appear on her cheeks again," Wow that was super cheesy..."

"Well I thought it was cute."

"Hey guys, if you wanna make out go home," Quinn said sauntering up with Rachel, guess they came together.

"Can we Britt? Pleeeease?" Santana whined in my ear as she breathed onto my neck. I ignored my feelings of lust," No San, c'mon! I haven't been bowling in forever!"

"Ugh, alright alright. But only for you."

We met everyone inside which included Sam, Mercedes, Sugar and...Artie? And...

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!" I screamed running towards the unicorns Kurt and Blaine and hugging them both. Blaine happily embraced me while Kurt tried to push me off.

"Brittany!" the sparkly boy screamed," I had this outfit hand tailored!" I looked him up and down, sure enough he had black slacks and a silver sequined bowling shirt that matched his sparkly bowling shoes.

"Wow gay-Hummel, you got your own bowling outfit?" For once I didn't tell Santana not to be mean, Kurt's outfit was to distracting.

"Well, I knew I had to get my own shoes because god knows I would _never_ put my feet in those disgusting rented shoes that have been on half of this disease ridden towns feet," he paused, most likely for dramatic effect (and he says Rachel is a drama queen)," Anyway I couldn't wear these AMAZING shoes without an outfit to match!"

"Don't forget the headband!" Blaine added.

"Aww thanks, I can't believe I forgot!" Of course he had a headband.

It was super pretty.

"So are we gonna play or what? Cuz I got some mad bowling skills yo," Artie said in his gangster voice,

"Aw nah, you ain't seen what I gots, white boy," it sounded hotter coming from Santana.

We all got ready, the 'couples' were all divided and no matter how many times I pouted or San threatened her life, Tina insisted that it was 'the rules'. Quinn pulled me aside.

"Why didn't you tell me THIS was the group date?" uh-oh scary Quinn.

"You mean I didn't tell you?" I tried. Of course Q saw right through me.

"Brittany..."

"Why is it so bad? I thought this was what you wanted?"

"Britt I'm not prepared for this! What if I screw it up?"

"Screw what up? To her this is just a bunch of people hanging out."

"Yeah a bunch of people who all happen to have their significant others. She's gonna notice."

"Just play it cool Quinn. Stop worrying so much and just have fun, you're over thinking things." Quinn sighed before running her hand through her short hair.

"You're right."

"I know I am."

"I'm gonna go out there and we're gonna have fun. And I won't be nervous."

"Yay!"

"Okay I've got this," she encouraged herself, nervous Quinn was adorable," I'm gonna go pick out a ball."

I didn't realize I haven't bowled in a really long time until I went to pick out my ball. The only thing I could remember was how heavy I liked it, 10 I think. I must've stared at the yellow sphere for a while just trying to remembering how to hold it correctly because suddenly I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist.

"Having some trouble picking the right ball? Don't worry I had the same problem..." Santana whispered. Before I could answer her I felt a tongue trace the shell of my ear lightly, I could feel her lips caressing my earlobe and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. Santana's touch and voice never failed to get me going," Do you need some help with that Britt?" I let out a little squeak- she took that as a yes.

Her arms left my waist and I was about to protest until I felt her hands trail down my arms softly and rest on top of my hands, which were gripping the bowling ball.

"So here's what you do," she murmured sexily, picking up my hand so she could mold it however she wanted.

And I would give her _what ever_ she wanted.

I stared as she laced our fingers together before pushing my two middle fingers down.

"Just put your _strong_ fingers into these tight little holes...it might be a bit moist cuz of all the sweat but don't worry, they should slip in easily," oh my god...was she really doing this right now? What was she thinking?

"Santana..." It was supposed to come out stern and confident but it ended up being broken and whiny.

"I love it when you say my name..." she trailed hot kisses down my neck and pulled my shirt down a little so she could get down to my shoulder. I was just about to give in completely when her delicious lips disappeared. I whirled around only to see her walking away.

I leaned against the rack trying to calm myself down. No matter how turned on I was there was no way I was going to masturbate in the bathroom (I considered it for all of two seconds).

I walked over to the group trying to focus on my friends and not at Santana who was bet over the ball returner.

"So Quinn, Britt...how have you been since... you know?" Mercedes asked. Quinn glanced at Rachel, they were so obvious. Honestly, if I liked someone I would be waaaay more discreet then that.

"Well, it's different for sure...but, I don't know. I guess he hasn't been home long enough for me to really think about it..."

"I'm fine," I added," I mean, yeah it hurts and I miss them but in some messed up way I think this is what's best for us...y'know?"

"I think I would absolutely die if my parents left me," Sugar shrugged, everyone looked at her," Sorry, Asperger's."

"Non taken."

"Alright y'all I'm abouts to bowl, you're gonna wanna see this," Santana called, she winked at me before twirling back around, causing the skirt she was wearing to show a little (a lot of) skin.

Oh look, the throbbing in between my legs came back.

"HELL YEAH BITCHES!" Santana screamed.

Strike, of course.

Okay, why did that turn me on even more?

"Wow you're really good!" Sam said.

"Oh you bet I am Trouty Mouth, it's one of the _many_ things I'm AMAZING at," she said seductively before plopping down into my lap. Great, now I couldn't clench my thighs together without her noticing. Oh crap could she feel my arousal?...no, my swimsuit was absorbent.

"I can practically _feel_ how wet you are Britt," Santana breathed before giving me a deep kiss, her tongue slipping between my lips before I could do anything about it. And then she was gone. Again. Off my lap and sitting next to Rachel while it was Quinn's turn. So that's how she wanted to play huh?

Oh she was so getting it when we get home.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"So what's REALLY going on with you and Quinn? Britt said you guys weren't together? Yeah right." Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Santana you should really trust Brittany more, she was telling the truth." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You think I don't trust ma girl? Please, I don't trust you and Barbie doll over there. You hid your relationship from everyone, who knows what lies your feeding her."

"Well I assure you it's the truth." I studied her to make sure she wasn't lying, and she did look sad. Which sucked because I felt sorta bad. A little.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"W-what?"

"Well how are you gonna get your girl?"

"I...I'm not sure..."

"Well you better think of something..." I sing-songed before going back to Brittany.

Teasing her was way more fun then I thought it would be.

...Oh who am I kidding, I knew it would be awesome.

"Hey Britt-Britt!" I cooed, bouncing over to her. I put my hands on her and ran them slowly up her legs as I talked to her. God she had nice legs," I was kind of hungry. Do you want something to eat?" Instead of getting the desired reaction of her dragging me to the car and fucking me hard I got 5 bucks and a," Sure babe I'll have some fries, thanks." She said it with a sweet smile so maybe she just didn't get my advances...but I was being really obvious wasn't I? And she looked completely turned on earlier.

Looks like I just have to up my game.

"Hi, a basket of fries and a milkshake please," I asked the unimportant teen behind the counter. After I got my order, I went back to our group, Mike had just bowled a strike.

"Here babe," I said, swiftly kissing her and placing the fries in her lap.

"How come you don't do cute stuff like that?" Sugar complained.

"Uuhh...this is our first date?" Artie said obviously unsure.

"So?" Immediately the boy was up. I kicked my legs into her lap and placed my arm around her shoulders, drawing her close.

"You want some of my milkshake?"

"No, I'm okay!" she replied cheekily, remaining unfazed. I took the straw into my mouth and took a sip.

"Mm, this is so good..." I moaned. When I was sure she was looking I began toying with the straw seductively, making sure my lips were parted when I swirled it around. Brittany was now completely focused on my mouth, score! I took another sip before leaning in close," You should REALLY try some Britt." I let the cool air from the frozen shake wash over her. Her eyes fluttered shut for a second before slowly opening up.

"N-no thanks I'm good," she stuttered.

"Was it just me or was that super hot?" Sam whispered to Artie.

"No, that was undeniably sexy," he answered.

Oh you bet Lopez has got game and she was about to fuck her gorgeous girlfriend into oblivion.

"OH LOOK!" Brittany screamed practically throwing my legs out of her lap," It's my turn!" I sighed, this was going to be harder then I thought.

Suddenly Rachel was by my side.

"Quinn just asked if I wanted to leave," Rachel whisper screamed into my ear. Seriously, she wasn't quiet at all why was she trying to be.

"So what? You guys gonna do the nasty?"

"Santana! This isn't the time for your twisted sense of humor."

"Okay, one, I don't understand why you keep running to ME when you have problems with your love life and two, I don't see a problem. I thought you capital L LOVED Quinn. I mean, unless you dumped your fiancé for kicks."

"My feelings for her aren't the problem, I mean- what if we're not ready?"

"Okay Rachel? Stop. What did she specifically say to you?"

"She said,' I suck at bowling, what do you say we hang out somewhere else?'"

"That's it?"

"Y-yes?" I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Rachel she didn't ask you to go have sex with her. She asked if you wanted to hang out. Alone, sure but still. Remember she loves you too and she likes to spend time with you, which frankly, I don't understand."

"Oh..." her face dropped and she gave me that guilty feeling again. Dammit!

"Look...that's not what I meant. You're...less annoying then I make you out to be." She WAS pretty annoying...but that doesn't mean I didn't care about her and if I cared I guess that meant I liked her on some level. Ugh, when did I become the sort of person who _liked_ people?

"Hi Sanny!" Britt said kissing my temple. Oh yeah, when I met her.

"H-hi." What happened to sexy badass Santana? Brittany leaned over me, putting her hands on my legs to balance herself.

"Just go Rach, Quinn feels sad that you ran off to talk to MY girlfriend without answering her," Britt said sweetly. Wait, did I detect a hint of jealousy?

Rachel gave us that face splitting smile before skipping over to Quinn. No seriously, she skipped like an 8-year-old girl. They talked for about a second before Rachel pulled Quinn up.

"Hold your balls everyone I'd like to make an announcement!" Rachel said as Artie was in mid swing.

"WANKY!" I yelled.

"Anyway. Seeing as how Quinn and I are in last place and there are only 2 frames left, we've decided to make our leave!" I face palmed, why did she always have to make everything into a production?

"Oh, so you guys are leaving?" Tina asked, smirking. Quinn gave her a curious look.

"Um yeah, I drove Rachel here so..."

"Yeah okay, you two have fun now," the Asian women teased. She might as well have told her she knew about them.

Everyone said goodbye and they 'made their leave'. Ugh, I can't believe the dwarf would get laid tonight before me! That's just not right.

"I'm gonna bowl for Rachel!" Brittany said. I watched as her long legs walked away. Damn, what I would give to have those thighs wrapped around me...She picked up her ball and placed her fingers inside, is it bad that I was jealous of that bowling ball?

Britt had been doing alright the whole game, not doing as bad as Quinn and Rachel but not as good as Sam and I who had near perfect scores. I kept my eyes on her as she brought her arm back and released.

The ball hit barely off the center, the perfect placement which is probably why all the pins came toppling down.

"I got a strike! I got a strike!" Brittany yelled jumping up and down.

"Good job B!" everyone congratulated. I ran up to hug her, pressing her body against me. I slipped my hand under her shirt slightly, reveling in the softness of her perfect skin.

"That was so great, Hun. You're awesome!" We stayed like that just hugging right in front of the lane. She just felt and smelled so good, why would I ever want to let go?

Mercedes cleared her throat somewhere next to us.

"What?" I grumbled, squeezing Britt tighter.

"We'd like to finish the game now if you two lovebirds wouldn't mind," she smirked. We pealed ourselves apart and Brittany took my hand.

In the end I had won with a score of 289 (That's how we do it in L.A. Bitches).

"Well that was fun guys, but I think Kurt and I are going to bail," Blaine said. They had been in their own little world all night and if I wasn't in a public place I'd probably gag from all the cuteness.

"Yeah, we're gonna bail too," Brittany announced standing up," That was really fun guys!" Just like that we were out the door heading to the truck.

"I'm so proud of you for getting a strike Britt, that was so great. Sucks that it was added to Rachel's sc-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was pressed harshly up against the car. I felt Brittany's tongue run up my neck until it stopped at my ear.

"How 'bout you stop talking about Rachel?"

"O-okay," I stammered focusing on my girlfriend's sweet breath caressing my skin and sending tingled down to my core.

"You think you could just get away with teasing me and talking to Rachel all damn night?" she growled. She palmed my breasts over my shirt and I let out a broken moan, fuck I forgot how horny I was for a second and I would be lying if I said getting man handled by Britt didn't turn me on.

"I asked you a question," she said pressing me up harder against the door and nipping at where my heart pulsed through my neck. Dominating Brittany was just _so fucking _HOT.

"...mm y-yes?" I answered. I felt her smile against my neck. In a second the car door was open and I was pushed into the back seat. Then Brittany was on top of me, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Wrong answer babe."

A/N: So I decided to go with something less angsty:)

Don't worry the pleasing will come.

Just remember: Cliffhangers leave something to look forward to.


	24. Torture Gets You Sent To The Precinct

A/N: Okay guys I KNOW it's short and I'm sorry but you get some (hopefully) hot car sex and some (attempted) humor:D I actually have NO idea where this chapter came from...

Thanks for reading e'rywon!

Gleeeeeeek89: DUUUDE (ette?) I love NYC! Even if it can be a huge bitch sometimes! And I love me some witty banter:3

OTHAngels: I thought about doing a sequel but I'm not sure yet... I've got a lot of ideas bouncing in my head.

Jane: I'M SORRY! Hopefully it's hot enough to make up for my...flakey-ness?

Pheonix4725: Lol the question is who comes out on top?

Megzb: I know right? Sorry for the wait.

The T.M.: Haha yeah but if I were Britt I would not be paying attention to anyone else!

Miched8: I showed my roomie your review and he just laughed and walked away. Feel free to come over and kick his ass! Santana COULD make anything sexy! (high fives back). And I feel like Kurt would ACTUALLY do that:/

Darcy: Yay! Hope I made your day better with this update!

LAuriane4: Sooooory:(

PoseidonIsABeast: I LOVE YOU TOO. Poseidon is my fave! And I'm glad you love my story (masterpiece;)

Wynthrope: Awesome name bud:D

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Brittany and I sat alone in the living room, waiting for my uncle and mom to come in.

"Think we'll be okay Sanny?" Brittany asked. I squeezed her hand and smiled,

"Of course B." Hopefully we would be okay, we didn't technically do anything wrong.

Just had awesome sex.

"I'm glad you're uncle saved us..."

"Me to B. But C'mon, you've gotta admit it was pretty fucking hilarious.

Brittany smirked.

"Well I wouldn't call what we did _hilarious_."

"You're right. It was so hot and SO worth it. No matter what anyone says."

Suddenly my mom and uncle came into the room.

"Okay we're going to let you guys explain yourselves first and THEN we'll think of a suitable punishment," Tio said crossing his arms.

"Punishment!" I protested," We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well Santanita if you didn't do anything wrong then why did we have to pick you up from jail?"

"San you told me we were at the Present."

"The Precinct babe, my mom obviously doesn't know the difference."

"Don't you talk to me like that! I should've just left-"

"Alright enough!" uncle David interjected," Just...tell us what happened guys." I looked at B and smirked, recounting the nights events.

**Flashback**

"I'm gonna fuck you SO hard San..." Brittany whispered, pulling my earlobe with her teeth. I moaned as she kissed down my jawline to my lips and took a hungry kiss. It was carnal and relentless, her tongue _taking_ what it wanted, sucking on my mouth like she owned it, which in actuality, she did.

I struggled to keep up so when her hand shot down my pants and into my core I screamed out at the surprise.

"Is this what you wanted San? Huh?" she yelled, thrusting into me hard and fast. I could barely hold myself together, her long dexterous fingers pounding into my tight hole faster then I thought possible with no indication of slowing down. I was embarrassingly close to an orgasm and she had only been inside me for all of 10 seconds.

"B, m-maybe we should s-slow down," I gasped out. My hips didn't match my words as they canted upwards, happily welcoming the intrusion and fucking her hand like a dog in heat.

"I asked you a fucking question. You think you're in any position to be making requests?" She went deeper and harder and I almost lost it when I looked at her expression. She tried to look angry but I could see the smirk forming on her lips and the sparkle in her eyes. Oh she was enjoying this just as much as I was.

"Fine. I'll slow down, but only because you look so god damn sexy..." Brittany whispered. Just like that her fingers halted to a stop.

"I didn't tell you to stop," I half whined.

"I'm sorry, I thought you didn't like how fast I was going?" Brittany smiled deviously, an expression that was usually on _my_ face.

"Britt you know I lo-"

"Shut up." I looked at her face and decided to play along so I gently nodded.

"Take off your shirt." I did as she said, sensually pealing the fabric off my now sweaty body, loving the way my girlfriend's darkened blue eyes looked at me: Hungry. I went for my bra and she grabbed my wrists.

"Did I tell you to take your bra off?" I shook my head.

"That's what I thought." Abruptly, Britt yanked both my arms up above my head, and I let out a yelp.

"I told you to BE QUIET," she said holding my wrists tighter. Honestly she was hurting me a little but definitely not enough for me to stop her little sex game. I knew the second I showed any sign of real pain she would stop and this was far to sexy to not continue. I think I was more aroused then I have ever been in my life and I was pretty sure I was staining her back seat if you know what I mean.

She kissed me again, this time slow and deep and my hips bucked forward of their own accord.

"Hold still," she commanded," Or I stop." I tried my best, focusing only on the delicious caress of her lips against mine, loving and passionate all at the same time. She held my hands above my head with one hand as the other snaked down to cup my cheek then my breast as she toyed with my nipple. I panted hard trying not to make a sound and arched my chest into her hand looking for more friction. Thankfully she didn't notice or didn't care and she pinched the hard bud tighter. I grunted, holding back a moan. This no noise thing was harder then I thought.

So was the no moving rule. My clit ached to be touched and I wanted her inside me. I wanted her fingers pumping into me with no remorse till I- shit. I was not going to last with these thoughts.

I bit her bottom lip softly, hoping to convey my need for her in some way.

"Tell me what you want San..."

"You're fingers...inside of me," I was surprised by how hoarse and whiny my voice was. Fuck she was hot. Her fingers trailed down my body and teased my incredibly wet entrance.

"You're so ready for me, aren't you babe?" I moaned as her fingers slid through my wet folds, up to my clit and then back down to my entrance, still not going in.

"Oh YES B, I need you to fill me, I need you on my clit _please_," I begged. Her middle finger entered me painfully slow, only going in to the first knuckle before pulling out just as slow.

"Please baby don't tease..."

"This is just payback for the whole night Sanny. I was so hot for you, I _still_ am." I groaned as she went in deeper but not nearly as deep as she could've. This was torture.

The best torture ever.

"San, you said there would be screaming," she said as she added a finger and pushed in slower and deeper, almost all the way in," So I want you to scream my name so that everyone in town will know you belong to ME." On 'me' she pulled out and slammed back in, picking up the pace. I didn't even realize how I was slack-jawed and moaning uncontrollably. With Brittany pumping into me as deep, hard, and fast as she could, I think the car was moving. When she pressed her thumb roughly onto my clit I flew over the edge screaming her name and slamming my head back onto the seat. I kept screaming as pleasure rolled over me in waves. My inner walls contracting and retracting around her still thrusting fingers, just as I thought it was over, Brittany rubbed my over sensitive nub harder and I was thrown into orgasm for a second time screaming four word explicitives.

As I came down I heard sirens, but I didn't think much of it.

"That was so amazing B..." I panted. She giggled before kissing my nose softly.

"It wasn't...too much?" she asked. Her dominant side was gone and worry was present in her eyes but also...accomplishment.

"Are you kidding B? That was the sexiest thing of my life!" I assured her. She squeezed my hands tighter.

"...So you wouldn't mind if it happened again?" she said, slowly leaning in so our lips were almost touching.

"Oh I'm _hoping_ it will..." just as our lips grazed there was a knock on the window. I arched my eyebrow as B sat on top of me and turned around. I couldn't see who it was.

"Miss we're going to have to ask you to step outside the vehicle. Hands out."

Oh shit.

Brittany gave me a worried glance before opening the door and stepping out.

"You too ma'am." I had just enough time to button up my jeans.

When I scrambled out of the car I saw the police officer, a guy about 40ish, and his patrol car. Not to mention some random people standing and watching the scene- and me for some reason.

Oh right, I was in a bra. And probably looked like I just had sex.

"Miss I'm going to have to ask you to place your hands on the vehicle," he told Brittany.

"But I didn't do any-" she was cut off when the guy put his disgusting meaty hands on her and pushed.

"Hey! Hands OFF!" I yelled pushing him back. His eyes narrowed.

"Ma'am do you realize you just assaulted an office?"

"Douche, do you realize you just assaulted my girlfriend?" I retorted. Then I noticed some guy had his phone out and was recording the whole thing.

Just what I needed.

"Okay that's enough. I'm going to have to take you both in."

"Oh you've got to be JOKING..." I said loudly.

"Unlike you ma'am, I don't take my job as a joke."

"Look we didn't do anything wrong. It's not my fault you have nothing better to do on a Friday night then arrest a couple of girls who were having a fan-fucking-tastic time might I add."

"If you don't come quietly I'm gong to have to use force!"

"This is bullshit! Tu es loco! No, no te-

"San..." Brittany said calmly," We didn't do anything wrong. Let's just go with him so we can sort this out." Oh Britt, the voice of reason. Where were you the rest of my life?

"Fine," I said holding my wrists out fast, I smirked when he flinched.

"Thank you," the phrase was obviously forced.

"Well I'm not doing this for you dip shit, I'm doing this for _her_," I said nodding my head towards Britt who was smiling and still up against the car.

He rolled his eyes before takin out his handcuffs. Right before he clipped it around me Brittany screamed in protest.

"WAIT!" The officer looked at her with his brow arched," Can you handcuff us together?" I couldn't help but grin at her cuteness.

"Not a chance."

"Please?" Brittany whimpered, pout and everything. The guy hesitated before one of the people watching piped up.

"Aww C'mon man, just let them be handcuffed together!" He was obviously stoned and he gave me a thumbs up. I awkwardly smiled back.

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't, it's against protocol."

"If you don't handcuff us together I'm not going," I spoke up. Okay if I'm being honest I just wanted to piss the guy off, but being tied to Britt with no escape would be pretty awesome too.

"Not happening." When neither of us moved he grabbed Brittany by the arm.

"You two are coming with me cuffed or not," he sneered tugging her towards his car.

"Oww that hurts!" Britt cried, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Hey get the fuck off her!" I screamed, losing it. I didn't _mean_ to push him that hard, but with the added strength of Brittany he went sprawling to the ground. He stood back up, a scrape evident on the side of his face. Woops.

"That's it! Get the fuck in the car you crazy dykes!" he said pulling out his...tranquilizer. He grabbed me this time and I couldn't help that as he man handled me my elbow happened to jab him in the nose.

"GET IN THE CAR NOW!" He screamed, cupping his nose. I could still see the blood gushing from it. I felt a hand entwine with mine.

"C'mon Sanny, let's go before he passes out."

"Ugh fine, but only because I don't want to drive his ass to the hospital." He stared in shock as we willingly got in the before scrambling into it himself and slamming the door shut.

"Righteous girls! This is so going on YouTube!" the stoner guy yelled.

When we walked in the precinct B got waves and smiles from a lot of the officers. I wondered why before remembering that her mom is- WAS the sheriff.

"Donny!" Britt exclaimed hugging some guy.

"Hey Britt!" the guy greeted," I'm sorry I haven't been around lately kid, after your mom left I've been swamped."

"I know Donny," she said before turning to me.

"San this is Deputy Donovan."

"Sheriff now." The man winked.

"Oh right!"

"So what are you girls doing here?" "This guy wanted to arrest us cuz Santana and I were having sex in my car. Donovan gave the 'too much information' face before he noticed the officer behind us.

"Officer Brandon! What the hell happened to you?"

"SHE punched me!"

"Oh please I didn't punch you! Your nose ran into my elbow and it was not my fault that you didn't do as Brittany said..."

"Officer Brandon, what exactly happened?" Donovan asked.

"I got a call from some couple saying that they heard what sounded like a girl being tormented in a car outside the bowling alley. I said that it was probably just a couple of teenagers having a... _good time_ but they insisted to come because she sounded like she was in pain." I smirked, oh I can tell you I was definitely NOT in pain.

"And then?"

"And then I tried to apprehend them but THIS fiery one over here would not come quietly! Look at what she did to my face!"

"Self defense," I shrugged.

"ASSAULT!"

"Look all this shit isn't gonna get us anywhere," the sheriff said, before turning to Brittany," Britt, I know you're a good kid-" the other guy scoffed loudly and the sheriff glared him,"- so I'm gonna let you off the hook this time." I grinned when the guy protested.

"WHAT! Sheriff you gotta be kidding me!"

"They didn't do anything wrong, I think you jumped the gun on this one."

"Um, I think you mean the tranquilizer in this case," I said.

"Sheriff if you don't do something about these two girls I-I quit." Next thug I knew the sheriff went from smiley to cold hard stare, it was kind of freaky.

"Look Brandon, I would love to fire you but unfortunately we're short staffed and I can't do that."

"Well, I won't stand for this." Donovan sighed.

"Santana I'm sorry but I'm going to have to call your uncle." My eyes widened. My uncle would be totally cool, it was my mom I was worried about.

"It'll be okay San, better then going to jail right?" Brittany said smiling.

"Yeah...I guess..."

**End Flashback**

As I finished the story (obviously omitting the sexy times in the beginning) Mom and Tio gave us weirder and weirder looks. Finally uncle David laughed out loud.

"I can't believe you two got arrested because your car sex was to loud!"

I looked at Brittany who was blushing and the down,

"Shut up tio," I tried to add a glare but the thought of our sexcapades was making ME blush.

"Really Brittany, what did you do to her? She's completely lost her edge!" Mom teased.

"Uhh...so does this mean we're off the hook?" Brittany asked trying to change the subject. Ugh, she was such a lifesaver.

"Well..." Maria trailed.

"Mom!"

"Well you DID punch a police officer..."

"It was self defense!"

"Either way your punishment is...you have to sleep in separate rooms for a week."

"WHAT!" both of us protested. How was I supposed to survive without my cuddles and sweet lady kisses?

...Don't tell Sebastian I thought that.

"Yup, Brittany, you can stay in one of the guest rooms!"

"But- I...But...MOM! C'mon!"

"Obviously you two together are dangerous. Maybe this will teach you to control yourselves in public places."

Please, like _that_ was gonna happen.


	25. Tough Decisions Or Not

A/N: Heya! Sorry for my recent in boss-like updating. I've been swamped! I just went to California and next week I'm going to Texas so yeah...At least the plane ride will give me some writing time right?

Alright so I'm going to rant about this weeks episode Prom-asaurus. Feel free to completely skip over this section. **SPOILER ALERT** So I actually liked this episode a lot! Maybe because I love all dance episodes of any show but that's beside the point! For once I am not annoyed by Finn and pissed of at Quinn! I understand where they are both coming from and their respective sides are valid (in my opinion). Also, I thought Rachel winning would result in angry and sad Quinntana but because THEY were the ones who well, _technically_ cheated and made her win it's pretty awesome. Like their little moment in the ballot counting room and the glances on stage UGH I live me some Quinntana! (As a friendship of course!)

Oh yeah and that one choir room where Santana just came in and played with Mercedes' lips and then she slapped her hand and they were all smiley? Dude that was totally a Naya/Amber moment.

Also, I've gotta say Take My Breath Away was my favorite number of the night, not because I love the song, original or not- because I don't. I like it for all the scenes that went with it! We got some Finchel and Tike, the Prom picture and whatever that Puck/Becky thing was (Weird but also cute and they're hilarious together) some arm-around the waist business for Quinntana and then OF COURSE that cute little interaction from Brittana. Damn. That is a GIF moment right there people.

My only question is...where the hell is Sugar?

Alright I'm done.

Gleeeeeeek89: Haha, they won't last long;)

And I am also a girl but I call everyone Chico and Chica...but I'm not Hispanic/Latina. Also Blaine without gel was hilarious but Darren without hair gel is usually hotter. Im sure they meant to do that though!

MicaLovesBrittana: Something like that;)

EricaCas: Yeah! I'm happy you like the story! I tried to make the pushing out real emotional.

Noelle-duarte: Haha I'm glad too! I love reviews:) mostly just because I like that people like what I write.

Alexwilliamson: Really? That's never happened before? Yay! I don't know where that idea came from but I'm glad it was good!

Snixxjuice: I hope I took care of your fics fix:D

EmeraldFly: You haven't but I'm happy to know you're enjoying this story!

Miched8: dude! I'm so happy you feel that way, just because I think what I write is good doesn't mean it is, y'know?

Blueashke: You're about to see how mama L Get's around THAT.

InsertWankyNameHere: Oh? Have I left you near speechless? OOH YEAH

Klipsey15: Yay:)

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

It was about 3am and I figured it would be safe now. I mean c'mon, it's been 3 hours! Slowly, I cracked the door open and slipped out slyly, not making a sound.

"Brittany..."

Damn.

"J-just getting a glass of water Maria," I said smiling. She gave me a knowing smile.

"_Of course_, I'm sure you got thirsty from when you last got water at midnight. Santana seems to be parched as well."

"Haha yeah, we really love water..." I chuckled nervously. She had been sitting out there since she saw us off to our separate rooms. Santana tried to sneak out of her room and into mine at around 10:00 but was met by her mom sitting in the hallway reading a magazine. We kept trying thinking that she would fall asleep eventually but it's like she was a vampire and didn't sleep! We looked at each other awkwardly before I turned away and went down the stairs and got a glass of water.

I missed Santana so much that I couldn't fall asleep without her by my side anymore, was that a bad thing? No it couldn't be, she's just to awesome. It's no wonder it hurts when I'm not with her. Ugh I just had to wait 4 more hours and I would see her again. Suddenly the home phone on my bedside table lit up and started ringing.

I picked it up, wondering who it could be.

"Hello?"

"Britt it's me," I heard Santana's voice and immediately smiled. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Brittany?"

"Oh sorry you have the wrong number!" I said loudly and placing the phone face down just as Maria came in.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Oh just a wrong number!" She gave me one last skeptical look before sighing.

"Alright, goodnight."

"Mmhmm, night!" As soon as the door closed I grabbed the phone.

"San, are you still there?" I whispered. I heard her sexy, throaty chuckle,

"Yeah, babe. I heard everything." I settled back onto my pillows getting comfortable.

"Ugh I miss your cuddles so much."

"I know hun, I can't sleep without you, that's how much I love you." I was just thinking the same thing, so it couldn't have been bad. I closed my eyes, imagining she was here.

"Oh and I miss our super hot late night and morning sex," I said smiling.

"Britt you can't say things like that!" Santana hissed into the phone," my libido is already sky high because this whole 'can't sleep next to each other' thing is making me want you more and I can't DO anything about it because my mom is right outside the door!"

"Okay San...but what are we gonna do? I can't sleep either..."

"Don't pout, it's making me feel guilty." I touched my lips, sure enough I was pouting.

"You can't even see me though! How did you know?"

"I can hear it in your voice. It makes me want to come over there and hug you."

"I know S. I just want to wrap my arms around you and hold you...you're so huggable. Like a Teddy Bear."

"Brit I've decided I hate my mom."

"But I love your mom, even if she's separating us."

"Oh I love her, I just dislike her punishments."

"...didn't you tell me coming here was a punishment?" I asked worried. Did Santana still not want to be here?

"Well yeah but-wait. You don't think I regret coming here do you? Because I don't. If I hadn't have come I wouldn't have met you and...and you're the love of my life Britt..." she whispered out the last part and my grin was so big my face hurt.

"You're mine too San, I mean it. We may be young but...I don't think I'll ever love someone as much as I love you."

There was silence on the other line.

"San?"

Nothing.

"Santana?" I sighed, maybe she had fallen asleep. The door creaked open and I immediately pretended to be asleep, thinking it was Maria and maybe that's why San went silent. I slowed my breathing down and hid the phone under the covers.

The door closed again and I felt my bed dip. I cracked one eye open and sat upright.

"San!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh Britt, my mom is still asleep out there," she said, climbing under the sheets. I immediately lifted the covers so she could climb in next to me. As soon as she was in we latched onto each other, sighing in content as our bodies molded together.

"...did you really mean it Britt?" she asked, looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes. I brushed her hair back so I can get a better look at her.

"Of course I do sweety. Look at this face, how could somewhat not fall in love this face?" I said caressing her cheek.

"Brittany..." she said, her voice full of love," I really love you..." I kissed her softly.

"You know how a lot of couples can't stand each other after living together?" I asked her, she nodded," I don't feel that with you. Ever. I can't fall asleep without you and the first thing I do in the morning is smile because I see your face and I...San I...I don't know what I'm gonna do when you back to L.A." I said, my lower lip trembling. It had been on my mind for awhile and I didn't mean to voice my insecurities now, it just sorta slipped.

"Britt I don't know what I would do either. You're the best thing in my life and I don't know what I would do without you."

"B-but...what if you go back to all those girls you left and realize you don't want me anymore?" I would die. Be, totally and utterly devastated. Is that too much? I don't care it's true.

"B, that would NEVER happen. Okay? I don't just _want_ you, I _need_ you. I need you like I need air and I promise you we will work this out. And if we do separate I will do anything to keep this relationship up. Next years our senior year so after high school we can be together wherever we want, okay?" I looked into her eyes and new she was speaking from the bottom of her heart, it made mine swell with love all over again. I kissed her again,

"Okay San," I said before holding out my hand," Pinky promise?" without hesitation she locked our pinkies together.

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"So how did you girls sleep?" my mom asked, looking tired. She was drinking coffee from a cup that was so big I'm pretty sure I could drown it.

THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KEEPIN ME FROM MA GIRL

"Fine Maria," Britt said with her sweet smile.

"Oh? So how did it feel to sleep alone again?"

"Absolutely atrocious mother, I didn't get a wink of sleep," mhm, I was definitely busy doing more important things.

"Oh _i know_," she said.

Wait.

I knew that tone...that look, that SMIRK.

"What are you insinuating mother?"

"Oh nothing," she said, turning to Brittany," Really Brittany, I applaud you. I didn't think Santana was that submissive."

My eyes bulged. If I was eating something I would've been choking on it...

...sorta like Britt was on her English muffin.

I patted her back with a glare to my mom as Britt grabbed for her OJ and her eyes started to water. She gasped for air as mom laughed like a hyena.

"Maria stop teasing the girls," Tio sighed as he sat at the island with us.

"Sorry I just couldn't help it! You two- absolute gold!"

"Mother!" I groaned.

"Oh by the way David, you're in a lot of trouble!"

"What! For what?"

"Giving her a phone! Albeit, that desperate attempt to talk to each other last night was cute."

"That was strictly for safety purposes!"

"Wait...you HEARD last night?" Brittany asked. My head whipped to my mom.

"Of course I heard! What, you thought I was ACTUALLY asleep when you snuck out mija? Please. I just decided to take pity on you two."

"So what did you hear last night?" I asked, I was worried that she heard about our upcoming problem. I didn't want to tell her in fear of what her insight would be on the subject.

"Not much, after you went in I went to try to get some sleep but Santana's cries of release kept me up," she said with a sour look on her face. Brittany blushed and I buried my face in my hands.

"I was _not_ that loud!" I said, not looking at them.

"Ohhh trust me, you were _that_ loud. I had to put earplugs in."

"Umm may I please be excused?" Brittany said uncomfortably.

"Me too," I grumbled as the adults grinned.

"Sure guys..." Tio said. Brittany and I bolted up the stairs, but not before my mom called to us.

"OPEN DOOR POLICY."

"That was incredibly embarrassing," I said, my head pressed to the closed door.

"God, that was ruthless. Is that where you got it from?" Britt said, obviously scarred for life.

"Uh-huh. It's a gift and a curse," I sighed. We got dressed in our respective bikinis, shorts, T-shirt combo- it was the last week of July and it was getting hotter. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Yes Q?" I said as I slipped on my shorts

"San I need you and Britt to come over now!" she yelled. She didn't sound like she was in trouble, almost like she was...excited.

"Like right now?"

"What's she saying?" Britt asked.

"Yes right now!"

"Alright alright, we'll be right there."

"HURRY!" Quinn screamed before hanging up.

"Quinn wants us over there."

"Ugh, sometimes I hate not having a phone."

"Then get one!"

"But Sanny! I'll just lose it. I always do." I sauntered over to where she was sitting, straddled her abs and wrapped my arms around her suck-worthy neck.

"Okay how bout this...," I whispered," Every week you manage to keep your phone...I'll let you do whatever. You. Want. To me, for a whole day." I smirked when I felt her hands squeeze my ass.

"L-like sexually or...in general."

"Whatever you want babe," I pecked her lips," deal?"

"Deal."

Best.

Deal.

_Ever_.

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

"Ugh there you two are, finally!" I said tugging Santana and Brittany in as they walked through the door and bringing them over to where Rachel was on the couch.

"Hey hobbit," Santana said, nodding her head upwards at my not girlfriend.

"Satan," she said, equally passive. But Santana chose to sit next to her.

They had a weirder relationship then Rachel and I did.

After bowling last night nothing really happened. Well something might've happened if I hadn't gone home and we didn't get sucked into watching Saturday Night Fever with Charlie and Wade but _reallly_, I'm in NO rush to make Rachel mine again. None at all.

"So why did you need us Quinn?" Britt asked.

"Oh right...so you know how my mom is head of the Moonlight Dance committee?"

"Umm no. I don't," Santana deadpanned," What the fuck is a Moonlight Dance?"

"A dance in the moonlight," Rachel said.

"No Shit Sherlock!" I sent her a glare.

"San the Moonlight dance is what starts the annual 'End Of The Summer Billings Bash Extravaganza,'" Britt explained.

"No really, that's what they call it," Rachel interjected.

"Anyway, it starts on either the last full moon in July or the first one of August with a themed dance under the moonlight. During the next week the whole town competes in random games and there's this weird market thing and then it all ends with a BBQ, which is just another excuse to eat and party. Did I get it all?" Britt asked me. We had rehearsed this.

"Britt you failed to mention that the Moonlight Dance is the most amazing thing ever!" I exclaimed.

"She's a little OBSESSED with dances," Rachel muttered. I looked at her hurt.

"I am not!" Brittany immediately cut in.

"Oh yes you are Q. Remember your sophomore homecoming speech? Prom Queen campaign? And let's not forget last years Prom."

"I swear to god that idiot Jacob Ben Israel miscounted! That sniveling little-"

"OBSESSED," Brittany mouthed, Santana giggled and I glared some more.

"Really it's her only flaw," Rachel said, smiling awkwardly.

"I just like dances OKAY! And since my mom is really busy she appointed ME to be fully responsible for the Moonlight Dance! Can you believe it?" I squealed. God I loved dances, they just didn't understand.

"Sooooo...why do you want us here?" Santana asked.

"Well, I was hoping you guys could be my staff- along with Tina, cedes, and maybe Charlie. I asked Sugar too but she just said she didn't want to work and would pay for everything instead..." THAT was a weird conversation...actually, any conversation I had with Sugar was weird.

"Of course Quinn! I would be honored! I am very well organized as you know and it would just be another reason to spend more time with you!" Rachel said smiling, grabbing my hand and holding it. I must have looked shocked because she immediately looked worried and took her hand back. She looked away awkwardly and I averted my gaze too.

Brittany cleared her throat and I shyly looked up at her.

"I would be happy to help Q, just tell me whatever you need," my best friend said winking at me.

"Ugh fine I guess I'll help too..." Santana groaned. No matter what she said or how she said it, I knew she cared about me and wanted to do this. She was just incredibly stubborn and would never admit it.

"Yay! This is gonna be the best Moonlight Dance ever! We need to start planning right away!" I said clapping my hands excitedly," We only have a week to plan!"

"Wait- what exactly do we have to do?" Santana asked.

"Well, we have to figure out the theme, decorations, food, drinks, music, table shape, centerpieces, etc. Not to mention-"

"WOAH! Hold up Fabgay," she said holding up her hand up, palm facing me," That's a lot of shit to do."

"Well it's not like you are gonna handle ALL of it, everyone has there own assignments. But first and foremost, we need a theme," I told them.

"Las Vegas."

"No."

"Broadway."

"...no."

"Dinosaurs!"

"NO!" I said loudly, I immediately felt bad for the hurt look on Brittany's face," C'mon guys, keep brainstorming!"

**HALF AN HOUR LATER!**

"Outer space..." Rachel mumbled from her place, which was face down on the couch.

"Zombies," Santana muttered into Brittany's shoulder. We had been going at it for half an hour with no luck. No of them seemed good enough! Suddenly Brittany's head shot up.

"I got it!" she exclaimed, we all waited in anticipation as she held us in suspense," Nighttime." Rachel groaned as I smacked my forehead and Santana laughed.

"Brittany, it's the moonlight dance. We can't have the theme be 'Nighttime' it will already be nighttime!"

"I'm sorry Q! The only dances I've been to are the ones and school. And I only ever watched that Masquerade Ball on the Vampire Diaries." As I slowly processed what she said my half closed eyes shot open.

"Wait. Say that again?"

"Vampire Diaries."

"Before that."

"Masquerade Ball?"

"YES!" I yelled," It's perfect! Completely romantic and fun!"

"Are you fucking_ kidding me_?" Santana sneered," I spend forty minutes thinking about themes for your dance and you go with the most CLICHE idea ever? Oh come _on_." I beamed at her unhappiness.

"I don't care what you say Santana. I finally have my dream dance theme: Masquerade."

* * *

><p>AN2: So Britt and San are finally talking about what is going to happen at the end of the summer. Too bad they don't know what they are going to do yet. I felt inspired by Prom-asaurus to do a dance! And I actually _did _get the masquerade ball idea from watching reruns of the Vampire Diaries (among the other hundred TV Shows that have one). Don't judge.

So I've got some story ideas for when this fic is over- DON'T worry it's not going to end soon! But I want to know your guys' opinions. I have two Main ideas in my head:

First one being that Brittana meet in Vegas and by some act of god they end up traveling the world together. They start of as friends (with Santana a closet case and Britt openly Bi) and they become friends and something more on their travels.

Second one being is that they are in high school and they are not on the best terms with each other but something happens and they end up having to fake date. They go from mild hate to tolerate to...well, you'll see;)

I'll probably end up doing both eventually down the road but I want to know which one you like better or if you just hate both of them! Honestly is the best policy people.

Have a lovely day!


	26. Something You Should Not Forget

A/N: Thanks to all who is reading and who reviewed and who gave me a suggestion for my story ideas! I appreciate it! And guys, only 17 more review till 400, please make it happen? :D

Gleeeeeeeek89: Psychic I'm telling you. You'll see.

TeamBrittana4Ever: I'm not sure what I'll do yet...but I love San's mom too;)

The T.M.: Don't worry. I also dislike Finn!

Heyaplease: Oh trust me, if I do it they won't end up hating each other;D

Erica Cas: I think you're also psychic. And I have so many possibilities in my head, the problem is trying to think of what to do with them all.

Kitty32cat: I wondered if you were still reading! Glad you've liked it so far:)

BrittanaSWAG: I love me a bitchy Santana:)

Miched8: She has even more up her sleeve then you think! And don't worry, nothing TOO damaging will happen at the dance!

AraLupas: Yes! Snagged anotha' one! Haha just joking, I'm glad you like it!

WhatIsWrongWithYou: Yes I did! I hope it's something good and/or something hilarious. I mean C'mon, it's Sofia Vergara!

On with the next installment...

* * *

><p>Maria's POV<p>

"David, we need to talk," I told him. My little brother looked at me, faux fear in his eyes.

"Should I start running now?" he asked.

"No hermano. It's not about you, it's about Santanita."

"Oh, alright." He sat down next to me. The girls were out and I figured now would be the best time to tell him what was on my mind.

"So I know you already gave me a completely vague answer but...how is Santana?"

"Maria, you can see for yourself. You don't need me to-"

"No no no. I mean, how was she before I came? At the beginning of summer."

"Oh. You want to know if she leaned the lesson you wanted her to by sending her here?"

"Sort of...I want to know more about Brittany and the influence she has on her," I confessed.

"Maria. I think a blind man could see how much she's changed, for the better, and I think Brittany is the main reason for that."

He paused and I gestured for him to elaborate.

"Well Santana's not the same girl she was when she got off the plane. She's nicer- still snarky but it's toned done. And she's not as rude anymore."

"And Brittany's a really sweet girl and so strong. She certainly keeps Santana in check."

"And what about Santana? Has she corrupted her like we know she's capable of?"

"No," he said immediately," If anything it's made her stronger and freer. With all the homophobic parental drama and insane ex-girlfriend issues that Brittany is having to deal with I think San is really keeping her grounded, among other things."

"They're perfect for each other," I stated.

"Yeah. They are."

I looked down at my hands thinking.

"Maria...what's on your mind?" I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You know how I said that as soon as Santana went into Brittany's room I left?"

"...yes?"

"Well. I sort if lied. I _may_ have eavesdropped a bit."

"Maria!"

"Okay it wasn't for long!" I countered.

"I can't believe you..." he said crossing his arms.

"Look, the point is this: among their declarations of lifelong love, I heard them talk about the end of summer."

David quirked his eyebrow and I realized I'd have to spell it out for him.

"Santana lives in L.A. and Brittany lives here? Long distance relationships don't usually work out?"

"Right right right..._oh_..." he trailed, realization taking place in his mind," They are NOT going to like that."

"I know...and, well...this might be risky but I don't think I want to split them up. Besides, it's by like Brittany can stay with you once Santana's gone. That would be weird.

"Well there's Quinn." I ignored him.

"Look I was thinking-"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and let me finished!" I snapped," I was thinking that because I can't really leave my job and I don't really want to pull Santana out of school...maybe Brittany could come live with us. If she wanted to that is." My brothers' eyebrow shot up like rockets.

"Are you serious Maria?"

"Well why not? I have the money and space. And as much as I hate to admit it, Santana was not on the 'right path' before she came here then BAM! she meets Brittany and she's suddenly all nice and in love! I don't want her to go back to her promiscuous ways and she seems so much happier. Besides, I have a feeling those two won't go down without a fight."

"And maybe Brittany wants a fresh start after all he's been through. I know it would be hard for me to walk down the streets and be constantly reminded of my parents who disowned me."

"That may be true but Maria, she grew up here. She hasn't been anywhere within 20 miles of this spot and she has friends here she's known her whole life."

"Look, it would only be for a year anyway. Then they'll graduate and be out of the house! They could move back here if they wanted to."

"I don't know. This whole situation is based on their relationship. They're young, what if they change their minds along the way?" Sometimes my brother was a total idiot but when it came to the important things he was really insightful.

"It was just an idea David."

"I'm not shooting it down, I'm just giving you all the facts."

"I know..." There was silence as we both thought.

"So are you going to tell them?"

"Not yet. Besides, Brittany has one more test to pass before we can dream about her coming to stay with us..."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Santana and I were currently at the only place in town where you could buy a cell phone, refurb of course, but hey- a cell phone is a cell phone. And I was really looking forward to my reward if I kept it.

"C'mon San! We have to pick one out fast or else we'll be late to the dance committee meeting!" I said as we stepped out of her uncle's car.

"Haha okay Britt, but only for you _not_ because I encourage Quinn's unhealthy obsession." The bell dinged as we walked through the door of the shop and I was met by a familiar and unexpected face.

"Brittany!" the teenage boy exclaimed hugging me," I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know Derek, but you're the one who's been in Boston all summer!" Derek was one of my two ex-boyfriends. The other graduated. I hadn't really talked to Derek other then some small talk. He was ore-Kelsey. He was funny which is why I liked him but now that I think about it I don't think I had any real romantic feelings for him at all.

"So what are you here for? Another cell? I thought you gave up on those..." his father owned the small shop, which also sold camera's.

"I did but someone persuaded me to get another one..." I said grinning towards Santana.

All of a sudden it was like Derek finally saw Santana.

And he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hi, I'm Derek," he stuck his hand out and she took it.

"Santana," she said offering a small smile.

"I'm sure Britt's mentioned me before, we did date for awhile and apparently I was her last relationship," he said it like he was proud. Last boyfriend? Yes. Last Relationship? Hell no. Although, he _was_ less trouble then Kelsey.

Santana looked at me puzzled,

"Umm no. She didn't really," she said, I smiled at her bluntness. He ignored her slightly annoyed tone.

"Well, you're obviously new around here," he proceeded to look her up and down in that way that made my blonde boil.

"Uh-huh," she said shortly. I could tell she wasn't enjoying the leering.

He didn't notice.

"Could you show us some cheaper phones please?" I asked, maybe a bit too harshly.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, distracted by my girlfriend with that glazed over look. Not averting his gaze he led us [her] over to a shelf. The only reason the Green-Eyed Monster inside me hasn't attacked is because one, Santana obviously was not enjoying the interaction and two, I still felt guilty for stringing Derek along back when we were dating.

"So this one here just came in, I'll show you all the features seeing as how Britt doesn't really understand them."

Dick.

He then proceeded to put his arm behind her and rest it in the spot between her shoulder blades, his excuse probably being so that they could both see the screen. She was looking at his hand with disgust and then to me with a pleading look in her eyes as he explained the features to her.

"So what do you think?" he asked. More aggressive then I meant to I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her flush against me.

"I don't know, what do you think _sweetie_?" I asked, my fake smile probably a little too obvious.

"I think it's perfect," she said kissing me short but deep. When she pulled away I enjoyed the look on Derek's face: defeat. That's right she's _mine_.

"I'll take it Der," I told him. He threw Santana one last longing glance before he cleared his throat and went to ring me up. Santana had her hand on my butt squeezing away causing me to grin lazily.

"Er...it should be already to go Britt."

"Thanks Der," I said," By the way, if you ever touch or LOOK at my girlfriend like that again I will not hesitate to chop your balls off." His eyes widened.

"Y-yeah B. Okay."

Santana and I were giggling the whole way to the car-that is until my back hit the door and her lips were on mine.

"Brittany, I think you have a jealousy problem..." she whispered into me," You're just lucky I think it's hot as hell."

"I can't help it!" I all but growled as I nipped at her neck, loving the way her skin felt and tasted," This town doesn't get a lot of foreign, sexy, amazing Latina's and it sucks that everyone notices you and looks at you like a piece of meat."

"Good thing I'm _yours_ then," she gasped as I bit particularly hard.

"Damn Right," I said, attacking her lips again. Just as we started our hot make our session it was interrupted by wolf whistles from a group of teenage boys. I pulled away and San flipped them off.

I sighed and pressed my forehead to hers as I held her in my arms tightly.

"I hate how people keep interrupting us."

"Me too," she said. Then she smirked and started playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Hey..." she said, staring down at her hands before meeting my eyes, she had that devious glint in hers.

"Hi."

"So I was thinking that maybe later, after that stupid meeting we could go to the tree house and I could give you a little...preview of what will happen if you keep your phone all week." My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat as I realized what she was suggesting.

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Mhmm," she said slipping her hands into my back pockets and cupping my ass (I think she had a thing for that)," What do you think?" I pulled away and opened the door for her.

"I think we should get this meeting over with."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Alright ladies plus Kurt. We are now officially the Moonlight Dance Committee," Quinn said seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay why the hell do WE have to do this? I thought your Ma already had a 'committee?'" Mercedes questioned, complete with air quotes.

"Because now that my mom is working full time she appointed _me_ head and the head gets to choose who's on the committee. Excuse me for wanting to share this amazing experience with my friends and not a bunch of 40 year old uptight housewives!"

"Alright alright gurl! I get it! We'll help our!" Cedes said holding her hands up in innocence. Quinn nodded.

"Alright now. Rachel, my co-head, will be telling you each of your jobs. We have to get this done in less then a week people! So I have the boys minus Kurt doing the muscle work and Sugar is the money supplier, seeing as how her dad is already the primary sponsor..." I blocked out her voice and leaned over to Tina

"Is it just me or does this feel more like a war council then a dance planning committee?" I whispered. Tina grinned but shook her head.

"You don't understand! This is Quinn's life dream. If she could get paid to plan dances I'm sure she would be content with it for the rest of her life."

"I just don't see what the huge deal is! I mean sure dances are fun and I'd love to see Britt in a beautiful dress but don't you think she's going a little-"

"Crazy?" she suggested, I tried to hold back my laughter but a giggle slipped out.

"I was going to say overboard but that works too."

"Trust me, this is nothing. She helped plan the Prom last year...let's just say you've seen the tip of the iceberg."

"Tina and Santana!" Quinn's voice suddenly rang out," Is there something more important you'd like to discuss?" Quinn sneered.

"N-no Q," Tina stuttered.

"Oh god," Kurt said fearfully. Her glare reminded me of the one she gave me the day we went out on her boat and she told me not to hurt Britt. It was still scary.

"Did you hear a word I said?" she asked.

We stayed silent.

"Well I was just telling you that Santana you and Britt would be in charge of decorations and Tina you would be in charge of food, which is just so happened to be catered by Mike's mom but because you evidently would rather talk to each other I think I've decided to switch you and Brittany, Tina."

"What?" I said, barely comprehending any of what she said.

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Oh C'mon Quinn," Tina said," I promise we didn't mean it." Kurt and Mercedes were silently giggling at how we were getting busted.

"Nope, my word is final. Maybe you guys will work more instead of getting your Mack on. In fact, I don't know why I didn't think of this before!"

"Ugh, at least it could be worse. I could be working with Berry."

"Oh glad you think so highly of me S!" Tina said playfully.

"Oh you know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Hey! This does NOT make _me _feel any better!" Rachel exclaimed before turning to Kurt and Mercedes," And could you two STOP giggling." They looked at each other and then just burst out in laughter again, Kurt even had some tears in his eyes. Even crazy Quinn let out a snort.

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped.

"Sorry sweetie, it's not like they meant it..." she said grinning and holding Rachel's hand. Almost as soon as she realized what she said and did she retracted her hand and everyone went silent," I-I um...I'm sorry Rachel I didn't mean it like...fuck," she said, her face turning red as a tomato. Suddenly Britt's voice was in my ear.

"Did Q just forget they broke up?" she asked. I looked at the awkward scene in front of me.

"I'm...not sure B. I...think so?"

Rachel and Quinn continued to look down and blush and when Tina stood up abruptly everyone jumped.

"Well I think I'll get going! Mike and I had dinner plans," she said gathering her things," Santana I'll call you later about the dance okay?"

"Okay T," I agreed waving goodbye. Then it went back to silence again. Seriously? Who forgets that you broke. I mean, I? know Faberry's relations were weird to say the very least but _seriously? _That's just something you don't forget.

"Weeeeell this is awkward," Kurt commented," Cedes wanna go shopping? I was meaning to update your wardrobe." Mercedes glared at Kurt with that 'Aww HELL to the no you just di'nt' look but Kurt gestured to Quinn and Rachel who were still all bashful. She sighed and got up.

"Alright let's go. I'll see you around hot mama's," they left leaving the four of us alone. Britt and I exchanged a glance, from what I got it meant 'Give the sexually frustrated not-couple some alone time to 'sort out their differences'. I nodded when she tilted her head towards the door.

"Hey we're gonna g-" Brittany started.

"NO!" Quinn cut her off a little to quickly," we have so much planning to do!" Brittany gave her a sympathetic smile and then hugged her.

"I'll call you later sweetie," she kissed her forehead before taking my hand.

"Bye guys," I called out as we walked out. Leaving them completely alone.

* * *

><p>AN2: Anyone else obsessed with Tongue Tied? Seriously I freaking love it. I think it could totally fit Brittana's relationship if you think about it being a song about someone falling in love with their best friend. Just saying. And Naya sounds super sexy in it.


	27. The Last Test To Pass

A/N: So I think it's going kinda slow right now and not much has happened because I was gonna write some drama for them but I just couldn't do it! Yeah it makes the story more interesting but they're in such a good place right now and I would hate to break them up… Although I promise that when I figure out which story I'm doing there will be PLENTY of drama (Not angst, drama. Two totally different things).

Okay who watched the last two episodes? I will say this, for all the criticism about how unrealistic it was…it still made me cry. THEY FUCKING DID IT BITCHES. Annnnnd Brittana made me swoon! SWOON. (I miss Lauren:()

Ninja awesome monkey: Cool screen name;) And I'm glad you like it

Sigh22: I'm just gonna take a guess and say you're British? Lol. If you've seen the episode the Brittana interaction made me swoon! I also have a question for you: during the 'one two three four' part who is singing because I can't figure it out!

Noelle-duatre: I agree to the fullest!

Wanky69: Still not sure yet but thanks for the input.

Penxtilita: I can't wait to write it! But I'm sorta delaying a chapter or two because I just can't get a certain part right…

InsertWankyNameHere: Thanks that's so sweet!

**Caution, this shiz is about to get sickeningly sweet.**

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

I am such a fucking idiot.

Who the hell FORGETS they broke up with someone? And I wasn't even drunk or on drugs! Nothing to blame but my own damn stupidity. The worse part is, is that I could've played it off as friendly or playful or _something_ instead of the incredibly awkward scene that just played out.

"I'm so sorry Rachel..." I whispered. We hadn't moved from the couch.

"I-it's okay Quinn," she said quietly. Many words could describe this situation:

Embarrassing.

Silent.

Tense.

_Awkward_.

Yet I couldn't find it in myself to do anything. Truth be told I actually _liked_ what was going on. Don't get me wrong it was incredibly weird but I hadn't spent time alone with her in days and I just wanted to be in her presence, even if we were both floundering for words to say...

I'm pathetic.

The thing is, I think I know what the problem between us is, or at least what _my_ problem was. We jumped straight from 'hating' each other to being in a love filled relationship and now we didn't know how to be regular friends.

"I-um...maybe we should get started on the dance planning. We don't have a lot of time," Rachel suggested.

"Yeah okay." We looked into each other's eyes for a second. The want in my heart reflected in her eyes.

WOW that was cheesy. Damn it Rachel! Look at what you do to me! Before we did anything dumb I picked up a large binder from the floor and held it for her to see.

"So, Uh, this is my Dance planning binder. Just different ideas for center pieces and food combinations etcetera that I'll run with everyone," I explained. I've had this binder since I was 10 years of age; the first time my mom was head of the committee. Rachel smiled at me and held out her hands.

"May I?" she asked.

"Yeah sure!" I said, fumbling and thrusting it into her, which caused our hands to touch again.

God, I missed feeling those hands in mine, running through my hair, and stroking up and down my back and-

"Quinn?" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I brought my eyes to hers.

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now..." I looked at her confused, then realized I had some how ended up holding her hands and pulled back. I mumbled out another 'sorry.'

"It's okay." I groaned and threw my head back onto the couch.

"What are we _doing_ Rachel?" I asked desperately.

"Well I thought we were planning-"

"No," I cut her off," I mean what are WE doing with, y'know... _us_."

"Well we decided to go slow to let everything settle down and work out our feelings."

"I don't HAVE any feelings to work out. I love you and that hasn't changed!" I said taking her hands in mine and rubbing the back of them with my thumbs.

"Quinn...you broke up with ME."

"I broke up with you because you were still engaged to Finn and I was still too scared to show everyone how I felt about you but now you're single and I'm out and I think we've had enough time to let all the drama die down. I love you Rachel, and I miss us." When she didn't say anything I cupped her face and leaned forward so our foreheads were touching, reveling in the feeling of her being so close.

"I know you never stopped loving me either..." I breathed. I leaned forward, our lips just mere millimeters from each other.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop..."

She didn't.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"I kinda feel bad for leaving them alone..." I told my girlfriend as we walked through the forest hand in hand. Sometimes we just took strolls to be in each other's company and talk.

"Oh please Quinn totally deserves it after splitting us up! Besides, maybe being alone will force them to sort out their sexual tension," she said nonchalantly.

"San!" I said bumping her shoulder playfully, sometimes she was just so vulgar and straightforward...one of the many things I loved about her.

"What? Oh come on you know it's true! " Suddenly she started chuckling," I still can't believe Q _forgot_ that they weren't dating. That shit only happens in stupid rom coms."

"I think it's sorta sweet," I shrugged.

"Whaaat?"

"Well, she misses her so much that in her mind she thinks about dating her so much that it sorta just slips out whenever she's near her. Like she can't get her out of her head..." I sighed, thinking about how I could never get Santana out of my head.

"Awww my girlfriend is such a romantic..." she said kissing my cheek.

"Oh shut up! May I remind you of our first date? If anyone is romantic it's YOU." I smirked in triumph as she reddened, and opened her mouth to protest before sighing in defeat.

"Only for you B," she smiled.

I seriously felt like crying with joy right now. Being in love was the best thing in the world, especially when the person you loved loved you back and looked at you like you were the most important thing in the world.

"Y'know I still haven't taken you on a super romantic date like I promised..." I said.

"What? Of course you have! There was the carnival and the bowling and we're together like _all the time_." I shook my head.

"Nope, none of those count," I stated.

"Brittany of course they-"

"DON'T argue with me San! You know how stubborn I can be..." I warned. She laughed again, a sound I would never tire of.

"Okay Britt-Britt. What did you have in mind?"

"Please Santana, you think after your secretive ways I won't return the favor?" I watched as intrigue and...nervousness, took over her perfect features.

"Well, can you at least tell me when it is?" I stopped us and took both her hands in mind.

"First things first," I said taking a deep breath," Santana Anjelita Lopez, will you be my date to the 2012 Annual Moonlight Dance?" Next thing I knew my lips were enveloped in a fierce kiss, which I was happy to reciprocate.

"Of course I will!" she said kissing me again and wrapping her arms around me, so we were holding each other at our waists.

"Oh but that's not all," I quickly said," I was thinking that we could shop separately for our dresses and I'll spend that day and night at Quinn's so I can pick you up for the dance."

"As sweet as that sounds I think we've already established that I can't sleep without you."

"Well now that I have a phone we can talk when we're apart!"

"Haha alright B. This is going to be so fun."

"Wait there's more!" I exclaimed.

"Britt!"

"Okay, so after we have amazing after dance sex, the next morning I'm taking you out on our date."

"Oh?" she said smirking.

"Mhmm. And let me tell you, you better be in for a wild afternoon. And night."

"Well then in that case I can't wait. Are you sure you can't tell me what we're doing?"

"All I can say is that I'm sort of nervous about it..."

"Oh is it like REALLY kinky? Because believe me if it is you nothing to wo-"

"NO San! It's totally romantic...I'm just nervous about how you'll like the whole idea..."

"Babe. I PROMISE you, as long as you're there I will be happy," she said genuinely.

"Okay, then I won't worry...but I'm still not telling you."

"UGH!"

"Haha, oh Sanny, now you know how I felt!"

Can you tell I've been thinking about this whole date thing for a while? Because I have. I'm still a little nervous though, no matter how long we've been together or how much we love each other. I just want to please my woman.

Suddenly Santana moved her hands to play with the bottom of my shirt.

"So about that reward...?" she said in her raspy low voice. My face immediately flushed at her words. Sexy Santana was just...well, SEXY.

"Yeah?" Her hands made their way under my shirt so she could run her nails along my abs, causing a jolt of arousal to go through my body and end up between my legs.

"You've been _such_ a good girl Britt...I just want to give you what you deserve." Suddenly I was being pushed back into a tree, Santana's face inches from mine.

"What do you think Britt?" she whispered.

"I...I-I," I stuttered, thoughts of Santana taking me up against a tree in the middle of the forest invading my mind, my breathing was becoming irregular and heat was radiating off of me.

"C'mon Britt, I'm your slave remember? You have to tell me what you want."

"K-kiss me." Then Santana's lips approached mine and...went to my nose. She kissed me on the nose.

"_Santana_," I whined, she was beaming triumphantly," That was so NOT cool I-hmmm," My chastising of her was silenced by pink, full lips. Her mouth was heavenly the way it moved against mine, slipping and sliding in wet heat. I swear I would be happy if we did this for the rest of our lives...

Then her phone rang.

I started to move my hand to her back pocket where the noise was coming from but her hand gripped my wrist and pinned it against the tree.

"Leave it," she growled. So I did and we continued making out and the ringing eventually died down.

She started to pull off my shirt when her phone went off again. Frustrated she turned the thing off, not even looking at who was calling. I couldn't help but giggle at her cute little angry face.

"Bri-itt! Stop laughing you're totally ruining the mood!"

"Hey it's _you're_ phone that's ringing!"

"Okay just be quiet so we can get our mack on." Following her orders I stayed silent and nodded. She brushed my cheek softly before going in again...then my phone rang.

"FUCK!" she yelled, I pouted when her lips retreated once again.

"San C'mon, ignore it- just kiss me." Instead she grabbed the phone out of my pocket and answered it violently.

"WHAT do you want? Brittany is VERY busy!" she yelled into the phone. I heard static as the person other line speak."

"But- fine..." she grumbled before pushing the phone into my hands.

"Hello?" I said tentatively.

"Brittany!"

"Oh, hi Maria."

"Sweetie I was wondering if you could take your fingers out of my daughter and get your butts down here. I have a surprise for the two of you!" she said enthusiastically.

"Umm-I'm...o-okay," I stuttered, my mind still reeling from her first comment.

"Alright, bye honey!" with that the line went dead. As much as I loved how Maria treated me like her own daughter, her sexual comments never ceased to surprise me, probably because my parents were _never_ that playful or nonchalant about sex...or anything.

"What did she want?" Santana asked, obviously still pissed.

"She says she has a surprise for us..."

"Oh wonderful, I'm sure it will be great! Maybe a new strap on or a box of condoms..." she grumbled. I couldn't help but smile.

"Aww C'mon San, I'm sure it'll be great. Now stop with that face, even if it is adorable," I said pressing my thumb in between her eyebrows where an angry crease formed.

"I'm sorry..." she sighed," I'm just pissed that everyone keeps cock blocking us!"

"Don't you mean twat swatting?"

"Same concept Britt." I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Isn't that what you use so you don't get pregnant?"

"That's contraception. But close," she said sweetly. Sigh, sometimes I hated these blonde moments but seeing that loving smile on San's face made it totally worth it. It made _anything_ worth it.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

So I know I sort of tried to hide it but honestly? I was really fucking curious about what Brittany had planned. Yeah I was excited for the dance but the mysterious date was killing me! She was in the dark for a day when I asked her out and I had to wait a week?

I'm going to go insane.

Would it be more romantic then sexy? More sweet? Familiar, fun? Knowing her and all her awesomeness it would probably be the perfect combination of all of the above. I could barely contain my giddy excitement, which was only countered by my denied sexual desire and anger towards my mom.

"This surprise better be good!" I told Brittany, we were almost to the house and I was trying to distract myself from other thoughts.

"I think it will, your mom really wanted us to come right away."

"Wanky..."

"San!" she said nodding her head and laughing. We got out of the car and made our way to the door laughing as we entered the house.

"MOM!" I screamed," We're home!"

It was silent for a while and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, she interrupts our sexy times and now she isn't even here? What the fuck?" I turned to Brittany who opened her mouth but she was cut off by a voice behind me.

"Some things just never change do they Lopez?"

My eyes widened in shock as I twirled around, almost dizzy from spinning so fast.

"SEBASTIAN!" I exclaimed in surprise only to see my horse teethed, CW hair, high roller of a best friend. Immediately I went to hug him.

"Hopez!" he said hugging me back. Usually we didn't show this much affection (or any at all) but...and it pains me to say this...I really did miss him.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on my way back from Paris when I thought 'huh Virginia is sort of on the way' and I missed my wingwoman!"

"And _I_ missed my lezbro!" I had so much to tell him! Well, actually just one thing...

Stepping back I took Brittany's hand in mine.

"Sebastian this is-"

"_Brittany_. So you're the one who tamed my feisty little Latina. Is she as good in bed as all the other girls rave about?"

"Sebastian!" I yelled in horror. I knew he was going to do this! Fucking dick!

"Actually yeah, she is," Britt said kissing my cheek causing me to blush.

"Oh. My. _god_. You really have been neutered! Santana... I had no idea you had fallen so hard." For once I bit my tongue and held back a witty retort.

"Yeah I guess I have..." I said smiling shyly at Britt who was smiling back.

When I looked at Sebastian I expected shock...but instead I got _that_ look. That smug look where his eyes did that thing and he had that mischievous smile, he turned on the charm...he was UP to something.

He averted his gaze from me to my girlfriend.

"Brittany, I would LOVE to have dinner with you tonight. It would be great to get to know you..."

"Sure Seb we'd love to." I started, hoping he wasn't thinking what I think he was thinking.

"Actually Lezpez the invitation is only extended to Brittany." I jumped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Baby say no. Just say no," I told her. She gave me a sympathetic smile before tilting her head to the side so she could see Sebastian.

"Yeah sure. I'd love to come," she said with that dazzling grin.

"Nooooo!" I wailed.

"Oh c'mon San he can't be that bad!"

"Yeah _San_, I'm not THAT bad!" I turned to glare at him.

"You. We need to have words," I said stomping over to him and grabbing his arm harshly.

"Oh Santana, I already told you I don't like it rough!" he moaned.

"Shut the fuck up," I said dragging him upstairs," Britt don't you have to go talk to Quinn?"

"No...?" she asked confused.

"Britt PLEASE just go. Only for a little while so I can take care of my _best friend_," I said venomously. No matter how much I loved the guy he was a pain in the ass.

"Alright..." she said hesitantly. She kissed my forehead before she was out the door.

As soon as it shut I focused my attention on the grinning bit in my grasp.

"You are SO going to get it."

* * *

><p>AN2: Who saw that coming?

UGH I just CAN'T contain the fluff! The end of the season always gets me so emotional and I just don't want it to end!


	28. Another Wild Card

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I started a new story (prompt 2 if you've been reading my A/N's) and it was in 3rd person because I got confused so I had to revise the whole thing. Also this chapter sorta sucks because one, I didn't have a lot of time to edit and two it's mostly a filler because I'm excited for the next chapter so sorry for it's suckiness and I am REALLY short on time so I can't reply this time but I want you to know that I loved all your reviews and I thank you very much for reading!

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Sebastian and I sat across from each other at a booth at the Roadhouse. It was a little awkward and we hadn't said a word to each other. I glanced at him as I pretended to look at the menu, honestly I've had the whole thing memorized since I was 6. I wondered how his relationship with Santana was, they seemed to yell and argue a lot but in a playful way, it was actually sorta cute. Maybe I'm biased though because I think anything Santana related is cute.

I hated awkward moments. I usually just jumped into conversation but this was different...I felt _nervous_ and I don't feel nervous often- especially with people. Santana was the exception. I guess I just really wanted to make a good impression on the dapper boy, he was my girlfriends best friend as I wanted him to like me. If we didn't get along then that would just make Santana's life harder. I jumped when April came over.

"Well howdy there kiddo's! Now Brittany, I KNOW you can't be cheatin' on your hot little Latina friend with this young fella could ya?" the older woman said eyeing Sebastian who just smiled back.

"No of course! This is actually her best friend from L.A. Sebastian. Sebastian this is April."

"Aww another city slicker eh? Well allow me to be the first to show you how a small town girl throws a party for two if you know what I mean?" she said winking. I tried to hold back my laughter. April was such a cougar...

"As _flattering_ as that offer is, I don't go for people like you."

"Age is but a number, and all it really means is that I have way more experience in the horizontal tango. Hubba hubba!"

"No I mean people like _women_."

"Ohhhh!" April said finally understanding," Well that's all right and good. Your loss! Now, what can I get for you two?"

"I'll take the usual..." I said handing her the menu," Really, I don't understand why you even bother giving me a menu anymore." Sebastian crinkled his nose,

"Umm...you wouldn't happen to have any lobster would you?"

"No. This is a lake, I'm pretty sure those only live in the deep blue sea, y'know?"

"Umm...yes well, I'll just have a salad then."

"Alright! Coming right up!" she left, meaning I was alone with him again.

"So Brittany, tell me about yourself." His face was all smiles but he was still intimidating. I gulped,

"Well I...I love to dance and I like boating and uhhh...boats," I said.

"Hmm, I see..." he sees? What does he see?

"And what makes you think your worthy of my best friend?"

"Well. She means the world to me...and I love her." Suddenly he leaned forward.

"Let's get one thing straight, Blondie. I care about Santana, In fact she may be the only thing I care about other then myself. So here's the deal: you so much as give her a paper cut and I will take you down. You break her heart and I promise you I will hand you over to the most blood thirsty gang in L.A. I've yet to see anyone or anything that can fill all of Santana's needs and honestly, I don't think you're going to cut it." I stared at him in shock. Why would he say all those mean things? Part of me wanted to burst out in tears at his words but the other part made me angry. Something inside me snapped, and I knew that this guy may have Santana's best intentions at heart but he obviously didn't know anything about her if he was acting this way and saying these things.

"Look, I wanted you to like me because I thought it would be easier for Santana if we got along but I really don't think I can. Honestly, you're cruel, insensitive, and evidently a little blind. I worship the ground she walks on and I would NEVER hurt her. Santana is the love of my life and I would do absolutely anything for her and I know she'd do the same for me. So whether you like it or not, we're going to be together," I finished confidently, hoping I didn't destroy my relationship with Santana with one impulsive decision.

Suddenly the boy smiled at me.

"Bravo Brittany, it seems you have passed both tests," he said. I gave him a blank stare.

"...what?" I asked confused.

"Well you passed mine because evidently you really love San and you've got what it takes to protect her. And you passed Maria's because I think I actually like you- you've got backbone and aren't totally insufferable."

"Wait...So this was...a test?"

"Mmhmm."

"For what?" Sebastian's grin widened. It wasn't infectious though- if anything it scared me.

"For fun," I looked at him skeptically.

"...So all those mean things you said..."

"Totally just pulling your leg Blondie," he winked. I watched him in disbelief as he looked away and concentrated on something else.

"Ah finally! I'm starving!" he exclaimed as April came," And if it wouldn't be any trouble I'd like an appletini and perhaps a bib." April gawked at him before walking away. I think that's the first time I've ever seen her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

To say I'm nervous right now would be an understatement. I could not stop thinking about how Brittany and Sebastian's dinner was going. As much as I knew Britt could take care of herself, her being alone with Sebastian scared me. What if he told her a bunch of my ex hook-up horror stories and played me off to be the slut that I was? Brittany would go running for the hills.

"San? Santanaaaa...hello?" Tina's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Yeah what?"

"I asked you which table cloth would be better, burgundy or tan."

"Burgundy..." I said dismissively so I could go back to torturing myself.

"You didn't even look at it!" I kept ignoring her, thinking about my earlier interaction with Sebastian.

**Flashback!**

"You little bitch! Why did you say all those things to her! and why did you ask her to dinner!" I yelled at him, pushing him into my room harshly. There was no way I was losing my Britt-Britt because of Sebastian's snarky attitude.

"Santana! I just wanted to make sure she's worthy of my best friends love, that's all!"

"I can assure you she is. She stole my heart from the moment I met her..." I sighed before I realized what I said. My eyes widened in shock, god I'm such a freaking _sap_. I guess I was so used to being all lovey towards Britt I forgot how to act around Sebastian. Neither of them were ever like that. EVER.

"Holy FUCK. What the hell have you done with my best friend?" I glared at him.

"Fuck off," I growled, pretending to busy myself with my phone.

"No hitting? Okay, now I know something's wrong..." he said sitting down next to me on my bed. I sighed, while yes, Sebastian were two creatures based primarily off of sex, intimidation and pride we did have some humanly emotions (me more then him) and on rare occasion we would discuss these...'feelings'- moments of temporary insecurity- with each other.

"It's just...God Seb, Brittany is the best thing that has ever and will ever walk into my life and...I don't know, I guess I'm just afraid she'll decide she doesn't live me anymore. Or that I'll screw up and do something stupid and ruin it," I confessed quietly.

He put his arm around me and held me close,

"San...if what you feel for this girl is the same way she feels then I'm certain she will stick around. I could see your guys' love a minute after I saw you. You were so damn cute I wanted to puke up rainbows and unicorns."

"Ugh...I hate you," I groaned into my hands but I was actually thinking 'were we really that cute? :3' Smiley face and all bitches.

Sebastian slowly stood up.

"Now, I have to go."

"What, where?"

"Didn't you hear? I have a date with a hot blonde!" he teased. This time I punched him as we walked down the stairs and to the front door."

"Ow San! God, I think you actually got stronger!...Brittany likes it rough doesn't she?" I winded back for another punch before a voice interrupted me.

"_Actually_ it seems like Santana is the one who likes it rough...apparently our blonde friend has her on a tight leash!"

"TIO!" I yelled, exasperated. Great, now I didn't know which one to punch.

"Santana? A bottom? Okay now I HAVE to get to know Brittany! David hold her back while I make a break for it!" Sebastian went for the door and I lunged after him only to be held back by my uncle.

"Fuck you dick! I swear to god if you-"

"Don't worry San! I'll limit myself to 3 'This one time when I walked in on Santana and her date for the night' stories!"

"YOU BETTER TAKE THE FIRST FLIGHT BACK TO L.A. YOU PRICK!"

Then the door shut. I wriggled painfully in my uncle's grip.

"Now San, let's not do anything rash!"

"Oh I'll show you rash!" I struggled. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate.

"LET ME GO!" he changed his hand position so only one of his hands were gripping both of my wrists. Even as I writhed he managed to get my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello Santana's phone!" he said I'n a mockingly higher pitch.

"What was that Brittany? A quickie before dinner?" I elbowed him harshly which caused him to hiss in pain and release my hands.

Glaring, I snatched the phone from him.

"Britt?"

"Um no, Tina. Sorry if you got excited," she said, I could practically see the smirk on her little Asian face.

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to work on our part for the dance?"

"Yeah sure, anything's better then sitting here with my uncle."

"Hey!" he interjected.

"Alright come to the Marina then."

"Mmk, see you soon." I hung up.

"I just wanted to let you know I hate you and I'm going to steal your boat," I told him, grabbing the keys off the side table.

"Don't crash it!"

"Please, Britt taught me- I'm pro now!" Yeah, I could drive a boat now, suck it. Britt's excuse for teaching me was 'I look super sexy in a captains uniform.' It took me longer then it should have because she insisted I sit on her lap, had her arms around me and teach me how to steer by putting her hands over mine.

Yeah. Those afternoons were not the most productive.

**End Of That Flashing Back**

Yeah. That's how I got to this point, stressing like my guidance counselor Ms. Pillsbury-Schuster at a Rodeo.

"What's got you so distracted?" Tina asked.

"My best friend from L.A. came to visit and him and Britt are out eating right now."

"...isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess. Except I would like to be there. Sebastian is a crazy lunatic who is used to degrading people with no mercy. Who knows what he's saying to Britt!"

"Wow, sounds like such a nice guy..."

"Hey we aren't that different you know. Before I came here I was just like him but worse. Trust me, if we had met in L.A. I wouldn't even bother talking to you unless I was hitting on you."

"...thanks?"

"No problem!" She continued to give me a weird look. Was it something I said?

"Look, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about! They both love you so I'm sure they'll be just fine."

"Ugh I hope you're right."

"Okay new subject. What are you wearing to the dance? Are you and B gonna match?"

"No! She's going to take the whole day at Quinn's and then we're going to find each other at the dance so that means separate dress shopping."

"Won't it be hard to find each other with all the masks?"

"That's the whole point! I don't know, I guess it was supposed to be romantic? Brittany said it would be like 'A Cinderella Story', whatever the hell that is". Tina shook her head and I wondered what I missed.

"Yeah, I guess she's right... Hey, what do you say to spending the day at mine so we can pick out our dresses together?"

"Yeah okay! That sounds awesome!" I agreed smiling.

"Great! But I think we should start working on these decorations or we won't have a dance to go to." I laughed,

"Screw the dance! Quinn will kill us if we don't have this done by tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>AN2: Sucky I know. Ugh, as I have said I am more excited for next chapter- it's dancing time!


	29. Don't Make A Promise You Can't Keep

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I got distracted by my other story which you should check out if you haven't already! Okay here's the news guys, I'll probably have about 5 or 6 more chapters on this story and then it's lights out for this fic:( Don't worry though, I've got more ideas for Britt and San:) And this story will always have special place in my heart.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Countdown: 3 days till dance. Tina and I decided to go dress shopping today and when I told Brittany she insisted that her and Quinn go dress shopping too- of course not together...that escalated in everybody wanting to go with us and them so we ended up with a massive dress/suit shopping extravaganza. Now you might be wondering, huh does Santana seem a little on edge? Well, I AM.

With my luck, I got stuck with the hobbit, her best gay, guppy lips, Puck and Sweet n' Low. Brittany and Quinn had Blaine, other Asian, Artie and Cedes. Yeah, who got the more annoying group? Ugh at least I had Tina to keep me sane and Kurt wasn't that bad. I asked Sebastian if he wanted to come and he said he'd try to stop by later and that he had plans with my mom. Their relationship has always freaked me out a little but whatever.

We have been to a bunch of stores already and I was starting to lose hope. Sugar went with a pink, Lacey one, Tina with Black and the guys had already found their suits. Just me and Rachel dress-less.

"Okay try these on!" Kurt said, throwing Rachel and I a beige and purple dress respectively.

I groaned loudly- this must've been the 20th dress today, nothing was good enough for my hotness. I grabbed the dress from his hands and stormed into the dressing room.

I fumbled with the zipper which was, of course, jammed. Ugh this day could not get worse. Suddenly my phone vibrated.

From Britt: I just found my dress:) I think you'll like it!

To Britt: I'm sure I'll love it B. I still haven't found mine. I wanna give up:(

I waited for a reply, completely ignoring the stupid gown.

From Britt: How bout you just don't come in anything?;)

To Britt: Ugh, I wish. I don't want everyone seeing me I'n all my glory.

From Britt: You're totally right. Your body is _mine_.

"Oh my god Rachel! That dress is, like, perfect on you! And I'm not even lying this time!" I heard Sugar exclaim.

"Seriously Rach, totally hot!" Puck said.

To Britt: Berry just found her dress. I'm the only one that's dress-less:(

"Santana are you done yet!" Kurt screamed.

I ignored him.

From Britt: You'll look beautiful in anything babe:3

"SANTANA!"

"What?" I yelled, angrily turning towards the sound of their voices.

Then I saw it: a red dress hanging on the hook- discarded.

"Hurry up and get changed! I want to see it!" Tina said. I ignored her too and picked up the dress. No fucking _WAY_.

Red was totally my color! Praying to the heavens I quickly slipped the dress on.

Perfect fit. And I looked fucking hot.

Aww hell yeah! This meant that Brittany would probably wanna pounce on me when she saw me and we could have super hot let's-ditch-this-dance-keep-quiet-in-the-bathroom sex.

"God. You take forever Santana!" Berry yelled.

"Y'all better prepare for this hotness," I warned them, smirking to myself, molding my hair to fit the dress before coming out of the stall.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure I heard some of them gasp.

"Holy shit," Puck said, blatantly ogling my assets.

"Damn Santana!" Tina exclaimed.

"It's absolutely perfect! Red is definitely your color- wait where did you get that?" Kurt asked.

"It was just hanging on the back of the door. Obviously we were meant to be."

"Well, the dress looks lovely on you Santana," Rachel admonished," Now, if I'm not mistaken we all have our outfits right?" They all nodded- except Kurt (go figure).

"I think we're forgetting one key thing to all of our ensembles..." he rolled his eyes when he got blanks stares from everyone and he sighed," Well it IS a masquerade ball. We're going to need masks!"

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

IT'S FINALLY THE DAY OF THE DANCE! I'm so excited, you don't even know! Partly because I love a good party and any chance to dance BUT I also haven't seen my girlfriend since 8:00 last night. She's spending the night at Tina's so that they can get ready together.

Okay, so...I love Quinn and she will always be my best friend but...

She's gone insane.

She actually woke up early and went down to the dance site- a huge field by the lake, and started preparing and double checking every single little detail. She's been stressed out and snappy all day. We had 10 minutes for lunch! I don't understand why she has to do this herself, we've got hired waiters all over the place. And she took my phone away because I was sexti-I mean texting Santana.

"Umm Q...it's almost 4...do you want to maybe go home and get dressed?" I asked, a little scared.

"Brittany! These napkins all need to be folded properly before tonight!" she said , literally folding the napkin into triangles.

"If you had gotten paper napkins you wouldn't need to fold all of these."

"Cloth napkins are classy, easily washable, and reusable," she muttered as if recited.

"Quinn! They're fine!" I said pulling her away from the tables.

"Everything has to be perfect!" she screamed shrugging me off, then went back to the napkins.

If we didn't leave now, we wouldn't be able to get ready in time and we would be late for our group dinner.

My decision made, I bent down, grabbed her waist, and slung her over my shoulder.

"BRI-ITT!" she screamed, trying to thrash out of my grip but I was easily stronger then her.

"Sorry Q, it's for your own good!" After a huge effort on my part cuz of her struggling.

"Put me down!"

"Quinn, you're worrying way too much. You need to take a hot bath, have fun with your friends and have wanky sex with your Berry, okay?" I heard her grunt and could picture the look of annoyance on her face.

"Ugh wanky sex? Berry? You spend too much time with Santana..." Quinn said, giving up the struggle and just letting me carry her. Sure some of the waiting staff gave us weird looks but at least Quinn stopped struggling.

"Yeah, I love it," I said, thinking about my girlfriend.

"You're right B, I'm just...I want this dance to be perfect. My mom's counting on me and after all that has happened I just really want her to be proud of me."

"Aww sweetie, of course she's proud of you!" I said, Quinn was so cute when she voices her little insecurities. We were almost to the car now.

"Umm, can you put me down now?" she asked. I stopped and looked over my shoulder so I could see her.

"Promise you won't run away?"

She laughed,

"Yeah B, I promise."

* * *

><p>It took us <em>forever<em> to get ready. I insisted that we shower first and doing our hair took an hour alone. Quinn insisted on doing mine and now I had a billion clips digging painfully into my scalp.

It looked good though. Actually...

I wasn't one to be arrogant but I looked pretty damn good.

"Wow Britt, you look great..." Quinn said smiling, while touching up my make up. My dress was light blue that had a slit up my left leg to allow for movement (if I couldn't move I would die) It was one sleeved so the right side of it hung lower. Easy access.

...okay maybe I _have_ been spending a lot of time with San...yay!

"You look awesome too Q!" I praised, she did. Quinn would be beautiful in a trash bag but the dark green dress really did her justice. She looked like a supermodel.

"Okay- San just texted me, I'll see you in like 20 minutes," Quinn said as we went towards the door," Got your clutch?" I rolled my eyes, seriously, sometimes the girl was like my mother...well, a better version of my mother who actually cared.

"Yes."

"Money just in case?"

"YES."

"Shoes?"

"Yup."

"Santana's gi-"

"YES Quinn! Now go before Rachel wonders where you are!" I said pushing her towards the door.

"Okay Britt, leave your phone on."

"Okay!" I whined, just wanting her to get out. Finally she stepped out the door.

"Oh and Britt?"

"WHAT!"

"Twenty minutes, which means no sex. Not even a quickie!" After giving her a glare I pushed her past the threshold and slammed the door shut.

I waited impatiently, tapping my foot. I was so excited I could barely contain myself. This is the longest I had gone without seeing Santana in like...a month. Wow. I was attached.

When the doorbell rung I jumped up and practically ran to the door. I composed my self (barely) before opening the door.

My jaw dropped.

My girlfriend in a scarlet red, with lace accents and a seductive smirk. The neckline was cut low accentuating her very VERY nice boobs and her curled brown hair framed her pretty face. If Quinn looked like a supermodel then San looked like a goddess. A sex goddess.

"You...um. Wow," I stuttered, stupidly. She chuckled in that raspy voice of hers that made my breath catch in my throat everytime.

"You look 'um. Wow' too Britt," she replied smiling. I shook my head, to get rid of 'no-game, pubescent teenage boy' Brittany before I dragged her inside, shut the door and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, not being able to hold back any longer. Our tongues slipped against each other and I let out a moan before pulling away.

"Umm...wow..." she said, breathless- her eyes closed. I smirked to myself, I've got game.

"You look amazing," I told her clearly.

"Y-you too Britt," she smiled warmly before pecking my lips. I bit my lip, thinking this was the right moment for my surprise.

"Soo...because this is phase one of our awesome fantabulous date...I got you something to...so that you'll always have a little piece of me," I said carefully, before grabbing the box on the side table and handing it to her.

"Brittany..." she said lovingly. I watched her face in anticipation. Her eyes went from curious adoration to surprise and love. I wished I could watch her face all day long.

Suddenly her arms were around my neck and her lips were at my ear.

"Thank you so much. I love it...and I love you..." she said pulling away," Can you out it on for me?" I nodded and took the jewelry from her hands. It was a simple necklace, a silver chain with a silver heart cut with an interesting design. It cost me...well, a lot but I knew it would be perfect for her. She lifted her hair and I linked the clasp.

"Y'know I didn't want to ruin this moment by saying things like 'this must have cost you a fortune' and 'I feel really guilty about not getting _you_ anything' but I decided on just saying this: You are the best girlfriend ever and I will get you something equally as thought out and beautiful as this one day, so look forward to that," she said winking.

"Haha okay San, I believe you...but do you really like it?" I asked nervously. It looked gorgeous on her but I wanted to make sure she REALLY liked it.

"Of course I do babe..." Santana said. She cupped my cheek and looked at me with those big brown eyes full of love and happiness and I knew she was telling the truth.

Next thing I know we're on the couch, our tongues tied together, our hands roaming each others bodies over the soft material of our dresses. Thank god the rest of the Fabray's had already vacated the house.

Her hand slid up my leg, using the slit in my dress to her advantage. I shivered as it reached higher up my thigh. Suddenly I remembered Quinn's words about not having sex and regretfully pulled away.

"Baby we can't," I panted, looking at her swollen lips, apparently to her that just meant it was time to give my neck some attention," Quinn will kill us if we're late." My actions didn't match my words as I slid my hands up her legs to cup her ass cheeks, her dress bunching up at her waist.

"Screw Quinn," she said between pressing kisses along my neck, causing my eyes to roll back in pleasure," My super amazing girlfriend, who is obviously _totally_ horny right now, got me the best gift ever and I just want to make love to her." My resolve was quickly breaking as I felt her lips nibble at my earlobe.

"Actually, we can save the love making for later...how bout I just fuck you right now?" she husked, biting down and pulling.

And I was gone.

At the sound and feel of her words I let out a moan.

"Okay...but we have to be really quick..."

"No problem, just looking at you beneath me gets me _so close_." Not wasting anytime I slid my hand under her damp panties and through her soaking slit. She gasped before mirroring my actions- except that she wasted no time to plunge into me. A strangled groan escaped my throat and I buried myself into her. We set a harsh and punishing pace of urgency, slipping in and out of each other frantically and thrusting into each other, perfectly in sync.

We were both struggling to keep up, caught between enjoying how the other was pleasuring us and trying to get the other one off.

My palm connected with her clit and I was shocked when I felt her walls clench around my fingers and her cry of release (my name). She kept hammering into me though as I helped her prolong her orgasm.

"Fucking hell Britt..." she breathed in my ear," I have never come so fast." I wanted to feel accomplished but all I felt were Santana's fingers. Watching her come made me so DAMN close...She switched our positions and I slipped out of her. The angle gave her more room to thrust into me.

"Come for me now Britt!" she yelled, going harder and deeper," Right fucking now babe!" She pressed a finger hard onto my clit and I crashed over the edge, moaning her name. I saw stars as the waves of pleasure hit me with full force and my hips bucked on their own accord, riding out my orgasm.

"Fuck San..." I panted when I came down, leaning my head back. She snuggled into me, her head leaning against my heaving chest.

"Can we just take a nap?" she mumbled. I was seriously considering it until my phone rang, as if on cue. I fumbled behind me for the vibrating object.

"Uh oh, it's Quinn..." I told her, my finger hovering over the answer button.

"Don't answer it!" Santana said just as I pressed down.

"Hey Qu-"

"Where the hell are you?" I heard Quinn scream into the phone. As much as I wanted to feel guilty I didn't, Santana is just to irresistible. Sure I felt bad that I broke my promise to Quinn but that orgasm was...

"Are you even listening Brittany?" she asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Q, sorry. We'll be there!" I said quickly before hanging up. Reluctantly, I stood up," C'mon San we gotta hurry!"

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

Our whole large group had already been seated for ten minutes when Brittany and Santana finally showed up. Even Santana's friend, Sebastian, had came. Currently he was talking to Mercedes about his recent trip to Milan.

"Well well, I wonder what made you two so late," the boy grinned suggestively as they sat in between us.

"I TOLD you no sex!" I hissed at Brittany. Everyone laughed, and they just flushed. They couldn't be late because we had just enough time to eat and get there early to greet the guests!

"We got stuck in traffic!" Santana tried and I rolled my eyes hard.

"First of all there aren't enough cars within a 50 mile radius to create enough traffic for you two be this late and second of all you guys have 'I just had sex' written all over your faces."

I smirked when Brittany shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh stop teasing them Quinn, it's not like we weren't in their position half an hour ago...they just happen to have less control then we do," Rachel said smiling at Brittany.

"Rachel!" I said panicked. Okay so it was true, what? She looked really nice in her dress okay?

"Wooow Quinnie, never pegged you for a hypochrite...oh wait!" I glared at Santana.

"Guys if you keep arguing about who can or can't keep it in their pants then we'll never get done on time," Mercedes scolded.

"Technically we _did_ keep it in our pants," Santana said smugly.

"Actually, we kept it in our panties San, we're not wearing any pants." I slapped my palm against my forehead at Brittany's innocent tone and vulgar words. Kurt had his fingers in his ears and sang to himself while everyone else just pretended they didn't just say that.

"TMI Britt..." Tina whispered.

"No! Not enough information, continue B," Puck said eagerly leaning in. The things you get away with when you're a single guy. Santana glared and that got him to shut up.

"Can we just eat now?" I begged.

Eventually we all got our orders and our dinner came. We ate without having too many obscene things and I managed to let go of my stress for the evening (a little) and laugh at my friends playful antics.

Because there was so many of us, paying took forever.

"Okay, so you all have your masks right?" I checked. This night had to be perfect.

"You're not gonna have a nervous breakdown tonight are you Q?" Brittany asked as we walked side by side. Santana and Rachel were up ahead- Rachel talking or nagging her and Santana ignoring and yelling at her.

"No promises B."

"It'll all turn out great Q, I PROMISE."


	30. Interlude

A/N: So I'm drawing blanks for chapter 30 guys, but I still have ideas for this fic! I'm SO SORRY about the wait I've put you through but this has _NOT_ been abandoned.

This idea was been in my head for awhile but I never knew where to put it...and it's basically just smut, you've been warned!

It's in this stories universe so it's not exactly a stand alone but...yeah please just read it! Again, so sorry.

* * *

><p>Interlude: Life Vest Fitting and Captain's Chair Sitting<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"I think it's high time we get you your own life vest, San." I said as we walked hand-in-hand down 'The Dock'. It was sort of like a floating mini mall. This is where the Sugar Shack and a bunch of little shops were.

She was still borrowing one of Quinn's old vests and I figured if she was going to stick around for awhile she might as well have her own.

"Oh we don't have to- Quinn's fits me alright."

"San this is for your safety...besides..." I trailed looking down shyly as I thought to myself.

"What B?"

"You're like, a cup and a half bigger then her," I said blushing. I really like her boobs okay? They were so firm, and round, and bouncy and...

"Britt...you're staring," she sounded amused and my eyes snapped up to her face. She had that smirk on and I could see arousal in her eyes. Just because I could, I leaned forward and captured her lips in mine, immediately caressing her tongue with mine. She moaned softly and I went deeper.

A wolf-whistle made me pull back and I looked up to see Puck smirking from where he was filling up his tank. Santana rolled her eyes and flipped him off and I giggled at how adorable she looked when she was pissed.

"I think you like it when I stare..." I whispered in her ear while her attention was still on Puck who was making crude gestures. I heard her breath hitch and I let my tongue graze the shell of her ear before grabbing her hand and tugging.

"C'mon babe you can play with Puck later."

"Britt!" she whined- I could tell she was turned on now and when Santana wanted sex she _wanted_ sex.

But I loved to tease her.

"C'mon, let's get your vest first then we can go home and have loud sex," she sighed loudly before conceding.

"Fine..."

Well, that was easy.

...wait.

* * *

><p>"Brittany! Long time no see!" Jesse waved to me from behind the counter.<p>

"Hey Shane," I said smiling. He went around the counter to give me a hug," Santana this is Jesse, we work together in the spring when I'm a wakeboard instructor here."

"Yeah, Britt's the best boarder for miles," he said looking at me.

"So I've been told," she smiled slyly. Yeah, the first time she saw me go for a run we ended up spending the whole day fucking.

"Anyway, this is Santana...my girlfriend."

"Yeah I sorta figured. Rumors are flying around town- I'm sorry about your parents by the way. They don't know what they've given up," he said touching my shoulder lightly. The hand attached to the arm he wasn't touching was squeezed a little harshly: Santana.

"So...we're actually here to get a life vest fitted for her," I said nodding my head towards my girlfriend.

"Oh okay...well, why don't you go over to our wall and pick out your color and style and the I'll take your measurements."

"Wow fancy..." she muttered. She looked between me and him before letting go of my hand," Love you," she said pecking my cheek.

"So...your girlfriend's super hot," Jesse said as we both watched her look at the vests.

"Yeah she is. Keep your eyes up St. James," I said harshly. Why did everyone have to check her out? That was the only downside to her being so hot.

"Oh don't worry Pierce. I'm just admiring the view..."

"Well admire another one."

"Okay chill! I was just playing!" he said trying to laugh it off. I swear he liked to piss people off just for the fun of it. But this wasn't a subject I took lightly...

...okay maybe I had a _slight_ jealousy problem.

I crossed my arms and pouted. No one should think about Santana like that except me. The pout was immediately replaced by a smile when Santana came back to us.

"So I really like this one..." she said coyly. It was just _so_ her. It was mostly black with red accents and a slimming design. The cut of the vest would expose most of her sides and probably some of her stomach too.

"Awesome!" Jesse said, he wasn't leering anymore but he was still looking at her intently," So if you follow me to the back we can take your measurements."

Oh fuck. He would have to take measurements of her chest and her torso.

When his back was turned I squeezed her ass roughly.

"Britt!" she whisper shouted and I just smirked. I dipped my hand under her shorts and bathing suit and cupped her bare cheek.

"_Britt_," she whined softly," Babe there are people around..."

"I'm just reminding you who you belong to..." before she could say anything I pushed her lightly towards Jesse.

"So you're going to have to take off your shirt- you're wearing a swim suit right?"

"Umm...y-yeah," she said staring at me as I gave her the bedroom eyes. I really just wanted to take her right then.

Then my eyes bulged when she started to slowly take her shirt off...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

_Fuck_ was she seriously doing the teasing thing right now? Shit her hand on my ass...so close to being inside me. It was making me unbelievably wet. She always made me unbelievable wet.

And that _look_ on her face right now...

I slowly took my shirt off revealing my skin to her slowly and...damn you could totally see how hard my nipples were through my swim suit.

Well, at least you couldn't see how wet I was.

"So umm...if you could put your arms up?" Jesse said. I didn't like him, the way he looked at Britt- _MY_ Britt. I didn't even care that he was practically fondling my chest right now. I gasped when the tape measure was pulled against my hard peaks- my arousal heightening because of Brittany's staring.

"Oh sorry- did I hurt you?"

"N-no," I stuttered, my voice low and raspy. This guy needed to hurry the fuck up. Brittany bit her lip and started to grip the hem of her shorts- a tell that she was hot and bothered.

"Alright almost done, I've just got to take a measurement of your torso." His hand brushed the skin of my stomach more than it should have and Brittany glared. I just winked at her to reassure her she was all I was thinking about.

"Alright! We're all good! I'll put the order in and-"

"Thanks Jesse bye!" Brittany cut him off jumping up and grabbing my hand.

"Wait Britt, let me put on my shirt!"

"_No need_..." she said hotly.

We were practically tripping over each other to get onto the boat. God just 10 minutes and we would be at our house...

"Britt- I'm driving," I said holding up the keys when she sat in the drivers seat.

"I know," she smiled deviously before patting her lap. I really should have said no because it wasn't safe but _ugh_ I just wanted to get home as fast as possible. After pushing off I backed up and sped off into the Lake.

Driving a boat was so much cooler than driving a car. I loved the wind whipping in my face and the way the water felt, it was like the boat was an extension of me.

"You think I didn't notice the twins on full display for Jesse?" Brittany said into my ear. Driving a boat was pretty loud but I could here her loud and clear and actually, it wouldn't have mattered with the way her fingers were trailing an invisible path on my upper thigh. Not to mention her other hand was splayed on my abs and was moving upward.

"Babe..." I sighed out. I know we should have stopped but it just felt _so good_.

"I didn't like the way he was touching you..."

"I pretended it was you- FUCK," I gasped when she reached under my bikini top and dragged her nails over my over sensitive nipple, before palming my chest roughly.

"I told you I would remind you who you belonged to..." With that she roughly pushed my athletic shorts and swimsuit aside and inserted one finger into me.

"FUCK!" I yelled again, causing my hand to make the boat jerk a little. The angle was a little awkward but I was so wet she slid right in- I was _beyond_ ready for her.

She started pumping slowly and my hips bucked causing my ass to rub against her covered clit.

"Oh _San_..." she groaned. With this new discovery she started slamming her hips into my backside while she added another finger and thrusted into me faster.

"Y-you're gonna make me crash Brittany..." I panted, struggling to keep focused. While rocking into her.

I couldn't do this. Quickly I hit the break and willed the boat to stop fast. As soon as it stopped I pushed her fingers out of myself and turned around in her lap, capturing her lips with mine and caressing he tongue with mine.

"God you are so _DIRTY_," I said into her. Then I started kissing down her face and towards her neck.

"You love it..." she sighed in ecstasy. I loved the way I made her feel, she looked so beautiful.

A whine escaped her lips when I nipped her neck harshly.

"Squeezing my ass in the store, fucking me while I'm driving...un-dressing me with your eyes in the dressing room..._so NAUGHTY_..." she didn't even bother replying, probably focusing on my wandering hands.

Fuck I loved her abs.

"You can't always be on top B..." I whispered. I knew I was strong enough to lift her and, miraculously, without hurting either of us I moved her to the floor so I was straddling her.

"Shit..." she gasped," I need you so bad right now San..." I teasingly pulled down her shorts and bottoms together. Soaking up the image of her sex drenched and ready for me. Then I trailed kisses down over her barely covered boobs and down her stomach.

I felt her hands softly entwine in my hair, not pushing me down just resting there. I loved the way she gripped me.

I wanted to tease more but as soon as her scent filled my nostrils I was too enthralled to hold back and I gave a long swipe to her delicious pussy.

I watched as she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Then, when I sudden thrust my tongue inside her she let out her loudest cry yet.

It was so _fucking_ sexy.

"Santana!" I expected her to keep bucking into me or tell me to go fast but instead she gently pulled me up to crash our lips together.

...then I was flat on my back and she was tugging my pants off.

Okay so maybe she DID always have to be on top...

Not that I minded.

"Remember that party before we went to before we started dating? The party where you almost got in a fight with Kelsey?"

"Yeah..." I said, not really understanding why she was talking about bitch face when we could be making love.

"Remember the day after that? When we were alone in your room and I was returning your jacket?"

"Mmmhmm. I wanted to kiss you _so bad_ that day..." I told her. I remember it perfectly, the way she stared at me that day like she was ready to jump m.

"I did too," she blushed," in fact, I was so turned on that when I went home and fell asleep I had the most vivid sex dream about you..." she admitted.

_Holy shit_.

I felt like I was going to orgasm without her even touching me she was so hot. I licked my lips eagerly,

"Oh yeah?" I rasped," What happened in the dream?" she smiled down at me before the smile turned into a smirk and she started moving slowly. Her hands running up and down my legs.

"I dreamt...that I went back to your bedroom and I hear you moaning."

I bit my lip in anticipation when she paused. Her fingers slid dangerously close to my slit before backing away. I could feel myself throbbing for her.

"You were naked...and fucking yourself on your bed...moaning me name."

"Uh-uh..." I prompted, my voice filled with lust. Seriously, could this _GET_ any hotter? "Then what?"

"Then I climbed in bed with you and you ripped off all my clothes..." this time she lifted my leg up, before positioning herself between my legs.

Oh god, were we going to do what I thought we were going to do?

"...and we were in this same position. Our soaking _cunts_ were grinding against each other- our clits rubbing at each other creating the most delicious friction..." I whimpered, I could practically _feel_ her sex on mine but she was still not touching me, she was just hovering there.

"But you know what San?" she breathed onto my lips.

"W-what?" I asked shakily.

"I think this is SO much better in real life..." not even a second later our pussies mashed together, our juices combining as we grinded against each other. Our lips splayed against each other with every thrust. It was one of the best things I had ever felt.

_Ever._

"Oh Britt, that feels so _fucking_ good...You're so hot...I love you so much..."

"I l-love you too San," she groaned. Seeing as how I was already so tightly wound it was no surprise that I was so close to falling over the edge.

"You feel so good against me San.." Britt screamed. Brittany might be on top but that doesn't mean she has to do all the work. I propped my self on my handa and changed my angle so I could roll against her and the effect on her was immediate.

"Ohhh...," she moaned," Oh fuck I'm so close..." we were both sweating now, sliding against each other. I could barely catch my breath.

"Me too...come with me Britt!" I yelled. We went faster and faster and I felt like I was about to burst. I just needed...

"SANTANAAAA!" Brittany cried out as she fell apart, back arched toward me and head thrown back. Her rapid thrusting quickly sending me over the edge too. It hit me at full force and I struggled to not just fall back and revel in this fucking _AMAZING_ orgasm, but I kept rolling against Brittany to draw both of ours out ass I screamed her name.

"That was..." Brittany panted against me. We were cuddled up on the floor of her boat, half naked like it was nobodies business. Because

"Yeah..." I added, not really knowing how to describe _that_.

She suddenly giggled and even though I had no idea why I started giggling with her, which turned into full blown laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" she chuckled.

"Why are _you_ laughing?"

"We just scissored in my boat and it was super hot."

"Well, B I don't know if laughing was the first thing I thought of doing..."

"I know but...I'm just do happy. I love you San." I looked up and smiled at her, kissing her lips briefly.

"I love you too Britt." We both just laid there in each others basking in each other for awhile. We had nowhere to be so why not? This was my favorite thing to do _ever_.

This is what being in love feels like, and I can't see myself ever giving it up.

* * *

><p>AN2: So I hoped that you guys aren't too mad at me:( I just have no ideas for chapter 30! Or just a small part of it- then after that I know exactly where this story is going and where it will end up! I will try to get it out soon. But I hope you enjoyed this short little interlude. Thank you all for your support and for sticking with this story!


	31. Under The Moonlight

A/N: SURPRISE! An update? it's a holiday miracle! I am SO SORRY to keep you all waiting! I hope you're all still out there! Thank you for the support and all the great reviews. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season wherever you may be!

ValleyGirl25: Hahaha you really pretended you were sick? Well I'm glad you like my stories! And yes, they are quite horny but hey, that's one of the reasons why we love them right? ;) I wasn't really a Faberry fan either but they were in a bunch of other Brittana stories so I thought, hey why not?...I might, sorta like them now...although, I think it's because I like Achelle.

Mocblue: Man I hope you don't get in trouble! But yay for liking my story! Thanks for reviewing!

ChillYourBeans: Lol not weird at all! And I love when I get really into stories and read all day, glad I did that for you:)

Nayalove: I also think you're quite awesome :3

Glee4ever123: Yup still writing! Slowly but surely...

Santittanyy: oh yeah, I meant chapter 31...Also, great ideas but it would've been awkward to leave the dance scene unfinished so I tried to finis that this chapter! Glad you liked last chapter it was one of my favorites!

Miched8: Haha, I just added that because of my really bad writers block. But I'm back on track now!

Ichiho111981: Thank you so much for the support:)

M206: Glad you thought so! htx713: Thanks;)

Without further ado!

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"DAMN Q!" Mercedes exclaimed, when we got to the dance site. I had to admit it was pretty insane. And...dare I say it, it looked...fucking magical okay? Quinn did a really nice job. It was half an hour till the dance started so no one was really around. The lake seemed even more beautiful and there were twinkling fairy lights on the tables and by the food and drink area. There was even a stage where whatever band Rachel had hired was supposed to be playing. Not too shabby for a bunch of teenagers, if I may say so myself.

"What the hell is this?" Quinn screeched holding up a bottle of dressing.

"Oh shit," Brittany said, eyes widening. She and Mike had been in charge of food.

"Brittany! I specifically said balsamic vinaigrette. This is ranch! Ranch is NOT classy!"

"Okay Quinn, calm down it's nothing to worry about," Rachel said rubbing up and down her arms.

"Sorry Q, I thought more people would like ranch better, plus when I tried to ask one of the employees I couldn't pronounce that one word-"

"Vinaigrette?" I offered.

"Yeah that."

"Brittany..." Quinn sighed. Puck chuckled at her tone- it was pretty funny how worked up she was being about this,"Shut up Puckerman! If it was you instead of her you would've been kicked out by now!" she yelled.

"Ooookay Rach, I think it's time to get her drunk!" Mercedes said pulling on her arm. "No! I need to make sure everything runs smoothly. Everyone put your headsets on!" she yelled as they dragged her away. The rest of us were just trying not to laugh.

"So, what do you say to getting drunk ourselves? I got a fully stocked bar," Brittany said wiggling her eyebrows. I kissed her lips lightly. "I say you are the best girlfriend ever."

Rachel's POV

I love Quinn, I really do but honestly, she overreacts way too much. "Babe, can you please put on your headset?"

"But, I'm standing right next to you."

"Yeah, but when we go and make sure all the guests nights are going according to plan you're not going to be next to me."

"Quinn look around you, everyone is laughing and having fun- and the dance hasn't officially started. Tonight, you're only job is to give the introduction to get this party started and then we can lay back, relax, eat some food, maybe have a drink or two..." I breathed, trailing my hand down her arm.

"But I uh..." she said distractedly looking at my hand. I tilted her chin towards me and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Now come on babe, you've got a speech to give." She nodded slowly, her eyes still closed and I smiled at the effect I had on her. We walked over to the stage and I walked up to the microphone.

"Testing testing 1, 2, 3," I said into the mic," Hello can you hear me?"

"YES BERRY!" I heard Santana shout from somewhere in the crowd. I ignored her. "I hope you have all started your evening well. I'm Rachel Berry in charge of the music this evening and now I will hand it over to Quinn, the mastermind behind this whole event!" As I gestured for Quinn to come on the crowd clapped. It was a great turnout out, as the Moonlight Dance always was.

"Hello everyone I'm Quinn Fabray, head planner of this years Moonlight Dance," again, more applause," And I hope that everything is to your liking. When my mom told me I was going to be in charge this year I was simply elated. Though, as planning and preparations went on I realized how hard it was. And I couldn't believe how well my mom pulled it off each year- while dealing with me and my sister no less," she chuckled while a resounding 'Hey!' from Charlie was called out. "Anyway, I thank my mom for believing in me and giving me this opportunity and I'd also like to thank my friends, without which we wouldn't have a dance tonight. So, without further ado, let the 2012 Annual Moonlight Dance begin!"

Music from over the high quality speakers blared and people cheered while many went immediately to the dance floor and started dancing. Quinn got off the stage and ran over to me, almost knocking me down with a tackle/hug.

"You did great!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, everything looks like it's going good!" I was surprised when she attacked my lips with her own and we began making out. Before Quinn and I had got together I never really 'made out' with anyone. Finn never gave me the...urge to. But now I found myself wanting to kiss her all the time.

"God I love you...thank you for keeping me sane th-" her praise of me was cut off by an obnoxious ringing...oh wait that was my phone. "Sorry," I said to her before answering the phone," Hello?"

"Hey it's Chad...from Goodnight Miss?" the man on the other line said. "Yes yes! Are you on your way? You are aware you're late right?" Goodnight Miss was the cover band I had hired. I found them while trolling tumblr and their ratings were good and they were fairly inexpensive. Plus, they lived an hour away which was closer then anything else that I could find that was good.

"Yeah about that gig...our van's tires sort of got slashed and we don't really have any way of getting there so we can't perform tonight."

"WHAT?! Are you insane?! I need a band right now!" I silently cursed myself when I saw Quinn's eyes widen.

"Yeah sorry, you're going to have to find someone else."

"Wa-" The line went dead.

"Rae..." Quinn said slowly," What happened to the band?"

"Umm s-so, um here's the thing..." I stuttered, backing away slowly.

"Rachel."

"The Band...they said they're not going to make it."

"WHAT?!" Quinn screeched. Shoot, and I just had her calmed down too.

"Woah what's going on over here?" Santana said, walking up to us. Great, just what I needed: a snarky Santana and no Brittany in sight to keep her at bay.

"Nothing Santana," I quickly said, hoping he would go away.

"Nothing?! You call not having music at a DANCE nothing?"

"Sweety, just calm down," I tried. Nope, wasn't going to work the second time.

"Wait what do you mean no music?"

"The band can't make it," I explained without turning away from my girlfriend who looked like she was about to pass out.

"Huh..." Santana sighed, and I braced myself for the catty remark I knew was about to come out of her mouth," Well maybe we could sing instead?"

"Are you insane?! We need a band- a real band! This isn't-" Quinn started.

"No wait, that might not be a bad idea," I said as I considered it.

"Of course it's not a bad idea. We could go as solo's or groups. I mean c'mon, I remember that one Kareoke night we had, we were hella tight, and a bunch of us play instruments. We could definitely pull this off."

"Hella tight? HELLA TIGHT? My band can't be 'hella tight' it has to be classy and consistent!"

"Well Q, it's either us or nothing," Santana said, crossing her arms and looking at her questioningly.

"Babe, c'mon she's right. We can do this." Quinn looked like she was going to pass out from anxiety but finally she sighed in defeat.

"Fine...I guess I have no choice. Call a committee meeting. Rachel, you plan the -"

"What? You're putting Rachel in charge again? I know you love her but come on she already messed up once tonight."

"Excuse me it is NOT my fault that the band had their tires slashed! I didn't drive for two hours just to sabotage my girlfriends party!" I argued.

"Guys I don't care right now! Just figure it out!" She stormed off and after I texted people, everyone was gathered backstage as Quinn explained to the crowd what was going on.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"What's going on?" Brittany asked, as she wrapped her arms around my waist. God I loved her.

"Hope it's alright I tagged along," Sebastian asked," I was talking to Kurt and Blaine when you guys called. I rolled my eyes at my best friend, of course he would be with the two gay guys.

"You're fine. but Berry messed up with the band so we've got to fill in."

"Wait, you mean we all get to sing?" Blaine asked giddily.

"That's the idea."

"Alright, so I think the first number is going to be light and lively to get people in the dancing spirit therefor I will sing-" Rachel started before I cut her off," N'aw you're not singing first. We don't want to bore people. Puck and Mercedes are dueting 'I Gotta Feeling', Artie's on guitar and Finn's on drums for the opening number." "Wait-" Rachel protested.

"Awe sweet! We're gonna bring this house down!"

"Hell yeah!" Puck and Mercedes screamed while fist pumping. Suddenly Quinn appeared.

"Alright, first group up. Now!" the blonde demanded and the starting group immediately went on stage. The girl really needed to relax. Didn't she know that Auntie 'Tana had this shit covered?

"This better work..." Quinn warned me with a glare. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it will, cool your jets. Chang- Chang you're up next. DJ got us falling in love."

"While those are good club dancing songs I don't think you're making the correct song selection for a party of such elegance and-"

"Berry, you need to calm you're tits," I said," Look at everyone dancing, they love it. We'll change it up with some slow dance songs and you'll have plenty of chances to sing, alright?"

"But-I- Quinn!"

"...people seem to be enjoying it...besides, I want to dance with you sometime tonight."

"I thought you said we wouldn't have time to dance...?" I watched in disgust as they stared deeply into each others eyes.

"I think I'm going to have to make an exception." I cleared my throat loudly.

"Fabray don't you have something to check or something?" She scowled at me, "I'll see you later okay?" Rachel modded and they shared a kiss before Quinn left.

"This is really sweet of you..." Brittany whispered to me.

"Hmm? Sweet? Psh, I just wanted to see Faberry get all pissy. Seriously, you should've seen their faces earlier. Freakin' hilarious," I smirked. Brittany chuckled.

"Yeah okay San, just pretend you didn't volunteer to be in charge of this to help Quinn out."

"I'm not pretending, I did it to piss Rachel off!" And okay maybe to help Quinn out a little..."If you insist San..." she pecked my lips lightly," So when do I get to sing?"

"After the boys do their rendition of Party Rock Anthem."

"Sounds awesome."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

My girlfriend was the cutest. Sure she was being mean to Rachel (which was actually pretty funny...) but I knew she just wanted to make things less stressful for Q. I mean, why would she go through all the trouble of planning the set list and making sure people went on when they were supposed to?

So fucking sweet.

And, singing Hold It Against me while giving San bedroom eyes was super fun. Actually the whole dance was awesome. Quinn did an AMAZING job planning the whole thing and everybody looked cool with their masks and elegant dresses and dapper suits. People seemed to be really enjoying themselves, too. I've got to be honest though I'm kinda of glad it's almost over...because I'm really excited (and nervous) for the 'date' that I have planned for Santana. Oh speaking of the sexy devil...

"Hey B..." my girlfriend said as she sauntered up to me. I've missed her, I had barely seen her the whole night and I only got one dance with her.

"Hi," I said quickly so that I could connect our lips. I felt her hand give mine a little squeeze in surprise but she didn't pull back so I just kept going, molding our lips together.

"God I love you..." I breathed, our lips still barely touching.

"I love you too...and I really just want to drag you home and have my way with you..." she said," But there's a spot for one more song and I wanted to know if you'd like to sing it with me?...I thought we'd dedicate it to Quinn for working so hard..." she mumbled the last part but I could still here it loud and clear. I'm surprised my grin didn't split my face in half I was smiling so hard.

"Santana Lopez..." I started, ready to tease the shit out of her.

"DON'T say it Britt..."

"I wasn't going to say anything San," I said lowly.

"Well good because- mmph!" I cut her off by kissing her harshly, my tongue shooting into her mouth and my hand squeezing her cute butt. After about five seconds I released her," Love ya."

"W-what was that for?"

"You know what it was for," I said simply," Now, are we going to sing that song or what?" All she could do was stare at me and nod slightly. I mentally patted myself on the back for making her speechless. Only one more song and then I got to take San out on our 'date.'

"You should say something before we sing Sanny."

"Britt..." "C'mon it's the last song. You've got to say something." I pouted.

"Fuck Brittany...you and that pout...fine."

"Yay!" "But you get to pick the song."

"Oh I know just the thing."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I couldn't wait for this dance to be over. Between Brittany's gorgeous smile, breathtaking body, teasing touches and sultry glances I just about dragged her to the car and had my way with her. ...maybe I shouldn't think about fucking my girlfriend when I'm about to give a speech.

"Hello again, everyone. I hope you enjoyed our performances tonight," the crowd gave a loud applause, thank god," This will be the last song for tonight, thank you for listening and enjoy the rest of your evening!" As soon as I stepped back Brittany stepped forward.

"Okay guys, this is for all you loooovers and it is dedicated to lovers Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry! So everyone grab your partner and hold them tight as you dance under the moonlight." I don't know if she meant to look and sound utterly beautiful when she said that but she did. I watched as she whispered something to Mike, who, as I learned tonight, knew how to play the piano (figures, Asian...). I didn't even know what song we were going to sing but Brittany insisted that I would know it and as the first notes were played and she sang the first lines. I smiled because yes, I did know it. Very well.

_My love, _

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's bright _

Taking a deep breath I came in with the Diana Ross part.

_My first love, _

_You're every breath that I take _

_You're every step I make_

_And I (I-I-I-I-I) I want to share _

_All my love with you _

_No one else will do... _

We sang the song just like the original, we knew exactly where to come in.

_And your eyes Your eyes, your eyes _

_They tell me how much you care _

_Ooh yes, you will always be _

_My endless love _

There wasn't much choreography, just us skating around each other, occasionally touching hands and giving each other longing glances.

_Two hearts, Two hearts that beat as one _

_Our lives have just begun _

_Forever (Ohhhhhh) _

_I'll hold you close in my arms _

_I can't resist your charms _

_And love Oh, love I'll be a fool _

_For you, I'm sure _

_You know I don't mind _

_Oh, you know I don't mind _

_'Cause you, You mean the world to me _

_Oh I know I know I've found in you_

_My endless love _

_Oooh, and love _

_Oh, love I'll be that fool _

_For you, I'm sure _

_You know I don't mind _

_Oh you know- I don't mind _

I couldn't help but hold her hand and stare at her cool blue eyes as we sang the last verse together. I completely forgot that we were singing in front of people, all I could see was her.

_And, YES You'll be the only one _

_'Cause NO one can deny _

_This love I have inside _

_And I'll give it all to you _

_My love _

_My love, my love_

_My endless love _

We were broken out of our trance when people clapped for us and we said a couple more 'thank you's before going off stage. Then Quinn replaced us and said her closing speech and the dance was officially over. Of course people didn't immediately go home and Quinn had us thanking people as they walked out.

Finally, the last people left and it was only us of the 'Moonlight Dance committee' left. "Thank you guys for helping me out I...couldn't have done it without you," Quinn said.

"Yeah yeah, and then you start crying and we all get in for a group hug. Frankly, I would LOVE to hear whatever long lecture Berry has but I've got a hot date so toodles!" I said before taking Brittany's hand. She quickly apologized and gave Q a brief hug but apparently she was just as eager as me because that's all she did before we were bounding to the car, giggling till we got inside.

"Finally, some alone time..." I whispered, leaning over the center console before kissing up her neck.

"Mmm San, I want to so bad right now...but we have to wait just a little longer." At her words I backed off a little bit and she turned on the car.

"Britt I'm really excited for our date but isn't it a little late? I mean, if I wasn't so horny for you I'd be asleep by now." It was at least eleven, if not later. I normally wasn't tired right now but the dance seriously tired me out. But I also really wanted to make love to my girlfriend.

"I know San, I would be too. And I promise we can do both those things when we get there." My curiosity came back.

"Where are we going?"

"Wait 10 more minutes and you'll find out."

"Beeeeee!" I whined. I crossed my arms and pouted slightly, hoping to get her to tell me. "Don't even try that San, you know I invented that." I sighed, she was totally right...As we sat there I couldn't help but tap my fingers impatiently. My body was completely exhausted but my mind was racing.

"Okay we're here!" she exclaimed.

"Finally!" I was suddenly confused when she pulled onto the side of the road. There was probably space for three cars but we were alone," Uhhh Britt? What are we doing here?" She ignored me and got out of the car and I followed her to the back where she got a large backpack and two heavy duty flashlights.

"Isn't it a little late for a hike?" I asked nervously. The woods looked creepy at night.

"Don't worry San we're not going far and I know these woods like the back of my hand."

"I...okay..." I relented. But I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly," But you better not let go of me or I swear to god..."

"Don't worry babe, I'll keep you safe." And with that we were off. Unsurprisingly I squealed a couple times when a twig cracked under our feet but I would say I did pretty good. Hell, at the beginning of the summer I wouldn't have even got out of the fucking car. Suddenly the trees got thinner and then we were in the clear.

"Tada!" she yelled. We were in a clearing about 30 feet wide and we were higher up so we could see over the lake. With the moon and stars illuminating the water below, the view was gorgeous. There was also a tent big enough for two people already pitched and a small trailer off to the side. It was so beautifully romantic I couldn't believe Britt had done this.

"D-do you...not like it?" Brittany asked, worried. I nearly got whiplash as I turned to face her before grabbing her and pulling her in for a deep kiss. "I. fucking. love. it!" I said in between kisses," How can you be so perfect?" Even in the low light I could see her blush...okay maybe I couldn't but I totally knew she was," How did you do all this? We were at the dance all night."

"I have my own helpers San," she breathed," and I thought it would be nice for us to have a weekend by ourselves...where we don't have to be quiet or worry about Maria and David seeing us..."

"You're brilliant," I quickly said, before moving in for another kiss,"...and I really want you right now..."

"Then why don't you take me?" I got even more aroused at her boldness. We started making out as we stumbled over to the tent, which thank god already had a sleeping bag (for two) set up with pillows. And I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of love and happiness as we made love under the moonlight.

* * *

><p>AN: Yup, cheesy as fuck I know but I need me some Brittana fluff after what's been happening on Glee:( I want my Brittana back! Anyway, sorry again for the wait. Only a couple more chapters to go in this fic and then it's curtains. Happy New Year!


	32. Our Perfect Summer

A/N: Hey guys, this is is the last official chapter, it makes me so sad to say that:( I have more to say about this story but I will save it for the epilogue.

HellYeahBrittana: I'm glad you like it! Unfortunately this fic is coming to a close though I do recommend my other story Offense: The Best Defense.

Katie: Well Katie you kinda entered late in the game:( This story is my baby but I felt that it had run it's course so there's only one chapter after this one. Thank you for your awesome! Please check out my other stories and I'll have a new one soon as well.

Nayalove: I don't think I will do a sequel even though there is room for one but you know what, you never know right? Oh by the way thank you for your continued support throughout this story:)

Lileyfan1415: Hey haven't seen your name in awhile! Glad you're still reading:)

M206: Don't worry, there be sexy times this chapter:) And thank you for all your support!

Gurl: Not gonna lie...sorta did too...

Alexwilliamson101: I'm sad to see it end as well:( but I will have a new story soon! Thank you for your continuos reviews throughout this story!

Everyone: Thank you all that reviewed and read and enjoyed! It's been a blast!

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Mmugh..." Santana groaned in her unconscious state as I pressed light kisses along her collarbone.

One thing about being totally alone and naked: awesome morning sex (of course any sex with Santana was awesome sex).  
>I kissed her harder, going lower to suck on her dark nipple which became stiff as I licked at it.<p>

"Uh...yeah..." she breathed quietly. I looked up and smiled at her only to realize she was still asleep. She was so cute, her eyes were squeezed tight and her hands gripped at the sleeping bag.

I smirked to myself before trailing my hand down her smooth legs and sliding my fingers through her folds which were still a little wet from this morning. I reveled in the cute moans my girlfriend was making. I wonder what she was thinking...she was probably dreaming. Hopefully it's a sex dream so she wakes up all hot and bothered.

I slid my body lower on her, licking her which pulled a gasp from her when my tongue teased her clit. She was wetter by now so I slowly inserted two fingers into her and pumped slowly. Even passed out she was so ready for me.

Eager, I started thrusting harder and faster while simultaneously sucking on her sensitive bundle of nerves.  
>Her hips started rocking into my hand.<p>

"B-britt? What are you..._fuck_...what are you doing?" she panted, dazed and confused but neither of us stopped.  
>I ignored her and went harder. Her grogginess made her a little sloppier then usual but it only added to the hotness.<br>By now she was giving it everything she got, her hips rolling hard to meet mine, her arms behind her propping her up and giving her more leverage.

"Dios...joder. _Shit_! BRITT!" she moaned loudly as she climaxed, her walls clenching around my fingers. Ugh, she was so goddamn beautiful I just couldn't get over it.

"Damn...I wish I could wake up like that everyday..." she panted. I crawled back up to rest my head on her chest and slowly caress her stomach.

"You liked it?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Liked it?" she asked. She moved suddenly and rolled as over so she was on top of me.

"I loved it," she corrected before connecting our lips for a searing kiss. Just as I was starting to lose myself to her she pulled away.

"You know what else I love?"

"Me?"

"Well yeah of course...but what I really love..." she trailed bending down to lick the shell of my ear. She knew my ears were highly sensitive," I love tasting myself on you." Santana's words and the harsh nip at my earlobe caused my hips to involuntarily buck against her. My bare center pressed against her thigh and I moaned softly at the contact.

"Fuck..." before I could move her thigh rubbed against me, harder then before and I couldn't help but grind against it, creating the most delicious friction.

"You're so dirty Britt...you want to come by humping my leg?"

"Mm yes!" I screamed. I've got to be honest, between the two of us I was definitely the most vocal and dominant, as far as dirty talk and screaming went. So hearing Santana say stuff like that _really_ turned me on," I want to ride you San!"

And just like that I flipped us over again as my fluids drenched her thigh- providing excellent lubrication for me to slide against. I yelped as she leaned down and sucked on my nipple while stimulating the other with her hand and I grinded harder on her as I moaned continuously. Yeah this was pretty dirty but it felt- _so good_.

I started to lose rhythm though as I went faster and Santana changed our position yet again. I whimpered pathetically as her thigh moved away from my center but groaned unexpectedly when she replaced it with her pussy. I've got to admit, after that one time in my boat this has become one of my favorite positions.

"I-I'm going to come..." I said as we slid against each other.

"Hold on," she breathed quickly. She increased her pace and I was trembling I was trying so hard to not come and wait for her.

"I love you so much San, you're so fucking sexy...look at us, making love in a tent where we can be as loud as we want." In a desperate act to get her as close as I was I changed our angle so I was looking down on her.

"You love it when I dominate you don't you? You love being _mine_. Tell me San. Tell me how much you love submitting to me."

"Mm so much Britt!" she moaned, and I smiled when she her trusted got harder," Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck I'm coming again!" Her body shook erratically as she came and I let myself go screaming out her name, my orgasm hitting me hard.

"Wow..." Santana murmured.

"Yeah...wow..." I agreed, lying next to her, completely out of breath. After a few seconds of calming down she rolled into her place at my side.

"I love this...I love you..." she said simply. I sighed happily, three months of knowing Santana and almost two months of being with her made me the happiest person on Earth.

"I love you too." We laid there in silence, basking in that after sex glow that I've only ever experienced with Santana.  
>Suddenly her stomach grumbled, loudly. I turned my head and saw that she was trying to hide a blush, and failing.<br>For such a petite girl she ate A LOT...almost as much as me.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," I chuckled.

"What can I say all that exercise can really work up a girls attitude..." she replied without missing a beat.

"Want me to make you breakfast?"

"Breakfast?"

"Mhmm, just get dressed and I'll worry about everything else beautiful," I said winking, this time getting my desired reaction: a cute ass blush. I put on one of my large shirts that go down to my thighs and exited the tent.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Wow..." I whispered to myself as I emerged from the tent. The sun was just rising over the high hills of Billings lake, casting a larger shadow over part of the lake. The water glistened where the sunlight hit and the sky was a pale summer blue.

It was the perfect day.

"And here you go m'lady!" Brittany chirped, handing me bowl of my favorite cereal," Straight from the gourmet menu of Brittany S. Pierce."

"So good Britt, thanks," I said, leaning up to kiss her. She plopped down into the lawn chair next to mine with her own bowl and we ate in silence as we looked at the view.

At first my thoughts were happy,'my girlfriends so great' 'This cereal is the bomb' 'this was the best sleepover ever'...but then they started to drift 'I have to go to school next week. I have to go back to L.A. in a couple days.' 'I have to leave the lake and my new friends'... There was one thought that was in the forefront in my mind but I desperately tried to push it away. Maybe if I didn't think about it, it wouldn't come true. It was my worst nightmare- my biggest fear.

"San? Are you okay?" Brittany asked, a look of worry on her adorable face. I looked down, I knew my eyes were starting to water and I didn't want to ruin our perfect morning together.

"I-I'm fine..." I said shakily. There was a pause and I thought she dropped the subject. But then I heard the crunch of foot steps and I saw her kneel in front of me.

I avoided eye-contact until she put two fingers on my chin and gently tilted my face so our eyes met. She had this melancholy look on her face, like she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Haven't you learned by now silly? I can tell when your sad, upset, happy horny...and when you're scared."

Just the fact that she _knew_ me so well made me even sadder and I felt a tear spill over.

_When did I become so vulnerable?_

"Honey..." she cooed, pressing a comforting kiss to my lips because she _knew _exactly what I needed and what to do to make me feel better.  
>"I-I just...I don't want to leave Britt...I don't want to leave <em>you<em>..." I finally got out as I started full on crying. Although the tears came silently, I forced them to. We had avoided this exact conversation for weeks, neither of us wanted to think that our perfect summer would ever end.

Her hands ran through my hair and cupped my cheeks.

"San, I don't want you to leave either. I-I know it really sucks but we won't be apart forever...we won't," by now she was crying too.  
>"No matter what, we'll keep in touch. We'll skype a lot, and text everyday. We'll have tons of phone sex," she chuckled humorously. I couldn't help but smile through my tears. Even at my worst Brittany could make me smile," I'll fly to L.A. and you can come visit it me...but no matter what, we'll find our way back to each other." Her voice cracked towards the end of her speech and it made me cry even harder. I hastily pulled her into my lap and we cried into each others shoulders.<p>

I didn't _want_ to leave. Because then my worst nightmare had a better chance of manifesting: Brittany falling out of love with me and leaving me. I couldn't bear the thought of that happening.

"I just don't want to lose you..." I whimpered pathetically, "Part of me knows and has no doubt that we are soul mates and we will live the rest of our lives together...but part of me, the insecure part, can't help but be scared and have doubts that someone who is better for you will come along while I'm not with you."

"Don't you _ever_ think that San, that will never happen."

"I just...when we finally became a couple I couldn't help but think I was the luckiest girl in the world. And I was terrified you'd leave me b-because...you are way to good for me Brittany..."

"Stop saying that!" she snapped," If anything, _you're_ to good for _me_. You're going back to L.A. where everyone knows you and tons of girls adore you. You are so sweet and kind and undeniably sexy...everyone will throw themselves at you and your poor little girlfriend won't be there to fend them off and fight for you."

"You won't need to fight for me B. I'm yours. Always," I assured her, pressing our foreheads together. By now I had cried so much that I couldn't see much of anything, I just wanted to _feel_ her.

"I love you Britt."

"I love you too, San."

Nothing more was said. Nothing more _needed_ to be said. I just needed to hold her, in my arms for as long as I could.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

We drove home that afternoon, after laying tangled together for at least a few hours. It was relatively silent in the car, other then the radio which was turned down low. I had a feeling we would have 'the talk' during our little camping trip/date.

We had been avoiding it ever since that night Maria tried to separate us. To be honest though, I'm glad we finally did it. Sure I was super sad now and my eyes hurt from crying but I also felt like a weight had been lifted on my chest.

We were still together, we hadn't broken up. I had tried to be strong when she cracked first but I was just as insecure as she was.  
>She was my everything. I mean, I know I had my friends and Quinn, of course I had Quinn. But San...Santana was something different entirely.<p>

"Hey Britt?...I just want to tell you that even with our... talk... I still had a lot of fun on our date," Santana said after around 20 minutes of silence. I glanced at her before smiling and taking her hand in mine.

"Me too."

I pulled into the driveway.

"Ugh, back to my annoying ass family...great."

"Aww Sanny I like your family. I'll miss Maria. And Sebastian too..." I really would, she was like an older San and Seb was like a boy San.

"Mija! Britt!" Maria yelled as she came out the front door and ran forward to hug us both.

"Hi Maria!" I greeted.

"Hey mom."

"AHHH the love birds are back!" David said coming out with Sebastian behind him.

"And how was your 'date'? Did Santana satisfy you Brittany because a little birdie- well a few birdies actually- once told me that-"

"You better shut your mouth right now Smythe I will shut it for you."

"Umm, well. Maria made cake and-"

"And we have a surprise for you guys!" Maria exclaimed.

"Maria I thought we agreed _I _would tell them!"

"Yeah yeah whatever! Come on!" Santana and I exchanged a curious glance before following them inside.

* * *

><p>David's POV<p>

By the time Sebastian and I had grabbed their bags and put the tent and chairs into the garage the girls were sitting around the island, half a piece of cake consumed by each of them already.

"There you are you two! God, took you forever..." I rolled my eyes at my impatient sister.

"I see you already started without us."

"Just be glad I didn't tell them while you were dawdling in the garage."

"Dawdling? Well maybe if we had some help I would have gotten done faster!" Sebastian retorted.

"Don't blame anyone but yourself you were the one that _insisted_ on taking care of their things."

"Well-"

"Guys! Can you PLEASE just tell us what the hell is going on? Britt and I are meeting some people later."

"Language Santanita." I watched as Santana also rolled her eyes and I smirked. I taught her well.

"Alright, so as you girls know...Santana, Sebastian and I are leaving on Wednesday."  
>Brittany shuffled nervously in her seat and looked down while Santana didn't move a muscle-that is, except to narrow her eyelids at her mom.<p>

"Yeah, we were just talking about that-"

"Yes, I could tell by the puffiness of both your eyes." the glare narrowed.

"And I was thinking that maybe I could-"

"Before you say anything can you just shut up and listen for two seconds?" Santana stayed silent, as did I. Watching them was just too fun.

"We've been talking- David, Sebastian and I- and...we decided that we prefer New Santana to Old Santana." My niece raised a single perfectly plucked eyebrow but didn't say anything. Brittany listened closely, although she looked a tad confused.

"That is, we think that you've benefited very much from staying here and meeting Brittany and falling in love, which I am very proud of. I do not want to separate you two but I can't leave my job and I won't pull Santana out of school."

I could practically _see _Santana's jaw clench with a nasty retort but she bit her tongue.

"And Brittany, as much as David loves you it would be a tad inappropriate for you to stay here alone with him once we leave-"

"Seriously, a good looking middle-aged teacher living alone with his student alone? I know I'D have a few questions about that..."

"Sebastian!" Maria snapped.

"Sorry..."

"Anyway, like I said, I don't want to pull you two apart though I have faith you could survive a long distance relationship, so I have a proposition. Brittany, if you would like, you may come live with us. In L.A."  
>Santana's jaw literally dropped and Brittany blinked rapidly as they were rendered temporarily speechless.<p>

"W-what?" Santana stuttered.

"Separate rooms, of course. Open door policy."

"You mean...I would actually LIVE with you guys? A-and go to school with San?"

"And me!" Sebastian chimed in.

"Yes. Now, I know this is kind of out of left field but we're just giving you the option. Your parents still technically have custody of you but you're almost 18 . I'm sure your friend Quinn would be happy to take you in, as David pointed out." I decided to give my two cents.

"I know this is a lot to take in so you don't have to give us an answer now. You two can talk about it. Just know that we trust you guys and what ever decision you make."

"I think we need to discuss this...privately," Santana finally said," Right Britt?"

"Uh-huh..." she says, a little dazed.

"Of course." They both moved to stand up but before they could get anywhere Santana ran around the island to give Maria a hug and I heard a whispered,

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

After the big news we went to go sit in on the dock, our feet dangling over the edge.

"What do you think?" I asked, nervously. I mean, I know we've lived with each other for the past couple weeks but a whole year? I knew I was completely happy about it, but did Brittany feel the same?

"I think...I think it's amazing San! This is like a dream come true! But..."

"But you have lived your whole life here..." I finished sadly," I understand. You're friend's are here, Quinn is here. You want to finish out your senior year here."

"I just...I love the lake, it's my home...but at the same time it's not. My parents are gone, I haven't been in the house I grew up in in weeks and I am not planning on going back. Yeah my friends are here but you have my heart and I...I-" she stumbled on her words. I could tell she was torn, and it broke me to see her like this. She has already gone through so much. I put a comforting arm around her and held her close.

"Don't worry Britt. This is your decision and I will be okay with whatever you decide. Sure I'd love for you to come with me to L.A. but I understand that this is your home. Besides...I can wait a year, then I will be with you wherever you want to be." I heard a couple sniffles and realized she was crying.

"Hey...Why are you crying? Haven't we done enough of that today?"

"I just...I don't want to let you down..." she sobbed.

"You're not going to let me down. Just take your time and think about what you want and I will support your decision."

"O-okay..."

"Look, we were supposed to meet up with Q. Why don't you go talk to her about this alone? I'm sure she could help you sort out your feelings."

"You're s-so smart San..."

"Thanks, I'm glad someone agrees..." I chuckled, succeeding in trying to make her smile. I kissed the top of her head softly.

"We'll be okay Britt..."

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

I was shocked. I couldn't believe the Lopez's had put this in the table, and it seemed like Brittany was too.

"I don't know what to do Quinn...I don't want to be apart from Santana but I don't want to leave you and everyone else."  
>I wasn't even sure what <em>I<em> thought. I mean, this was my _best friend_. Of course I didn't want her to leave for our Senior year!...but I knew she would probably regret it if she stayed. It seems like she had just found Santana, I didn't want her to lose her so soon.

"Brittany, what is your heart telling you to do?"

"I don't know...it's all confused," she pouted.

"Okay, Britt, what is making you want to potentially stay here?"

"You, Tina, Mike, Puck- all my friends. And...I guess I'm familiar with it. It's _the Lake_."

"Alright...well then why do you want to go to L.A.?"  
>"Santana. But other than that, I guess I've always been curious as to what living in a big city is like. I seems so cool and different and exciting."<p>

"Describe how Santana makes you feel."

"What? Quinn...I can't-"

"Try."

"I...okay. She...she makes me feel like the most special person in the world. She makes me feel invincible and loved. Whenever I'm with her I feel safe, at home- yet she can also make me so nervous, the good kind. I hate when anyone but me touches her or looks at her and she can make my heart beat fast and my palms sweat like crazy and she can turn me on li-"  
>"TMI."<br>"Right sorry umm...she just...she makes me feel so needed and happy. I love her. She's the one, I'm sure of it."

I sighed, I really didn't want to do this, but Brittany deserved it. My best friend deserved this and I wasn't going to be selfish.

"And how long have we known each other?"

"As long as I can remember. You're my best friend forever."

"You're my best friend forever too..." I whispered,"...and how long have you known Santana?"

"Three months. But I have no doubt we can live together. S-"

"I know," I said quickly,"From what I heard, you love Santana. And though I don't necessarily want you to go, you have spent a lot more time with me then you have with her- maybe it's her turn to be blessed with you."

"But-"

"I love you B. And we will _always_ be best friends and our other friends- they'll always be there for you too. Just because we won't be with each other all the time doesn't mean we'll drift apart. Because I won't let you." I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I stared into her familiar blue eyes.

Brittany tackled me to the ground and hugged me.

"You better not..." she laughed/sobbed.

"Promise me we'll visit each other and talk all the time?"

"Of course I promise! You better promise to keep me updated on everything that happens here? And call me ANYTIME you need to talk regardless of the time?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?" she asked, sticking out her pinky. I took it with a smile,

"Pinky promise."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Call me pathetic but I went straight to our room after Brittany left and I haven't come out since. I've been lying in our bed in one of Brittany's shirts and smelling Brittany's pillow.

I couldn't do anything except think about what Brittany's answer would be. 'She's going to choose to stay of course she's going to stay! Why would she leave her life behind for me?' and similar thoughts had been playing over and over again in her mind.

There was a knock on my door.

"For the last time Sebastian GO AWAY!" The door opened anyway and I got up to yell him only to be pinned back down by a body- my girlfriends body to be exact. Then she was kissing me all of a sudden. We made out for a minute or so before she pulled away. My eyes were closed but I could feel her smile.

"I've decided Sanny," she said," I want to go to L.A. with you." My eyes flew open and were met by a smiling Brittany.

"W-what?"

"I want to go to L.A. with you!" I looked at her in shock for a second before I grinned so widely my cheeks hurt.

Instead of replying with words I showed how happy I was with my body, tangling my hands in her hair and kissing her fiercely which she eagerly reciprocated.

I couldn't believe it, Brittany was coming with me. We were going to L.A. together.  
>At that moment, it didn't matter if our perfect summer was ending, because our lives together were just beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: And...that is the end of Affairs of the Heart. Cliche and cheesy I know but I miss Brittana so much:( I will be posting an Epilogue soon so I'll get all my feelings about this fic out then so...yeah, I'll leave it at that for now. If any of you want to see something in the Epilogue I am open to suggestions.  
>Thank you so much for reading this guys, it has been awesome!<p> 


	33. Epilogue

A/N: Alright guys, this is it, the last installment of, what I consider, my first successful story. I'm actually super sad right now. It's like the end of an era:(:(:(

I know a lot of you want a sequel but I honestly don't see myself doing one- at least not now. I have the mind-set that sequels will never be as good as originals so I will keep writing originals. But, I have read your reviews carefully and tried to incorporate everyone's wishes for this epilogue.

Thank you to everyone one who is reading and those who have been with this story from the beginning, I'm going to miss it.

me: I'm glad you found this story, I tried to fit in your ideas for this last chapter and I hope you liked what I did with them:)

sheashoeaddict: Thank you for your kind review, you can always go back and re-read it! (I must have read my previous chapters dozens of times...)

Gleek1025: I tried to get in some interactions with the L.A. Peeps for you! Hopefully it satisfies you!

Lara: Thank you for reviewing!

Alexwilliamson101: Thank you for sticking with this story!

Nayalove: I sort of did what you suggested...you'll see hopefully you'll like it. Thank you for staying with me throughout this fic, I'll see you over at offense and hopefully at my future stories:)

EnglishGleek: Like I said, there's always re-reading, and I of course will write other fics so look out for those. I put Sebastian in for you and there is some visiting going on...

Spencer007: I don't think I'll go that far into the future but that doesn't mean I won't hint at it. Thank you for reading!

OTHangels: Thank you for always finding the time to review.

Scruzii89: Unholy Trinity coming your way...and maybe some graduation love.

Gleeeeeeeek89: I wants my Brittana on Glee. Thanks for always finding time to review and reading my fics! I always enjoy reading your comments:)

Lileyfan1415: Another reviewer that has been here since the beginning thank you for reading and your suggestions.

HellYeahBrittana: Thank you for reviewing and reading my other fics as well! See you there!

ValerieNaya94: Sorry, I don't think it's in the cards:( But look out for other stores I might write please:)

Rosetoast: Haha, trollers be Trollin'. I had a lovely time writing it and you are correct! Back to Offense;)

Juliettesdream: Thank you for your kind review!

To All: Thank you to all who reviewed and to everyone that is ready I had such a fun time writing this fic, I hope you like my ending!

* * *

><p>Affairs of the Heart: Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p><strong>September 2011<strong>

Brittany's POV

"You okay Britt?" Santana asked, I was sitting on our bed (well technically her bed but I slept here most nights) tapping my fingers nervously.

"I'm fine..." I said though my voice was a little shaky.

"Britt..." she said skeptically. She came up behind and wrapped her arms around my waist before resting her head on my shoulder. I un-clenched my fists and sunk into her...her touch always made me feel better," You should know better by now then to lie to me..."

"I am fine...I'm just nervous is all..."

"Well that's understandable, it _is_ our first day...but you've got nothing to worry about. You're awesome and everyone is going to love you."

"It's not me I'm worried about..." I mumbled," Well I mean, I _am _a little worried but as long as I have you I'll be alright. But...

"But what?" I bit my lip and sighed before confessing,

"I'm worried people will love _you_ too much. Last time they saw you, you were this player power lesbian that everybody wanted. I don't want to watch people fawn all over you." Santana squeezed me tighter.

"Babe...you don't have to worry about anything. Once they see how much we love each other they won't come near us. And if they do I'll tell them otherwise, okay?"

"Okay," I conceded smiling.

"Why don't we get dressed?"

"Okay, any tips on what I should wear?" People in Los Angeles dressed up way more.

"I'm sure you'll look good in whatever you wear," she said as she stripped down to her underwear. See her in her bare essentials still got my heart pounding.

"What are you wearing?"

"Just this dress and my red pumps and matching belt," she said, slipping on said dress. It looked super expensive. When I first came here I flipped shit when I saw her wardrobe. After a summer of t-shirts and bathing suits I had no idea how fancy Santana actually dressed.

It was super hot.

"Maybe we could have a quickie before school? To, you know...relieve my stress?" I suggested. She stopped putting on her dress halfway.

"That sounds-" Maria burst through the door and Santana tripped and fell into her closet cursing in spanish.

"No quickies, get your clothes on now!" she commanded. Santana groaned and I couldn't help but chuckle. You'd think she'd be used to her mom by now- I was.

Adjusting to California was actually pretty easy. I mean, it's only been a week but I already feel at home here. The apartment is awesome, we're right in the middle of the city. It's pretty hot here too, which I like. It's really different from Billings though. There are SO many people! And everyone, like, _tries_ here. Everything moved so fast, not like the lazy days at the Lake. But I liked it- loved it even, it was different. I missed my friends but I knew I'd see them soon and I texted them all constantly, especially Quinn.

Also, Santana has a super nice car. I asked her what kind of car it was and she said it was called Mercedes...she must have missed the Lake a lot to name it after Mercedes. She probably named it that because it was all sleek and black like 'Cedes.

Another thing I liked about L.A. was the traffic. I know it's weird that I like it because apparently people hated it but I thought it was super fun. 'Cedes was so comfy and Santana and I got more time to talk and listen to the radio and sing and stuff, which is what we did on the way to school.

When we pulled into the school parking lot I immediately noticed just how popular Santana was.

"People are staring San."

"Don't worry about them B," she smiled before tipping down the glasses that were previously perched on her head. I was also wearing something nice but nothing like her. I mean, nice for _me_. Black shorts, nice boots and a nice blouse. We stepped out of the car and started towards the building hand in hand.

"Captain Lopez!" a girl called. Oh crap it's starting.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I-I'm your new freshmen assistant? Coach S-sue s-" I sighed in relief...it wasn't some girl trying to get in San's pants.

"Awesome. Your new name is Coco because the air around you permeates with the smell of coconut. From now on you are to refer to me as Captain, Ma'am, or Ms. Lopez. This is Brittany, she's new and the love of my life and you are to follow her every whim. If she wants water you get it for her. If she wants a corn dog from the Santa Monica Pier you go get it for her. If a slushie gets thrown at her you shield her from it with your body. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said quietly, obviously intimidated. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl, and confused as to what was going on...and also a little turned on from how commanding San was. Okay a lot turned on.

"I assume you have my phone number?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You're dismissed until I contact you again."

"Yes ma'am," with that the girl scurried away.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, our cheer coach finds freshmen with potential and assigns them to the senior cheerleaders as assistants to test them."

"Oh," I said," You know I'm not going to tell her to do anything for me right?"

"I know, but I didn't really have a use for her, and I just want to look out for you."

"Aww thanks," I said pecking her cheek.

"There you guys are!" Sebastian greeted, he was also smartly dressed," How has your first day been so far Brittany?"

"Alright, but we just got here so..."

"Hmm well it looks like things are about to get a lot more interesting," he looked over my shoulder," Remember Britt, L.A. girls are ruthless. They won't hesitate to tear you apart...but I don't think you'll have any trouble protecting what's yours. Unlike the rest of us, you're not a spineless, stuck-up snob."

"Get lost Sebastian," Santana scowled he winked before walking away to prey on some guy.

"Hey captain," I looked to see three very attractive, very well dressed girls making their way towards us," Where have you been all summer?" one of the brunette's said.

"Yeah we missed you," the blonde cooed, I watched in horror when she tried to stroke Santana's arm. But San was fast and she slapped it away.

"Back off Nicole. I'm off the market," she growled. The three girls looked confused.

"What?" one of then chuckled," Santana Lopez off the market? As if..." she tried to get closer but Santana stepped away, towards me.

"Are you deaf? I said I'm off the fucking market," she repeated, snaking her hand around my waist and pulling me close," Now get lost and spread the word." They stood their ground, looking at me with curiosity and distain. Santana's eyes narrowed and her mouth turned into a sneer.

"NOW."Like Coco they scampered off.

"See that wasn't that bad..." she said slowly. I winced as one of the girls turned around and glared at me, obviously putting two and two together. Looks like it wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>"I just REALLY want to get on the team. The Cheerios are like goddesses. They have been national champions for seven years in a row. If you can get a good recommendation from Coach Sue you can get a full ride to, like, any college you want!" Coco rambled. I've been calling her Coco because she refused to tell me her real name as per Santana's wishes. She talks a lot and kind of reminds me of Rachel, she's cute though.<p>

My first class was kind of weird. People looked at me but no one really talked to me. I guess those three girls from before had spread the word. I heard whispers like '_I heard Santana paid her'_ and '_I heard that's her girlfriend, she found in Ohio or something_' psh, Ohio, laaame. Oh, and my favorite '_I heard Santana has a penis and she got her preggo.'_ Honestly, people's imaginations these days.

The bell finally rung and I made my way out of class. I told San I was going to meet her at my locker but when I got there my jaw tensed.

More girls surrounded _my_ girlfriend, I could hear her yelling from here but they weren't backing off. My temper suddenly raged when I saw people getting to close to her for comfort. No one should be touching her but _me_.

And people needed to know that.

I stormed over to the crowd.

"C'mon San, that girl you found over the summer can't possibly fill your needs...you can't honestly say she's better than _I _was..."

"Yeah you know you missed us- hey!" the girl yelped as I pushed her to the side and grabbed the first girl before pushing her up against the lockers.

"What did you say to _MY_ girlfriend?" her smirk disappeared from her face and she looked shocked and scared. I really couldn't care less though.

"I-I..." I could tell that she had never had to stand up for herself before.

"You talk a big game but when presented with a real challenge you can't do shit. So why don't you stay the fuck away from my girlfriend before I _make_ you."

"O-okay," she stuttered. I let go of her and addressed the crowd.

"That goes for all of you!" I didn't realize how I loud I was yelling until I stopped. I flinched when I felt something touch my clenched fist.

"Britt..." Santana said. I unclenched my hand to slip it into hers. She turned to the girl I had grabbed," By the way, she is better then all of you combined, so I suggested you all hurry along before I do some real damage!" the ground dispersed immediately and I tried to calm down but I still felt adrenaline running through me.

"Calm down babe," she said, stroking my hand with her thumb.

"Sorry, I'm sorry I shouldn't have...I don't know why..." _shit_ I almost got into a fight. I _would_ have if that girl wasn't such a coward.

"Don't be sorry..." she husked. Surprised, I looked up to see a really turned on Santana," That was so sexy..." she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close," You being all possessive, and angry..."

"They needed to know that you're mine and I'm yours." I thought she was going to kiss me but she just rested her head against my should and I hugged her back.

"I think you'll fit in here just fine Britt..."

* * *

><p><strong>June 2012<strong>

Santana's POV

It has been almost a year since I first met Brittany and after a whole school year together we were back at the Lake. Three days ago we had graduated, Quinn and David had come to watch us. I still couldn't believe I wasn't in high school anymore. One thing I could believe, however was that Brittany and I were stronger than ever. Sure we had a few minor fights over the past year but we never went to bed mad at each other. We would always find a way to talk it out which usually ended in mind blowing make-up sex.

I was so ready for college though. Britt and I had applied to a bunch of different ones that were near each other and we got into a majority of them so no matter where we went we would do it together, either at the same school or at school's close together. I'm really pushing for New York though, I mean she got into Juilliard! JUILLIARD! You can't just turn that down. And Columbia was the only Ivy League school I got into.

Coach Sue's recommendations really came in handy (for the both of us).

Anyway life couldn't be better, and now we were back in the town where we first met, watching our friends graduate. Uncle David had met us at the airport and drove us to the part of the lake where the ceremony was to be held (of course not without teasing the hell out of us).

We screamed and cheered as each of our friends walked across the stage and received their diploma. We hadn't seen them beforehand so after they were dismissed we went and surprised them all.

"OH MY GOD IT'S BRITT AND SAN!" Sugar screamed when she spot at us. Each of them noticed us and suddenly the guys started flat out sprinting towards us. When they reached us they picked Brittany up and twirled her around.

"Don't break her!" I warned. I couldn't help but grin at how big her smile was when Puck lifted her up and spun her before letting her rough house it with Mike and Artie. They were like little puppies.

After we laughed at them and they were all out of breath they put her down.

"Ms. Lopez you look as dazzling as ever," Kurt greeted with a friendly side hug," and Brittany, I missed my favorite blonde!"

"HEY!" Quinn and Sam protested.

"Oh like she's not your favorite too."

"San I missed you!" Tina said coming up to embrace me.

"I missed you too T," I had to admit out of everyone I missed her the most. She was like my main squeeze here, well, other than Britt.

"Santana, Brittany it's good to see you, you look well," Rachel said," I believe a hug is in order." I groaned but hugged her anyway, it was chaste and uncomfortable. Brittany on the other hand picked her up and squeezed her so hard I thought she might explode. As soon as her feet touched the ground she went back to Quinn's side.

"Yay we're all back together!" Mercedes said.

"Brittany!" a new voice said, Charlie came out of nowhere and tackled my girlfriend to the ground," I missed you!"

"Britty Bee," an older girl greeted. If Charlie was a younger version of Quinn than this one was an older one.

"Fabs!" Brittany squealed, getting up to hug her.

"What the hell! I'm the one who just graduated and I'm your sister!" Quinn said, though I could tell she was amused.

"I see you all the time though..." Charlie said, clinging to Brittany. It was like a Fabray sandwich.

"Oh come here Quinn," I said gesturing to her so I could hug her as well. I don't think I've hugged more people in my life time.

After everything died down we went to the refreshment table and went off into little groups to catch up. Brittany and I were talking to Puck and Tina when my blonde's eyes widened as she looked past them. They turned around to see what she was looking at, as did I and my jaw dropped.

"Brittany..." Mr. Pierce said softly as Tina and Puck parted our mini circle for him.  
>"I'll go find Mike," Tina said putting a hand on Brittany's shoulder before pulling Puck away and leaving.<p>

"I'll leave you two to talk..." I murmured but Brittany grabbed my hand before I could move.

"No, stay," she pleaded,"What are you doing here dad?" she asked coldly.

We didn't really talk much about her parents in L.A. All we ever heard from them was when Britt's dad sent her an e-mailing telling her he put more money in a bank account for her.

"I...I left you mother."

"Y-you what?"

"Your mother and I got a divorce."

It was silent for a moment, I didn't think it was my place to say anything. Brittany didn't respond either.

"She was becoming too difficult to be with, to LIVE with. I believe...I believe she felt guilty because of you. And her guilt consumed her. She was always angry, and short- I couldn't stay with her anymore. And I missed you too much."

Still nothing from Brittany, so he continued.

"I thought that I could see my little girl graduate. But when I got here I learned that you went to L.A. to be with Santana and had already graduated," he chuckled," It's my own fault, I know but..." he trailed before sighing deeply," It made me realize what I've become- how poor of a father I've been. I want to be part of your life Brittany. I don't want to miss anything else."

_I_ felt like crying by the time he finished his speech, but when I looked at Brittany she remained stoic. I gave her hand a comforting squeeze, she probably had a million things running through her mind right now.

"I can't-" she started, but her voice cracked.

"Brittany, please I'm begging you. I understand if you can't forgive me but I'm _begging_ you to give me a chance to make up for what I've done."

"I'll...I'll think about it..." she finally said.

"Okay..." he smiled," That's all I'm asking for."

We stood their awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something.

"You should go enjoy your time with your friends, I'll keep in touch."

"Okay." He looked at Brittany intently before smiling sadly and turning away.

"Wait, dad?"

"Hmm?-oh!" He gasped when Brittany hugged him. He returned the hug before she quickly backed away.

"I'll keep in touch."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

We watched him walk away and I gave Santana a smile. I couldn't believe my dad came back. He left my _mom_. Out of all the things I thought could have happened, that definitely wasn't one of them. Maybe...maybe I could forgive him, one day.

"Hey B, was that your dad I just saw?" Quinn asked coming up to us. I nodded,

"He came back to apologize," I paused,"...he left mom."

"Wow...Britt...that's-"

"Awesome," I finished. I wanted to feel sorry for my mom but I couldn't. She didn't deserve that. Quinn and Santana smiled at me.

"Yeah, awesome. I'm really happy for you. Maybe you and your dad can reconcile your relationship, maybe make it even better then it was?"

"Yeah, maybe. I hope so."

"Well, how about we stop thinking about this emotional stuff and go celebrate graduation huh? Sugar told me she's hosting the Grad night party!"

I opened my mouth to reply but the words that came out weren't my own.

"Actually I was hoping you could make time for one more apology."

Wait, that didn't come out of my mouth, that came out of-

"Kelsey," Santana growled. Lo-and-behold it was, in fact my ex-girlfriend. I hadn't seen or heard from her since she ran out of my house last summer and we hadn't bummed into each other in California.

Thank God.

"I guess your dad and I think alike," she laughed without humor," I came to say I'm sorry Brittany. For everything. I-"

*SMACK*

"That was for leaving her when she needed you most and outing her," Quinn said after she pulled her hand back from the slap she just delivered. Kelsey's cheek was red and she rubbed it hard to quell the stinging.

"Alright...so I might have deserved that..." she whimpered. I was about to ask if she was alright because Quinn is a really expert slapped but before I could Santana delivered a mean left hook to her other cheek and she went staggering backwards till she fell to the ground. My mouth opened comically wide and Quinn covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened. Now everyone was looking at us wondering what was going on.

Santana walked forward until she was standing over Kelsey.

"And_ THAT_, bitchface, was for manipulating the love of my life, walking out on her when she was struggling with her sexuality, coming back here thinking you deserved her, trying to keep us apart, kissing her, kicking her out of the closet, telling her parents, AND thinking you could come back here and ask for her forgiveness." Mmm badass Santana...fucking hot. But of course I had to stop her before she got arrested again. Although I'm sure Donny could pull some strings I didn't want to go back to the precinct.

"San," I called, she turned towards me and I raised my eyebrow. One look and she was coming back to me without so much as an eye roll.

I have to remember to reward her for that later.

I gave Kelsey my hand and helped her up.

"I'm not quite sure if I deserved THAT..."

"You did," I answered quickly," But I forgive you." She immediately perked up and despite the already forming bruise and red mark on her cheeks her green eyes shone.

"Really?"

"REALLY?" Santana interjected.

"Yes, I do. But that doesn't mean I want to be your friend or anything, I just want you to know that I am not holding a grudge against you."

"Okay Brittany, I understand, and I _am_ sorry."

"I know."

"I don't regret knowing you Britt," she said, giving me one final smile.

"Me either." Kelsey gave a little wave to Santana and Quinn who both scowled at her in reply. Santana stepped forward and announced,

"Alright, if nobody else would like to apologize to my girl here I'd LIKE to get my party on!"

I laughed and ran into her arms, pretty soon all our friends joined us and we were in one big happy group-hug.

* * *

><p><strong>August 2013<strong>

Narrator's POV

"I can't believe you fucking got me to agree to _this_," Santana scoffed as she hauled two suitcases up the stairs," How did this happen?" she groaned.

"Let's see...I'm pretty sure I seduced you into it. Yup, I remember, I did that super awesome thing with my tongue, tied you up and left you hanging until you agreed."

"It was a rhetorical question Babe. But thanks for the awesome memory," she smirked.

"I know, I just didn't want to tell you the truth and say you were whipped."

"I'm not _whipped_ Brittany! I just love you a lot and would do many things to keep you happy."

"That's whipped, San."

"It's love."

"It's whipped."

"It's doting."

"Do you know what whipped means? Because you're giving me all the definitions for it."

"I'm not whipped I'm-"

"You're fucking whipped," Quinn commented sweeping passed them and into the apartment.

_There you rest, with all the rest_  
><em>Of my accessories, on my nightstaaaaand!<em>

After Rachel got into NYADA and Quinn got into Columbia too they all decided to get an apartment together to save money. Well, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel did- Santana greatly protested it...but, she was easily persuaded to agree with them. And thus, they all moved to New York City.

"Great the singing's already started..." Santana grumbled," KEEP IT DOWN BERRY! I'm gonna die!" she whined, dropping her bags. Her arms felt like lead from carrying their crap up four sets of stairs.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and hugged her from behind, giving her cheek a peck," It's not going to be that bad. In, fact it will be awesome. We're going to live it up in New York, then get our degrees, then get jobs and get married and have a family. And we'll get a summer house on the lake where we can take our kids...this is the beginning of our forever. "  
>Santana leaned into her girlfriend, not believing she was so lucky to have met such an amazing girl.<p>

"That sounds nice Britt..."

"Whipped," Quinn said, passing by them carrying another box.

"Only for you," Santana whispered and she could feel Brittany's smile on her cheek.

"What do you say to breaking in our new bedroom, San?" Brittany breathed.

"I'd say I'd love to but what about Quinn and Rachel?"

"I'd say I really don't care I need you right now." Santana turned in her arms and gave Brittany a deep kiss.

"I'd say I didn't think it was possible but I just fell even more in love with you."

"I'd say I don't think I'll be able to stop falling more in love with you every day..." Brittany whispered before connecting there lips together and pulling her into their new bedroom," You're all I need."

"You are the best thing that has and will, ever happened to me Brittany S. Pierce, and I'm so glad that my mom sent me to the Lake so that I could meet you."

"Me too, but we really need to stop being cute because I _really_ want to fuck you right now."

"Alright good plan," Santana agreed. And for the first time of many she pushed Brittany onto their bed and kissed her deeply...

"You guys better not be having sex in there!" Quinn yelled.

They didn't stop though, they wouldn't stop for anything now. They had found each other and they weren't ever going to let the other go.

Ever.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>That's all folks, thanks for reading:)<p>

Until we meet again,  
>StraightShark<p> 


End file.
